Star vs The Forces of Evil: My Star
by jolleIQ
Summary: A year has passed since Star came to earth and not only that, but it's also her 15th birthday! Marco decides to celebrate the occasion by throwing her a party, to which the entire town comes. However, turning 15 means that Star will soon be forced to fulfill her obligations as princess of Mewni, one of which will force her to make some tough decisions that will decide her future.
1. Prologue: What went wrong?

**A/N: Hello dear fanfic readers! I am** jolleIQ **and as of today, a contributor to this fandom! I very rarely fall in love with a show as easily as I did with Star vs. The Forces of Evil and as such, have decided to write a fanfic about it. Now before you start reading it I would like to explain a few things; firstly, the moment I saw Star and Marco together I started shipping them. Sure, there are a lot of cartoon couples, but these two just stand out, and I can't help but hope that they make them an official couple in the show. Secondly, this fic is meant as a continuation of season 1. I am aware that once season 2 of the show comes out (which I can't wait for!) that it will be completely different from this fanfic, but I decided do write it this way because the current plot of the show is just too good to be ignored. Thirdly, I am completely new to this fandom, and will be happy to accept suggestions, criticism and advice in general. With that said, I sincerely hope that you will enjoy reading this fanfic! Well, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Prologue**

 **What went wrong?**

"Well, this is just great!" Marco sarcastically exclaimed. He, along with Ferguson and Alfonzo, were locked in the castle's dungeon and were chained to the wall with iron shackles that were wrapped around their wrists and ankles. Luckily for them, unlike in some dungeons, they were allowed to sit on the (dirty) floor, but had both hands above their heads so that they could not use them, and their feet were also of little use since the chains prevented any real movement.

"Cheer up Marco. We tried our best!" Ferguson told him.

"Cheer up? Ferguson! We are locked in a dungeon!" Marco argued, causing Ferguson to frown. Marco sighed, looked at the ceiling, and spoke "I wonder what time it is. Not like it matters anyway..."

"Dude! You can't just give up! We've come so far, and Star's waiting for you!" Ferguson argued, trying to lift the boy's spirits. But Marco sighed sadly, chuckled, and replied "Me? Sure didn't look like it"

"Hey! You know as well as I do that she was under that liar's control! We have to get back up there and stop him!" Ferguson demanded.

"I wish we could, but what can we do? We're chained to the wall and even if we broke free, we'd have no way to open that door! *sigh* Well, at least, it can't get any worse" Marco stated.

"Unhand me you fools!" The three suddenly heard a high-pitched voice shout in anger. Next, they heard the cell door open, and saw a big guard throw Ludo in, then closed the door and walked away. Ludo also had to chains around his wrists, but his feet were not chained. Either they had forgotten or they just didn't want to bother with it.

"I stand corrected..." Marco muttered.

Ludo got up, dusted himself off, then shot in the direction of the guard that had thrown him in "Don't you know who I am!? I am the all-powerful Ludo! Release at once or face my wra-"

"Can it Ludo!" Marco shouted at him, not being in the mood to listen to his high-pitched and annoying ranting. Ludo shot Marco an angry look, then spoke "Well, if it isn't Karate boy! Tell me; how did your 'brilliant' plan work out, not like the result isn't obvious!"

"Sais the guy who got betrayed by his own henchman... twice!" Marco shot back, and Ludo groaned in frustration. Alfonzo then stepped in "Woah woah! Guys, knock it off! This isn't helping anyone!"

Marco sighed, then spoke in a saddened voice "Yeah, you're right. And besides, I'm the reason we're in this mess..."

"You're darn right!" Ludo spoke causing the three boys to turn their attention to him. He continued "If you hadn't interfered with my plan, both the wand and the mirror would be mine!"

Marco frowned "Me? Last I checked, you're the reason the mirror fell into his hands, Ludo!"

"Actually Marco, it was kinda your fault" Alfonzo explained.

"You were the one who trusted him..." Ferguson added.

Marco rolled his eyes "Ok maybe that was my fault. But if Ludo hadn't stolen the mirror, none of this would have happened in the first place!" He argued.

Ludo sat down and somehow managed to cross his arms, then began "Well it's too late now! We're stuck here!"

From outside, the sound of fireworks could be heard, along with the blowing of several trumpets and the cheering of people that were on the streets. Marco again sighed, and then stated "Boy, I really messed up big time! And to think this all started out so well..."

 _1 week earlier_

The sun had just come up and was slowly rising along the horizon. Inside the Diaz household, Star was happily sleeping away, enjoying a peaceful dream of beating up monsters and setting things on fire. The alarm clock went off, and Star lazily reached for it with her left hand and turned it off. The girl sat upright, yawned, stretched herself, then looked out the window.

"Good morning Mr. Sun!" She happily exclaimed and waved at the sun. She then spotted a bird resting on the branch of the big tree outside of her window "Good morning Mr. Bird!" she greeted the creature and waved her hand. The bird looked at her, widened its eyes in horror and rapidly flew away. Star raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

She then heard barking coming from below her bed and spotted a small brown puppy. She smiled widely and picked it up, causing the puppy to wiggle its tail and shoot two lasers from its eyes "Good morning laser-eyed puppy!" She greeted it, and the puppy barked in response, then licked her on the cheek with its small tongue. Star giggled, spoke "Oh, you're so cute!" and set it back down. The puppy then ran off, and Star sat on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning wand!" She exclaimed as she reached for the nightstand. She moved her hand around in order to find it, then looked at the nightstand; her wand wasn't there. Star took a few moments to register it, then remembered "Oh, right..." she said in a somewhat saddened voice. The girl frowned angrily and crossed her arms "Stupid lizard-butler!" she exclaimed in a frustrated voice.

How long had she been without her wand? Who knows? After she'd sacrificed it to save Marco, her parents decided to keep its remains, then sent out several of their men to look for the missing star-shard, but no matter in which dimension those men looked, the second half of the star was nowhere to be found.

The days flew by after that and Star gradually, with Marco's help, adjusted herself to life on earth. Some customs were still very unusual to her, and she still hadn't figured out how the magical contraption called a 'toilet' worked or where it transported the offerings to. Her latest offering was supposed to be some giant sharp-toothed lizard, but it managed to somehow get away and she thought it wasn't worth the trouble of tracking down. Overall, however, she had made good progress, although she still frequently got into trouble due to not obeying some rather ridiculous earth laws, but Marco usually got her out of trouble.

She sighed, got out of bed and walked to the big mirror that was mounted on her wall, picked up a brush, and started combing her hair, like a normal, non-magical girl. She remembered the days when she still had her wand, and how simple it was back then to perfectly comb her hair in a matter of moments. "This is taking forever!" She exclaimed in a frustrated voice as she couldn't get rid of some split ends.

After she had finished combing her hair, she took out her usual clothes from a nearby drawer and dressed, but on a pair of shoes, then smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "Hah! In yo face magic! I can do this without your help" she proudly proclaimed. Star looked at the clock, then rushed downstairs to meet the Diaz family for breakfast.

When she came downstairs, she found the living room empty. She turned her head from left to right and scanned the room, then exclaimed "Marco? Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, where are you?"

She never heard an answer, so she decided to look in the kitchen. Upon entering, she began "I'm here! So what's for breakfast-" she stopped as she noticed that the kitchen was also empty. Star scratched her head, then started looking around the whole house for them. She went to Marco's room, only to find it empty, then to the bedroom of Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, which was also empty, and finally went as far as going to the bathroom, where she found no evidence of anyone being in there.

Star stomped her foot in annoyance and spoke "Where are they? It's like they've disappeared off the face of the earth...". She thought for a few moments while scratching her chin, then widened her eyes and turned her attention to the toilet. She glared angrily at it and pointed her finger at it "You!". Star walked over to the toilet, opened the lid, and spoke "You did this, didn't you? You swallowed the Diaz family! It all makes sense now, you're evil!"

To her surprise, the toilet didn't answer, so she continued "Playing dumb eh? Well, I've figured out your plan! Now bring the Diaz family back!" she ordered. The toilet remained silent, and Star spoke in a menacing voice "Not talkn' eh? Well then, I know just how to make you cooperate".

Star walked out of the bathroom and soon returned with a big, red hammer. She raised it above her head, and demanded: "Either you bring them back right now, or I'm bringing the hammer down... literally!"

The toilet didn't respond to her threat, so star glared angrily and tightened her grip on the hammer "Alright! Don't say I didn't warn you!" She hissed and readied herself to smash the toilet. Before she could, however, she heard a strange noise coming from outside. Star raised an eyebrow, put the hammer down, and pointed at the toilet "Don't move!" she ordered, and then rushed downstairs to the front door.

Star opened the door and nearly fell over from shock as a large group of people, probably half the town including Marco, Mrs. and Mrs. Diaz, Ferguson, Alfonzo and even Miss Skullnick shouted " **SURPRISE**!" in unison. Star jumped in surprise as confetti cannons went off, covering her with glitter and thin strings of various colours. Above their heads, a big sign was being suspended on two long poles. Before Star could read it, the group shouted in unison "Happy 1 year on Earth anniversary Star!". Star looked at the sign; on both ends of it were pictures of her face, and the words 'Happy 1 year on Earth!' were written on it.

Star was still in shock, then remembered the date on her calendar this morning; they were right! Today was indeed her 365 and 1/4 day on Earth, which was, coincidentally, the same length of a year as in Mewni. Star squeed in delight, then spoke in a super excited voice while clapping her hands and jumping up and down from excitement "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I cannot believe that you guys actually kept track of how long I've been here!"

"Are you kiddin'?" Marco joked "I've been doing it since the day you came to earth! In fact, I was the one who planned this whole thing! I bought the confetti cannons, baked the cake, organised for everyone you know to come here and flooded the school's faculty room just so you wouldn't have to go to school today!" Marco proudly proclaimed.

"That was you?" Miss Skullnick, who was standing next to him, asked while placing her hands on her hips. Marco nervously giggled.

"Wow, Marco! This is amazing!" Star exclaimed, then rushed forward and wrapped her hands around Marco, giving him a big hug. "Thank you soooooooooooo much!"

Marco returned the hug with a smile, then stated "No problem! Anything for you, Star." The two broke the hug, and Star looked around, then stared in amazement "Wow, everyone I know on earth is here!". She was delighted at the sight and even spotted Brittney standing among the crowd with an angry look and her arms crossed.

"Hi, Brittney!" Star happily exclaimed and waved her hand at the girl, who made a 'hmph' sound and stated "Just for the record, I only came here because I had nothing better to do"

"Well everyone, what are we waiting for?! Lets par-tey!" Marco exclaimed.

Everyone agreed with a loud and enthusiastic cheer, then the music started playing from the DJ booth that was located on the street. Apparently, Marco had also managed to have their street blocked for the rest of the day so that Star could enjoy her party.

There was not a single person who didn't dance or have a good time because there was plenty of dance music, food, snacks, drinks and a huge cake. The cake was nearly 10 stories tall, each one being a different flavour so that everyone would like it, and on top of it rested a miniature figure of Star. She was mesmerized by the cake and stated that Marco was a real 'wizard' when it came to baking cakes.

After a few hours of non-stop partying and dancing, the music suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at the DJ booth curiously, wanting to find out what was going on, and found Marco standing there with a bright smile and a microphone in his hands. "So, everyone having a good time?" He asked, and was answered with loud cheering. After it had stopped, he continued "Glad to hear it! But, before we continue, I would like to say a few words to our dear friend, without whom our lives wouldn't be what they are today, the same person that this party is meant for. I'm talking about Star Butterfly!" Marco exclaimed.

Everyone turned in Star's direction and cheered loudly, causing her to grin from delight. Marco continued "Star; exactly one year ago, you came to our dimension, and we all soon got to know and love you as an enthusiastic, free-spirited and fun loving girl, whom I have had the privilege of calling my best friend! You have done much for us this brief period of time, and we've decided to do something for you! So, without further ado, we would like to present you with this present, which comes from all of us! Ferguson?" Marco spoke to his chubby friend, who took out a present from behind his back and handed it to Marco.

Marco then made his way through the crowd and towards Star, and then handed her the small box. Star blinked twice, then ripped the paper off and removed the top. Once she saw what was inside, she placed a hand on her mouth and gasped, then looked at Macro with wide eyes. The boy smiled, reached into the box, and took out her present; a crown with star-shaped spikes. He then looked at Star and spoke "We thought it would be fitting for a princess to wear a crown, so got you one! Happy 1-year on earth anniversary and-" Marco lingered, then winked at his Father, who pulled a string that was attached to the sign, which caused the sign to expand downwards. The writing on the lower half of the sign read "Happy birthday Star!"

Star was completely shocked by this and took a few moments to process it all. Birthday? and struggled to find the right words as tears of joy started forming in her eyes "You guys... remembered it was my birthday too?" She asked in a teary voice.

"How couldn't we have?" Marco's mother asked in a sarcastic voice, then added "It was all Marco was able to talk about for the past three weeks! Well, that and claiming to have seen a crocodile inside the house, but you get my point!"

"I'm telling you it was there!" Marco exclaimed, but no one really paid any attention to him.

Star turned towards Marco, and smiled with teary eyes, then spoke "Marco, you..." she jumped forward and gave him another hug, this one being so tight that it nearly choked him, then loosened her grip and spoke while trying not to cry from joy "You're the best friend any princess could ever ask for!"

"Yeah, I know" Marco jokingly stated, and the two shared a laugh along with the rest of the guests. Star finally managed to regain her composure, broke the hug, and Marco lifted the crown. "May I?" He asked. Star eagerly nodded, and Marco placed the crown on top of her head. Star lifted her hands and touched it, and drooled from delight as her eyes sparkled. Everyone then exclaimed "Happy birthday, princess Butterly!"

Star looked at everyone, then smirked and shouted "I will have you know that I am 'Star' to all of you! Now, let's party like there's no tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" The crowd exclaimed, and Justin shouted: "Hit it, DJ!"

The music then started up again, and everyone proceeded to dance with even more energy than before. Star danced with Marco, feeling grateful to him for giving her such a fantastic party. She was touched that Marco had put so much work and effort just to throw her a party, and decided to, somehow, repay him for this great act of kindness.

Star soon got her chance spotted Jackie at the punch-bowl, and moved closer to Marco so that he would hear her over the insanely loud music that was playing, she shouted "Marco!"

"What!?" He shouted back, just barely hearing her.

"Look!" Star exclaimed and pointed at Jackie, who was talking to Janna by the punch-bowl. "Jackie is all alone right now! Now's your chance to ask her for a dance!" Star explained to him, but for some reason, those words came halfheartedly, as if she didn't really mean them.

Marco pondered the thought for a moment, smiled, turned to Star and replied: "Thanks, but no thanks!"

"But why not!? This is the perfect chance!" Star argued, not understanding the boy.

Marco grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her, then shouted "Because today is all about **you** Star. It's not every day you get to celebrate like this!"

"Actually, I and Pony Head used to throw parties like this all the time! I remember this one time, we invited princess Helga from the Vi dimension, and she drank so much punch that she went to the bathroom like, a hundred times! Oh, and this other time when-"

"Star!" Marco interrupted her, as she was going on and on with her wild stories as usual, and then continued "What I mean is, we're here celebrating your special day, and as your best friend, I wanna spend it alongside you" Marco explained with a smile.

Star took his words in, then got this strange feeling in her stomach, and her head felt light for a few moments. _Again?_ she thought to herself. For the past few months, this feeling kept reoccurring over and over again each time Marco so much as said her name. Star didn't know what it was, but it was probably nothing important.

She shook the feeling off, smiled, and responded "Really? Cause if you wanna dance with Jackie instead of me, I won't stop-"

"Nonsense!" Marco reassured her and removed his hands from her shoulders. Star felt somehow, relieved. Relieved that he decided to stay with her instead of going to Jackie, a feeling whose origin she couldn't explain. She again shook it off and continued to dance with Marco. The two saw Ferguson and Alfonzo dump the punch-bowl onto Justin, who simply laughed and 'chased' the two around. The people who saw it laughed at the sight.

The party lasted all day and by the time it was over, all the food, drinks and even the gigantic cake were gone, and everyone felt like their legs were going to fall off. Most of the guests had already left, and the few remaining ones were also departing.

"This party was off the hook! I am definitely having you organise my birthday party, Marco!" Justin stated as he, along with Ferguson, Alfonzo, Jackie and Janna were about to leave. Marco smiled, "Oh, it wasn't that great, but sure thing!"

"Awesome! Well, see ya later dude!" Justin said as he waved his hand and left the backyard.

"Bye Marco! Bye Star! And happy birthday!" Jackie exclaimed, then turned around and left, Star and Marco waving her goodbye. Ferguson and Alfonzo trailed behind her, but turned around and exclaimed "Bye!" to both Star and Marco.

Now that all the guests were gone, Star and Marco went into the house, closed the door, walked up to Star's room, and collapsed onto her bed. Both let out a long sigh. "Phew! That sure was exhausting!" Marco stated.

Star nodded in agreement "Tell me about it! If my feet were made out of chewing gum, they'be all kinds of sticky right now!" she exclaimed.

"That... doesn't make any sense," Marco told her while raising an eyebrow.

Star smiled widely and spoke "Marco, this was the best birthday slash one year on earth party I have ever had!"

"It's the first one you've had..." Marco explained in a confused voice.

"Yeah, and it was the best! I can't imagine how this day could get any better!" Star enthusiastically exclaimed. Suddenly, the two heard a strange ripping sound coming from the direction of Star's mirror and noticed a pair of scissors floating in mid-air.

The scissors then cut open a portal, and through it stepped Star's patents, King and Queen Butterfly. Her father opened his arms and spoke "Hello beloved daughter of mine! Happy birthday!"

"Mom! Dad!" Star happily exclaimed and ran over to them, then gave both a big hug. Her father wholeheartedly returned it, while her mother let her do most of the hugging, although she did have a smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you two!" Star told them

Her mother dusted off her shoulder, cleared her throat, and spoke "We wouldn't miss it for the world, dear daughter"

"And believe me, we almost did! Helios wanted to destroy the Nir dimension, and I was occupied all day trying to explain to that thick-headed fool that he can't just eat a whole dimension without asking first!" King Butterfly stated. He then spotted Marco and raised his hand "Why hello there boy! Long time no see!"

"It's been a while" Marco awkwardly responded, not having the best memories from when the king last visited his house. Well, at least, he knew where Star gets her enthusiasm from...

Marco then made eye-contact with the queen, raised his hand, and greeted "Hi Queen Butterfly!"

She blinked twice, then bluntly stated: "I don't like you". Marco lowered his hand and frowned, having expected a different reply.

Queen Butterfly directed her gaze back to Star, and spoke: "Anyway, we're here, and we have a special surprise for you!" Her mother told her with a smile.

Star clapped her hands in delight "A surprise! What is it!? What is it!?" she asked impatiently while jumping up and down. Marco walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder to hold her down, then spoke "Woah! Take it easy!"

Her father took out a small, rectangular box from behind his back. The box was wrapped in green wrapping paper. He handed it to Star, then spoke: "Go on now, open it!"

Star was practically shaking from excitement and ripped the paper off of the box. Once the paper was off and she was about to open it, her mother stopped her, took the box from her hands, causing Star to give her a curious look, and spoke "Now Star, listen very carefully! We both know that you miss your wand, and sadly, our men have yet to find the missing shard. However, since it is a very special birthday this year, we managed to pull some string and get you-" her mother opened the box, and a bright, golden light shone out of it.

Star and Marco were blinded for a few moments and covered their eyes, but once the glow was gone, they both opened their mouths and gasped in shock; inside it was a golden star, the same shape and size as the one which was destroyed. Star took it out of the box. Her hands literally shook as she held it, and a big drop of drool escaped from her mouth and fell onto the floor. Marco also stared in amazement, then stated "Wow! It's like brand new!"

"Oh, it is!" Queen Butterfly spoke "We had the fairies forge a new one of out pure stardust! It took them a long time, and us a lot of money... but, we thought that no princess should be without a wand!"

Fer father then took out her old wand from his pocket and handed it to her. Star took out the broken star and slowly put in the new one. Once it was in, the want started emitting a powerful glow that blinded all of them. Once the glowing stopped, Star and Marco gazed at the wand in wonder; it was as good as new!

Star squeed loudly, and Marco gulped at the thought of what mayhem would follow, now that Star had her wand back. He sighed and spoke silently "Well, all good things come to an end..."

"Now Star" her mother began, catching the girl's attention "We only got you that because this is a very special birthday for you. After all, you are 15 now and you know what that means, don't you?"

Star pondered for a few moments, then spoke: "That I'm a year older than I was last year?"

"Well, yes... but... we don't mean that!" Her father explained. Queen Butterfly continued "Star, you are 15 now. So by our country's laws, you are to get betrothed within 7 days"

Marco recoiled in shock, while Star became even more excited "Yeah, betrothed! I love getting betrothed!". Star then turned her head towards Marco and asked: "Marco, what does 'betrothed' mean?"

"Star! It means that they want you to get married!" Marco exclaimed in a shocked voice.

Star waved her hand casually "Oh, pfff! Married, haha..."

It took a few moments for her to understand the situation, and when her brain finally registered it and when it did, Star shook her head, widened her eyes in shock and exclaimed " **MARRIED!?** "

 _End of Prologue_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Alright then, let me just explain a few things; I am aware that the wand probably won't even work (or maybe I managed to guess the plot, which would be awesome XD) but I thought that it would be way more fun this way. Also the part with the toilet; I found the episode hilarious, and figured that Marco probably gave Star some long and complex explanation about it, which she most likely didn't understand. That said, feel free to leave a review and favourite because I generally write much easier knowing that someone appreciates my work. Until next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1: You want me to get what now!

**A/N: So apparently the cover image wasn't displaying correctly, hope it's fixed now. Anyway, I am glad to have received positive feedback on the prologue. I am aware that this plot isn't exactly unique (the part of Star being forced into marriage) but I had it planned out before a week or so after season 1 had ended, just never had the time to write it.**

 **Replies to guest reviews**

 **MisterRogers: Thanks! Like I mentioned above, I know it's not exactly unique, but I wanted to do it my way, and I will!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Married!?**

Star stood there with her mouth wide open, unable to believe what her mother had just told her. Marco, who stood beside her, was also in shock, having found out that his best friend was about to get married at the age of 15!

Star shook her head, then shouted in a panicked manner "You want me to get married!?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, we do. I am happy that you understand"

"But I don't understand! Why!?" Star shouted back, surprising her mother, who replied in a strict voice "Now Star that is no way to behave for a princess!"

Marco, seeing that Star's mind was in shambles, spoke "Um, Mrs. Butterfly-"

"That's _Queen_ Butterfly to you, peasant!" She reminded him. Marco took a deep breath, then corrected himself "Alright. Queen Butterfly, with all due respect, Star is only 15, you can't expect her to get married yet."

"How dare you!" She hissed back, angry at the boy's 'rude' behaviour. King Butterfly then stepped in "Now honey, there's no need to become upset!"

The queen shot him an angry look and then crossed her arms. King Butterfly cleared his throat and began explaining in a softer tone "Star, you must understand that the law demands you to get married after your 15th birthday."

"You're the king! Can't you just change the law?" Star asked in an annoyed voice.

"She does have a point" Marco bluntly stated. The king then leaned extremely close to the two, and whispered in a low voice so that the Queen couldn't hear them "If I did, do you honestly think I would have married _her_?"

"What was that?" The queen asked with a raised eyebrow. King Butterfly quickly recoiled and spoke in a nervous voice "Nothing darling! Nothing at all! " He then turned his attention back to Star, cleared his throat, and spoke in a much more serious voice "I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but you must understand; the law requires it, or else-"

"Or else what? What could possibly happen if I don't get married?" Star cut in, angry at her parents for trying to force her into something she didn't want. Her mother replied in a harsh tone "Or else you'll be banished from the kingdom, as the law dictates"

Both Star and Marco widened their eyes upon hearing this. Marco spoke in disbelief "You're kidding...right?"

Star's father closed his eyes and shook his head "Unfortunately, she's serious! This law was created by the first Mewmans that came to Mewni for Life, Liberty, and Corn, and is part of our tradition, so that no princess ever goes unwed. The last princess who defied this law was exiled, and later found..."

Star gulped "Dead?"

"Worse" her father spoke in a dark voice, and then whispered in an overly-dramatic voice "Working as a fast food cashier"

 _Star's imagination_

Star was standing behind a cash register with a bored expression on her face, then asked the customer she was serving "You want fries with that?"

 _Back to reality_

Star gripped her head with both hands, not letting go of the wand, and yelled " **Nooooooooooo!** "

"Yes" her father stated in a low and grim voice. He then cleared his throat, again, and spoke in his normal way "Any who, unless you want a fate worse than death, I advise you to listen to your mother and me."

"Exactly" her mother added. "I mean, just look at us! We got married on my 15th birthday, and we're both perfectly happy"

"Right, right... whatever you say, Love!" The king stated in a nervous voice, then turned his attention back to Star, and spoke "I know this is sudden, but you must understand. We love you and only want what's best for you"

"Do I have to?" Star asked in a defeated voice, hoping that this was all a big joke. Her hopes were shattered, however, when her mother replied "Yes, you have to"

Star hung her head, and Marco looked at her with wistful eyes, feeling powerless as he was unable to help her. Her mother saw her expression, rolled her eyes, and spoke "Oh come now, it isn't that bad! Look on the bright side, once you're married you'll begin with your princess training, and never have to return to this filthy dimension again."

" **WHAT!?** " Star and Marco simultaneously shouted. Marco then spoke "Never return! What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean" the queen began "Is that once Star gets married, she will have to undergo training in order to become a proper princess worthy of her title. And, to do so, she will return to Mewni where I shall personally see to it that she wis tutored properly until she becomes more... refined" the queen finished, referring to the fact that Star was still a child at heart.

Star stepped closer to her mother and frantically spoke "But I don't wanna leave earth! I like it here, plus I'm having a fun time!"

"My dear, being a princess doesn't mean having fun. It means acting like a proper soon-to-be queen, with grace and tenderness, just like every other princess! Not to worry though; even if I do not succeed in teaching you proper manners, I'm certain St. Olga's will!"

Both Star and Marco shuddered upon hearing that name. Although it has been a long time since they were there, the name still sent chills down their spines. And even if Pony Head and the other princesses refused to break and let go of their individuality, the facility still stood firm and was still being run by Miss Heinous.

"Not St. Olga's!" Star begged, and her mother replied "We will only send you there should you refuse to become a proper wife for your future husband!"

Star suddenly remembered something very important, and exclaimed: "Wait, I can't get married because I don't have anyone to marry!" She turned to Marco with a smile "High-five!" she exclaimed, and Marco raised his hand and gave her a high-five, thinking that she had found a way out of this situation.

Her father replied "We've already sent word about it to the other kingdoms, and I'm sure that there are plenty of princes and nobles that will gladly marry Mewni's future queen"

Star froze after hearing those words, and Marco angrily spoke "Hold on! You expect Star to marry someone she doesn't even know!?" Both of her parents nodded as if it was nothing special, and Marco exclaimed: "That's ridiculous!"

The queen shot him an angry look and replied "It may seem ridiculous to you, earth-boy, but such has always been the tradition in Mewni. After all, a princess must marry a prince, or, at least, someone of noble blood. After that is said and done, the two will have time to form a bond and whatnot"

"But mom, I-"

"No buts! You are a princess and, as such, are obliged to fulfil your duties, which include getting married and becoming a proper queen" Queen Butterfly explained in a harsh tone.

Star wanted to argue but saw that it was pointless, as her parents refused to listen. Her father spoke "We'll call you to the castle in a few days, so you'll meet your suitors and choose one of them to marry.

Star hung her head at the thought of having to leave her friends behind. Marco, who notices her disappointed look, placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke "Cheer up Star. I mean, it's not like you're getting married right away. You have plenty of time to find someone you might like"

"Yes, " the king agreed, then added, "If by plenty of time you mean 1 week."

"Huh?" Both Star and Marco asked with a surprised voice.

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" King Butterfly asked, "The law says that you must get wed within 7 days of your 15th birthday, otherwise, you will have to face the consequences..."

"You mean Star has only one week to marry someone she doesn't even know!?" Marco exclaimed in disbelief, and her parents both nodded.

"But that's not fair!" Star exclaimed.

"My dear" her mother spoke "It is time for you to accept who and what you are; you are Star Butterfly, the princess **and** future queen of Mewni, and are expected to act as such. We know that you're not comfortable with this situation, but consider the alternatives should you refuse to abide by the law"

Star remained silent; her mother was, unfortunately, right. She always knew that her current lifestyle wouldn't- couldn't last forever and that she would one day have to return to Mewni. Until now, that time had seemed such a long time away, but her destiny finally caught up to her, as she knew it one day would.

Queen Butterfly saw the heartbroken look on Star's face, so she knelt down and softened her expression "Honey, we're truly sorry, but even the king and queen are powerless when it comes to certain laws. We know that you're far from ready; neither was I when I was your age... It won't be easy, but your father and I will help you in any way we can. Now promise us that you will come to meet your suitors when we call for you, alright?"

Star sighed sadly, and spoke in a low voice "Alright..."

Star's father took out a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal back to Mewni. Before the royal couple left, the king reminded her "We'll call you the night before you have to return to the castle, and then send out men to escort you home. And another thing-" he pointed at her wand "Don't misuse your new wand! Goodbye, daughter!"

The king and queen then walked into the portal, and before closing in, the king stuck his head through and rapidly spoke "Oh and you too, err... Mark!"

The portal then closed, and Marco angrily exclaimed "It's _Marco_!", but only Star heard him. Marco shook his head, and turned towards Star, who was standing there like a statue, and spoke: "Boy that sure was one heck of a visit, huh?"

Star didn't react but instead kept Staring into oblivion. Marco raised an eyebrow, and then waved his hand in front of her face "Star? Star?"

She didn't even blink, and after a few moments, he asked: "Are you ok?"

He soon got his answer, when she started swaying back and forth, and eventually started tilting backwards. Marco panicked and jumped behind her so she wouldn't hit the floor. He tried to hold her up, but she collapsed so spontaneously that it took him by surprise, so he only ended up cushioning her fall. She was literally frozen on top of him like a solid statue, and Marco had to crawl from underneath her.

He stood up and took a few deep breaths, then took a good look at her.

"Not good..." he commented, then lifted her upright. "Come on Star, we've got school tomorrow, and I think Miss Skullnick is gonna give us detention if we show up late again!" he commented, then started pushing her towards her bed, but struggled to move her even a few inches, and was soon out of breath. He panted heavily as his muscles ached from the strain, then looked down and noticed that her feet were actually leaving scrape lines on the then floor!

"Wow!" He exclaimed. Marco then thought about commenting that she was heavier than she looked, but remembered the last time he had told a girl that, and let's just say that it didn't end well... he sighed, and continued his valiant effort, hoping to get her to bed.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the swamps of Mewni_

Ludo was sitting at a table, which was actually a big tree stump, on a chair made of branches and twigs that were tied together with old rope, which was inside a hut made of dried mud with a leaf-covered roof. He was also holding a small wooden bowl that was chipped on one side.

Buff Frog then stepped into the room that was meant to be the dining room, held a big cast-iron pot with both hands and placed it on the table. "Dinner is served!" he gleefully stated as he uncovered the pot, only to reveal a steaming hot mushroom stew inside.

Ludo frowned "Mushroom stew _again_? I can't even remember the last time we ate something else!" the small birdlike creature argued.

Buff Frog frowned angrily "If you no like, you don't eat!" he told him with his Russian accent.

"But I'm your guest, so you are obliged to treat me as one, and I'm tired of mushrooms!" Ludo argued.

"Guest!?" Ivgeny (A/N Buff Frog's real name is Ivgeny Bulgoyaboff) growled back "You are no guest! You are simply freeloader that is taking advantage of my kindness, and is lucky enough that I am letting him stay in my home!"

"But- but I thought we were friends?" Ludo sheepishly spoke, and Ivgeny replied with a harsh voice "We are not. I only letting you stay in my home because I want to set a good example for my children" he stated, and then pointed at the fountain, which was still filled with small, green tadpoles.

Ludo frowned "When will those things-" Buff Frog growled angrily, and Ludo gulped "I mean, when will your precious little _children_ grow up?"

Buff Frog shrugged "Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, who knows? All I want to make sure is that they have safe home to grow up in" he stated.

Ludo then poured himself some soup, ate a spoonful, then spoke "I hate this! Oh, how I miss the good old days, back when I still had an army of evil henchmen and a glorious castle. If I **ever** see that backstabbing, lizard-faced Toffee again, I will-"

His ranting was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the old, wooden door of the hut. Ludo spoke "I didn't know you were expecting guests"

"I wasn't!" Buff Frog stated, then walked over to the door and put his hand on the handle "I wonder who it is" he stated, then turned the handle and opened the door. Once it was fully open and he saw the person who had knocked, he widened his eyes in shock.

"Hello" Toffee casually stated while raising his left hand and keeping his right one behind his back. He was still wearing the same black suit with a white T-shirt underneath and red tie; even his hair looked exactly the same.

Buff Frog stared at him for a few moments, before he was overcome with rage. "What are you doing here!?" He should at the top of his lungs, a few drops of spit hitting Toffee in the face. The lizard-man took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped his face, before putting it back in. "Well, that's no way to greet someone..." Toffee commented, unintentionally provoking Buff Frog even more.

"You are not welcome here! Now leave!" Buff Frog shouted and slammed the door shut. When he turned away from the door, he heard knocking. He turned around and opened the door again, and saw Toffee standing there in the same manner as before, expression unchanged.

"It's rude to slam the door in someone's face, don't you think?" Toffee calmly stated.

Buff Frog blinked, then put on an angry expression, and spoke: "I would prefer to stomp foot instead of just slamming the door!"

Ludo came to the door and spoke "What's all this shouting about? I'm trying to eat my-"

Ludo stopped, then stared at Toffee, pointed a finger at him and spoke in an angry voice "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I already asked him that!" Buff Frog told Ludo.

Toffee, with both hands behind his back, spoke: "Well, aren't you two very hospitable?"

He then at the two, who were both glaring angrily at him, sighed, and began "If you must know, I came because I wanted to talk to you. You see-"

"Oh no!" Buff Frog exclaimed, "We have nothing to say to the likes of you!"

"You think you can just barge into our home-" Buff Frog glared and Ludo, who smiled sheepishly "Hehe, I mean- _his_ home, and expect us to listen to you after what you did! Ha!"

"Very well, then just hear me out here and if we don't come to a mutual understanding, I will take my leave and trouble you no further" Toffee explained.

Ludo and Ivgeny exchanged a sceptical look, then directed it back at Toffee, and Ivgeny spoke "Alright, we listen. But this had better be good!"

"Very well then," Toffee said in a pleased manner, cleared his throat, and continued "Firstly, I hope we can let bygones be bygones."

"Bygones!?" Ludo angrily exclaimed, "You tricked me, turned my henchmen against me and destroyed the castle and the wand!"

"Why did you do it?" Buff Frog added.

"I had my reasons" Toffee bluntly stated. "Reasons, which I cannot reveal. Believe me, I never intended to betray either of you two; it was merely the easiest, 'solution' and I hope that you will put this into consideration when I tell you my proposal"

"And what is it that you want?" Ludo asked with his arms crossed.

Toffee smirked "What I want, gentlemen, is to offer the two of you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, which will make the two of you wealthier beyond your wildest dreams"

"We're listening..." Ludo commented in a half-suspicious manner

"I trust you two have heard of Star Butterfly's 15th birthday?" Toffee asked.

Ludo replied in an annoyed voice "We have. That little brat thinks she's so special, doesn't she?"

"She is nice girl!" Buff Frog argued.

"She's just some spoiled brat!" Ludo shot back.

Toffee rolled his eyes and spoke "Regardless, you have heard of it. What you haven't heard of, however, is that she has received a new magical star for her wand"

"Really?" Ludo asked, surprised by this statement. Toffee nodded, then continued "What's more, now that she is 15, her parents are forcing her into marriage"

"Her!?" Ludo exclaimed, and then frowned "I'd hate to be the poor sucker that has to marry that hyperactive little brat..."

"That's why I came here, actually," Toffee said, which caused Ludo and Buff Frog to give him a curious look. "You see, as it turns out, she has to get married within the next 7 days, so her parents are inviting royals and nobles from all around to win her hand in marriage."

"Alright, but how do we fit in?" Ludo asked, not understanding a word Toffee was saying.

Toffee sighed, then spoke "Let me put it simply; I want you to be the one who marries her"

"What!?" Ludo exclaimed "Are you mad? How exactly do you expect me to do that? Put on a costume and hope that no one notices it's really me!?"

"Not exactly; I have something much more reliable in mind." Toffee explained.

"And that is?" Ludo sceptically asked

"Have you two ever heard of a legendary artefact called 'The Mirror or Lies'?" Toffee asked.

Ludo shook his head, but Buff Frog nodded "I have. It is artefact of great dark magic..."

"Indeed, it is. After all, it was forged by a guild of assassins, who used it to murder those of the royal blood"

"And what exactly does this 'mirror' you speak of do?" Ludo curiously asked, never having heard of such an object.

Buff Frog spoke in a grim voice "It very powerful object. Mother used to tell me stories about it when I was still a little tadpole. It is said to change anyone's appearance to near perfection!"

"Not just near perfection" Toffee cut in "When infused with enough magical energy, which is no small amount if I may add, it can completely alter one's appearance, and what's more; it cannot be dispelled or detected by any normal means. In short; you can pass off as anyone in the entire universe, and nobody will ever suspect a thing if you are careful enough"

"Sounds interesting, but what does it have to do with us?" Ludo asked.

"With this mirror, you will pass yourself off as a noble prince, capture Star Butterfly's heart, and become the next king of Mewni" Toffee explained.

Ludo eyed Toffee sceptically and spoke: "Hold on, what exactly do you have to gain from all of this?"

"I desire but only one thing; the destruction of princess Butterfly's wand!" Toffee explained, causing Ludo to widen his eyes. Toffee continued "You will marry her and as a wedding present, have her cast the 'Whispering spell' onto the wand, thereby destroying it once more!"

"Why are you so obsessed with destroying that want anyway!?" Ludo exclaimed.

"I told you already; my reasons are my own, and this is the price you will have to pay. And consider this; even with the wand gone, you will become heir to the throne of Mewni. I think that should satisfy your lust for power" Toffee commented.

Ludo thought long and hard for a few moments "Well, being the ruler of Mewni does sound tempting... but there's just one problem with this little plan of yours..."

Toffee raised an eyebrow, and Ludo angrily yelled: "We don't have the mirror, genius!"

"No, that we don't, but I know where it is located" Toffee calmly spoke. "My, 'connections' have told me that this object is being kept in the Uni dimension, inside King Pony Head's royal treasure room. And we, gentlemen, are going to steal it"

"You expect us to just walk in there and take it? That place if probably crawling with guards!" Ludo argued.

Toffee smirked "Not to worry, that's already been taken care of. You see, I bribed a few of the guards, so they'll cause us no trouble" he explained.

Ludo made a thoughtful expression " But even if we do steal it, how are we going to provide enough magical fuel for it to work?" Ludo curiously asked, remembering something being mentioned about the mirror needing a large source of magical energy.

"Simple" Toffee uttered, then reached into his pocket "We use _this_ " he stated, then took his hand out of his pocket and opened his hand. Both Ludo and Ivgeny widened their eyes at the sight; on the palm of Toffee's hand rested half of the magical star that was once part of Star's wand.

"Where did you get that!?" Ludo exclaimed.

"After your castle was blown up, and I had healed all my wounds, I snuck back and retrieved it before anyone else could find it." Toffee put it back into his pocket. "It should have more than enough magical energy to allow one, if not two people to fully transform themselves" Toffee explained.

Both Ludo and Ivgeny were dumbstruck, and Toffee asked "So, do we have an agreement?"

"Hold on!" Buff Frog cut in "You get to destroy the wand, Ludo gets big fancy castle, but what do I get?"

"I suspect that you don't want your, 'children' growing up in a muddy old hut now, do you?" Toffee sarcastically asked.

Buff Frog thought for a few moments, then frowned "Well, no..."

"Then we have an agreement" Toffee stated, then placed his hand forward in a hand-shaking position.

"Why should we trust you?" Ludo asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll be stuck in a hut for the rest if your lives living off of mushrooms and insects" Toffee explained, showing not a hint of emotions.

Ludo and Buff Frog both exchanged a worried look and, albeit reluctantly, shook his hand to seal the deal. Toffee smiled "Excellent! Now follow me, we have no time to lose" Toffee stated, then took out a pair of dimensional scissors and cut open a portal and walked through it.

Buff Frog then leaned closer to Ludo and whispered: "Should we really trust him?"

Ludo frowned angrily "Of course we don't you dimwit!"

"Then why-"

"Because; the moment I become the prince, I will have him made into a crocodile purse! Until then, we just have to play along. Understand?"

Buff Frog blinked twice, and then smiled evilly at Ludo, liking his idea.

"Are you two coming?" Toffee asked from the other side of the portal.

Buff Frog rushed inside and strapped the stone fountain with his children onto his back, and together with Ludo, followed Toffee through the portal.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **That does it for this chapter! I just want to mention this; I aim on keeping the style of this story similar to the show, which means lighthearted and not overly complex with every single thing explained in unnecessary detait; hope you all agree with that. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time. Also feel free to leave a comment and fsvourite the story if you like it so far! Well, C YA!**

 **Expected update: Friday April 29th**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pony Express

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm here with another update. I'm super happy to see that soo many of you like my story and support me with positive feedback :). I'm sorry if 1 update per week isn't enough for some people, but this way I have enough time to make sure that the chapters are written the way I want them to be, plus rushing this story out too fast would kinda ruin it, I think... Anyway, I hope I'm doing a good job with capturing the shows lightheated style and sense of humor, since I do try to keep it as close to thr show as possiblle, with my own little touch, of course!**

 **That aside, here a the replies to guest reviews:**

 **Melvis Monroe: I think I hit her character perfectly. I was aiming to show off her strict side (which is VERY obvious in the show) but also her kind and caring side towards Star. I think I did a pretty good job with it, but hey, everyone has their own opinion.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pony express**

Marco was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock, then reached for it and turned it off by pressing a small button on it. He then sat up and yawned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand, got out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside, he brushed his teeth and flossed, a thing one should never forget, combed his hair and lastly put on his usual red hoodie and blue jeans, then made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" He greeted his parents while pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Good morning son!" His father responded with a smile and continued reading the newspaper, which was written in Spanish.

His mother brought him a plate with a piece of toast, two poached eggs and three strips of crispy bacon on it, then greeted him "Good morning Marco. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess" he responded with a shrug, then but a piece of bacon with his fork and knife and put it in his mouth. He chewed it for a few seconds before swallowing, then looked around the kitchen curiously and noticed the absence of a certain magical princess from another dimension, and spoke "Hasn't Star come down yet? She never misses bacon day..."

"She's probably still asleep. Why don't you go wake her up?" His mother told him. Marco took the piece of toast that was on his plate and ate it on his way upstairs to Star's room.

He knocked on her door and shouted "Star, what's taking you so long?!"

No reply came, so Marco again knocked on the door and asked "Star?"

Again, nothing. Marco sighed in annoyance, then opened the door "Star, unless you hurry, we're gonna miss the bu-"

Marco widened his eyes at the sight that was before him; Star was sitting upright on her bed, in the same spot he had left her yesterday, with her wide open, staring into oblivion and making a snoring sound with her mouth. Her alarm clock was ringing but that didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Star!?" Marco exclaimed, then ran to her bed and shut the alarm clock off. He then snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times, but she gave no response and kept on 'sleeping', or whatever it was that she was doing.

"Great, what am I going to do about _this_?" Marco spoke, referring to Star. He thought for a few moments, then smirked, cleared his throat, and spoke in a voice that sounded _exactly_ like Queen Butterfly's "Star! Your carriage to St. Olga's has arrived, hurry now!"

Star jumped out of her bed and grabbed Marco by his collar, drew him in so that their noses were almost touching, then yelled at the top of her lungs "No! Not St. Olga's! Anything but St. Olga's!"

She breather brother frantically and had a wild look on her face, but after a few moments she calmed down and asked "Marco?"

"Hey... would you mind, ya know, letting go of me?" Marco awkwardly replied.

Star blinked twice, then realised the position she was holding Marco in and shoved him backwards, causing him to trip and fall over. "Marco, how did you sound exactly like my mom just now?" Star curiously asked him.

Marco get up from the floor and shrugged. "It's a talent" he bluntly stated.

Star scratched her head, then curiously asked: "Alright but, why are you in my room?" She then jumped and pointed at him with her finger" *gasp* were you peeking on me were you!?" she accused him

"WHAT!? NO!" Marco protested without a moment of hesitation, then spoke "I came in here to wake you up, since you weren't at the breakfast table like you normally are" Marco explained.

Star raised an eyebrow "Breakfast? At this hour?". She then saw the sun shining through her window, and looked at her clock; it was 7:26 AM, which meant that school would start in roughly half an hour.

Star widened her eyes and spoke in a surprised voice "It's morning? How!?"

"Well, the Sun usually comes back up after it goes down you know..." Marco explained, and Star shot him an angry look "I know that! What I mean it, how is it morning already if I was just about to go to sleep?"

Marco replied "You kinda spaced out after your parents left, so I pushed you over to your bed and went to sleep myself"

Star placed her free hand under her chin and made a thoughtful expression "Guess I must have fallen asleep without realising it then. But now that you mention it, I do remember having this crazy dream. Yeah, my parents gave me a new star crystal for my wand, then told me that I had to get married in 7 days! How crazy is that, huh?" Star spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Um, Star that... wasn't a dream." Marco replied.

Star blinked at him a few times, and broke into laughter "Yeah right! There I no way that would ever-" She stopped and made a surprised expression when she noticed that she was holding her wand that now looked like brand new. "Huh?" She uttered.

Star stared at her wand for a few moments in silence, then spoke in horror "My wand! Wait! If my wand is here, then that means that... that... *gulp* that it _wasn't_ just a dream?"

"Yeah, that's what it means..." Marko slowly replied, and Star took a few moments to process the meaning of his words, then spoke "But, if that wasn't a dream then that means-" she froze as reality hit her like a 1000-ton freight train, put both hands on her head, and exclaimed at the top of her lungs"I'm getting married!?"

"Now Star, calm down..." Marco told her in a soothing voice, trying to prevent her from going completely crazy.

"Marco! This is totally super duper bad!" Star shouted.

"I know, but now's not the time to think about this. We have to hurry if we wanna eat breakfast and catch the bus on time..." Marco explained.

Star frowned angrily "You seriously thinking about school _now_!?" She angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry, but education is important! I promise that once we come back home, I'll help you figure out a way to get out of this situation, alright?" Marco asked her. Star sighed, then replied with a grumpy voice "Fine... but no excuses!" she warned him, then held out her free hand and held out her pinkie finger, and stated "Pinkie swear?"

Marco rolled his eyes "Star, that kind of thing is for girls, boys" he commented. Star shot him an angry look and started tapping her foot while still holding out her hand. "OK-OK! Jeez!" Marco spoke, then linked his pinkie finger with her's, thereby making the contract.

"Happy?"

"Yep!" Star cheerfully replied.

"Good. Now let's go downstairs and eat already." Marco commented and the two made their way downstairs, Star grabbing her backpack along the way.

Once they were down, Mrs. Diaz greeted her "Good morning Star! You want poached eggs, or scrambled?"

"Poached, please. Oh, and I want my toast-"

"Extra crispy, I know." Mrs. Diaz cut in, then chuckled and spoke: "You've been in our house long enough for me to remember how you like your toast, sweetheart!" Mrs. Diaz joked, then placed the plate with Star's breakfast on the table.

Mrs. Diaz saw a saddened expression on Star's face, so she asked "Is everything alright? You're usually more jumpy that Marco when he eats too much sugar at once" she commented

"Hey! That stuff is the definition of evil!" Marco argued, then spoke in a grim voice "The more you eat, the more you want to and before you know it, your body starts twitching, your eyes become bloodshot, and all you can think about is more sugar" Marco finished, then wrapped his arms around his body and shivered violently.

"I'm pretty sure that's just you Marco" Star commented, then turned her gaze towards Marco's mother and spoke "You don't have to worry about me, it's just that, well..."

Mrs. Diaz gave her a curious look and asked in an equally curious voice "What is it darling?"

"I may have to leave soon..." Star finished with a saddened voice.

"What! Why?" Marco's mother asked in a surprised voice.

Marco spoke, knowing that it would be easier for him to explain than it would be for Star "Her parents came to visit yesterday evening, and told her that she has to get married to some stuck-up aristocrat by the end of the week..."

Marco's mother gasped in shock "That's terrible! Why in the world would they make you do such a thing?" The woman asked.

"Because" Star replied "The law says that I have to, otherwise I'll get disinherited and thrown out of the kingdom!"

"Say what now!" Mr. Diaz exclaimed, putting down his newspaper and making an angry expression "That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard since the government made a law where you can be fined for harassing Bigfoot!"

"Wait, that's... that's actually a thing?" Marco asked in a confused voice, and his dad nodded in response. (A/N: I am not even joking, this is an actual law in Washington... I don't even...)

Star hung her head "It's not their fault... this law is part of the Mewman tradition, and I'm kinda obliged to follow it. *sigh* I really wish I didn't have to, though because I love it here on earth!" Star finished.

Marco's mother put a hand on her shoulder and spoke in a comforting voice "Don't worry you head over it dear. If I know on thing about you, it's that things usually work out for both you and Marco, and I'm certain that they will do so again!"

"Exactly Star!" Marco exclaimed, causing Star to turn her head to him. "I already told you, I'll help you figure a way out of this, or my name isn't Marco Diaz!" Marco proudly exclaimed.

Star smiled brightly "You know what? You guys are right! Star Butterfly will not take this sitting down!"

"That's the spirit!" Marco's father exclaimed. He then picked up and a carton of orange juice and shook it, then told Marco "Marco, could you go get some more orange juice? It's inside the bottom drawer next to the fridge"

"Sure thing dad" Marco responded, and stood up from his chair and made his way to the drawer. Upon opening and sticking his hand into it, he felt something soft and moist inside, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Thus doesn't feel like orange juice" he commented, then bent down to take a closer look.

He stared at the drawer for a few moments and soon spotted two yellow eyes inside, staring at him angrily. Next, he heard a grown, and then finally noticed a set of sharp teeth inside a long, green, scaly mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

 _On the bus_

"Sorry!" Star apologized to Marco, who was sitting next to her "I never thought that the little guy would run off and hide in the drawer!"

"Little guy!?" Marco exclaimed in disbelief "Star, that was a 15-foot crocodile that nearly bit my head off! Where did you even find that thing!? And what possessed you to bring into our house!?"

Star replied "Marco, that poor innocent fella was locked inside some big metal cage along with his family, and those cruel people were putting him on display and even charging money for it! I had to free them!"

"You broke him out of the Zoo!?" Marco exclaimed in disbeloef. Star shrugged while sheepishly smiling. Just then, the bus stopped and Star enthusiastically exclaimed: "We're here!". She then stood up and motioned for Marco to do the same, and the two exited the bus.

Marco and Star made their way to the lockers, where they retrieved their books and went to class. When they came to the classroom, they peeked inside through the door and saw that Miss Skullnick had yet to arrive.

"See Marco? We made it with plenty of time to spare!" Star cheerfully told him.

"Yeah, well you're lucky that I woke you up, otherwise, you'd probably still be spacing out in your room right now" Marco responded.

Star remembered that, and asked, "By the way, where did you learn to do that thing?"

"What thing?" Marco curiously asked.

"Ya know, the thing where you sounded like my mom. That was pretty impressive!" Star responded.

Marco waved his hand "Oh that! Pfff! I used to watch some show about changing your voice when I was small, so it wasn't anything special!"

This raised Star's curiosity, and she asked: "Can you do other people as well?"

Marco smiled and proudly stated "Of course! You just name them and be amazed!"

Star made a thoughtful expression while rubbing her chin with one hand, then spoke: "How about Pony Head?"

Marco cleared his throat, then spoke "Hey there best bestie! I heard that there's gonna be this totally awesome party, and cannot wait to go there with my best bestie!"

Star clapped her hands in delight, Marco having nailed Pony Head's voice.

"That was awesome Marco! Hmm... try Ludo!" Star demanded.

Marco closed his eyes and cleared his throat, then re-opened them and exclaimed "You got lucky this time, Star Butterfly! But the next time we see each other, the wand shall be mine!"

Marco, again, completely nailed the voice, and Star laughed in delight. "You're really good at this!" she stated.

"I know" Marco casually stated with a smirk, and then proclaimed "I can do pretty much any voice."

"Uh, do Miss Skullnick now!" Star demanded.

Marco playfully rolled his eyes. "C'mon, that the best you got?" he sarcastically asked, cleared his throat, and then spoke in Miss Skullnick's voice "All right you brats, I hope you're ready for another surprise quiz!"

Star started laughing at that, but then widened her eyes in horror as she noticed that Miss Skullnick was standing behind Marco and angrily tapping her foot. She gulped, then spoke in a nervous voice "Um, Marco..."

"No talking in class, miss Butterfly, otherwise, I'm going to have to give you detention since I have nothing better to do than make your lives miserable!" Marco angrily spoke back, still imitating Miss Skullnick.

"Marco, you might wanna-"

"I said be quiet, or do you want me to start complaining about my failed love life again!" Marco responded, then broke into laughter. He then looked at Star, who had a worried and nervous look on her face, and jokingly spoke "Oh come on Star, where's your sense of humor? It's not like that old troll is ever gonna find out anyway"

Star slowly raised her hand so that it was level with her chest, and then extended her index finger so that it was now pointing above Marco's head. The boy raised an eyebrow, slowly turned his head, and then recoiled in shock upon seeing an angry Miss Skullnick standing behind him with her arms crossed.

Marco smiled sheepishly and spoke in a nervous voice "Oh, Miss Skullnick! I didn't *gulp* see you there? Um, how are you doing?"

The woman/troll stared at him angrily, then spoke in a sarcastic voice "Oh, I'm doing just wonderful! In fact, since you're so interested in my 'failed love-life', I'm going to tell you _all_ about it during detention!"

"But I-"

Marco was about to argue, but Miss Skullnick angrily growled at him, so he merely sighed and stated "Yes Miss Skullnick"

"Good! Now get inside the classroom, unless you want double detention, Diaz!" She angrily exclaimed, then went inside the classroom, Star and Marco following her inside.

The two sat down at their desks, and Marco slammed his forehead on his desk and uttered "Detention again..."

"Look on the bright side" Star stated, causing Marco to look at her curiously "At least we both didn't get detention!" Star cheerfully finished, after which the two were warned to pay attention as class started. Seeing that Marco was feeling down, she whispered "Don't worry, I'll wait for you until your detention is over"

"Thanks" Marco silently replied with a smile, and Star gave him a thumbs-up. The two yhen started paying attention to Miss Skullnick's lecture, lest they get caught.

 _After class_

"So, wanna hang out a bit?" Hope (A/N: One of the girls in the show in named 'Hope') asked Jackie and Janna as the three were putting some things into their lockers and were about to leave school.

"Sounds cool" Jackie replied, then asked, "What do you wanna do?"

Janna smiled, then enthusiastically stated, "I heard there was this new display on medieval torture instruments at the local museum, we could totally go there!"

Jackie gave her a doubtful look, closed her locker, then spoke: "Um, how about we just go to the mall and get some slushies or something?"

"Also good" Janna casually replied.

As the three girls were walking down the hall towards the exit, they spotted Star standing next to the school's water fountain and waving her wand.

"Hey there birthday-girl!" Jackie shouted, gaining Star's full attention. "Oh hi!" Star replied, and the three made their way over to her.

"Wanna come to the mall with us? We're getting slushies" Jackie told her.

Star jumped from excitement and spoke, "You mean those magical drinks that are made of mysterious liquid ice?"

"Actually, it's just crushed ice with flavour but... yeah. Wanna come?" Jackie again asked with a smile.

"Of course I-" Star started, then remembered that she had promised Marco to wait for him, and continued "Sorry, I can't. I promised Marco that I would wait for him till he gets out of detention"

Jackie chuckled at the thought of Marco getting detention yet again, and then asked "Alright, but what are you doing here at the fountain? Wouldn't you rather just sit down on a bench or something?"

"Because I'm working on this little fella right here" Star replied, then pointed at the fountain. The three girls leaned forward and spotted a big orange fish swimming inside.

"A fish?" Jackie asked in a confused voice.

Star nodded. "I'm trying out a new spell that should make it smarter, watch!" Star stated, then pointed her wand at the fish, focused, and uttered "Super duper smartie pants!"

Her wand began to glow, and a beam of pink light shot at the fish, causing it to glow as well. After it stopped, the fish used its front fins to climb out of the fountain, stood up on its tail, put on a top-hat and a monocle and spoke with a British accent "My dear, I do thank you for freeing me from that accursed fountain! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go visit my cousin Bradley in central pond. Tally ho!" It finished, then walked off.

"Huh, I guess that worked..." Star commented as the four girls stared in the direction the fish had gone off to. Janna suddenly realised something, raised an eyebrow, and asked: "I thought you said that your wand didn't work?"

"Oh, my parents came to visit me and gave me a new crystal for it, so now it works again," Star explained.

"Your folks came to visit?" Jackie asked, to which Star nodded. "When? I didn't see them"

"Oh, they came after you all had already left" Star explained.

"That's a shame, I've always wanted to meet your parents. But hey, maybe they'll come to next year's party, right?" Jackie stated.

Star dropped her cheerful expression and Janna, who was the first to notice this, asked: "What's wrong?"

"There won't really be a 'next year's party'..." Star sadly explained.

"Why not?" Jackie curiously asked.

Star sighed, and then replied, "Well, after my parents gave me my present, they told me that I have to get married and go back to Mewni for princess training, meaning that I have to leave Earth..."

"They did what now!?" Jackie exclaimed in a shocked voice, and both Janna and Hope widened their eyes in shock.

Star slowly nodded, then added, "What's worse, I have to get married in less than 6 days from now, or I'll be disinherited and exiled from the kingdom!"

"Oh my gosh... is there nothing you can do about it?" Jackie asked while giving her a sad look.

Star sighed sadly and replied, "I wish there was because I don't wanna leave earth, or you guys or Marco!"

Jackie was intrigued by Star separately mentioning Marco and took note of that for later. She then spoke with a slight smile "Hey, I'm sure things will work themselves out!"

Satr sighed "I sure hope so..."

As they were about to continue the conversation, when they suddenly heard an unusual sound resonating from the fountain. They turned their attention to the fountain and noticed a dimensional rift starting to open. After a few moments, it fully expanded and a flying unicorn-head came through it.

"Hey there girl!" Pony Head gleefully exclaimed.

"Flying Princess Pony Head!" Star cheerfully responded and rushed to her side, then wrapped her arms around her best bestie. "Hugs!" Star happily exclaimed.

"Is that a flying horse head?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pony Head glared. "Hmph! I'll have you know that I'm a unicorn!"

"What are you doing here?" Star asked with a smile. "I thought you were in *shudder* St. O's" Star silently uttered as the sky darkened for a moment and the spund of thunder could be heard, after which everything went back to normal.

"Ok, you all just saw that right? It wasn't just me?" Jackie commented while pointing at the sky. Janna and Hope nodded in response.

Pony Head spoke in a more serious voice "My dad has an important message for you, so he sent me here and- oh! I almost forgot! I know it's a day late, but happy birthday!"

"Aww! Thank you!" Star replied, touched by the small gesture.

"Back to the topic; something terrible has happened, and he needs your help for an important mission!" Pony Head exclaimed.

Star sighed "I would love to, but I can't! My parents told me that I have to get married and undergo princess training because of some stupid law, and I could get called to the castle at any moment" she sadly explained.

"Oh girl, I heard!" Pony Head told her with a frown, then added "I wish I could do something about it! Once you're married, who will I party and have fun with?"

"Don't worry, we'll always be best besties! And Marco promised me that he'll try to think of a way to get me out of this mess" Star explained,

Pony head looked around, and then asked "Speaking of which, where is he? Isn't he usually with you?"

"Oh, he got detention" Star casually stated, as if it were nothing special. Pony Head spoke "That's a shame... but right now, you have to come with me to see my dad"

Star shook her head "I already told you that I can't. I have this whole 'forced marriage' thing going for me, plus I promised Marco I would wait for him until he gets out fo detention. Maybe we coul go once he gets out?"

Pony Head shook her... well... head and responded "No time! My dad says he needs you ASAP. Plus he told me that what he is about to ask of you may be very dangerous..."

"Oh come on! What could _possibly_ be so dangerous?" Star asked in an irritated tone.

Pony Head replied "I don't know yet, he wouldn't tell me what it was about, but he seemed really worried. And trust me, the last time my dad got worried was when we nearly started a war against the trolls..."

"But I can't just leave Marco hanging! He might get worried" the girl protested.

"No worries" she heard Janna spoke up, so she turned her head at her. "We'll tell Marco that you had somewhere to be and that you'll be back soon"

"I don't know..." Star sceptically commented, "Marco tends to overreact when I'm alone."

Jackie spoke up "I think he's actually right about not leaving you alone... remember that one time?"

Star rolled her eyes "Yeesh! Ya flood **one** shopping mall and suddenly you can't be left alone anymore!" angrily exclaimed.

"I still don't know what possessed you to do it," Jackie commented.

"Hey! It said Fire Sale! How was I supposed to know they weren't actually selling fire!?" Star argued with her arms crossed, trying to make a valid point.

"We don't have time for this!" Pony Head exclaimed "Star, we have to get to my dad pronto!"

Star looked at the wing of the school building where Marco was still in detention, sighed deeply, turned her head back to Pony Head and spoke: "Alright, if it's that important". Star turned her head at Jackie, Janna, and Hope, and then spoke "Tell Marco that I... went to talk to my mom and dad, and that I'll be back by tonight. And don't mention a word to him about this! Got it?"

"Got it" Janna replied and gave Star a thumbs up.

Star turned her heat at Pony Head and spoke: "Well, lead the way!"

Pony Head took out her dimensional scissors and held them in her mouth, then used them to open a dimensional rift, which probably lead to the Uni dimension. "Well, come on" Pony Head stated, and the two princesses walked through the portal, which closed shortly after they were both inside.

The three girls stood in silence for a few moments, until they noticed the fish from earlier walking back towards the fountain. It jumped in and then emerged back out moments later. It stopped it front of them and they stared at in curiously. "Forgot my handkerchief" the fish bluntly stated, then left the scene once more, leaving the three staring at it in confusion.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:  
**

 **Idk where the idea of that talking fish came from, but I thought it was funny and so I decided to keep it. That aside, in the next chapter Star and Princess Pony Head will journey across the Uni dimension to King and Queen Pony Head, where they will receive their mission. See you then!**

 **jolleIQ is out, peace!**

 **Expected update: May 6th**


	4. Chapter 3: The Uni Dimension

**A/N: I'm back with yet another chapter! I would just like to take a second to thank everyone who supports this story by reading and reviewing, it truly means a lot to get the positive feedback that I do, and helps me get motivated to write more. So, thanks!**

 **NOTE: Had to post it again, because something went wrong and it wouldn't display right for whatever reason... sorry about that...**

 **NOTE #2: ALRIGHT! So apparently I put in the version that I hadn't checked for spelling mistakes instead of the final one! *groans in frustration*. I put it up FOR A 3RD time now! ... happens I guess...**

 **Anyway, here are the replies to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: You already know what's going to happen XD. Thx again for beta reading btw :)!**

 **Rock Raider: You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned ;). And yeah, I do try to keep this as close to the show as possible, and am hopefully doing a good job!**

 **zachsaur96: Thanks! Much appreciated!**

 **Guest: I'm glad that it reminds you of the show, it's what I'm aiming for! And updates will be every Friday, so be on the lookout!**

 **Well, that just about does it! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I had fun writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Uni dimension**

Star and princess Pony Head exited the portal and found themselves in the Uni dimension. Star took a look around and smiled; it was just as majestic as the last time she had seen it.

The sky was filled with a beautiful mixture of various colours, the most notable ones being purple, pink and various shades of blue that all seemingly flowed and intertwined with each other like water, adding to the breathtaking and visually stunning effect.

It was also dotted with numerous stars of pure white colour, that were visible at all times; this was because the Uni dimension didn't receive light from a star, but the light was instead being emitted by two moons, one big and the other roughly half its size, the bigger one being purple and the smaller one a being sapphire blue. The light was not too intense, but could instead be compared to that of a sundown on earth, soothing and just bright enough so that one could make things out normally, even at a distance.

The landscape was also nothing like that on Earth; there were very few houses, and the land seemed to stretch endlessly into the horizon. Everywhere Star looked, she could see vegetation of various unusual colours; magenta grass covered every hill and mountain, forests with trees that shed purple and blue leaves flourished everywhere. A soft breeze was present at all times and gently played with the leaves, slowly carrying them across the sky.

Star spotted movement coming from the ground, and noticed a small, furry, bunny-like creature with big, round eyes that each looked like a miniature cosmos, and its fur being a magenta colour so that it was harder to spot in the grass. It stared at Star for a few moments, then hopped away.

Star then spotted several small floating orbs of bright light in the sky; wisps. They flew in unusual patterns, circling each other and defying the laws of common flight with feats that were impossible by any normal means as if they were completely free from the pesky limitations of gravity. They soon flew towards Star and Pony Head, and then started spinning around the two, encasing them in a ring of pure light. After they finished their little display, one nudged closer to Star and floated a few feet in front of her.

Star extended her arm, some part of her brain telling her to do so, and the wisp landed on the palm of her hand. Star felt an unusual energy flow through her entire body, an energy that both calmed and simultaneously made her feel uneasy. The wisp remained like that for a few moments, then left her hand and ascended enough so that it was now level with her eyes.

Star couldn't help but admire the pure beauty of this mysterious being, and didn't even bother to blink. The wisp descended slightly, and then ascended back up as if trying to imitate a bow or a nod, and then flew back to the others of its kind.

The wisps then flew off, away from Star and Pony head, and disappeared into the distance, leaving not a single trace behind.

"Well, that just happened" Star commented with her head turned toward Pony Head.

"Meh, they always do that to humanoids. We don't know why, since nobody even knows what wisps really are, but it's just their thing I guess" she explained.

"Kind of like you and me partying with no particular reason!" Star happily added with a smile.

Pony Head responded with a smile of her own, and then spoke: "Anyway, we came here for a reason, so come on!"

"Alright, just gimme one moment" Star stated, then held up her wand and pondered what words to use for new next spell. She rubbed her chin with her free hand, and then snapped her fingers "I got it!"

Star pointed her wand at the ground and shouted "Flying Dolphin Turbo Ride!"

A beam of yellow light shot out of her wand and hit the ground, after which it evaporated into a puff os smoke, which quickly vanished and revealed a winger dolphin laying on its belly with a saddle strapped on its back. "All right!" Star gleefully exclaimed, and then made her way over to the dolphin.

Pony Head raised an eyebrow and asked: "I though fish couldn't breathe out of water?"

"It's not a fish dummy, it's a dolphin!" Star then turned hear head towards the camera "Dolphins are actually marine mammals that require air to breathe. While the do spend their entire lifetime in the ocean and cannot survive on land, they in fact breathe air through their blowhole, and hold their breath whenever they go diving, swimming or hunting!" Star explained.

Pony Head raised an eyebrow "Alright but... if it needs water to survive, then how come it looks perfectly fine?"

Star merely shrugged, then mounted the winged-dolphin and exclaimed "Fly my creation! Fly!"

The dolphin made a few cheerful squeaks and chirps, then started flapping its wings and soon rose into the sky with Star on its back.

Pony Head flew ahead of the two and exclaimed: "Well, follow me!" "If you can keep up!?" She smugly added, and then raced ahead. Star smirked, exclaimed "You're on!" and then tapped the dolphin on its side, and the creature took that as a sign to start flying, so it did.

The three flew full speed in the direction of Pony Castle, where Princess Pony Head's father, King Pony Head, was anxiously awaiting their arrival. They flew across hilltops and grass plains, all while each one constantly tried to take the lead.

The castle was soon in sight, and Star and her flying dolphin managed to catch up to Pony Head so that they were now neck in neck. They entered the castle dead even, not even an inch separating the victor.

"Well, looks like it's a tie" Star commented as she got off of her steed. Pony Head flew closer to her and smiled "That sure was fun! I can't even remember the last time I got to case with someone!"

Star smiled, then turned her attention to the dolphin. Star patted it on the head, the dolphin letting out a delightful squeak in return, and spoke: "Alright little guy, you're free now!"

The dolphin gave Star a wistful look; it didn't want to be left alone. Star thought for a few moments, then smiled and waved her wand. "Flying Female Turbo Dolphin!"

The wand shot put a blast of energy, and a smaller winged-dolphin appeared next to the one Star had summoned earlier. The two dolphins exchanged a happy look, then took off into the sky.

"You know, if this place ever gets taken over by an army of flying dolphins, you're gonna fix it..." Pony Head commented, then started making her way toward a big, grand structure; probably the grand hall of the castle, where king and queen Pony Head resided.

A giant stairway lead to the massive entrance doors, where two guards were posted, both watchful for any shady figures who might try to sneak in. The two spotted Princess Pony Head and Star, nodded, and then the gate opened seemingly by itself.

"Well, here we are, come on," Pony Head told Star, and the two walked in, the gate closing behind them. Star was a bit disappointed by what she saw; yes, the hall was enormous and highly luxurious, it looked exactly like any other grand hall she had seen thus far. "Does every royal family have the same interior designer or something?" she complained.

Thr two princesses made their way down a blue carpet and towards the royal couple, who were both sitting (more like floating) on two big thrones. The king spotted his daughter and Star as the two were only about a quarter of the way away from him.

"Hi, dad! Hi, mom!" Pony Head happily greeted the two of them as she and Star stopped in front of them.

"Hello, daughter, hello princess Butterly!" the king greeted back.

"Hi!" Star said while raising one hand and putting a smile on her face.

Then the king turned his attention to his daughter and spoke: "I'm so happy to see you again darling!"

"Same here!" Pony Head exclaimed, and then added: "I cannot even begin to explain how happy I was when you called and told me I could leave that joint!"

Her mother spoke up "Yes, well, remember that once this situation is over, you will be sent back. After all; we already paid for another semester, and the tuition fees of that place are what I like to call 'legal robbery'!"

"Don't worry, I was planning on going back anyway; can't leave the rest of the girls hanging now, can I?" Pony Head replied.

"Very good then, now onto the matter at hand" he turned his attention to Star and spoke "Princess Butterly, you are probably wondering what a dire situation I must have found myself in, to go through all this trouble just to contact you"

"If it's about that ancient statue I destroyed a few years back, I already told you that it was an accident!"

"No, I don't want to talk about _that_!" He told her with an irritated voice, and then continued "I called you here because we require your aid, since you are a certified wand-user, and you got your wand back"

Star raised an eyebrow "Wait, how did you know about my wand?"

"My dear, I am a king! Such details are a necessity for me to know!" He replied. "And now, to the matter at hand; you are familiar with a person called Ludo, correct?"

Star nodded "Yeah, I know him. Last time I saw him he hatched out of an egg after I, ya know, destroyed his castle"

"Indeed. Now, this may come as a surprise, but he is the reason I called you here" King Pony Head stated.

"Him?" Star asked in confusion "Well, why? I know he's evil, but when it comes to being smart, he kinda fails at it..."

"Because he did something that could potentially spell disaster!" The king proclaimed.

"Ludo?" Princess Pony Head asked "Last time I checked, Star kicked his butt! What could he have possibly done that's soo bad?" she jokingly asked.

The queen then spoke up "A few hours ago, he broke into our treasury chamber and stole-" she then spoke in a dramatic voice "The Mirror of Lies!"

"Say what now!?" Princess Pony Head exclaimed in shock while Star simply scratched her head "The who and the what now?"

"The Mirror of Lies! Have you never heard of it?" The king asked Star, who shook her head in return. "What exactly is 'The Mirror of Lies?" Star asked, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.

The queen spoke "As its name suggests, it is a mirror. But not just any ordinary mirror, oh no! This mirror has been the ruin of many a royal family, including yours, Star Butterly"

The king continued "Several centuries ago after your people established the kingdom of Mewni, a royal family was elected to rule it; your ancestors."

"Elected? How? I've never heard od this before" Star commented.

"Oh, I don't know. Something that had to do with 'who could eat the most corn' or something like that... Regardless! Although they won by a fair trial, some were not happy about it, and started working in the shadows to bring a swift end to their rule." The king explained.

"So they made that mirror?" Star asked.

"What? Oh, no! They failed spectacularly and were thrown into the dungeons." King Pony Head casually stated, and then continued "But, the few who remained swore revenge on all royal families, and woved that they would take their revenge in blood, so they sought out a powerful clan of sorcerers and had them forge an artifact capable of fulfilling their evil plan. And so, the mirror was created" he finished.

Star gulped and spoke, "What does it do?"

"It allows the user to change their appearance into that of anyone in the entire universe, provided that he or she supplies it with enough magical energy! What's worse, no spell, ward, or anything can detect it, meaning that the person disguised could potentially never be found out..."

Princess Pony Head turned to Star and spoke in a grim voice "I heard my grandma almost fell victim to one of those assassins. They then captured him and managed to squeeze some info out of him, and the guards tracked down the remaining assassins and took the mirror."

'Indeed. I myself was but a little unicornling when it happened, and my father had me make a promise never to use the mirror, and to keep it guarded at all times." The king sighed "I would never have thought that my own guards would betray me and let the mirror be stolen..."

"Which is now in the hands of Ludo!" Queen Pony Head added.

Star now understood what all the commotion was about, and asked "Alright, and how do I fit into all of this?"

"We want you to track Ludo down and take the mirror back." The king explained, and then added "We believe that he has fled to the Underworld"

"The Underworld... why did he have to go there of all places? I hate it there!" Star complained, not having too many fond memories of the place, aside from _one..._

The queen responded "Hate it or not, we are asking you for help. The mirror must be recovered and brought back here so that nobody can ever use it again. Now, will you help us princess Butterly?"

"I don't know..." Star replied. Princess Pony Head turned at her and spoke "Star, you have to, that thing is way too dangerous! "

"But it's Ludo! What could he possibly do with it?" Star argued.

"We're not sure, but whatever he plans to do with it must be put to a halt!" The king demanded. "He was also accompanied by a big toad-like creature" the king added.

"Ivgeny?" Star asked with a raised eyebrow, remembering that he had once helped her get into Ludo's old castle, which was now in ruins. "But I thought he wasn't working for Ludo anymore" she added.

The queen replied "That's what the were told... So, will you help us?"

Star considered it for a few moments, and then replied with a confident smile "Don't worry! I'll stop them and bring the mirror back. And besides," Star deviously grinned and clenched her knuckles "It's been awhile since I've done some butt-whooping! I'll just go get Marco and-"

"Star" princess Pony Head cut in "Remember what we talked about earlier? I said that it could be dangerous, and the Underworld **is** dangerous!"

Star frowned and nodded "You're right, I don't know what I'd do if Maco got hurt because of me, so I guess he'll just have to sit this one out... I just hope he doesn't get mad at me once he finds out that I did all of this without telling him first"

"Don't worry, earth turd- I mean, Marco won't ever find out. Now come on, we got an ancient stolen artifact to recover!" Pony Head exclaimed.

"We? Are you saying that you're coming with me?" Star cheerfully asked.

Pony Head smiled "That's right! I'm not letting my bestie go to that place alone, plus I need a little exercise; St. O's doesn't really offer you much freedom to move around"

Star shuddered upon hearing that name, but decided to ignore the feeling and smiled instead "Thanks! You're the bestest bestie a best bestie could ever have! Hugs!" Star exclaimed and then wrapped her arms around Pony Head, who returned the hug in her own way.

"Ahem" the queen spoke up, catching their attention, and then spoke, "If you two are done now, I would suggest that you get on with the mission, before Ludo gets a chance to execute whatever foul plan he has!"

Star saluted and exclaimed "Yes ma'am! You can count on us!"

Star then turned towards Pony Head, who already had a pair of dimensional scissors in her mouth. With them, she opened a portal that lead to the dreaded Underworld dimension, a place mostly consisting of barren rocks and fire. Together, the two prinsesses walked through the portal.

 _Meanwhile on Earth_

"And then these was Bernard! He promised that he'd take me on vacation to Hawaii, but ran off the day before!" Miss Skullnick complained to Marco, who was laying oh his desk and supporting his head with his chin. Aparently, she'd actually meant the promise that she'd tell him everything about her 'failed love-life' during detention, **everything**.

Miss Skullnick clenched her fist and spoke in a furious voice "When I find that guy...!. She cleared her throat and spoke in her usual voice "Moving on, after that came Hans-"

"How many boyfriends did you have!?" Marco exclaimed, this being the 11th one she had mentioned!

Miss Skullnick crossed her arms and replied "More than you have years, Diaz! Now, as I was saying-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell, which caused Marco to let out a sigh of relief; he had heard just about enough of MissnSkullnick's ex-boyfriends to last him a lifetime.

"Well, looks like detention is over. We'll pick this up next time" Miss Skullnick stated, causing Marco to grimace at the thought. He stood up and picked up his backpack, and then left the classroom.

Marco rushed outside, not wanting to keep Star waiting for him. Instead of her, however, he saw Jackie, Janna, and Hope standing in front of the fountain and... talking to a fish?

Marco stepped closer, and heard the fish exclaim to the girls in a shocked voice "You mean to tell me you **eat** my kind!? How barbaric!"

"Um, girls?" Marco spoke up, causing the three girls, and the fish, to look at him.

"Oh, hi Marco" Jackie greeted him with a smile.

"Is that a talking fish?" Marco asked while pointing his finger at it, and the girls nodded.

"Sure is!" Janna stated, and then added "Star made it. She used some spell to make it smart, but it doesn't have a sense of orientation, so it was asking us for directions to the local pond"

"I'll have you know that she did not 'make' me, but simply helped me free myself from the confinement of that dreaded fountain!" The fish argued, although nobody paid any attention to it.

"Alright, but where is Star? She said she'd wait for me outside until I got out of detention" Marco asked.

"Oh, she went to talk to her mom and dad about that whole 'marriage' thing she has going on" Jackie lied.

Marco sighed "So you've already heard about it, huh?"

The three girls nodded and Hope spoke "Yeah, she told us all about it before she left"

"I hope everything works out. I'd hate to see Star leave" Jackie commented, and Marco agreed "Me too. I'd really miss her if she left..."

The girls remained silent, and Marco spoke up in a determined voice "But that's not going to happen! I promised her that I'd help her find a way out of this, and I will!"

"That's the spirit! So, what do you have in mind?" Jackie asked him, but he dropped his expression "I haven't really thought of anything yet. I was kinda preocupied listening to Miss Skullnick talk about her ex-boyfriends" he explained.

Janna shuddered "I remember the last time I got detention; Miss Skullnick even showed me a photo album of it!"

"Yikes! And I thought having to listen to it was bad enough!" Marco stated. He then saw the time on Hope's watch and spoke "Well, I'd better head home. I have a lot of work to do, and I need to come up with some kind of plan"

Marco started making his way towards the exit, but turned around and shouted: "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Marco! See you later!" Jackie shouted back while waving her hand, and Marco departed. Once he was gone, Hope asked Jackie "Say; isn't he usually nervous when he's talkng to you?"

Jackie chuckled, and then stated: "We gonna go grab some slushies or what?"

The other two agreed, and Janna looked at the fish "You wanna come too?"

The fish pondered for a few moments, and then shrugged "Meh, why not?" it stated, and the four started making their way to the mall.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **I hope I didn't do too bad of a job describing the Uni dimension, it's how I envision it to look like, since the show hasn't actually shown it yet! That aside, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to favourite and review if you did, and I'll see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**

 **Expected update: Friday, May 13th**


	5. Chapter 4: The hunt it on baby! Sort of

**A/N: So I ended up uploading the version of Chapter 3 that I hadn't proofread instead of the one that I did. I mean seriously, I spelled "Star vs. The _Firces_ of Evil" instead of _Forces_ and there were several other spelling mistakes. Luckily there wasn't a whole lot, but I can understand how someone might get distracted by these mistakes. So I apologize for my sloppy writing, but hey, nobody's perfect, right?**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: Thanks! I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP.**

 **Rock Raider: I have something good planned, that I guarantee! And again, my writing is sloppy, but I do this as a hobby, so yeah... I'll try to improve.**

 **MisterRogers: I'm glad you think so! Hope I won't let you down!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The hunt is on baby! Sort of...**

Star and Princess Pony Head exited the dimensional rift and came into the Underworld. If the Uni dimension was a lush and beautiful place filled with animals, plants of various colours and had a magic feel to it, the the Underworld was its exact opposite; barren, ugly, covered with fires and lava pits, and the smell of things burning wasn't too pleasant either.

And to top it all off, this was also the home of her pathetic excuse of an ex-boyfriend, Tom. She didn't hate him, but she was annoyed by the fact that he just randomly lost his temper over stupid things, and that he tried to burn Marco to a crisp just because he had stolen 'his' dance. Although if there is one thing she could give Tom credit for, it's that thanks to him, she was able to dance under the Blood Moon Light with Marco, an event that, for some reason, she cherished deeply.

Star tried to ignore all of this, and instead focused on the task at hand; finding Ludo and returning the mirror to the Uni dimension.

"Jo girl, it's a little hot in here, don't you think?" Pony Head commented.

Star smiled and waved her wand while chanting "Frosty Bubble Aura!"

The wand shone for a few moments, and then a bubble formed around Star, encasing Pony Head as well, and the two could feel the chilly temperature inside the bubble, which was just enough to counter the heat from the outside.

"That's better!" Star cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Pony Head agreed, and then added "I wish you could do something about the smell though..."

Star confidently smirked, waved her wand and chanted "Pine Forest Air Freshener!", after which a bottle of air freshener with a pine tree on it popped up in her hand. Star shook it up and sprayed it inside the bubble, then inhaled the fresh, piny smell

"Pine forest? Couldn't you have gone with vanilla or something?" Pony Head commented, and Star replied "It got rid of the smell didn't it? Now come on; We've got a runt and an oversized toad to hunt down!" She stated while clenching her fists, making a cracking sound.

"Yeah! But, how will we find them?" Pony Head asked, and Star dropped her enthusiastic expression as she realised that the two didn't actually have a plan.

"We...um... we can..." Star began, and then stated in a monotone voice "Yeah, I got nothing..."

Pony Head pondered for an idea, and then asked "Well, you have your wand. So maybe you could cast some sort of spell to track them down with?" she suggested.

Star thought deeply for a few moments and stated "I don't really know any spells for tracking down people...". Star suddenly snapped her fingers and put on a big smile "But I know someone who does! Lend me your scissors!"

Pony Head took out the scissors and handed them to Star, who opened a dimensional rift and jumped through. She returned a few moments later carrying her huge 'Magic Instruction Book'. The portal behind her closed and she threw the book onto the ground, after which she opened it and spoke "Glossaryck, get out here right now! I need your help!"

Out of thin air, a small, blue man with a white beard, a long nose and magenta gem embedded in his forehead popped up, wearing a yellow tunic and a gem necklace.

"Oh, hello Star! It sure has been awhile, hasn't it?" He commented, referring to thr fact that Star had not called for his help in a long time, since her wand had been broken until recently. Glossaryck eyed the wand in her hand and spoke with a smile "Oh, I see that you have a new star focusing crystal!"

"Yeah, my parents gave it to me for my birthday" Star explained.

"Well, I was wondering when you would get a new one. It must have been pretty tough having to live without the capability to use magic, hasn't it?" The small man asked, although he already knew what Star's answer would be.

Star shrugged "It was at first, but I had my friends and Marco helping me out, so I got used to it, although," she squeezed the wand onto her cheek "I may have missed it a **tiny** bit" she admitted.

Glossaryck chuckled and then spoke "I bet you did. Now, to what do I owe the privilege to be summed once more?"

"Well, I kinda have to find Ludo, but I don't know where he is, so wanted to ask you if there are any tracking spells in the book" she explained.

Glossaryck nodded "But of course there are my child! And I would happily show them to you, for some chocolate pudding!" he stated, causing Star to drop her expression and give him the 'you are kidding me, right?' look.

"Aren't you supposed to obey me without question?" Star asked the small man, who chuckled lightly.

"My dear," he began "Every living being had it's price. For me, that price is a cup of chocolate pudding!" Glossaryck proclaimed and fell silent. Star pointed the tip of her wand at the palm of her free hand, and a pudding cup popped up in it, all while bearing an unamused expression.

Glossaryck happily clapped his hands and spoke "Excellent! Now, you know the drill!". The humanoid opened his mouth, and made a 'aaaaaa' sound while pointing his finger at his open mouth. Star sighed and took thr cover off of the cup, then began feeding it to him with the help of a small spoon she had kept in her pocket for some reason. Pony Head observed the events unfold, not even bothering to comment.

 _Meanwhile_

Marco came out of a convenience store he had gone into to buy some chips on the way home, when he spotted Ferguson and Alfonzo hiding inside a nearby bush and giggling like two buffoons. Marco walked closer to them and spoke "Hey guys, what's so- waah!" Marco uttered as Ferguson grabbed him by the hand and violently pulled him into the bush.

"Shhh" Be quiet!" Ferguson told him while placing a finger in front of his mouth.

"What are you two doing?" Marco whispered, wanting to know what his friends were up to.

"See that fire hydrant?" Fergon said while pointing at one across the street "We loosened the screws, so if anyone accidentally bumps into it, it'll come flying off and spew out a ton of water!"

Marco gave him a sceptical look "That doesn't really sound very safe... you sure that it's a good idea?"

Ferguson waved his hand "Pfff! Come on Marco, you worry too much! Live a little! I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

While they were talking, Alfonzo sniffed the air twice and asked in a curious voice "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah Al?" Ferguson asked back.

"Do you also smell something, burning...?" The boy asked, causing the two to give him a curious look. Just then, the three heard several panicked screams coming from across the street, and saw that a fire had erupted in the local book-store.

Moments later, a fire truck was at the scene, and several firemen rushed out with a long fire hose.

The man leading the team of firemen shouted "Get this thing attached to the nearest fire hydrant pronto!"

The men followed his orders and rushed to the fire hydrant that Ferguson and Alfonzo had tampered with. Upon touching it, the hydrant shot out from the ground and rapidly gained altitude, the firemen staring at it in surprise, and then fell back down onto earth and landed on a really expensive car that was parked nearby. Luckily, the water that came out of the hydrant managed to somehow reach the building and put the fire out.

The three boys, who were still hiding inside the bush, watched the events unfold with wide eyes, and then snuck away before anyone spotted them.

When they were a fair distance away, Marco spoke with an angry voice "I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Hey, look on the bright side; we stopped the fire!" Ferguson stated, causing Marco to facepalm himself. The three were still walking when Ferguson asked "Um, where's Star? Don't you two usually go home together?"

"Miss Skullnick gave me detention, and when I came out thinking that Star was waiting for me, like she said she would, the girls told me that she went to talk to her parents and persuade them to cancel the wedding plans" Marco explained.

Ferguson asked with a raised eyebrow "Wedding plans? What wedding plans? Is someone getting married?"

Marco sighed "Yeah, Star! Her parents came over yesterday and told her that she had to get married in 7 days!"

"What!?" Both Alfonzo and Ferguson exclaimed with shocked voices, and the latter spoke "Married in 7 days!? But that's 6 days from now!"

"I know! What's worse, once she's married she'll have to return to Mewni, and that means that she's going to leave earth and may never return!" Marco explained with a sad voice, not wanting any of that to happen, since he and Star shared a special bond that he didn't want to break.

Alfonzo spoke "Oh no! We can't let that happen!"

Marco replied in a determined voice "I'm not gonna! I'll figure something out, because Star is to dear of a friend for me to just give up without at least trying!"

"Wow, sounds like you really don't want her to leave, huh?" Ferguson asked the obvious, and Marco replied in a slightly angry voice "Of course I don't want her to leave Ferguson! It's Star! Now, can you guys help me figure something out?"

"We'll try, but me and Al over here aren't exactly the best at coming up with ideas..." Ferguson explained, and Marco replied "That's fine, just think hard and tell me if you come up with anything good, alright?"

"You betcha Marco! Ferguson never leaves a friend hanging!" The boy stated, and Alfonzo nodded in agreement. Marco smiled at them and spoke "Thanks a bunch guys! Anyway, I'll head home now, so see ya tomorrow!"

The two gave him a thumbs up, and the three parted ways, each going to his respective home.

 _In the Underworld_

Star scraped off the last bit of pudding from the small pudding cup and fed it to Glossaryck, who happily swallowed it and let out a loud burp. "Ah, delicious! Now, what was is that you needed again?"

Star threw the cup away and spoke in an irritated voice "I need a spell to track down Ludo with!"

Glossaryck flew slightly higher and turned around so that he was now facing the book and waved his hand, and the pages began to turn by themselves. They eventually stopped and the small blue man spoke "There you go! This spell should do the trick! But, why is it that you need to track down Ludo anyway? Didn't you destroy his castle?" The small man asked, wondering why she needed to find an incompetent villain.

Star replied "I'm on a mission given to me by King Pony Head"

"A mission?" Star nodded "Well, what kind of mission?" Glossaryck asked.

Pony Head spoke up "That midget stole the Mirror of Lies from our treasury chamber, and now he's hiding out here along with that oversized toad Ivgeny, and we're gonna kick their buts!"

"The Mirror of Lies!?" Glossaryck exclaimed in a panicked voice, and Star nodded. He placed the palm of his hand on his forehead and spoke in a worried voice "Then there's no time to waste! If that object is used correctly, then there's no telling what consequences it could have!"

"Ok. Let me just take the book back and-" Star spoke but was interrupted.

"No time!" Glossaryck interrupted her, and then closed his eyes and chanted "Liber Fieri Minorem!". His voice sounded as powerful as thunder, and suddenly the book began to emit a powerful, purple glow that blinded Star. When it stopped, she noticed that the book was no longer as huge as before, but was now far more compact and could be carried very easily.

Star glared and spoke "You mean to tell me that you had the power to turn this oversized book into a perfectly normal one the entire time?". Glossaryck nodded and Star exclaimed "Then why didn't you do it a long time ago! Do you have any idea how much trouble it is to store this thing!?"

"You never asked" he bluntly replied and Star groaned in frustration. "Never mind that, right now you have to track down that mirror! Just use the spell that I showed you and utter the name of the person you want to track down, and it will guide you to them. Now off you go!" Glossaryck finished and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Star took her school backpack, which she still had with her, from her back, unzipped it and put the book in, then closed it and put it on her back again. "Huh, so this is what it feels like when you actually have something in there" Star commented.

She then raised her wand into the air and chanted "Seek and Find, Ludo!"

Her wand shot out a long beam of light that fell onto the ground and made several of Ludo's footprints glow.

"If we follow these footprints, they should lead us to Ludo" Pony Head commented.

Star nodded "That's right! Now let's go!"

The two started following the footprints with great haste, eager to make up for lost time. The deeper they went into the Underworld, the more helllike it became. Pools of molten lava were scattered all across the landscape, strange creatures that seemed to be made of still-burning coal lurked behind every corner, eying Star and Pony head as they progressed deeper and deeper.

In the corner of her eye, Star spotted something moving towards them and shouted "Duck!"

"Where? I don't see any-" Pony Head spoke, but was but off when a birdlike creature collided with her and knocked her to the ground. It let out a earsplitting shriek that made Pony Head widen her eyes in fear.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted while pointing her wand at the creature, and a stream of water with narwhals swimming in it to shoot in the direction of the foul creature; she kept blasting it for a few moments, making sure that her attack would have maximum effect. When she stopped, the creature let out a scream of pain as steam evaporated from its body. Star kicked the bird and it crumbled into a pile of charcoal.

Pony Head floated back up and exclaimed "What was that thing!?"

Star rolled her eyes "A firebird. Tom once gave me one for my 7th birthday and it burned out all of my hair! I had to wait over a year for it to properly grow back!"

"Yikes! Hope we don't see another one of them anytime soon, that thing is all kinds of creepy!" Pony Head commented.

Star waved her hand and made a 'pfff' sound, after which she spoke "No worries, these things are easy to handle! As long as we don't meet Phenix or a demon hound, we'll be fine!"

"You mean, like that thing!?" Pony Head exclaimed with wide eyes, and Star turned her head at the direction her bestie was looking at, only to see a massive, three-headed dog that glew fiery red, and whose head and body resembled that of a Rottweiler. It growled fiercely at the two while showing its razor-sharp teeth.

Star gulped and spoke in a quiet but alarmed voice "Be quiet! They react to movement!"

The dog slowly crept forward while showing its sharp teeth and growling angrily, so Pony Head asked in an alarmed voice "You sure!?"

Star thought for a few moment, and then replied "Oh wait, that's T-Rexes..."

The dog fiercely barked at the two and charged forward at the two, its eyes filled with the intent to kill.

" **RUN!** " Star shouted, and the two princesses ran away from the creature as fast as they could. The creature kept a steady distance, probably waiting for them to tire out as it enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

"This is bad!" Pony Head exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side, at least there aren't more of them!" Star replied, trying to stay positive as usual. Just then, the three heads started separating from one another and after a few moments there were 3 identical hell hounds behind them, still running as fiercely as ever.

Pony Head glared at Star, who made a sheepish smile and shrugged. The chase continued for a few more minutes, and Pony Head exclaimed "Can't you just use your wand and get us out of this!?"

"I can't!" Star replied.

"Well why not!?" Pony Head demanded.

"I'm panicking! And I don't do well under pressure!" Star explained.

One of the hounds came very close to Star and snapped its yaw, but fell short by a few inches. Star increased her running speed, not really being in the mood to get eaten alive.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here without Marco! He'd know a way out of this mess!" Star exclaimed, and then came to a realisation. "Marco! Of course!"

"He ain't here!" Pony Head shouted back, and Star shook her head "No, but if he were here, he'd definitely know what to do, so we just have to get him over here!"

"How!? We're being chased by a pack of wild hell hounds!" Pony Head shouted, simply wanting to get a clear answer to the problem.

"Listen! I'll distract these hounds, and you get Marco!" Star explained, causing Pony Head to widen her eyes.

"Are you crazy!?" Pony Head asked her in a shocked voice.

"I'd better be, because I don't think I could do this otherwise" Star replied, and then added "On the count of three, we split up, and you go back to earth and tell Marco to get over here, got it?"

Pony Head turned around and saw that the hounds were still in a frenzy, so she sighed "Fine! Just make sure that you're still here when I come back, got it!?"

Star gave her a thumbs up "Got it!" Star exclaimed, and then began counting out loud "One... two... **three**!" She exclaimed, and the two both split at a 90 degree angle. "Hey uglies! Catch me if you can!" Star shouted at the dogs, who somehow understood her and became even more infuriated, so they redirected their full attention to her. Star shouted to Pony Head "I'll keep running in circles so you can easily find me! Just hurry back!"

Pony Head nodded and opened a portal to earth using the scissors, and then walked through it, leaving Star to deal with the hounds alone.

 _Inside the house_

Marco had his glasses on and was sitting behind his desk and was carefully studying Mewni's constitution, which Star had given to him at some point, in order to find a loophole or something similar. It wasn't the most interesting of tasks, especially after a day of school and detention, but something drove him onward; some great determination whose source he could not explain, and he would look through these papers a million times, if it meant helping his best friend.

Even though his focus was on finding something useful, he couldn't help but stop at some rather ridiculous laws that were written in the constitution, such as 'If a person is seen wearing tacky shoes on a Wednesday, he will have to milk 78 cows'.

"Why 78?" Marco asked out loud, although he didn't expect an answer, and would most likely never get one. He read onward and raised his eyebrow at another ridiculous law "What the... 'Anyone that mispronounces the word 'sheep' will be forced to bathe in a frozen lake', what kind of a stupid law is this!?"

Marco suddenly heard an odd noise coming from behind him, so he turned around to inspect what it was. He saw a dimensional rift being cut open. Once it was fully open, he expected Star to walk through it, but instead saw Princess Pony Head fly through, bearing a concerned expression.

"Oh, hey! Long time no see!" Marco greeted her "If you're looking for Star, she should be-"

"Earth tu- I mean Marco! You gotta come with me, now!" Pony Head exclaimed, and then flew to him and bit him by the sleeve of his hoodie and started dragging him towards the portal.

Marco broke free and asked "Woah! What's this all about?"

"I need your help to save Star!" Pony Head explained, and Marco replied "So you've already heard about the marriage, huh? I'm working saving her from it already, but this constitution that she gave me is filled with ridiculous nonsense! I mean just listen to this; 'Whoever-"

"Not from that! I need you to come with me and help save her from a pack of angry hellhounds!" Pony Head shouted.

"Hellhounds? What do you mean? Isn't Star in Mewni talking to her parents right now?" Marco asked in a confused voice.

Pony Head made a guilty expression and spoke "Actually, me and her kinda went to the Underworld for a top secret mission, and ended up getting attacked by a hellhound..."

"What!?" Marco exclaimed in a surprised voice. "But the girls told me she went to her parents!"

"We... kinda told them to lie to you about that..." she explained. Marco felt both angry and hurt that Star would deceive him like that, but decided to put it aside for the time being and instead spoke "Alright, I'll just go get some stuff that we might need. Be right back!"

Marco ran out of his room, and returned moments later wearing two oven mitts, a fireproof apron, a red football helmet, rubber boots and carrying a blue frisby. "Can't be too safe" he explained to Pony Head, who was eying him curiously.

"Ok but, what's the frisby for?" She asked, unsure of what he had in mind.

"You'll see, now come on!" Marco stated, and then ran through the portal, Pony Head following close behind.

Once they were inside, Marco looked around and asked "I don't see her, where is she?"

His question was answered by Star screaming loudly. He turned his head in the direction of the scream, and spotted Star at the top of a stalagmite that grew from the floor, and three fiery-red hounds barking and trying to claw their way up to her.

"Alright 'safe kid', what's the plan here!?" Pony Head asked, hoping that Marco would save her best bestie from certain doom.

Marco took the football helmet off and placed two fingers in his mouth, and then whistled to gain the hounds' attention . They turned their heads at him and eyed him fiercely, and Pony Head exclaimed in a panicked voice "What are you doing!?"

"This" Marco stated, then raised the hand in which he was holding the frisbee. "Hey mutts! Catch!" He exclaimed and threw the frisbee at the three hounds. It flew above their heads and they started angrily barking at it, after which they gave chase after it. When they were a fair distance away, Marco ran to the stalagmite that Star was on and shouted "Star!"

"Marco!" she happily shouted back, relieved that he had was there to save her. She let the pillar go with one hand and waved at him "Hi Marco! I'm so happy that you came!"

"Star! Be careful or you're gonna-" he was unable to finish his sentence as Star slipped from the pillar and began falling to certain doom. She saw the ground approaching and made a thoughtful expression, then said to herself " _Probably_ shouldn't have done that..."

Marco made a panicked expression and rushed to the spot where he judged she would land. He held out both arms above his head and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Star opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Star, overjoyed, gave him a big hug that nearly broke his neck. "Marco! Thank goodness you came!"

Marco returned the hug, happy that she was safe, and the two kept hugging for a few moments until Marco put her down onto the ground and spoke "Come on, we're going back to earth, this place is dangerous..."

Star nodded, and the two walked towards the still-open portal. Once they were there, Pony Head flew to Star and exclaimed "You had me scared there girl! I'm glad that you're alright!"

Star smiled and replied "Thank Marco, he's the one who saved me just now"

Marco stepped closer to the two and spoke in an angry voice "Yeah, thank Marco, ya know, the guy didn't even mention any of this to!"

Star and Pony Head both turned their heads away in shame. Marco sighed and crossed his arms "Come on, let's get outta here already" he told them.

Star and Pony Head nodded in agreement, and the three made their way back to earth, where Marco expected to get some answers regarding Star and Pony Head's little 'solo' mission.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **I know that the chase scene was rather short, but I felt that stretching it out would be pointless. As always, a thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories, and I'll see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**

 **Expected update: May 20th or May 21st, depends on whether I'll have time to upload.**


	6. Chapter 5: We're a team!

**A/N: Hi there! As promised, I present to you the next chapter of my story. I really want to thank all ofyou guys for sticking with me so far and giving me positive feedback, so thanks for that I guess :P. Also, what do _you_ guys think I have planned? I'm kind curious about that!**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: I tried to make it look ridiculous, as I expected thr show would have. And I'll send you thr next beta once it's done. P.S. Sorry if I didn't review your story, but with my matura coming up, fanfiction isn't exactly the top priority on my mind; so yeah, sty 'bout that...**

 **Rock Raider: He is the smart and educated type, so I just thought that that would be the first thing he would do. For the rest of your questions, they'll all be answered in time, no worries. (Not enough room here XD)**

 **DarkRoseAngel88: I was scratching my head until I saw that this review was for chapter 1 XD. Her reaction is just how I personally would react. That and most likely throw a tantrum... jk ;P**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I accidentally had Star mention Toffee, which doesn't make any sense, since she is unaware of his involvement. It just slipped by, so I decided to correct it, lest it confuses new readers.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 5**

 **We're a team!**

Marco stepped out of the portal and let out a sigh of relief; even if his visit to the Underworld was brief, he was happy to be back in the safety of his own home. Star and Pony Head soon walked through the portal as well, and it closed behind them, sealing the rift that had linked the two dimensions.

Marco began taking off his makeshift armour while not even bothering to turn his head towards the two rowdy princesses. Star cringed with her face and scratched the back of her head, unsure how to begin a conversation with Marco. He was obviously mad at her, that much was obvious, but she had no way of telling how mad he was, which made her feel uneasy; she hated whenever the two of them had a fight, especially when it was she who was at fault! Which it usually was, now that she thought about it...

Star walked over to Marco's bed and sat down on the edge to rest her legs; running from a pack of wild hellhounds sure takes its toll. Pony Head flew over to her and spoke up, in an attempt to break the awkward silence "So... I had no idea you could climb that well!"

"What can I say? Chasing after cats teaches you how to climb real fast!" Star cheerfully replied.

Marco joined their conversation with his back still turned away from them "Yeah, but those were no cats!" He turned around, having managed to fully remove the armour, crossed his arms while putting on an angry expression "Those were fire-breathing mutts that could have killed you!"

"But they didn't! So we can forget all about this, right?" Star asked in a hopeful voice, but Marco wasn't planning on letting her off the hook that easy. He began tapping his foot, which caused Star to drop her cheerful expression and flinch; yep, he was definitely mad!

Star sighed and spoke in an apologetic voice "Alright, so maybe going there by ourselves wasn't the best idea..."

"Ya think?" Marco sarcastically replied before making his way over to Star and sitting down next to her. Star looked away in shame and spoke in a low voice "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Star felt Marco place a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head towards him. Sheh had expected to see a furious expression but instead saw a rather sorrowful expression. She was surprised when Marco wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I almost got a heart attack when Pony Head told me you were in danger!"

Marco soon broke the hug and looked into Star's eyes. The girl hesitated for a few moments before asking "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm mad! But luckily for you, I'm also happy that you're unhurt. Why didn't you straight up tell me where you were going instead of having the girls cover for you?" Marco asked.

"Well, King Pony Head told us that it could be really dangerous, and I didn't want to you to get hurt" Star explained to him in a sincere voice and then added in a much more lively one while pointing her finger at the other princess "It was Pony Head's idea!"

"Hey! Don't go putting all the blame on me!" Pony Head protested.

"You were the one who suggested leaving him behind!" Star retorted.

"I suggested it, but the choice was yours, in the end, not mine" Pony Head replied. Star raised a finger and was about to say something back, but Marco cut in before she had the chance.

"I don't care who suggested it because it still doesn't change the fact that _you_ almost ended up getting hurt, not me!" the boy explained in a harsher voice that caused both Star and Pony Head to look away in shame.

Marco sighed and spoke in a much softer manner "Star, we're supposed to be a team, and you're gonna have to start trusting me already"

"But I do trust you, Marco!" Star replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah? Sure doesn't seem like it..." Marco retorted, and then simply stood up and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Star wistfully watched him exit the room and hung her head once he was no longer in sight. Pony Head gave her a sympathetic look and landed atop her head in an attempt to brighten her mood; fighting with Marco had always upset Star, but this time, she felt more than just upset, she felt... sad. Star sighed deeply and fell backwards onto her bed. She would wait a little while before attempting to reconcile with Marco, Star decided.

Pony Head muttered in a low voice, just loud enough for Star to hear "I hope you two settle this soon; my dad is counting on us!"

"We'll find Ludo, no worries. But right now I wanna give Marco a few minutes to cool off" Star exclaimed to her best bestie.

Pony Head replied in a concerned voice "I hope so! Who knows what kind of evil they may be plotting to do with the mirror?"

 _Meanwhile_

While Star is busy thinking of a way to make amends with Marco, we take a little visit to the Underworld. There, a secret hideout was cleverly carved into the face of a mountain that one could count as a miniature mountain since it has been dormant for well over five centuries.

This hideout belonged to none other than Toffee, the mysterious lizard-man, who was presently preoccupied with eating a plate filled with what looked like a mixture of live crickets and cockroaches. Ludo, who was sitting at the same table, observed Toffee in utter disgust as the reptilian ate his portion of insects as if they were crispy potato chips; they even made a crunchy sound when he chewed on them before swallowing them down.

"How can you eat that!?" Ludo commended as Toffee was about to put another cockroach into his mouth.

"Well, I am an insectivore" Toffee casually explained before putting the said cockroach into his mouth and chewing it a few times before swallowing it.

Ludo stuck out his tongue and shivered at the mere thought of having to eat live cockroaches; the food in the swamps was bad enough, but this was taking it to the next level!

Buff Frog, who was still wearing the fountain with his 'children' inside, entered the dining room and spoke up "This place is very big! I had to walk three stories before finding bathroom!" the humanoid frog exclaimed in his Russian-accented voice.

"Well I did go through a lot of trouble to get it, so one would expect the place to be rather grand, don't you agree?" Toffee replied.

"You live here all by yourself?" Buff Frog asked.

Toffee put a chicken into his mouth and ate it, causing Ludo to shiver in disgust, and wiped his mouth clean with a tissue before replying "No, I don't live here, although I do enjoy the pleasant warmth..." he explained.

"Then why are we here? Shouldn't we be getting on with this little plan of yours?" Ludo Asked

Toffee picked up his empty plate and licked it clean, after which he let out a light burp "Oh, pardon me!"

He wiped his mouth clean, and Ludo again asked in a much harsher tone "We have the mirror and the star shard, so why don't we use them already!?"

"Patience, my dear Ludo" Toffee calmly stated "This is simply another phase of my plan"

"But we aren't even doing anything!" Ludo argued.

Buff Frog cut in "Little man is right; we should start with plan!"

Toffee chuckled and then spoke with a smirk on his face "Gentlemen, the gears are already in motion. All we have to do now is wait"

"Wait for what?" Ludo asked in an annoyed voice, and then added: "I thought the plan was to disguise me and marry that little hyperactive brat, so why wait?" Ludo argued, the temptation of power causing his patience to grow thin.

Toffee stood up, put his hands behind his back and began walking towards the dining room door. Before he could exit, Ludo swiftly made his way over to the door and exclaimed: "I asked you something, and I expect an answer!"

Toffee's expression remained unchanged after Ludo's demand, and instead stepped over him and walked out of the dining room. Before he was fully gone, the reptilian spoke "All in good time, gentlemen", and proceeded to walk out of sight.

Ludo blinked a couple of times in disbelief, which soon turned into pure anger towards Toffee, and Ludo had to hold himself back from throwing a tantrum.

"Ludo, calm down! We play along and then he pay in the end, you said so yourself" Buff Frog reminded him.

Ludo growled angrily and muttered "Oh, he will pay! Nobody toys with Ludo!"

While the two kept talking, Toffee, who was still in range to hear them, chuckled and continued making his way to the lower levels of his building. He had to down a huge spiral staircase with well over 300 stairs before he finally got to his destination.

"I should really have someone install an elevator..." he told himself once he was all the way down. Toffee wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief he had taken from his pocket and put it back in for later use.

Toffee then made his way down a long hall into a spacy room that was mostly empty, aside from a few boxes and crates and an occasional cobweb here and there. But Toffee did not care about the mess or the dust; his attention was instead directed at the object hanging on the wall opposite the door; The Mirror of Lies.

The mirror was of a rectangular shape, roughly 36 inches in height and 24 inches wide with its corners curved inward; much smaller than one would expect such a powerful object to be. But what it lacked in size it made up for in appearance; the frame was as black as ebony with faces displaying various emotions, such as anger, joy and similar, carved into it.

The most notable thing, however, was the fact that even though Toffee stared into it, he saw no reflection in it; much like vampires whenever they look into a mirror. But in his case it was because the mirror worked differently than others; once you provided it with enough magical energy and looked into it, the mirror forged an image of whoever it was you wanted to become, and then altered your appearance into a perfect replica of that person.

Toffee admired this powerful object for a few moments before promptly turning around and making his way out of the room and back into the narrow hallway.

He made his way into another room that was located on the same level as the room with the mirror. Toffee made his way inside and carefully locked the door behind him.

The interior of the room was filled with fancy-looking wooden furniture that was the colour of dark oak, such as drawers, closets, chairs and other common furniture (it was a pretty big room!). In the centre of the room was a king sized bed, above which hung a golden chandelier that bathed the entire room with light.

Toffee walked over to one of the drawers and took out a pair of dimensional scissors, which he used to cut open a portal and walk through it. The reptilian, upon exiting the said portal, wasn't even bothered by how dark the place was, his eyes glowing bright green and suggesting that they were well adapted for seeing in the dark. He turned his head in the direction where a horned figure was seated.

"Well?" It asked in an impatient voice.

"Things are going exactly as planned. It shouldn't take all too long before we can begin the next step." Toffee bluntly explained.

"And you're sure that that'll work?" The figure asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't... it is _my_ plan after all" Toffee confidently stated.

"What if they don't come, though?"

"Not to worry, they will! After all, what other options do they have? It's only a matter of time before they seek your aid and once they do, victory will surely be ours." Toffee replied with a confident smirk on his face.

A brief silence followed which Toffee broke by speaking up "Well, I have to get back before one of those two imbeciles accidentally destroys my vacation house"

"Why did you even have to drag those two into it anyway? Wouldn't it have been easier to just steal the mirror yourself?" The figure curiously asked, to which Toffee replied "Because my involvement in this is to remain a secret. But don't worry about such minor details; what's important is the end result and nothing else"

The figure muttered something to itself, and Toffee bowed slightly before walking back through the portal and closing it, leaving the mysterious figure alone, shrouded in darkness.

 _Back on earth_

Marco was inside his room sitting at his desk and tapping a yellow pencil while looking at an open textbook in front of him and rubbing his chin in thought "Well, nothing useful in this segment. Whoever wrote this constitution must have been-"

"Marco?" He heard a soft and somewhat shy voice speak up from behind him. Marco sighed deeply and turned around so that he was now facing Star, who was standing in front of the open door of his room with a saddened expression and twirling her fingers.

"May I... come in?" She asked, hoping that he had calmed down and was willing to talk to her.

"Oh, um, sure" Marco awkwardly replied and Star slowly entered. Marco noticed that she had come alone and asked: "Where's Pony Head?"

"Oh, she fell asleep on my bed" Star casually explained, and then made her way over to Marco, but kept a distance of about five feet.

"Are you... still angry at me?" She asked in a somber voice.

"I'm not angry, just frustrated that you kept it secret from me instead of just trusting me. We're a team Star!" Marco explained.

Star tilted her head downwards in shame, which caused Marco to stand up from his chair and walk over to her. The boy put both hands on her shoulders, and Star, in turn, raised her head and saw that he didn't wear an angry expression, but was instead smiling softly.

"Marco, I really didn't want to lie to you, honest! I wanted to tell you, but then I got warned that it would be dangerous, and I didn't wanna put you in harms way!" she admitted.

"Well, even if you had told me that it was dangerous, I wouldn't have worried" Marco casually stated, which caused Star to raise an eyebrow in curiosity "Really? No offence Marco, but you're usually the guy who never takes risks. I mean last time we went on a boat ride with the school you had them give each of us two life vests, an oxygen tank, and even a parachute!"

"Hey! What if the boat just happened to sink or we fell down a waterfall?" Marco argued.

"Marco, the river was like, only a few feet deep, and there were no waterfalls!" Star commented.

"Can we just get back to the main topic? Like I was saying, I wouldn't have worried because I know you'd have my back, even if I were in danger" the boy explained with a smile.

"Really?" Star asked, touched that he had so much faith in her even though she was usually the one getting them into trouble.

"Really. So next time something like this happens, don't keep it secret from me, alright?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that, sorry..." Star awkwardly responded.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I didn't even put your intentions into consideration when I got mad at you. I shouldn't have overreacted" Marco explained whilst scratching the back of his head with one hand.

Star smiled and lunged forward, giving Marco a big hug which he gladly returned; both were happy that all was well again. Then again, they quarrels never lasted very long, the two of them being far too close to let a silly disagreement keep them apart for long.

 _This feels nice..._ Star thought to herself, closing her eyes and melting into Marco's embrace, and even humming slightly in content.

"Um, Star...?" Marco suddenly asked, causing Star to open her eyes and break the hug. There was an awkward silence between the two, neither one really knowing how to react to what had just happened. The two stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"Wow! That was weird! Haha..." Star exclaimed.

"Yeah! Sure was! Hehe...!" Marco awkwardly replied, and the two of them took a few moments to regain their composure, after which Marco spoke "Anyway, now that this is settled, we have to come up with an actual plan on how to find Ludo instead of just running willy nilly across the Underworld"

Star sheepishly smiled at that and then made a thoughtful expression. "Well, what do you have in mind?" She finally asked.

Marco pondered the thought for a few moments before replying "Well, it's definitely not safe running around there with those mutts on the loose! Plus that was my last frisbee..." Marco explained.

"Hmm... I could cast an invisibility spell on us!" Star cheerfully suggested, but Marco shook his head "They're dogs. Their sense of smell is anywhere from 1,000 to 10,000,000 more sensitive than a human's, or mewman's in your case, so they'll easily find us even if we're invisible" Marco explained, the boy being well educated on the subject since he had several experiences of dogs biting him in the... bottom.

The two kept pondering for an idea, and Marco again spoke: "Couldn't we just create a portal a little closer to wherever Ludo is?"

Star shook her head "We can't. We'd have to know where he is in order to do that, so our only option is to follow his tracks, but that place is crawling with infernal beasts that attack anyone who isn't from the Underworld, so I'll be hard getting there without a guide" she explained.

Marco rubbed his chin in thought and spoke: "Well, do you know anyone that could help us get us there safely then?"

Star immediately remembered someone who could easily escort them and even help them but was reluctant to suggest it, knowing that Marco would probably dislike the idea almost as much as she did. The girl tried to think of alternatives but failed to do so. She sighed and awkwardly began "Well, I do know someone that could do just that, but-"

"That's great! Who is it?" Marco cheerfully asked, but Star simply gave him a gawky look and scratched the back of her head "Well..."

Marco gave her a curious look and then widened his eyes upon realising who she had in mind "You don't mean...?" he asked, hoping that she would deny it, but to his discomfort, Star nodded.

"Is there really nobody else we could ask? Like someone less, hot-tempered?" Marco desperately asked.

Star glared "Hey! I don't like it any more than you do, but I promised King and Queen Pony Head that I'd get the mirror back!"

Marco suddenly remembered "I just realised; what's this whole 'top secret mission' about anyway? And what mirror?"

Star groaned "We've explained this three times already! How do you still not know!?"

Marco shrugged "Nobody's told me yet" he bluntly stated.

Star sighed in annoyance and spoke "Long story short; Ludo somehow managed to steal a really powerful and dangerous object from King Pony Head's treasure chamber and he asked me to find Ludo and get that thing back"

"Alright, and what exactly does it do?" Marco asked, curiously.

"It basically lets you shapeshift into any other person" Star explained.

"Wait, couldn't you just do the same with your wand?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could, but no matter how hard I would try to conceal the spell, anyone could easily detect and/or dispel it, whereas the mirror's magic is immune to any form of countermeasure" the girl explained.

"What does Ludo even want with it? Come to think of hit, how did he even manage to steal it?" Marco asked, taking into account that Ludo was a pretty incompetent evil mastermind.

"I don't know, something involving the guards being bribed... but I have no idea what he plans to do with it. It's Ludo, after all, I bet he himself doesn't even know what to do with it..."

"Probably;" Marco agreed with her last statement "But I'd rather not sit and find out!"

Star smiled "Glad to see we're on the same page!" she exclaimed, then put a hand in front of her mouth and yawned loudly. Star took a look at Marco's alarm clock and noticed that it was nearing ten o'clock. "Alrighty then, I'm going to bed; it's been a long day and I really don't feel like going to the Underworld again, plus I need my beauty sleep!" Star explained.

Marco shrugged and coolly stated, "Meh, I think ya look good enough". This caused Star to widen her eyes in surprise, but before she could ask any questions Marco bluntly continued "But I'm with you on not being up for another 'expedition' to that place right now, so it's best that we just both go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow morning and deal with this whole problem then" he suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Star agreed.

"Alright then. You can go ahead and use the bathroom first if you want, I'll go after you're done" Marco offered, but Star waved her hand "No need" she stated, then pointed at her wand and spoke in a singsongy voice "Magiiiiic!"

Marco rolled his eyes and walked over to a nearby drawer where he retrieved his pajama, and then walked over of the room while talking to Star "Suit yourself I guess... good night!" He finished before making his way into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Good night Marco!" Star responded. She then made her way back to her own room, and with a few taps of her wand instantly changed into her purple pajamas. She began making her way over to her bed, where Pony Head was still fast asleep but stopped halfway when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She stared at it for a while, the words ' _Meh, I think ya look good enough'_ ringing in her head all the while. Why did she care so much about those words and more importantly; why did she feel happy that it was Marco who had said them?

Star smiled happily at the thought of being considered attractive by her best friend, and made her way over to her bed, where she gently laid down and tucked both herself and Pony Head in, careful not to wake the said princess up.

Star closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep so that she would not be tired in the morning. If she knew Marco well enough, which she did, he would come wake her very early so that they would lose no more time. She was happy that he would go with her tomorrow because the person they were going to ask for help was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Tom, who just happened to have great influence in the Underworld, yay!

She didn't like the fact that they were going to ask him for help, since he was the last person she wanted to speak to, but what other choice did she have? King Pony Head trusted her to fulfill the mission, and it was her duty to do just that. With that thought in mind, Star fell asleep.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Not much to say really. Thx for reading, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought, and I'll see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**

 **Expected update: May 27th or 28th**


	7. Chapter 6: Pure Intentions

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! I hope this story is going well and is entertaining enough for you guys. Also I got asked if I do Tomco; why? Just... why? Don't take this personally, but I ain't writing that XD. I am, however, open to requests from various fandoms, so if you have any, just tell me what you want and I'll write it, once I find the time and provided that I find it interesting enough!**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: Yeah, I try not to rush things and keep everything going at its own pace.**

 **Rock Raider: You won't find out who Tom is conversing with just yet my friend! And the Blood Moon Ball will come into play later on, in case you're interested.**

 **Guest Sorta: Love? No! Who!? I didn't notice ;).**

 **Well, that's it for now! Thank you guys for supporting me with your reviews btw! Helps me get motivated and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Pure Intentions**

"You wanna ask **WHO** now!?" Pony Head exclaimed in disbelief, Star having just explained to her the plan she and Marco had agreed upon the previous night.

After a peaceful night of some much needed sleep, Marco had come to wake them up at about 6AM, something that both princesses had found unnecessarily early, given that they were both used to sleeping in and just dozing off the early morning hours.

What they got instead was Marco bursting into the room and shouting "Alright, time to wake up!", an action that caused Star to fall out of bed and Pony Head to charge at him, nearly impaling him with her horn. She didn't do it intentionally, but it was simply a panicked reaction.

The three quickly sorted things out, but Pony Head soon questioned the two about the plan they had come up with, since she was fast asleep while the two talked about it. When Star explained that they were going to go ask Tom, her ex-boyfriend, for help, Pony Head instantly reacted as said above.

"Why him of all people!? I thought you dumped his sorry butt for good and never wanted to see him again!" Pony Head spoke.

Star let out a tired sigh and replied "Me and Marco already discussed this yesterday; as much as none of us like it, what other choice do we have? We need someone who can safely get us across the Underworld safely, and Tom has great influence down there, just think about it." Star finished.

Pony Head pondered her words for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "Fine" she admitted, although her voice was filled with disapproval "Maybe asking Tom for help is the easiest way to solve both those issues... I just hope that guy's finally learned a little self-control"

"Well he kinda wanted to burn me to a crisp last time we met, and Star actually had to freeze him to help him cool off..." Marco commented.

Pony Head rolled her eyes "Whatever, let's just get going already! My dad is counting on us!" She exclaimed, not wanting to let her father down.

Star reached into her pocket and took out her dimensional scissors and used them to open a portal to the Underworld. As she was about to set foot inside, Marco grabbed her by the arm "Hold it!" The boy exclaimed.

Star shot him a curious look. "What?" She asked.

Marco briefly exited the room and soon came running back with his trusted fanny pack strapped around his waist. Star raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and Marco opened it and took out a small lunch box.

"Since we haven't eaten breakfast yet, I thought that it would be a good idea to take some ham sandwiches with us for later. It IS the most important meal of the day after all!" Marco confidently explained.

"Um, hello! Aren't you forgetting a little something?" Pony Head spoke in an unamused voice, referring to the fact that Unicorns were herbivores.

"Not to worry" Marco calmly stated before pulling out a raw carrot from his fanny pack "I got this little juicy threat for you"

Pony Head, upon seeing the carrot, lunged forward and snapped her jaws furiously, nearly biting Marco's hand off. The boy recoiled and quickly put the carrot away as he saw that it made the flying unicorn head lose all self control.

Pony Head soon calmed down and smiled sheepishly "Sorry... I, kinda have a small... 'issue' when it comes to carrots..." she explained.

Marco closed his fanny pack after storing the food back into it, and then spoke "Alright, lot's roll!"

Star walked over to her drawer and took out a small bell with a few small red crystals decorating it; the same bell she had used to summon the carriage that took her to the Blood Moon Ball. She rung it, and after a few moments the three could hear a rumbling sound, after which a demon carriage appeared in a burst of flames, driven by a flying red gargoyle; again, the very same carriage she had gone to the Blood Moon Ball with.

Star stepped closed and spoke "Yeah, hi. So, I was wondering if you could maybe take us to Tom. We have a little favour to ask him." She explained.

The creature looked at Star curiously, then nodded without changing its facial expression.

"We're good to go! Get in!" Star told Marco and Pony Head, after which she got into the carriage and took a seat. Marco and Pony Head both did as instructed, and one the three were seated, Pony Head floating between Marco and Star, the gargoyle-like creature began flapping its wings furiously and thus caused the carriage to enter the same portal it had come through.

After a brief journey through dimensions, nothing unusual for the three, they re-emerged in the Underworld and had a very clear view of Tom's family's castle, as Star told the two, since she was the only one who had already been here. According to Star, this was one of the four major castles in which the ruling families of the Underworld resided. Star explained that they made decisions together by voting, and those decisions were only put into action if three of the four families agreed to it; surprisingly sophisticated for demons!

Marco took a good look at the castle and felt chills creep up his spine; it was a massive structure that looked as if it were carved from a single, massive piece of dark stone. It was surrounded by a high wall on which several demons were posted to keep intruders out. Mrco also saw several openings from which lava flowed down the walls and into what looked like a bottomless chasm. He definitely didn't feel comfortable, but the boy decided to suck it up and go inside any way. After all; it couldn't be much worse than St. Olga's, right?

The carriage started descending towards the ground and finally landed inside the castle walls, since there was no other was inside as the castle had no doors or drawbridge. Just demon things apparently.

Soon after the carriage had landed, a big, red demon with two massive horns and wearing a surprisingly fancy suit opened the door for the three and they exited the carriage. As they were about to walk away from the carriage the demon cleared his throat to gain their attention and extended his right hand towards them with an open palm.

Star shot him a curious look, and then snapped her fingers when she figured out what the demon wanted. The girl took out a small purse with a pink skull on it, took out a gold coin and placed it on the palm of the demon's hand, who in turn nodded and casually walked away.

Star noticed the curious looks both Marco and Pony Head were giving her, so she replied "Hey, even demons have to make a living!"

"Yeah, but I thought they'd be more, 'demonic'," Marco commented "I'm kinda disappointed..."

"Can we just go find that hothead already" Pony Head impatiently demanded.

"Alright" Star unenthusiastically agreed, and the three started making their way towards the throne room, where they expected to find Tom and his parents.

"I thought that only kings and queens at in the throne room" Marco commented.

"Demons have different traditions regarding such things," Star replied "Believe it or not, the one who has the most power in a royal demon family is actually the eldest son" she explained.

"Which is Tom, isn't it...?" Marco more stated than asked, and Atar replied with a nod from her head.

"Being in charge of your own parents? Now that sounds perfectly fine to me!" Pony Head enthusiastically commented.

The three finally arrived at the entrance, which was nothing more than an arc shaped carving into the wall without so much as a door. The only thing guarding it were two gargoyle sentinels at each side of the door, which one could easily mistake for statues, were it not for their glowing red eyes that remained locked on the trio as they made their way inside.

"My beloved Star!," Tom exclaimed once the three were in earshot. He was sitting on the royal demon throne, which was carved out of a single massive shard of hellrock and had spikes projecting from it on all sides. Next to it were two smaller thrones, presumably for his mother and father, but they were both empty. The three thrones was surrounded by an everburning fire, which was there solely for aesthetic purposes. Next to Tom stood Brian, Tom's life coach, who didn't seem to mind the hellish environment.

"How nice of you to come visit me!" Tom happily exclaimed as he stood up from his throne and walked over to her. Brian followed in suit.

Tom spread his arms in an attempt to hug Star as he drew closer to her, however, she extended the palm of her hand at his face so that he couldn't come any closer. "I have a little something called personal space you know" she bluntly stated, clearly not wanting to hug her ex.

"Personal space is good, it helps you relax" Brian randomly commented.

Tom recoiled slightly and then spoke in a cheerful voice "I'm really happy to see you again, my beloved princess"

Tom then reached for her hand with an intent to kiss it, but Marco instinctively grabbed it and pulled it away before the demon could do so. Tom took a few moments to register, and Star also shot him a curious look which soon turned into an angry one. "Marco!?" She angrily exclaimed while shaking off his grip, since she didn't want to hinder their chances of receiving Tom's help. Although she had to admit that, deep inside, she was happy that he had done it.

"Well well, if it isn't Marco Diaz?," Tom spoke in a somewhat irritated voice "Long time no see"

"Not long enough, apparently..." Marco responded while backing off slightly, seeing that Tom was evidently still holding a grudge against him.

Tom spotted Pony Head, who was floating above Star's head "Princess Pony Head! How delightful it is to see you again!" Tom greeted.

"At least someone's delighted..." Pony Head bluntly responded, not really caring much about Tom.

The demon ignored her comment and instead spoke up "Enough with this greeting business. Come on inside and make yourselves at home," he invited them, and then added in a flirtatious manner "Especially you, my dead Star". The girl simply rolled her eyes at his pitiful attempt to flatter her and walked on ahead of him.

Tom awkwardly smiled before rushing ahead of her and motioning for the rest of the group, including Brian, to follow him. They walked past the throne and into a small door carved into the wall next to it, which lead to the interior of the castle complex.

As they walked along the hall that let to the tea room,,as Tom explained, they passed several paintings that depicted demon-like creatures dressed in fancy closed and making elegant poses; Tom's ancestors, most likely. Marco and Pony Head felt uneasy as they passed the pictures, because they could have sworn that the eyes of each painting were following them, Marco in particular.

After a minute of non-stop walking, the group finally arrived to their destination; the tea room. Inside was a demon butler dressed in the same fancy suit as the one that had welcomed them outside.

"Tea please, Charles" Tom ordered him, and the demon bowed his head and left the room. Tom turned to his guests, "Make yourselves at home!" He stated. Marco was, again, disappointed by this so-called 'demon' castle, since the entire room was decorated in a victorian fashion with lots of tacky furniture, such as chairs, a big couch and a table, and several paintings that resembled preserved victorian paintings from earth, only that the main figures were replaced by demons.

Tom noticed Marco observing the room and asked "Is something bothering you?"

"What? Oh, no, it's just that I was expecting everything to look more, um, 'demonic'..." Marco retorted, causing Tom to frown and cross his arms "Hey!," he harshly responded "We demons have standards too you know!"

Brian cleared his throat and gave Tom a questioningly angry look, and Tom smiled at Marco "I mean, we're actually more sophisticated than you might think" the demon explained in a calmer voice, causing Brian to smile and nod in approval.

"Any way, why don't we sit down? I'm sure it'll be much easier to talk that way" Tom suggested before seating himself on the most prestigious chair next to the table, while Marco, Star and Pony Head sat down on the couch, Pony Head landing on the empty spot next to Star. Brian pulled out a chair next to Tom and sat himself down as well.

"So," Tom began "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my humble home?" He asked. Just then, the butler returned with a teapot and placed it on the table along with five teacups, one for each of them. "Thank you Charles. You may go now" Tom stated, and the demonic butler bowed his head and left the room.

Star shyly began "Well, you see-"

"Did you perhaps finally realise that we are destined for each other and have come to ask me to be your groom?" Tom hopefully asked.

Star widened her eyes in shock. "Wait," she began "You know about that?"

"Well of course I do! After all, it is a very important event for you!" Tom stated. He then leaned forward and spoke in a slick voice "So, is my guess correct?"

Star felt uneasy about this, having just realised that since Tom was a prince, or a noble at the very least, he too was a prime candidate to take her hand in marriage. Marco saw the uneasy expression on Star's face and quickly jumped in "No Tom, that's not why we're here!"

The demon boy sighed and leaned back into his chair. He chuckled slightly and spoke in a knowing voice "Yeah, I figured as much..."

The three guests were surprised by his blunt statement and exchanged curious looks. "Hang on," Star skeptically spoke "What do you mean you mean you figured as much?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would finally realise the mistake you're making, but given that you froze me and haven't spoken to me for almost an entire year, I knew that such thinking was way too optimistic," he explained "So, I've come to terms with it"

"What are you up to? Star asked in a suspicious manner, Tom's behaviour seeming unusually off to her.

"Who, me?" Tom responded in an offended manner "Why must you always mistrust me? I'd have nothing to gain from forcing you to marry me. I want out marriage to be out of mutual love!" Tom explained in an overly dramatic voice. "Besides. Once your marriage blows up, you'll realise that I was clearly the best choice from the very start!" He confidently added

"What ever..." Star replied in a somewhat bored voice, since she was tired of always having to listen to Tom's wild fantasies.

After a brief silence that followed, Tom casually asked "Now, what was it that you came here for exactly?"

"Like I was saying; we're here on a very important mission and we kinda need your help" Star explained.

"My help?" Tom curiously asked "I'm assuming it has something to do with this, 'mission' of yours?"

"Gee, how'd ya figure that one out Einstein?" Pony Head mockingly asked, causing Tom to glare at her and clench his fists in anger. Before the hot-tempered demon could do anything, however, Brian shot him a warning look which caused Tom to take a few deep breaths and smile once he had calmed down enough, although it was painfully obvious that the smile was forced.

"Yes, yes I did," he responded as cheerfully as he could, and then asked "Now how exactly can i be of use to you three?"

"You want the long version, or the short version?" Marco asked.

Tom didn't really want to reply to him, but since Brian was in the same room and Tom knew that he'd be disappointed in him if he held a petty grudge, Tom calmly responded "I'd prefer the short version," he then gave Star a flirtatious look "Unless Star wants to explain it with her tender voice?"

Star blinked twice while giving him an unamused expression, and then turned her head at Marco. "Marco, you can go ahead" she told him, causing Tom to drop his expression and Pony Head to suppress a chuckle as she found it funny how Star kept ignoring Tom's futile attempts at mesmerising her.

"I don't know every little detail, but apparently Ludo stole some 'Mirror of lies' or whatever that thing is called, and is hiding out here for some reason. So we need your help to find him, because this place is crawling with dangerous creatures" Marco explained.

"Mirror of lies you say?" Tom asked while rubbing his chin in thought "I've heard of it before; if used correctly, it can become a very dangerous weapon. But, what does Ludo want with it? I remember that guy setting himself on fire once, so I doubt he could cause too much trouble with it..." Tom explained, being fairly familiar with the little incompetent villain.

"We're not sure ourselves, but my dad wants that thing back pronto!" Pony Head stated.

Tom smiled. "In that case, I'll gladly escort you three"

"What's the catch?" Star asked while eying him skeptically.

"Catch? What catch?" Tom asked in a confused manner.

"Aren't you gonna say something like 'If I help you then you have to marry me'?"

"I am offended by that!," Tom retorted "Do you really think I would stoop to such a low level?"

"Yes" Pony Head bluntly stated.

Tom shot her an angry look. "Well you're wrong," he replied in his own defence "I have my pride, and I would never do such a thing just because something happened that I didn't like!"

"Really? Because last time you kinda wanted to kill me..." Marco commented, referring to the Blood Moon Ball where he stole 'Tom's' dance.

"I'm a changed demon now!" Tom proudly proclaimed "Brian here has helped me fully reform myself, and now my intentions in life are nothing less than pure!"

"You're a demon! This makes zero sense!" Marco argued, his mind not able to comprehend how a demon could state something like that. Clearly he had a lot of research to do regarding this whole 'demon' topic.

"Marco," Star spoke to him while placing a hand on his shoulder "We've had crazier things happen to us in the past, plus Tom hasn't done anything since we came here, so it wouldn't hurt trusting him, at least a little..."

Marco sighed "Fine," the boy disapprovingly agreed "I suppose you're right"

"Not to worry," Tom happily stated "I'll make sure that we arrive at our destination safe and sound! Now, where is it that you want me to take you to?" the demon boy asked.

"We don't know yet," Star stated "We're gonna have to follow Ludo's footprints and hope that they'll lead us to him" the girl explained.

"Alright then; just lead me to them and I will take care of the rest!" Tom proudly stated, clearly trying to show off in front of Star again. "Oh, and Brian," Tom spoke to his life coach "No need to come with us. After all, if something were to happen to you, the insurance price would be way more than you're worth"

"Can't argue with that!" Brian casually replied with a shrug "If you'll need me, I'll be in the games room" the man stated and walked off.

The rrest of the group stood up and left the tea room as well, making sure that they would lose no time in tracking down Ludo. Moments after they had left, the demon butler Charles stepped in and started clearing the table while mumbling "You make one pot of tea and nobody even touches it..."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Alright, enough for this chapter! Also, what do you think of the interactions between the characters? I hope I did a good job with that! Anyway, as always, thanks a bunch for reading my story, feel free to leave a review or a request, or even a question (just make sure you're logged on so I can reply, alright?) and I will see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**

 **Expected update: Sunday 5th of June (I am am writing my maths Matura on the 4th, and also going to my cousin's wedding that same day! I think that's a good enough excuse :P. On the bright side: Wedding cake! Yum!)**


	8. Chapter 7: In a hole lot of trouble

**A/N: Yo! As promised, here's this week's chapter. Now, in case you didn't know why I posted this a little laten than usual, I was at my cousin's wedding and I gotta say, being up all night and celebrating really takes its tole! Call me crazy, but when I came home at 8 AM, I was so tired that I wasn't even tired anymore XD. That even logical? Enough rambling now, here are my replies to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: You'll bethe first one to find out what I have planned for Tom, but not quite yet!**

 **Rock Raider: I love Brian 3, he had only like 5 minutes of screen-time but he was awesome :P. And I have plans for this, some of which may shock you. And since you mentioned Tom and Toffee, all I'm gonna say is that Tom is familiar with him.**

 **Me: Aww, thanks! I just try to have a similar pace as the show honestly, since I like it so much. I can't tell you what I have planned though, since it would literally spoil the whole story! You'll just have to read and find out I guess ;).**

 **Well, this should just about do it! Thank you guys for the reviews, much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 7**

 **In a 'hole' lot of trouble**

"There they are!" Star exclaimed as she was pointing at the footprints she had previously made visible with her magic. They still shone in the same manner as before, so one could easily spot them. Finding the location wasn't hard either since the girl had had a good chance to map her location while being chased by a pack of hellhounds.

The group walked closer to the footprints in order to confirm that they were the real deal, which they, more than obviously, were.

Pony Head suddenly cringed as they walked into the area. "How do you put up with this revolting smell?" she asked Tom.

"Revolting?" Tom responded, "This is just the wonderful smell of scorched hellrock, which we demons consider to be one of the most pleasing smells!"

"It stinks!" Pony Head instantly shot back.

"No problem at all!" Star casually stated and raised her wand. "Pine Forest Air Freshener!"she loudly exclaimed, and the area around the group got a refreshing smell of pine forest.

Tom sniffed the air a few times and turned his gaze at Star "Pine forest? Couldn't you have gone with vanilla or something?" the demon asked.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks so!" Pony Head jumped in.

Star looked a bit offended by this and was thinking of complying with their request, however, Marco suddenly spoke up "I like pine forest."

Star smiled and struck a confident pose by crossing her arms and raising a smug eyebrow and Pony Head and Tom "See?"

"Urgh, fine! Can we just get going already?" Pony Head asked, irritated.

"Hold on!" Tom exclaimed just as Pony Head was about to rush ahead. "I'll take the lead! After all, I am the one who knows his way around here!" the demon smugly explained and walked ahead.

He soon heard, or didn't hear, the odd absence of footsteps following him, so he turned around and saw the three standing in the same place and watching him oddly. "Um, is something wrong?"

"No offence but, the footprints lead that way!" Marco stated and pointed at the footprints, which went in the opposite direction of where Tom was headed. The demon took a few moments to comprehend this, then made a 'pfft' sound and spoke "I knew that! I just wanted to see if you were paying attention!"

Star rolled her eyes; yet another failed attempt from Tom at trying to look cool and smart, as usual...

The group then headed the correct way, Tom still playing the leader.

 _Around 3 minutes later_

Marco suddenly leaned closer to Star's ear and spoke in a voice silent enough for Tom not to hear: "Are you sure it's a good idea following him? He doesn't exactly look well oriented..."

"Marco, he just has to follow a path that consists of very obvious footprints! How could he mess that up?" Star replied.

"Um, guys?" Pony Head cut in.

"What?" Star asked.

"I think we lost Tom..." Pony Head bliuntly stated. Star and Marco widened their eyes and looked forward, only to see the surprising absence of Tom.

"What the...!?" Star exclaimed in disbelief. "Where did he go? We looked away from him for like 5 seconds!" the girl added.

Star walked forward and kept turning her head left and right in search of Tom,,then suddenly lost her balance and nearly fell face-forward, but luckily Marco grabbed her by thd hand and pulled her backwards at the last moment.

Star took a good look at the ground in front of her and noticed a hole, at the bottom of which laid Tom, who was scratching his head and groaning slightly.

"Well," Marco spoke up "At least we know what happened to him" he concluded.

Star leaned forward a bit and shouted down at Tom "Are you alright?"

The demon boy stood up and dusted himself off, then looked up and replied "Yeah! The ground broke my fall!"

Star slapped her forehead upon hearing that and spoke up "Watch your step next time! How could you fall into such an obvious hole!?"

"Umm..." Marco began with a raised finger, but Star immediately shot him a death-glare, at which the boy nervously gulped and decided to drop the subject. Star then spoke to Tom "Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

Star got ready to use her wand, but Tom spoke up "No need! This hole isn't too deep, and you'd be surprised at how good I am at climbing!"

"Tom, we don't have time for this! Could you just-" Star began, but tom cut in "Like I said, I can get out by myself without the slightest of problems. Watch and be amazed!" the demon spoke, clearly wanting to show off in front of Star, again!

Star rolled her eyes and sighed; she clearly wasn't going to get through his thick skull, so they would just have to wait for him to climb out.

A few minutes passed, and Star was becoming more and more annoyed; she even started tapping her foot due to impatience.

Marco saw that she was in a bad mood, so he thought of something that might cheer her up. "Hey, why don't we eat that breakfast I packed for us?" Marco asked with a smile, causing Star to give him a curious look. "Since we have to wait anyway, might as well use the time that we have to get some food into our stomachs! Whaddaya say?" he asked.

Star though for a few moments whilst rubbing her chin with one hand, and then smiled widely and exclaimed "Good idea Marco! I was getting a bit peckish anyway to be honest..."

"Yeah, I noticed." Marco jokingly stated "You tend to get irritable when you're hungry" he added.

Star shot him a playful glare, then simply exclaimed "Whatever! Let's just eat already!"

Marco nodded and opened his fanny pack so that he could take out the sandwiches he had prepared for himself and Star, and the carrot he had brought for Princess Pony Head. He, however, forgot one tiny issue...

As soon as Pony Head spotted the carrot, her eyes started to sparkle and her mouth began to water. "Carrot! **Mine!** " Pony Head frantically exclaimed and charged at Marco, who was holding the sweet, juicy carrot.

"Marco, look out!" Star exclaimed in panic and pushed Marco in an attempt to shove him out of Pony Head's push but was a bit too strong and she ended up pushing him into the hole. "Oh no!" She exclaimed and just barely managed to grab his arm before he fell in. Star let out a sigh of relief "Phew! That was a close one!"

"Star!" Marco exclaimed in a worried voicr and pointed with his hand that was holding the carrot at Pony Head, who was charging directly at them. Star made a worried expression as well "Oh boy..." she uttered.

" **Mine!** " Pony Head shouted and collided with the two teenagers, who lost their footing and fell into the hole. While falling Marco let go of the carrot, which Pony Head caught mid-air and proceeded to gobble it down with great haste, after which she let out a loud burp and licked her lips with her tongue.

Marco and Star soon reached the bottom of the hole. On their way down they collided with Tom, who was about halfway up, and thereby caused him to fall down with them. The three hit the bottom hard, but luckily for Star and Marco, Tom was the one that sponged up most of the impact, since they both landed on top him.

"Woops!" Pony Head exclaimed. "My bad y'all" she concluded with a sheepish grin.

Inside the hole, the three got up and dusted themselves off, Marco lending Tom a hand at standing back up; after all, if it hadn't been for him, Marco might have suffered a few injuries, so he owed him at least this much.

"Um, thanks" Tom thanked Marco.

"Oh, um, no problem" Marco awkwardly responded.

Marco turned his attention to Star. "You alright?" he asked.

Star rubbed her head a few times and replied "I'm alright. Thanks for cushioning my fall"

"You guys alright!?" the three heard Pony Head shout from above.

"Yeah!" Star shouted back "But did ya have to get us into this mess!?" the girl added.

"Hey!" Pony Head shouted, "You know how I am when it comes to carrots, so don't blame me!"

"Well, It's kinda pointless to argue about it now, since we're, ya know, already down here..." Marco commented in an attempt to cut the tension. "We should focus on getting out of this hole instead of arguing over who's fault it was. So, any ideas?" Marco asked.

The group pondered the thought, all three of them trying to find a solution to this problem they had found themselves in.

"Well," Star spoke up "I got nothing" she casually stated and shrugged her shoulders to emphasise her statement.

"Same" Tom uttered not long after Star.

"Yeah, I got nothing either" Pony Head suddenly spoke from behind Star, startling the girl and making her let out a panicked cry and leap forward, accidentally knocking Tom over. The demon boy gave her a smexy grin, but Star glared in response and swiftly stood up.

Star turned her attention to Pony Head and spoke "Wait, how did you get down here? Weren't you just up there?" Star asked while pointing her finger upwards.

Pony Head raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Um, hello!" she exclaimed and levitated a few feet into the air. "Magical flying unicorn head!" she exclaimed.

Star blinked twice, and then smiled widely "That's it!" the princess enthusiastically exclaimed. "You can just carry us all out of this hole! Think you can do it?"

"Please! Gimme a challenge!" Pony Head confidently exclaimed and descended so that she was now level with Star's head.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marco asked, not really too sure whether Pony Head could handle the strain.

"No worries. I should be alright as long as I lift you all up one by one" Pony Head replied. She then turned her back to Star. "Come on girl, you go first!" She exclaimed.

Star smiled and wrapped her arms around Pony Head, who began to fly upwards as soon as she was confident that Star was holding on tight enough. Marco and Tom observed the two princesses as they flew out of hole.

The two were soon at the top and Star let go of her bestie as soon as she had solid ground underneath her feet. "Yay! It worked!" Star enthusiastically exclaimed.

"See?" Pony Head spoke with a smirk "I told ya I could handle it!"

"Alright! High-five!" Star exclaimed. Pony Head complied by headbutting Star's hand, due o the fact that she had no hands, or arms, or body...

She went a little too fast, however, and as a result Star lost her balance and fell backwards...back into the hole.

"Oh boy..." Star uttered, then began falling. She landed at the bottom after mere seconds, but luckily remained unscathed as Tom was 'kind' enough to stand in the exact spot where she landed.

"Thanks, Tom" Star bluntly Stated before getting off of him.

The demon boy grunted and slowly stood back up. "Ugh, you're welcome..." he stated in a hoarse voice.

Tom crossed his arms and began talking to Star "Maybe we should try something else after all. Something less, dangerous..." the boy recommended, living up to his reputation.

Before the two could further discuss the topic, Tom cut in "Um, what's that?" He asked while pointing at one side of the wall.

Star and Marco glanced in the direction he was pointing at and noticed a thick rope dangling down from one side of the hole. Marco raised a curious eyebrow and traced the rope to its point of origin, and saw Pony Head at the top, holding the rope in her mouth.

"Will this do?" She asked them.

"Wait, where did you get that on such short notice?" Marco asked, intrigued by how the unicorn princess had managed to a rope on such short notice. I mean seriously, at had been half a minute since Star had fallen back in, tops!

"Does it really matter!?" Pony Head asked in an irritated voice. "Just got back up here already!"

"Alright already! Jeez!" Marco replied, deciding not to pursue the topic any further, and instead get out of this hole stat.

He gripped the rope with both hands, but Star glared at him and crossed her arms. "You're telling me that being carried by a magical unicorn head is too dangerous, but climbing up a rope that came from God knows where isn't!?" She demanded, not able to comprehend the boy's thought process.

"Hey, thus way, even if we fall, we can grip the rope before we're sll the way down" he explained.

"Won't we get rope burns if we do that?" Star asked, skeptical about his idea.

Marco smiled and opened his fanny pack "Not to worry, I always think ahead! Which is why I brought-" he took out three pairs of oven mitts "These!" He proudly concluded and threw two pairs at Tom and Star, who managed to catch them.

"Why did you take three pairs of oven mitts with you? And how did you even fit them inside that small thing!?" Star demanded, frustrated by the lack of logic in the present situation.

"This thing is much spacier than it looks! Just be happy that I predicted this kind of situation"

"You're telling me that you predicted this exact situation?" Star skeptically asked, and Marco responded with a simple nod of his head. Star frowned " **How!?** "

Marco shrugged "I dunno... lucky guess?" He explained. Star wondered whether it was worth to pursue any further, but given that she was confused enough as it was, decided not to. She instead put of the oven mitts Marco had tossed her.

Tom followed suit and soon all three of them were wearing the mitts. Marco tugged the rope a few times to make sure it was safe to climb, and then began climbing the rope.

Tom and Star walked over to the rope, and Tom gestured for Star to go ahead. "Ladies first" he politely stated.

"Hold it right there buddy!" Star angrily exclaimed.

"What?" Tom asked curiously, not seeing why Star had suddenly snapped like that.

"I am not going ahead, you are!" The girl demanded.

Tom raised all three of his eyebrows "Ok but, why? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Because," Star began with crossed arms "I don't want you climbing behind me, so you'll go ahead of me!" She explained, but Tom merely scratched his head in confusion, not understanding why she was making such a big fuss of who would climb first.

"She's wearing a skirt Einstein!" Pony Head exclaimed from above.

"I know that, but I don't see how-" Tom paused, finally understanding why Star didn't want him to trail behind her.

"Oh..." he awkwardly responded to an irritated Star, who was tapping her foot and shaking her head in anger.

Tom didn't want to argue any further, so he complied with her request and started climbing the rope before she did. Marco was still at the very beginning of the rope, having waited for the two, not wanting to leave them too far behind, although he somehow failed to hear their conversation.

Tom stared at him for a few moments, making Marco feel uncomfortable. "What?" Marco asked.

Tom sighed. "I would have preferred the other view..." the demon boy replied, and was hit in the head by a rock from below that Star had thrown at him upon hearing his little comment.

She then firmly gripped the rope and started climbing as well. And so, the three started carefully making their way up the rope, paying great attention to their feet so they wouldn't slip and fall down.

About halfway up, Marco turned his head around and spoke "Alright, we should be out soon"

Star smiled at that, but then replaced her smile with a curious expression as she heard a strange ripping noise. "Did you guys just hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Tom asked.

"Ya know, that 'krrrrr' sound?" She replied, trying her best to imitate the noise she had heard.

Soon enough, the noise repeated itself several times with amplified strength.

"I hear it to" Marco stated. "Where's it coming from?" He asked.

"Um, guys..." Pony Head spoke from above in a slightly alarmed voice, causing the three to turn their attention to her. "I don't wanna panic y'all but, the rope is-" she frantically exclaimed.

As if on cue, the rope tore itself apart slightly above where Marco was, and the three cried out in terror while they fell. *thud*

Star had landed on top of Tom, and Marco on Star.

The demon boy groaned "How is it possible that you fell on me if I was above you!?" He exclaimed, the way the had fallen down contradicting all logic. Nobody really knew the answer, so the three helped each other up and dusted themselves off.

"Well, that didn't go quite as planned..." Marco awkwardly stated.

"Gee, I didn't notice!" Star sarcastically replied.

Tom groaned and spoke in an angrier voice than before "So, what's the next 'brilliant' plan to get us out of here?" He asked, then added, "That hopefully won't end up breaking my back, if you would be so kind!"

"Hmm..." Star pondered, ignoring the demon boy's complaint, and snapped her fingers "OMG, why didn't I think of this before?" She stated, and then reached into her pocket and pulled out her dimensional scissors. "I can just cut open and portal that leads back up, and we can just walk through it!"

Marco scratched his chin, then smiled "Great idea Star!"

"Why thank you!" She playfully responded, then went to work and cut open a dimensional rift. She wanted to set foot inside, but was pulled back by Marco.

"Hold it!" He exclaimed while pulling her back. The boy then stepped forward and spoke: "I'll go in first to make sure it's safe, and you two can follow me once I'm up, alright?"

Star gave him a thumbs up, while Tom just sat there, still trying to recover from the pain that had been inflicted on him.

Marco set foot inside the portal and walked through, then smiled as he was facing Princess Pony Head, who was staring at him awkwardly.

"Hey, it worked! I'm back up!" The boy cheerfully exclaimed, but Pony Head still kept staring at him with the same expression. "What?" He asked, unsure why she was giving him such an odd look.

"Uhh..." she awkwardly uttered

The boy looked down and widened his eyes as he saw that he was literally suspended in mid-air above the hole. (A/N: R.I.P Physics)

After a few moments, he began rapidly falling down, and moments later landed with a loud *thud*. Marco opened his eyes, having closed them at some point during the fall, and analyze his body. He was genuinely surprised to see that he'd remained completely unhurt.

He then heard a groan from below himself and looked down curiously; he thereby got his answer to why he was fine. He'd landed on, yep, you guessed it, Tom.

"Hehe, whoops!" Marco uttered as he got off of the demon boy. "Sorry about that..."

"Of course, you are... " Tom replied in an irritated voice and stood up. The demon's back ached to the point that he was forced to remain hunched over, so, in an attempt to 'fix' his back, Tom put both hands on his back pushed with full force. Hi, spine made a cracking sound at it straightened out, and Tom let out a deep sigh."You know, I'm starting to see a pattern in this..." he commented while rubbing his back with the palm of his right hand.

He then glanced at Marco and Star, the latter surprised that Tom could even glare at her, and spoke: "So, before my back breaks, can we come up with something that won't involve me ending up being someone's safety cushion!?"

"Look," Marco spoke in a calm voice "I didn't mean to land on you!"

"Tell that to my back!" Tom demanded, Marco's apology being of almost no value to him.

"Well if you didn't want me to land on you, you could have just moved out of the way" Marco bluntly stated.

Tom glared at Marco with all three of his eyes. "Well you," Tom poked Marco in the chest "Could have checked whether it was safe to go through the portal instead of just jumping inside. I know you humans aren't smart, but you could have at least a little common sense!"

"Says the guy who **fell into this hole** in the first place!" Marco retorted in an angry fashion. "You have three eyes for crying out loud, yet you're blind as a bat!"

" Hey guys, stop-" Star tried to cut in with little success.

Tom crossed his arms, neither of the boys having heart Star and smugly replied "For your information, the human saying only proves how ignorant you are; bats can actually see three times better than your pathetic species, even I know that!" he concluded. After a brief pause, he added: "And besides; you fell into this hole, just like me!"

"At least I'm trying to help get us out, unlike somebody that only knows how to complain" Marco argued.

"Guys, I said stop-" Star tried cutting in again, but to no avail; the two simply ignored her and continued their petty dispute. This irritated Star greatly and her left eye twitched a few times.

"Ok then brainiac," Tom mockingly responded to Marco "If you're trying oh so hard, how come we're still stuck down here?"

"And whose fault is it that we are stuck down here? Hmm?" Marco shot back. Tom raised a finger, indicating that he had something to say, but he never got the chance as the two were interrupted by a loud and angry voice.

"Could you two just shut up already!?" Star snapped, furiously glaring at the two and panting heavily. Tom and Marco were paralyzed by her sudden outburst and simply stared at her.

"You wanna get out of here!?" She angrily asked, and the two complied with a swift nod, neither one daring to speak up. Star pointed her wand at the wall behind her and, without her uttering so much as a single word, shot beam of light out of the wand and which the said wall, and after a brief delay, a huge spiral stairway formed there.

"There, happy?" Star asked the two, wo stared at her in disbelief. The girl then stared at the stairway for a few moments before looking back at Marco and Tom, who were both staring back at her with dull glares "Well, would ya look at that! It was this easy the whole time! Haha... ha... uh..." Star awkwardly spoke while Marco and Tom kept staring at her with amused expressions.

"So..." Star began "How about we... uh, get outa here?" She awkwardly asked, and then rapidly turned around and walked over to the stairs. Marco and Tom followed her, neither one wanting to comment about the whole turn of events.

 _A few moments later_

"Oh good, you finally made it out!" Pony Head exclaimed as the three, after several failed attempts, had finally managed to get out of that accursed hole. Pony Head also noticed the amused expressions on the boys' faces but knew better than to comment on it.

"Whatever!" Tom exclaimed without warning "Let's just get going before someone falls in again! With my luck, they'll land on me again!"

Marco nodded "Yeah. We have a lot of time to make up for" the boy stated

"About that..." Pony Head awkwardly causing the three to look at her questioningly "While you guys were busy getting outa there, I kinda went ahead and followed the footprints for a bit and... well..." she paused, unsure how to break the news to them.

"Well, what?" Star curiously asked.

"It's hard to put it into words, so just followed me please I guess..." Pony Head awkwardly stated. She then flew ahead of the group in the direction of the footprints and soon noticed that they led around a sharp corner.

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Star asked "No offence, but footprints leading around a corner isn't really something to get worked up about"

"You'll see..." Pony Head bluntly stated. She flew around the corner with Star, Marco, and Tom following a few feet behind. Upon walking around the corner, the three stopped in their tracks and widened their eyes, Star even dropping her jaw.

"Yeah, I, kinda had the same reaction..." Pony Head commented. The reason for such reactions was quite clear; about 300 feet away they saw, a huge building carved into the side of a mountain, with the footprints leading there.

Star glared angrily. "You mean to tell me that this thing we were looking for was just around the corner the entire time!?" She demanded, visibly and audibly frustrated.

"This just ain't right..." Marco commented with a shell-shocked voice.

"So you mean to tell me that I came all the way out here just to escort the two of you around a single corner!?" Tom shouted, finding the situation not even the least bit amusing. "Urgh!" The demon groaned in frustration, then quickly took a deep breath to calm his temper. "Happy place, happy place, happy place..." he kept muttering to himself, using the trick Brian had taught him to use in such situations.

"Wow, someone must really hate us..." Marco stated, being the only one, along Pony Head, who was able to keep his cool, and added: "That or they just love messing with us..."

"Probably both" Pony Head casually stated. An awkward silence fell upon the group, nobody really knowing what else to say, so they simply remained thus and waited for something to happen.

"So..." Marco began "Are we gonna, ya know...?"

Star sighed deeply and spoke in an irritated voice "Let's just get this over with, I don't even care anymore..."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter and notes:**

 **I know what you're thinking: "Was this chapter really necessary?". Look, when has a story about three people stuck in a hole ever been bad, right? And no, I wasn't just 'filling the space', I felt like a light and funny chapter was mandatory for this story.**

 **As always, thank you all for reading my story, and special thanks to the people who support me with reviews, favourites, follows etc., since it helps me get motivated! Well, that's all for now, feel free to leave a review if you feel like it or if you have any questions, and see you next week!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**

 **Expected update: Saturday 11th of June**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Divided

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm here with another update! I hope you like it!**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: I think I made him act a bit more aggressive, but it's important for later on.**

 **Rock Raider: Interesting idea, but not quite what I'm aiming for.**

 **fan: I don't really consider to be that talented, but I'm flattered that you think so. I hope you'll like the rest of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Divided**

 _Inside Toffee's hideout_

Toffee was casually sitting on his sofa and was reading a book when Ludo walked over to him and snatching the book away from him, before throwing it away. Toffee sighed "I was reading that you know..." the lizard duly stated.

"Well, I don't care what you were doing!" Ludo angrily exclaimed "I just want us to get on with the plan already!" the small guy demanded.

"I told you already; the gears are in motion and-"

"Bla blah blah and blah!" Ludo cut in "Stop making dumb excuses! Do you even have a plan at all!?"

Toffee stared at Ludo for a few moments before speaking up with an unchanged voice "Yes, I do".

Ludo fell silent, expecting Toffee to further explain himself, but to no avail; the humanoid lizard remained silent.

Ludo clenched his fists and was forced to inhale a large amount of air to prevent himself from snapping. "Alright then, would you mind explaining to me the details of our plan and what exactly we're waiting for?" Ludo asked each word coming out forced; he was really mad!

Toffee stared at the little guy for a few moments before speaking up "If you must know, we're waiting for miss Butterfly to show up"

Buff Frog meanwhile walked by the room in which Ludo and Toffee were conversing, and leaned closer so he could hear what their talk was about; something was telling him not to fully trust Toffee, so he decided to be a bit more cautious.

"The brat?" Ludo asked with resentment in his voice, only to receive a nod from Toffee. "Alright, but why? Why do you want her to show up? And more importantly," Ludo continued in a suspicious voice "How are you so sure she'll come?"

"Because, my dear Ludo, my plan requires it. I need her to show up for us to ensure our victory" Toffee stated.

"How will her showing up do anything? Won't it be bad for us if she finds the mirror?" Ludo asked, skeptical about Toffee's big 'plan'

The lizard curved his lips upwards, making a sort of half-smile and spoke "Simple. We'll let her and her little friends break in and locate the mirror, then trap them inside the room and ambush them with my little 'pets'."

"Pets?" Ludo asked, this being the first time Toffee mentioned having pets.

"Well, I could say _pet_ , really. Butterfly and Pony head, and that earth-boy already met them yesterday. Although-" Toffee reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue frisbee completely covered in mucus and dog-spit "They appear to have developed an addiction to the game of 'catch the frisbee'..." Toffee concluded.

"They were here!?" Ludo exclaimed.

"Indeed, they were, which is why I am confident that it is only a matter of time before they find us." The lizard explained.

Ludo, now too engrossed in what Toffee was saying to argue, asked "Alright, but what will we do after we've trapped them?" He asked

"Not we, _you_!" Toffee stated, causing Ludo to give him a really curious look. "While the others are torn to shreds by my pets, you'll use this-" Toffee took out and handed Ludo a vial with a glowing pink elixir inside.

Ludo eyed it curiously and asked, "And this is...?"

Toffee grinned slightly "What you're holding is nothing less than an infamous love potion, Ludo" he explained.

"Love potion?" Ludo asked, still confused.

"Well, less 'love' and more along the lines of 'control', but you get the idea. Once we capture Butterfly and have her drink it, she'll listen to and obey your every command'" Toffee leaned in closer and spoke in a dark voice "Including having her unconditionally marry you"

Buff Frog, who had been standing in front of the doorway the entire time, listening, frowned upon hearing that part of the plan.

"Aren't these potions forbidden?" Ludo asked, remembering that brewing let alone owning one of these potions was against the law, even in the Underworld!

"Ludo, you know as well as I do; nothing is illegal unless you get caught" Toffee smugly stated.

"Hmm, I suppose so, yes! You're right!" Ludo enthusiastically exclaimed. "Once that little brat is under my control, I'll make her pay for everything she has done to me thus far!" He then paused and skeptically looked at Toffee.

"So, are you certain this will work?" Ludo asked, breaking the silence. "What if your little 'pets' fail to overpower them, hmm?"

"Worry not Ludo, Butterfly's magic will prove to be useless against them, you'll see," Toffee stated.

"Alright then. Now, when are they supposed to arrive?" Ludo asked, eager to begin this part of the plan.

Just as Toffee was about to speak up, fly monster flew in, completely ignoring Buff Frog while doing so, and spoke up "Master Toffee, our 'guests' have been sighted just outside. They appear to be in some sort of argument about something"

"What are you doing here?" Ludo asked without warning, not having expected to see one of his former henchmen in Toffee's hideout.

"He keeps following me for some reason" Toffee bluntly explained. "Since he won't leave me alone, I decided to make good use of him, so he's in charge of this vacation condo."

"Vacation condo!" Ludo exclaimed with an unamused voice "That's what this place is?"

"Well, I do need some time off every once in awhile,and what better way than spending it in a nice and warm place such as this one, am I right?" Toffee calmly explained.

"Now," Toffee began "You just get into position and wait for Butterfly and her friends to arrive, and follow the instructions I gave you,,," Toffee told hih, then started walking towards the door.

"Where are you suddenly off to?" Ludo asked him.

Toffee curved his lips upward into a faint smile and spoke "I have something urgent to do in order for my plan to fully work, so I must now depart. I trust you'll be able to handle everything while I'm gone?"

"Of course, I will! I am the almighty Ludo after all!" Ludo replied. "But, why now? Can't do it later?" Ludo asked, curious as to why the sudden rush Toffee had.

"No, it's essential that I leave now," Toffee stated. "Just stick to what I told you and all should go according to my plan. Now, I'll you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way" he finished, then hastily left the room, not noticing Buff Frog, who was standing a few feet away from the door and trying his best to conceal his presence. Once he was certain that Toffee was out of sight, he walked into the room and found Ludo smirking evilly while holding the elixir Toffee had given him.

"Ludo!" He exclaimed as he approached him.

"Oh, Ivgeny, you're here just in time! I was just about to head to the room with the mirror and wait for those brats to come!" Ludo explained with a devious grin.

Before Ludo could react, Buff Frog snatched the potion from his hand, leaving him stunned and angry "What was that for!?" The small creature demanded.

"Ludo, as much as I want better life and home, I will not let you trick princess in such a way! It wrong!" Buff Frog exclaimed.

"I thought you wanted to get revenge on her like I do!" Ludo exclaimed, not understanding his comrades logic.

"Revenge?" Buff Frog asked in a disapproving way "Little princess had done nothing wrong to me; in fact, she has been nicer to me than you!" Buff Frog retorted, startling Ludo and rendering him unable to reply. "I only agreed to this plan because of children, but playing with love is something I refuse!"

"Love! Who cares about that! All I care about is absolute power and having that Toffee skinned alive!" Ludo exclaimed, then jumped up and snatched the love potion back from Boff Frog.

"And you really think that lizard-man will keep his word? I don't trust him tiniest bit!" Buff Frog stated. "Also, why would he leave when big plan is about to begin?" he skeptically asked, Toffee's behaviour seeming highly suspicious.

"I don't trust him either, not do I care about why he left; as long as this plan of his works and I get to become the next king of Mewni, he can do whatever he wants! Now, will you help me or not?" Ludo asked him, not willing to dispute any further.

Buff Frog sighed and turned around so that he was now facing the door. "I sorry Ludo, but this whole thing is wrong, and I will not be taking part in it any longer..." Buff Frog stated, then walked out of the room and condo, never even looking back.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Ludo asked himself, not able to follow the toad-man's logic. Ludo shrugged "No matter. This way, I won't have to give him anything at least!" He exclaimed with an evil smile. "And,once the wand and the throne are mine, I will dispose of Toffee and have the power to rule all! Muahahahaha *cough* *choke* *caugh*...ugh, I should probably drink something..."

 _Not far from the condo..._

The group, particularly Marco, were meanwhile busy analyzing Ludo's hideout and trying to come up with a good plan to get inside and take the mirror back. Once Star found out that they had literally wasted a lot of time recruiting Tom just to discover that all they had to do was walk around the corner to find the hideout, she wanted to rush in without even a moment of hesitation; a suggestion that Marco quickly warned her not to reconsider, since he was certain that Ludo was expecting someone to come and had made precautions so that nobody would succeed at retrieving the unholy object that he had rightfully stolen.

Marco suggested they proceed with caution and make a foolproof plan instead of just rushing in headfirst like a bunch of lunatics, which was usually Star's way of solving things...

"Marco," Star cut in as the boy was explaining yet another one of his 'foolproof' ideas "Don't you think you're putting too much thought into it? I mean seriously, it's Ludo we're talking about here! I was able to literally just walk into his castle the last time we did something like this" she retorted.

"Technically speaking, it was Toffee's castle at the time, and you only got lucky that frog-face was kind enough to show you the way in, otherwise it may not have gone as smooth as it did..." the boy explained.

"Last I checked, Toffee isn't here this time," Star replied with crossed arms "And while we're at this topic, may I remind you that that oversized lizard is way more clever than Ludo, so chances are that he didn't even secure the place properly"

"I'd rather not bet my life a chance, Star. I'd much rather have a backup plan in case things go south" Marco explained, hoping that Star would understand, but it was clear from her facial expression that this was not the case.

"What are you so worried about anyway?" Tom suddenly spoke up "After all, you have me with you, and I can handle anything that small-fry throws at me!" The demon boy confidently explained.

"Unless he digs a hole in front of you..." Marco muttered just loud enough for Tom to hear, and the demon-boy frowned in disapproval.

"Hey!" Tom angrily exclaimed "I'd watch that mouth if I were you! You're talking to one of the three demon princes who happen to rule the entire Underworld, and we're more powerful than you can even begin to comprehend!"

"How come Star was able to freeze you then? And how come you couldn't do anything to get us out of that hole earlier?" Marco asked him, not really believing anything Tom was trying to sell him. Apparently it worked, given that Tom remained silent and only glared at Marco.

"Urgh, boys!" Pony Head spoke up while rolling her eyes. "No matter what happens, they always manage to find something to argue about!" The princess stated, annoyed. She then turned towards the two and exclaimed: "Can't you two just behave normally?" She asked.

"We're not exactly best friends, in case you have yet to notice that" Tom smugly replied, resulting in an angry glare from Princess Pony Head.

"Guys!" Star exclaimed in an authoritative and angry voice.

Marco sighed "Alright, if it bothers you that much, then we'll stop until we complete the mission." Marco explained, and then extended his arm towards Tom. "Truce?"

Tom blinked a couple of times before he to sighed "Oh alright!" The demon agreed and shook Marco's hand "But just so we're clear, this does not make us 'friends'. I'm only agreeing to this because arguing is below me" he explained.

Marco used every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from commenting on Tom's statement, and instead finished shaking his hand and then let go of it.

"Finally!" Star exclaimed in a relieved voice "Now that you two are finally done arguing over nothing, we can go inside that hideout and beat the snot out of Ludo and that oversized toad!" The girl stated.

"But we still haven't made a plan!" Marco reminded her, unwilling to proceed without a proper plan.

"Plan?" Star asked in an irritated voice "Who needs a plan when you have magic!" She stated.

"But Star, I just explained that-" Marco began but never got to finish his sentence as Star interrupted him.

"Look, whatever happens, we'll deal with it then; what's the worse that could happen?" Star asked Marco in a sarcastic manner, highly doubting that the incompetent villain could possibly come up with anything half-decent.

"You should listen to her, Marco!" Tom spoke with a smug and mocking attitude "Even if you're a weak and powerless human, the lovely Star and I shall handle whatever is thrown at us, so don't worry. Isn't that right, Star?" Tom asked, then put a hand on her shoulder, which Star quickly removed.

"Well, at least _somebody_ gets me" Star spoke up, taking Tom's side, to both Matco and Pony Head's surprise.

Marco glared at Star. "So you'd rather side with Tom than me!" Marco angrily exclaimed, his mind in disbelief that Star would listen to Tom instead of him.

"It's not like that!" Star retorted "But with his magic and mine, we can handle anything Ludo throws at us"

"Well, what if you can't? What are you gonna do then, huh?" Marco asked, to which Star couldn't respond.

"I told you already, you're overthinking it" Star calmly explained, trying to reason with Marco.

"I don't know about that, Star..." Pony Head suddenly cut in "As much as I'd like to agree with you, Eart- _Marco_ has a valid point."

Star crosed her arms and frowned "You too Pony Head?" she spoke in an almost disappointed manner "You used to be cooler..." Star finished.

"Hey now!" Pony Head exclaimed in a panic "I'm all for rushing in headfirst and beating the snot out of Ludo, but we're in the Underworld; who knows what kind of foul creatures could be lurking here? Ya know, aside from Tom" Pony Head explained, causing the said demon to glare at her, although he didn't comment anything.

"Wow, you're actually listening to the voice of reason?" Marco asked Pony Head with a genuinely surprised voice, then smiled: "Who would have thought you were capable of that?"

"You tell this to any of my peeps, and I'll arrange a nice hot bath in a tub of boiling oil, got it!?" Pony Head shouted, startling Marco and causing him to gulp and nervously nod his head. "Anyway," she continued, turning her attention back at Star "like I was saying, it's better to just play it safe since we have no idea what to expect." She concluded.

"Thank you!" Marco exclaimed in a relieved voice, glad that at least somebody got what he was saying. Star, however, was still unimpressed "Since when are you the cautious type?" she asked her bestie, who glared in return.

"Here's a suggestion" Tom spoke up in a mocking voice "Since we can't come to terms, how about Star and I go ahead and take care of everything our way, and then you two join us with your big 'plan' and, after you realise it was redundant, we can all just laugh at how silly you two were"

Pony Head and Marco glared at Tom, and the latter replied: "You want us to separate instead of going in as a group!?"

"Basically, yeah" Tom coolly replied.

"Like anybody here thinks that splitting up is a good idea... Nobody here is dumb enough to actually go through with it, right Star?" Marco asked her with a confident voice, sure that she would realise how crazy Tom's idea was. She, however, made an awkward expression and scratched the back of her head. "Well..." she awkwardly uttered, causing Marco to drop his expression.

"Wait, you're not actually considering going through with it, right?" He asked with a concerned voice.

Star sighed and looked at Marco "Yes Marco, I am considering it only because you're being paranoid!" She explained

"Paranoid!?" Marco shouted back, startling Star "Just yesterday you went in here without a plan and almost got eaten alive! How could I **not** be paranoid?" He angrily retorted.

"Oh boy, here we go again..." Pony Head commented in an unamused voice while rolling her eyes.

"That was a mistake, I know, but we have Tom with us this time, and the two of us make a really powerful team" she explained, trying to justify her decision.

Marco felt a sting in his heart when Star said the word 'team'. He clenched his fists in anger and spoke in a down voice "So you trust him to keep you safe more than me, huh?"

"What?" Star asked in a confused voice

Marco crossed his arms "You know, if you trust him so much, then I don't know why you even bothered dragging me along!"

"Marco, where are you getting this from? All I said was that-" Star tried to explain in an innocent voice, but Marco cut her off.

"Well if you wanna just rush in with yet another one of your poorly thought-out plans, as usual, then be my guest, but don't expect me to follow you until I've decided on an actual plan!" Marco exclaimed.

Star glared at him "What do you mean 'as usual'?"

"Star, every time we do something, you never even put a hint of thought into it, like you're doing right now!"

Star put both hands on her hips and kept glaring at him "Alright then, _safe-kid_ , enlighten me with your oh-so-brilliant plan!"

"I don't have one yet because I'm too busy arguing with you to come up with one" Marco retorted.

"Well, If I'm the reason you can't come up with anything, then maybe I'll just go ahead and stick with my 'poorly thought-out plan', and actually do something to stop Ludo instead of standing here!" Star angrily responded, finally fed up with Marco's attitude.

"You know what, fine! If you wanna do things your way again, then I'll just go back home and leave everything to you!"

"Fine!" Star shouted back in anger, startling Marco, then turned around and started walking in the direction of Toffee's hideout.

"Good job, hehe..." Tom mockingly said to Marco as he walked past him and began following Star. The said princess turned her head around and raised an eyebrow at Pony Head "You coming or not?"

"Well..." Pony Head awkwardly uttered, not wanting to say her decision out loud. The message got through to Star, however, who duly replied: "Suit yourself... let's go, Tom, we've got actual work to do!" Star exclaimed while exchanging a glare with Marco, after which she and Tom walked away without further delay.

"Can you believe her!" Marco exclaimed, angry at Star for doing things her way again without listening to him.

Pony Head glared at Marco. "No, I can't, but ya wanna know what else I can't believe?" She asked, pecking his curiosity. "That you just snapped like that because you couldn't come to an agreement with her, that's what!"

"What are you talking about?" Marco angrily retorted.

"You acted like a total jerk towards her, only because she liked demon faces idea better than yours! You could have tried explaining it to her, but instead, you basically called her stupid! You wouldn't even listen to her for crying out loud!" Pony Head told him, her voice filled with rage.

Now that his fury had calmed down, Marco realised exactly how he had behaved towards his best friend, as a feeling of guilt soon overcame him. He sat down, causing Pony Head to give him a curious look, and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his right hand. _Why did I snap at her like that?_ he thought, confused as to where his anger had come from; all he wanted to do was try reasoning with her, but the moment she agreed with Tom's idea and not his, a blind fury overcame him, causing him to say things he hadn't intended to, and hurt Star's feelings as a result.

Marco stood up and looked at Pony Head, who was still eying him curiously, and spoke "I think I messed up on this one"

"Ya don't say..." she sarcastically replied.

"Come on, we gotta catch up to them before-" Marco began but stopped as he spotted a lone figure in walking towards them from Toffee's hideout. Marco exchanged a curious look with Pony Head, then opened his fanny-pack and took out a pair of binoculars.

"I'm not even gonna ask what else you got in there..." Pony Head told him with an unamused expression.

Marco put the binoculars in front of his eyes and looked through them. After studying the figure for a few moments, he took them off and exclaimed with a surprised voice "Frog-face!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:  
**

 **Well, that's about enough for this one. I decided to add a bit of drama, but not too much. Regardless, I hope you liked it, and feel free to leave a review if you did! Till next time, signing out!**

 **Expected update: Next Saturday or Sunday**


	10. Chapter 9: It's a (obvious) trap!

**A/N: I'm back with another update as promised. I'm thankful to all of you who have stuck with me so far, and I hope you'll continue to do so! Also, for those of you reading my Phineas and Ferb fanfic 'Fear in Resonance', I'll update it tomorrow; had to take a little break from it, since I'm just enjoying myself with this fanfic much more, hope you understand. Now, on to the reviews!**

 **ElleFreak: Everything that happened in the prologue will happen, I promise!**

 **Rock Raider: I did plan on making some tension between the two, but things will soon get mpre hectic than this.**

 **fan: King Marco Diaz? Huh, doesn't sound too bad actually ;). He'd make a fine king, except that he'd probably replace all the country's weapons with pillows or something like that...**

 **RetroNick: Thank you! Glad to head that you like it. And no worries, I will continue it!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 9**

 **It's a (obvious) trap!**

"Stupid Marco! What on Mewni is his problem!?" Star angrily shouted, mad at Marco for acting the way he had towards her just because he didn't like the fact that she had ber own opinion; seriously, what was his issue!

Tom, meanwhile, followed her lead but refrained from commenting on the whole situation, not wanting to spite Star even further. Not that he didn't like the idea of rubbing Marco further into the dirt, it was just that the boy had done a good enough job on his own, so Tom felt no further need to do so.

'I mean seriously," Star continued, not really caring whether Tom was listening to her or not "What's always so important about having a stupid plan anyway?"

"I'm guessing this happens often then?" Tom finally asked, trying to get Star to at least talk to him instead of just ranting to herself.

"Don't get me started!" Star angrily warned him "Every time I try to do something by myself, Marco always has to butt in and make me do it his way, and it's driving me crazy! It's like he has zero faith in me!"

Tom chuckled lightly at her statement. "Well then, you finally have the chance to prove him wrong and rub it in his face" Tom stated with a confident smirk.

Star put a hand on her chin and smiled: "Hey, you're right!" She cheerfully exclaimed, "This should finally prove to Marco that I can do things on my own!"

"You know," Tom began "I don't quite understand why he's so overprotective of you..." Tom commented.

"Oh, that's easy" Star replied "We're best friends! He's been like this since the day we first met" she explained, her bad mood replaced with a bright smile.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her sudden mood swing "Very intriguing..." Tom muttered to himself in a low voice.

"Did you say something?" Star curiously asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I just said that we're almost there" Tom replied.

Indeed, the two were only about a hundred metres away from where Ludo was supposedly hiding, the footprints also leading inside the building.

"Oh, you're right!" Star agreed.

The two made their way over to the building, practically running the remaining distance. Soon enough, they were standing in front of the entrance.

Star was about to put her hand on the handle, but Tom quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away before she could. This caused Star to look at him questioningly.

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd to you that the front door isn't guarded at all?" Tom more stated than asked, doubting that Ludo would simply let them walk in.

Star rolled her eyes and removed his hand. "It's Ludo!" She exclaimed as she reached for the handle a second time and turned it. "Do ya honestly expect him to-" she was cut off when a trap door opened underneath the two, causing them to fall into it.

Instead if hitting the floor, however, they landed onto a slide that took them for a little joyride, looping around and even going upwards at some point.

The two were soon ejected through a hole in the wall and landed in the middle of a long hallway, Star landing on Tom's back.

She shook the feeling of slight dizziness off, stood up and analyzed her surroundings, not even bothering to help Tom up, so the daemon was forced to stand up by himself.

"Where are we?" Star asked him.

Tom took a few moments to recuperate from the fall, then took a look around for himself and replied: " Looks like we're inside the building" he then, to Star's shock, shot her an angry look. "You know, I'm starting to understand why that earthling insists on keeping an eye on you all the time..." he commented.

"Not funny Tom!" Star sharply replied. "Now, where do we go?" Star asked, seeing that had two ways the could go, either down the long hallway or try a door that was located behind them.

"Um, let's try the door first" Tom suggested the idea of just walking down a long hallway without even knowing where it leads to seeming silly to him.

Star nodded and walked to the door and tried opening it, but to no avail; it was locked.

"Hmm..." she pondered, then smiled deviously and took out her wand. "Magical lockpick!" She exclaimed while pointing the wand at the keyhole and a small, pink, glowing lockpick appeared seemingly out of thin air and went inside the keyhole.

Star expected it to unlock the door, but to her disbelief, and Tom's surprise, the lockpick snapped and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Star uttered while scratching her head in confusion; this was a first!

"Let me try" Tom spoke up and stepped over to the door, then aimed his hands at it, which began to glow a bright red colour and shot a red beam of energy at the door. Hey, why bother picking a lock when you could simply destroy the door, right?

Wrong! The beam of energy deflected from the door and shot back at them, forcing Star to duck to avoid it. She shot Tom an angry glare, and he chuckled nervously in response.

"Hehe, whoops!" He uttered.

Star stood back up and looked at the door, but failed to notice so much as a single scratch on it.

"Well, so much for using the door" she stated, seeing that it was pointless to try anything further to open the door since it had obviously been made magic-proof. "Looks like we're just gonna have to go the other way and see where this hallway leads"

Tom nodded in agreement and the two began walking down the long hallway.

The two walked past several doors on their way, but no matter which one they tried, none of them would open, and after the 5th one or so, they stopped trying altogether, assuming that none of the doors would open.

After about 15 minutes of walking down the hallway, and making several turns along the way, the two spotted an oddly shaped door at the very end. They didn't really know why, but for some reason both of them got a very ominous feeling while staring at it; Star gulped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Oh, hello!" Ivgeny cheerfully greeted Marco and Pony Head the moment he was close enough for them to hear him normally.

"Um, hi?" Marco awkwardly greeted him, not really sure what to make of this whole situation. I mean no offence, but the dude was a giant talking frog who used to work for Star's arch nemesis. Come to think of it, what was he even doing here? Didn't he quit working for Ludo? And wait... was that a fountain on his back?

Marco was surprised when Buff Frog suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug that forced all the air to escape from Marco's lungs. _This is even tighter than Star's hug!_ The biy thought.

"Can't... breathe..." Marco choked, which finally caused Buff Frog to break the hug and give Marco a chance to fill his lungs with much-needed oxygen. _Wait a minute, aren't we underground with no sun or plants? How is there even oxygen here?!_ it suddenly dawned on him.

"Should I give you two lovebirds a few moments? Hehe..." Pony Head mockingly asked, taking advantage of the opportunity and resulting in Marco giving her an unamused glare.

The boy finally managed to catch his breath and fully recover from the bone-crushing hug. "So, long time no see, I guess..." Marco stated, unsure how to start a conversation with the giant humanoid frog.

"Very long! How have you been doing?" Ivgeny asked with his usual russian accent.

"Fine,I guess..." Marco replied while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, what exactly is it that you are doing here and... is that a fountain?" Marco asked him, wanting to know the answers to both questions.

"This is where children are growing up" he happily replied while pointing at the fountain on his back.

"You have kids?" Pony Head asked in confusion. She didn't know the giant frog-man that well, but Star had mentioned him a few times and also explained how he had helped her. She didn't, however, mention any children.

Ivgeny eagerly nodded "Ludo give them to me as apology" his mood then turned sour "Before treating my like trash again!"

"Speaking of Ludo," Marco began "We're kinda looking for him right now. Have you, um, seen him by any chance?" The boy asked. Buff Frog nodded and pointed at the building Star and Tom were headed to, indicating that the little evil not-so-mastermind was inside.

"Well, at least we now know he really is in there" Marco stated, then looked at Ivgeny "But why are you here with him? Didn't you get fired?"

"I agree to cooperate with him again, but not anymore! Little girl has been kind to me, so trapping her and brainwashing her is something I will not take part in!" he explained.

Marco and Pony Head widened their eyes. "Brainwash?" Pony Head curiously asked.

Buff Frog nodded "Yes. He will trap her using giant magic-proof fire-doggies, then force her to marry him and take over throne" the frog-man again explained in a grim voice.

Marco exchanged a worried look with Pony Head, and the later spoke: "Oh no, this means Star and that hothead are headed straight into Ludo's trap! We gotta catch up with them before it's too late!"

Marco agreed with a swift nod and turned his attention back to Ivgeny "Will you by any chance help us?"

Buff Frog shook his head and frowned. "I am truly sorry, but I cannot. I am with children" he explained with a heavy heart, not willing to put his new family at risk. "I hope you understand"

" *sigh* It's alright. Anyway, thanks for giving us a heads up I guess..." Marco thanked him. Marco and Pony Head were about to depart, Marco waving Buff Frog goodbye, but he stopped them before they could.

"Wait! There is important thing I forgot to mention!" Ivgeny exclaimed. Marco and Pony Head both stared at him in anticipation. "The reason Ludo is here is because liza-" Buff Frog began, but was cut off by the sound of his own stomach growling. He blushed slightly, embarrassed by the situation.

Marco chuckled, then opened his fanny pack and took out two sandwiches and handed them to a confused Buff Frog. "I packed them for me and Star to eat, but things got a little... complicated, one could say" Marco explained, deciding that he didn't really need the sandwiches now.

"But I cannot just take food from you!" Buff Frog protested and attempted to return them to Marco, who refused to accept them.

"It's alright, really! I mean, it's just two sandwiches, plus your, um, 'kids' seem to like the idea!" Marco explained and pointed at the small tadpoles that were jumping up and down in an attempt to get a better view of the food.

"Thank you but, I have nothing to offer in return right now" Ivgeny stated, feeling uncomfortable with just taking something and giving nothing in return, even if it was just two regular sandwiches.

"No need. I wasn't gonna eat them anyway, so no harm done at all" Marco explained, then looked at Pony Head "Anywho, we gotta get going if we wanna catch up to those two. Come on!' He exclaimed, and the two ran off towards the building Ludo was confirmed to be hiding in.

Buff Frog watched the two and smiled warmly, then made a thoughtful and somewhat confused expression. "Hold on!" He began "Wasn't I about to tell them something really important?" He asked nobody in particular.

...

Marco and Pony Head ran, or in her case flew, as fast as they could in an attempt to warn Star about the trap she was headed into. Oh, and also Tom.

"Hand it to Ludo to come up with a crazy idea like this! I mean seriously, even if he manipulates Star to marry him, how does he plan to convince her parents? They aren't exactly dumb-" Marco paused for a moment, "Her mom isn't exactly dumb ya know; she 'll never fall for it!" Marco exclaimed.

Pony Head shot him an angry look. "Um, hello! He has the mirror genius! He'll probably use her wand to power it and disguise himself. He gets the wand, the mirror and the throne, three birds with one stone!" the princess replied, then added: "Although I doubt he has any real chances of success..."

"That... sounds about right..." Marco admitted.

"Look!" Pony Head exclaimed, "There they are!". Indeed, Star and Tom were standing in front what they assumed was the door of the building.

Marco smiled "Great. I'm glad we got here before anything bad-". His relief was soon put to an end when he saw Star and Tom fall into a trap hole after Star had tried to open the door. The two stopped in their tracks and stared at the spot in confusion, their minds unable to comprehend what their eyes had seen.

"Well," Pony Head broke the silence "That just happened" she finished, her voice completely normal.

Marco slapped himself on the forehead and shook his head "See, this is why I can't leave her unattended!"

"Now what?" Pony Head asked.

"I dunno, go in there and save them I guess"

"Alright, but how are we getting inside? Do we break through the wall? I could fly you in... or maybe-"

Marco didn't respond with words, but instead walked over to the door, careful not to fall into the hole, put his hand on the handle and opened it. "Or we could just use the front door" he suggested.

Pony Head frowned "You're telling me that that fool set up a trap but forgot to actually lock the door!" She exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair, it is Ludo we're talking about here, now c'mon" Marco finished and walked inside. Pony Head followed him and the two began their search to find their beloved friend. Oh, and Tom.

* * *

Star and Tom exchanged quick looks before Star walked over to the strange door and turned the handle, only to find that, to her negative surprise, it was unlocked just as she had feared it would be. This only furthered the ominous feeling that they both had had a few moments ago.

"Convenient, isn't it?" Tom commented with a suspicious voice.

"Yeah, a little _too_ convenient if you ask me" Star added. Of all the traps she had seen in her whole life, this one was by far the most obvious one. Then again, it was Ludo she was dealing with, so she hadn't really expected anything too clever.

Tom walked over to her and carefully took a look inside and noticed that it led to a big and an empty room that was littered with dust and even cobwebs in the corners of the room, both upper and lower.

The only thing that stood out in the room was a medium-sized mirror hanging on the far side of the wall opposite the door. It was easily noticeable due to the fact that it was the only thing inside the room that was properly lit, the rest of the room being dark and damp in comparison.

"Look!" Tom said while pointing at the said object. Star followed the direction his finger was pointing at and spotted the mirror as well. "It that what we're looking for?" Tom asked her.

Star shrugged. "I think so. I mean, it does look kinda magical-ish" she stated.

She was about to step inside, but Tom quickly pulled her back by the shoulder "Um, hello? Obvious trap!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I know" she bluntly replied, "But what other choices do we have?"

"Alright, I'll give you that" Tom admitted, "But are you sure that just blindly walking in there is a good idea?"

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing now, can we?" She argued, then took at step through the door and motioned for Tom to follow her.

Once both were fully inside, the door slammed shut behind them and when Tom tried to re-open it, it didn't budge an inch.

"I wouldn't bother with that" the two heard a high pitched voice speak up, Star recognising it as Ludo's. The small evil villain stepped out from the shadows "It's sealed with magic even you can't undo, Butterfly!" He concluded

"Ludo!" Star exclaimed with resentment in her voice towards her arch nemesis

"Indeed, it is I, the all powerful Ludo!" He smugly proclaimed. "How nice that we could meet again, wouldn't you agree?" He then eyed Tom, raised an eyebrow and pointed at the demon "Um, who's he?"

Tom frowned and crossed his arms "Um, Tom! Ya know, the mighty daemon prince of the Underworld?"

"Right right! Whatever..." Ludo bluntly replied, not really caring who Tom was, which further upset him.

"So, since you are here, I am assuming that you are after-" he pointed at the wall behind him on which hung The Mirror of Lies "-this?"

Star laid her eyes upon it and the moment she did, her head began to hurt as she sensed the mirror's dark magic, which was being emitted like crazy. This object was dangerous and very powerful, she could tell.

Star quickly recovered and looked at Ludo "Yeah, I'm taking back what you stole! Now, will you hand it over peacefully, or do we have to kick your butt and take it the hard way?" Star taunted.

"Please, choose the 2nd one!" Tom added, his anger from Ludo disrespecting him having piled up. To be fair he is rather hot tempered.

Ludo chuckled a few times and took out a remote with a button on it "I'm afraid that **you'll** be the ones receiving a beating, this time, Butterfly and... err... um... sorry wha- what was it again?"

" **Tom**! T,O,M! It's not even hard to remember for Pete's sake!" Tom angrily shouted.

Ludo shrugged it off, not really caring, and pressed the button and the wall on one side of the room started opening like a garage door. Once it was fully raised, Star and Tom both heard vicious growling followed by the sound of footsteps, then saw a huge three-headed hellhound walk out, its hulking appearance startling them.

"I think you've already met?" Ludo asked Star, who recognised the beast as being the same one from yesterday. "Now then, how about you play with him a little!" Ludo shouted, and the hellhound barked viciously.

Star and Tom both took up battle stances, ready for what was about to come, and Tom raised his hand and fired a red beam of energy at the beast...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes: And another cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? Making you wonder what'll happennext and all. So, next time: Star and Tom will be taking on the hellhound, while Marco and Princess Pony Head wander around the building in an attempt to find Star and save her. Oh, and Tom. But, how will they defeat this mighty creature? Will Ludo finally win? Why am I asking all these pointless questions that will be answered anyway? Find out next time!**

 **Until then, bye!**

 **Expected update: Next Saturday, 25th of June.**


	11. Chapter 10: Well that was unexpected

**A/N: Hey! Here's this week's chapter as promised! Now, I've gotten a few complaints about not updating some on my other fics, but it's summer and it's kinda hard to focus on writing when it's 35℃ outside, and no I do not have an air conditioner, so it ain't mich cooler inside the house! Now idk how it is in the US (where a lot of my readers are from) but here we generally spend our summer outdoors and at the swimming pool, which I regularly go to every year, so my writing time has also been cut in half. I'll try to update my other stories, but I'm focusing on this one, because I simply enjoy writing it! Well, enough rating, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** _Cutiecat1001_ **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** _ElleFreak_ **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Well, that was unexpected...**

The ray of energy hit the creature, however, instead of causing severe damage to it, like Tom thought it would, the blast instead deflected upon coming into contact with the hellhound and the beam flew in Star's direction. She reactively did a tuck n' roll maneuver, and the beam missed her by a hairsbreadth. Unfortunately for her, it just managed to graze her hair and burn its tips, nothing major though. Star quickly turned her wand into a mirror and looked at how bad the damage was, then shot an annoyed look at Tom.

"Ok, this was not my fault!" The demon argued.

Star sighed and brought her wand back into its normal state, then pointed it at the vicious creature. "Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare!" She exclaimed and a blast of kittens, bacon and pineapples were shot at the hellhound, only to have the same result as Tom's spell, except that it deflected into the ceiling, this time, causing the pineapples to smash on impact and fall down along with the bacon,making a big mess. The kittens, luckily, landed on all fours completely unharmed.

Both Star and Tom widened their eyes in shock when they noticed that the creature wasn't even scratched, and all their spells had managed to do was make it angrier.

Ludo, who was busy observing the ongoing events, chuckled evilly. "Like it? The magical barrier surrounding my little pet is far too strong for you two to ever get through! Mwahahaha-" Ludo laughed, but then noticed a small kitten sitting in front of him and looking at him with soft, wide eyes.

"Oh, how absolutely adorable!" He exclaimed and picked it up, then began tickling its stomach "Yes you are! Yes, you are!" Suddenly, he noticed the hellhound glaring at him angrily. "What?" He asked, then looked at the kitten that was snuggled up to him, and back at the hellhound "Oh..." he managed to utter before the beast lunged at him.

It tackled Ludo onto the ground and kept glaring at him, while the kitten broke free from Ludo's grasp, crawled out, then looked at Star and gave her a wink before disappearing in a puff os smoke. Star smiled.

"Not me you imbecile!" Ludo yelled at the hellhound, then pointed at Star and Tom "Get **them!** "

The hellhound was, to Ludo's luck, well trained and followed his orders, so it turned its attention back to Star and Tom and barked viciously.

"Raspberry Panzerfaust!" Star shouted and a magical missile launched out of her wand at toward the beast. It exploded upon impact, and Star thought that it had done the trick, but to her disbelief, the three-headed mutt remained unharmed.

Ludo smirked. "Told you so!" he mockingly stated and pointed his tongue at her.

The beast started slowly approaching the two, and Star turned her head at Tom. "What do we do? Our magic is useless against that thing!"

"You know how to handle weapons, right?" Tom swiftly asked.

Star raised an eyebrow at him "Yes, I do." she replied, unsure where Tom was going with this.

The demon then clapped both hands together and they both started emitting a red glow, after which a black scythe appeared, which he firmly grasped. "If that thing isn't affected by magic, then we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way!" He exclaimed.

Star smirked viciously; finally, an idea she liked, a lot!

Star whipped her wand through the air and in the blink of an eye, it transformed into a vicious looking twin-sided battle axe.

"Bring it on!" Star taunted.

Ludo chuckled "As you wish, Butterfly!" Ludo pointed at her and Tom and exclaimed to the hellhound "Go on now, incapacitate them!"

The three-headed mutt barked a few times before lunging itself at the two. Star and Tom each jumped to one side of the beast's flanks and attacked, swinging their weapons at the creature. It let out a loud yell of pain as Star and Tom drove their weapons into its flesh, then attempted to strike back, but the two quickly recoiled and dodged the counterattack.

They repeated this two more times, and each time they did, the hellhound grew more frustrated because they were getting free hits on it.

"Give it up Fido! There's two of us and only one of you, so why not just go chew on a bone and stop wasting our time?" Tom mockingly asked the creature, causing its fury to grow.

Star suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Hold on!" She began and put a finger on her chin in thought "I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

As if on cue, the hellhound howled with all three of its heads, then the two on the side began separating from the center one. There now stood three identical hellhounds, although smaller from the three-headed one, and shot death glares at Star and Tom.

"Oh right, _that_!" Star stated.

"You could have mentioned this sooner!" Tom exclaimed in a panicked manner, not liking the fact that they were now outnumbered.

The two then heard Ludo giggle evilly. "This ought to be interesting!" He exclaimed.

Star glared and took up battle stance. "Bring it on fleabags!"

The hellhounds complied and sprang forward, two going for Star and the remaining one for Tom.

 _Meanwhile_

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Pony Head asked Marco. "I mean, not to insult your sense of direction or anything, but I'm pretty sure this is the 3rd time we've passed this exact same picture" she commented, referring to the picture of a weird looking jester on the wall. _I swear that thing's eyes are following me..._ she thought.

"No, I'm not sure. As a matter of fact, I don't even know where we're headed..." Marco replied.

"Not to mention the size of this place! I swear it has a million doors" Pony Head commented.

"Yeah, _locked_ doors! I mean seriously, who needs this many rooms!?" The boy angrily exclaimed.

" I dunno..." Pony Head muttered, and the two continued walking forward. After going down a hall the hadn't been in yet, they found a flight of stairs and descended down them, Marco walking down slowly so he wouldn't trip.

"Ya know, this place could use an elevator" Marco stated, and Pony Head nodded in agreement. They kept walking onward, occasionally stopping to try a door or two to see if any were open, but with no success. What was even weirder than the number of doors was the fact that each hallway looked identical to the previous one; same doors, same paintings, same colours, same armor statues

"OK, I am oficially creeped out!" Pony Head exclaimed, "How much longer 'till we find those two?"

Marco sighed "Beats me! This place is so massive that there's no telling where they are! It's like finding a needle in a haystack..."

"I'm just happy that this place is unguarded! This way, we can at least search for them without having to worry about anything else!" Pony Head happily stated.

A few moments of silence followed, and Pony Head raised an eyebrow. "I said, good thing that this place is unguarded!" She stated in a louder voice.

"What are you doing?" Marco curiously asked her, her antics seeming very strange to him.

"Isn't this usually the que for something to jump out and attack us?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, not happening... too cliché" Marco bluntly explained.

"Huh, alright then, let's just keep going I guess" Pony Head told him. Just then, they heard loud howling coming from somewhere within the building.

"Did you hear that?" Pony Head asked Marco.

He nodded. "It sounded like it came from that direction" he pointed down the hallway, "You think that whatever that was may have something to do with Star?" He asked Pony Head

"Only one way to find out! C'mon!" She exclaimed and rushed forward, forcing Marco to follow her with great haste. They had no time to lose.

* * *

Star was panting heavily and her face was covered with sweat as the strain from the fighting started to show. These two mutts sure were giving her a workout!

One lashed from behind and tried to bite her, but Star spotted out of the corner of her eye and turned around quickly enough to deflect its attack. The other one took the opening to jump her from behind, but Star jumped out of the way, causing the two hounds to collide. They, however, quickly picked themselves up and barked viciously at her.

On the other side of the room, Tom was trying his best to fend off the single hellhound that was attacking him, but his combat proficiency wasn't as high as Star's, so he had more trouble with it than Star with the two. Nevertheless, he was holding his ground fairly well, but fatigue was starting to take its toll on him, much like with Star.

Ludo was meanwhile observing the happenings from a safe distance and smiled every time he saw either of the two struggle to fend off an attack. At this rate, it wouldn't be much longer until they would have to admit defeat. The best part was, once Star was defeated, he could gloat all he wanted! How wonderful! Finally, he would be able to rub it in that annoying princesses face!

What's more, he'll take all the credit for himself and execute the rest of the plan without Toffee. This way, he'd not only have the throne and the joy of taking revenge on Toffee, but also the one thing he truly desires; the wand! Ludo grinned, total victory would finally be his!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Star letting out a yelp of pain as one of the hounds managed to scratch her on the arm with its sharp claws. He expected her to finally yield after the injury, but to his amazement, Star managed to land a counter strike and repel the beast away, injuring its right eye. The hellhound roared viciously at that and stared at Star with bloodlust.

"Hmph! That the best you got?" Star smugly stated, the slight injury not phasing her one bit. This was going to be a long fight...

* * *

Marco and Pony Head both felt the structure shake as they heard a loud roar.

"What was **that!?** " Pony Head exclaimed.

"I dunno, but it didn't come from too far away. Let's hurry!"

"I just hope my bestie is ok!" Pony Head stated.

They kept running until they reached the end of the corridor, where an oddly shaped door stood out from the rest. As they approached it, the two started hearing sounds of what they could make out as fighting.

Once they were right next to it, Marco made out the muffled sound of Star taunting someone or something.

"This is it!" Marco exclaimed. "Star is in there, and by the sound of it, she's in trouble!"

"Well let's get in there and help her!"

Marco tried the handle. "Locked" he stated.

He kicked the door a few times, but it was more out of frustration than thinking it might actually open. He finally gave up after stumbling onto the floor after a powerful kick.

"This doesn't seem to be doing any damage dude" Pony Head told him.

Marco stood up and began thinking "How are we supposed to get in there? This door seems to be tightly secured..."

"Step back, I'm gonna try something" Pony Head ordered him, and Marco stepped away from the door. Pony Head then aimed her horn at the door and shot a laser at it, which was deflected and flew in a straight line past Marco and Pony Head down the long hallway.

"Hmm, that wasn't very productive..." she commented.

Marco suddenly remembered something from one of his previous encounters with Pony Head. "Hey, remember the time you used your horn as a drill?" Pony Head made a nodding gesture. "Can you do that again?"

"Of course, I can" Pony Head replied and began spinning her horn like a drill. She pondered about what Marco wanted her to do, but it hit her quickly "Oh, I can try and break open the lock with this!"

"Yep!" Marco confirmed, happy she had caught onto his idea.

Pony Head aimed her horn at the lock and charged at it, forcing her horn into the keyhole. She then began spinning it like a drill again and sparks started jumping from the lock. Maybe this was going to work after all!

* * *

Star dropped her weapon and collapsed onto one knee while sweating and panting heavily, her tired body finally having given in from sheer exhaustion. The two hellhounds started circling around her. On the other side of the room, Tom was still busy battling with the remaining hellhound, but it wasn't looking good for him either.

Ludo laughed triumphantly and slowly approached Star with a victorious grin on his face. He stopped a few feet in front of her and chuckled.

"So _Butterfly_ , finally ready to give up?" He mockingly asked her.

Star didn't respond with words but instead kept panting heavily and glared at him.

Ludo smirked, "Hmph, feeling tired? Would you perhaps like a nice little drink to cool yourself off?" Ludo asked and took out the vial of love potion from behind his back. (A/N: While we're on this topic, where do all these cartoon characters put this stuff anyway?)

Star looked at the vile and shot Ludo a skeptical look. "Do you know what this is? Hmm? It's what a love potion, Butterfly!"

"Love potion? Aren't these things illegal?" Star asked.

"Why yes, yes they are, and you are going to drink it!" Ludo stated.

Star widened her eyes and recoiled. "As if!" She exclaimed with an angry expression. The two hellhounds then growled at her, causing her anger to be replaced with worry.

"You don't really have a choice here, do you?" Ludo leaned in closer and menacingly spoke "Once you've been a good girl and drunk it all up, I'll use your precious little wand and the mirror to make myself the new heir to the kingdom! I win this time, Butterfly!"

Star raised a curious eyebrow at him. _Hang on, new heir to the throne? But, that means he'd have to be a prince, right? And the only way to become one is if he..._ Star widened her eyes in realization and looked at Ludo, who was smirking viciously. She then quickly put a hand on her mouth and did her best not to throw up.

She swallowed down what had come up from her stomach and spoke in a weakened voice "You cannot be serious!"

Ludo frowned angrily "Unfortunately, I am! I'm not thrilled about it either; being married to some annoying brat, but all power comes with a price I guess..." he explained.

Ludo then grabbed Star's chin and lifted her head up so that she was now staring into his eyes " **My** plan will not be foiled by you this time, Butterfly! Victory is mine!"

Star was stunned by this; how was Ludo able to come up with this on his own? This didn't make any sense!

Before she could further ponder the thought, Ludo clapped his hands twice, causing the two hellhounds to approach Star and pin her to the floor, each one holding down one of her arms. Star gulped as Ludo opened the vial containing the love potion.

All of a sudden Star, along with everybody else in the room, heard a loud *slam* coming from the other end of the room. Star managed to turn her head enough so that she could see what was happening, and smiled widely when she saw Marco and Pony Head walk through the door, the boy having an angry expression on his face.

"Marco! Pony Head!" Star cheerfully shouted.

"Star!" The two simultaneously shouted back, relieved to see her.

They then spotted Tom running away from the hellhound, kiting it around in circles and panting heavily. "Oh, hey Tom" Pony Head bluntly stated, having forgotten about him.

Marco shot Ludo an angry look. "What have you done this time, Ludo!"

"If it isn't the earthling and horse head! How nice that you could join us! I was just about to force this love potion down your precious friend's throat!" Ludo evilly proclaimed, then proceeded to do exactly that, shoving the vial into her mouth and forcing her to swallow its contents before the two could react.

"Star!?" Marco exclaimed in panic.

Once Star caught some air she burped, which made her blush from embarassment. Ludo laughed, "At last, the kingdom shall be mine!" He triumphantly exclaimed.

"Um, I don't feel any different..." Star commented from below, and Ludo gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that? Shouldn't you be madly in love with me right now?" He asked while scratching the top of his head.

"Nope, nothing..." Star concluded.

Ludo then heard Marco laugh, so he glared at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, it looks like whatever you were planning has failed Ludo. _Again_ , if I may add" Marco mockingly stated.

Ludo's fury grew at the thought of being made fun of, so he pointed and Marco and shouted : "Tare him apart!"

The hounds, even the one chasing Tom, looked at Marco and widened their eyes upon seeing him. The two holding down Star let her go and rushed at him, enabling her to finally stand up. As the three hounds ran at Marco, he quickly took cover behind Pony Head.

"Hey!?" She angrily exclaimed and swiftly flew away from him.

Marco shivered from fear as the dogs came closer, and his body became paralyzed and unable to move. _Well, it was a good life..._ he thought, expecting the end to have finally come for him.

To his utter disbelief, however, the hounds stopped right in front of him and stared at him for a few moments, before one started choking on something. It then spat out some object from its mouth.

Marco looked at the drool covered object and widened his eyes in surprise, "Hey, my frisbee!" he stated, recognizing his blue frisbee, with which he had saved Star the other day.

He picked it up, although the drool grossed him out, and looked at the hounds only to see that they were looking at him with soft and happy expressions, and had their tongues hanging from their mouths. One then licked Marco across the face, covering him in saliva. The three hounds happily barked and began wiggling their tails.

Ludo's jaw dropped upon seeing that. " **What!?** " he demanded, this outcome seeming just plainly absurd to him.

"Huh, well that was unexpected..." Star stated with a perplexed expression. "Looks like they like you, Marco!"

"You don't say" Marco sarcastically replied, trying to wipe the drool from his face.

Tom finally joined the group and spoke after catching his breath: "You know, maybe we should have brought you along from the start". Marco looked at him with an unamused expression. "Ya think?"

"Well then" Ludo nervouslu spoke up while slowly backing away, "I guess I'll be on my way then!" He exclaimed, then swiftly ran away from the group and through a door at the side of the room.

"Get back here!" Star exclaimed and tried to run after him, but collapsed after a few steps. Marco rushed to her side and helped her stand up, letting her wrap and arm around his neck for support. He noticed several scratches, bruises and even a few bite marks on her skin.

"Star, you're in no condition to be chasing after anyone!" Marco warned her.

"But Marco! Ludo's getting away!" Star told him, not wanting to let her nemesis escape.

"Let him go. I'm just happy you're safe" Marco stated and surprised Star by pulling her into a hug, happy that he had arrived just in time to save her from Ludo's twisted plans.

Once the two broke the hug, Pony Head flew to her and let out a sigh of relief "You can thank me later"

"See," Marco began "This is why I said splitting up was a bad idea!"

"Alright, I should have listened to you, sorry" Star apologized. To her surprise, Marco hugged her again, tighter this time. Star returned the hug with a smile. Star somehow had the feeling that Marco was going to come to her rescue, but seeing how glad he was caused a warm and pleasant feeling to settle in her heart. What would she do without him?

 _Meanwhile_

Ludo made sure that he had made enough distance between himself and those brats to safely open a dimensional portal with his scissors.

Before walking inside, however, he muttered "What is going on here? Why didn't the potion work?"

Ludo took out the empty glass vial and examined it. It had a label that read "Love Potion" on it, so it was strange that nothing had happened. "Maybe it's expired or something?"

Ludo kept staring at it, then noticed the fine print on it, which was hardly readable since it was written ridiculously small. "WARNING: Exhibition piece, not actual love potion!" He angrily exclaimed, then clenched his hand so tightly that the vile shattered in his hand.

" **Toffee!** " he furiously muttered while grinding his teeth, furious that he had been tricked yet again by that two-timing stuck up lizard.

"Iam going to make him into a crocodile purse! A good one too!" He swore before going inside the portal and making his escape. Oh, he wasn't done, not even close!

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not too good with battle scenes that don't involve blood and gore, so forgive me if it wasn't good enough. That aside, did you like this chapter? Well, I sure hope so XD! The story is, I'm gonna say, about a third done? Idk, but it's progressing the way I planned it to, unlike some of my other fics, so I'm happy with it so far! If you liked it, feel free to leave a favourite and a review, and if not just tell me what bothered you. Until next time! Goodbye and stay awesome!**

 **Expected update: Next Saturday or Sunday**


	12. Chapter 11: Back to Mewni

**Well, here's the next chapter. Not much else to say really, maybe next time. Anyway, here are the replies to the latest guest reviews (I personally reply to all others).**

 **Guest Sorta: Good for you, I guess...**

 **A fan: Thanks! I was hoping it would turn out like this. I just hate fanfics with forced and rushed romance; it just makes the characters seem too OOC, like one moment they're friends and the next moment they magically fall in love. Anyway, hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfic.  
**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star  
**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Back to Mewni**

Marco and Star finally broke the hug and the latter bent down and picked up her wand. "Well," she began "looks like this is over with!"

Marco eyed her for a few moments with a concerned expression. Her clothes were partly torn, she had several scratches and bruises, her hair was messier than usual and she looked pretty tired. "Let's go home so you can wash up and rest, plus I have a first aid kid, so we can cover up some of those wounds" Marco explained.

Star smiled softly "Marco, I'm fine, really; this is nothing! And besides, we still have to return the mirror, so let's go-" Star tried taking a step forward but stumbled forward and just barely managed to prevent herself from hitting the floor by supporting herself with her arms.

Pony Head flew over to her so that she was level with the girl, and glared at her. "Girl you cannot be serious! Just look at yourself; you gotta rest!"

"What about Ludo? He's getting away!" Star protested.

"Relax; we'll go after him another day" Marco calmly replied.

"But, the mirror-"

"Star," Marco began "Pony Head can just take it back, right?"

The princess shot him an unamused look. "Um, hello? No hands! I can't carry that thing!" she exclaimed, amazed at how oblivious Marco could be at times, almost as much as Star!

"Not to worry," Tom suddenly spoke up. Unlike Star, he didn't seem to be that fatigued, which caused Marco to eye him suspiciously. Sure, he was a demon and only had to fight a single hellhound, while Star was forced to deal with two at once, but still...

"You can leave that to me! I'll give it to my father and make sure it's returned to the Uni dimension within the next 24 hours!"

"Um, how can you have the same clock like we have on earth...?" Marco asked, there being little logic behind it. Tom, however, ignored him and instead spoke to Star in a more flirtatious manner: "Plus we don't want anything to happen to Mewni's beautiful soon-to-be queen now, do we?"

Star rolled her eyes and sighed "Well, I guess a little rest wouldn't hurt. My whole body is aching..."

"If it were anyone else, I think a little pain would be the least of their worries" Marco commented, complimenting Star's skill in battle. He then turned his attention to Tom and raised an eyebrow "You sure that you wanna take up such a responsibility?"

"Anything to help our lovely Star out. Plus I hate to admit it, but you were right about us going by ourselves not being a good idea, so I owe you this much, earthling..." Tom explained.

"Alright, thanks, I guess" Marco then helped Star stand up. "So, shall we be on our way?"

Star smiled and nodded. She was really happy that Marco cared for her health enough to trust Tom with the task since he normally wouldn't trust her demon ex-boyfriend so lightly.

Star suddenly widened her eyes as she remembered something. "Um, Marco?"

"Yes?"

"What, uh, what exactly are we gonna do with _them_?" she asked while pointing at the three hellhounds that were still standing behind Marco and wiggling their tails, obviously having chosen Marco as their new master. "Can we keep them!?" Star happily exclaimed.

"Star! They are huge, plus we already have a miniature army of laser-eyed puppies in our house, there is no way we can keep them!" Marco swiftly responded, causing both Star and the hellhounds to give him the puppy-dog eyes.

"But they like you" Star stated in a somewhat heartbroken voice.

Marco slapped his forehead and sighed in defeat "My parents are gonna kill me..."

"YAY!" Star exclaimed and turned her attention at the three hounds "You heard that fellas?"

The three mutts responded by happily barking and smiling, and one of them stepped forward and licked Marco all over the face. He wiped it clean with his hand. "I think we're gonna have to stock up on paper towels..." he commented.

Meanwhile Pony Head, who couldn't help but laughed at Marco's situation, cut open a portal with her scissors that lead back to Earth, and went ahead. Marco and Star followed her along with the three hellhounds, who were more than eager to see their new home.

Tom, who was now left alone, looked at the mirror and spoke in a dull voice "Well, let's get this over with..."

* * *

Marco, Star and Pony Head exited the portal and found themselves in front of Marco's house, and discovered that the sun had already set. The three instinctively sat down on the front lawn.

"So," Pony Head began while opening another portal "I gotta head back home and tell the good news to my parents. Then it's back to St. O's...". Star shivered. "Thanks again for the help!" she added.

"Oh, what are besties for right?" Star stated with a smile, which princess Pony Head gladly returned.

"You rest up, ya hear girl?" Pony Head told her with a somewhat strict voice, and Star nodded. The princess then headed into the portal. "Bye Star! Bye Marco! Till' next time!". And so she left.

A brief silence followed. "Well, let's go inside," Marco said and offered Star a hand to help her get to the door.

 _Marco, it's not like I can't walk by myself!_ is what she would have normally said, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to refuse the boy's help, so she accepted it with a smile. Marco suddenly stopped and turned to the hellhounds, who were curiously watching the two teens. "Um, can you guys go wait in the backyard? I kinda don't want you scaring the neighbors..." he explained. The three nodded, at which Star and Marco stared in confusion, and followed their new owner's order.

"Well, at least they're well behaved, right?" Star commented and Marco let out a tired sigh, not really seeing that as being compensation for all the trouble those three would probably cause him.

"Let's just go inside already!" he bluntly stated and literally dragged Star over to the front door, then opened it and walked inside with her.

"We're home!" Marco exclaimed upon entering the household, and both of his parents soon came over to greet the two.

"Hi, kids! So, how was your da-" Mrs. Diaz began, and then widened her eyes in shock upon noticing the condition Star was in. Marco's father was also surprised by the sight. Mrs. Diaz rushed over to Star and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh my goodness! Honey, what happened!? Are you alright!? Does it hurt badly!? Are you-"

"Mom, calm down!" Marco pleaded, seeing that his mother was in a state of panic, clearly concerned for the health of his best friend.

"No need to panic Mrs. Diaz, I'm fine. Compared to my training back in Mewni, this is nothing!" Star explained with a smile, trying to calm the woman down. Marco's mother took a few deep breaths and managed to calm herself down. She was no longer panicking, but she was still highly concerned.

"Marco," she began, glaring slightly at the boy "How could you let Star get injured like this? It's your responsibility as a man to make sure she stays safe!"

"Don't blame Marco, Mrs. Diaz!" Star quickly stated, not wanting Marco to pay for her mistake. "If it weren't for him saving me, things could have been much worse". Star scratched the back of her head and spoke in a more shameful voice "Plus he warned me, and I kinda didn't listen to him, sorry..."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart! What's important is that you're both ok" Marco's mother stated.

"But I am curious" Mr. Diaz began, taking a few steps closer to the three "What were you doing that made you end up like- _this_?"

"Oh, we fought a bunch of giant hellhounds in the Underworld" Star casually replied, and Marco's parents stared at her with wide eyes.

"Star got sent on a mission and we had to get a really dangerous object out of Ludo's grasp" Marco explained.

"But then I got attacked by these three giant hellhounds and they really wore me out. But thankfully, Marco came to the rescue!" Star concluded.

"Hang on," Mr. Diaz began and pointed a finger at Marco "How did you manage to save her from something so terrifying? No offense son, but you're a wimp!"

Marco made an unamused expression. "Hey! I'm a bad boy!" He exclaimed, but neither of his parents nor Star were willing to comment about it. "As for how I saved her, well..."

He was interrupted by the sound of loud barking coming from the backyard. The four went to check, and Marco's parents widened their eyes upon seeing the three hellhounds viciously barking at a cat that was stuck in a tree. Ironically, the laser-eyed puppies had joined them.

"Hey!" Marco angrily exclaimed, and the whole lot of them became silent and looked at him curiously. "I thought I told you three to stay quiet!"

The three hellhounds exchanged curious looks, then rushed over to Marco and sat down.

Marco's parents were still staring at them with wide eyes. The boy cleared his throat and explained in an awkward voice: "They, kinda decided to make me their new master when I played frisbee with them..."

"Marco!" His dad exclaimed, and the boy got ready for the worst. "This...is... **PERFECT!** " He cheerfully shouted.

"Huh?"

"I was just looking for a new guard dog for our house!" Mr. Diaz stated.

"Why do we need a guard dog?" Marco curiously asked his father.

"Because," Mr. Diaz began with an angry look "There's this man who keeps showing up every day from Monday to Saturday and keeps putting things in our mailbox!"

"You've seen him too!" Star exclaimed.

Mr. Diaz nodded "Yes, I have! And with these three giant dogs guarding our house, there is no way he'll dare to come again!"

"Honey," Marco's mother began and put a hand on her husband's shoulder "We've been over this several times; that's the mailman..." she calmly explained.

"That's what they want you to think!" He swiftly responded and clenched his fist.

"OK then!" Marco exclaimed and began dragging Star back inside "Me and Star are gonna head upstairs". The two then rushed upstairs, since Marco didn't really feel like going into a pointless discussion with his father. That and it just creeped him out...

Once upstairs, the two entered Star's room and Marco ordered her to sit down, then went to the bathroom in search of the 1st aid kit. Star scratched her head, not really knowing what 1st aid was, wiped her wand through the air and cast a silent heal spell, which not only sealed her wounds but also fixed her dress and, most importantly, her hair! She walked over to the dresser and smiled at her reflection. "Good as new!" the girl cheerfully exclaimed.

Marco came back, holding the kit in his hand, and shot star a curious look when he noticed that she was fully healed.

"Um, Star?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you heal yourself with magic by any chance?" Marco asked

Star smiled and held up her wand. "Why yes, yes I did!" she proudly stated.

"Ok then, I just have one question" Marco paused, then spoke in a much louder voice: "Why didn't you tell me you could do that in the first place!?"

Star pondered for a few moments while rubbing her chin with her free hand, then shrugged "I forgot" she bluntly stated.

Marco sighed and walked over to her and sat down next to her, then took her hand and began inspecting her for some reason.

"Marco, what are you doing?" Star asked him, her voice sounding slightly nervous. His touch felt so, different than usual.

"I'm just making sure you're really all patched up. Don't wanna leave any open wounds". Marco put the palm of his hand on her forehead and lifted her blonde bangs up, causing Star to widen her eyes and blush ever so slightly. "Aha!" he proudly exclaimed when he noticed a cut on her forehead that was still open and took out a bandage.

"Marco," Star began, finally able to think clearly again "I can just seal this with my wand. There's no need-"

"Yeah, but this way you'll have a little reminder of the fact that I was right!" Marco jokingly explained, causing Star to cross her arms and shoot him a playful glare. He then put the bandage over the wound and removed his hand from her forehead. Luckily for Star, the bandage wasn't noticeable thanks to her bangs.

"Thanks, Marco" she sweetly replied.

"Hey, what are best friends for, right?" he jokingly stated and the two shared a quick laugh.

"I'm just happy that we managed to resolve this whole mess. Who knows what would have happened had the mirror remained in Ludo's hands" Star stated.

"Personally, I was really surprised by the fact that Tom didn't try to cut my head off or something along those lines. Guess those therapy sessions really helped the guy's temper, huh?" Marco explained.

"Meh, he's still a hothead, plus he doesn't get the picture that it's over between the two of us!" Star exclaimed, referring to Tom's attempts at wooing her. Star then paused and began thinking. "Wait, wooing me over..."

"Something wrong?" Marco curiously asked.

"No, it's just that with all this fuss about the mirror and Ludo, I may have forgotten something really important, but I just can't put my finger on in..."

As if on cue, the magic mirror on her wand began to ring, and Star walked over to it, and answered it. A few moments later, she could see both her mother and her father standing there. Marco stood up and walk over to her.

"Hello, darling!" Her father greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hi." Star casually greeted the two. "Why the sudden call?"

"We wanted to inform you that the courting will begin tomorrow, so you should come home at once so we can make you presentable for the numerous candidates" her mother explained.

Star snapped her fingers and looked at Marco "Oh right, _that!_ " she stated.

"Wait, does this mean Star has to leave Earth for good already?" Marco asked, hoping to have Star remain by his side for as long as possible.

"No, not quite yet" Her father spoke "She'll return briefly to pack the last of her things and say her goodbyes, and **then** she'll leave for good!" he explained.

Star and Marco exchanged and saddened and hopeless expression, neither one wanting their good relationship to end.

"We'll send our royal escort to pick you up in about an hour, alright darling?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom" Star sadly replied, not really wanting to go.

"Splendid!" her father exclaimed "See you soon, daughter!" he finished and ended the call.

Star frowned and sighed sadly, then looked at Marco when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She noticed that he had a determined expression on his face. "We'll get you out of this, don't you worry! I'm not letting you get forced into marrying someone you don't want to!" he stated with an equally determined voice.

Star smiled and together with Marco sat down on her bed. For the first time in what felt like ages, the two didn't talk but instead shared a companionable silence, both lost in thought of what awaited them.

The hour passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye, and before they knew it, an obese royal escort by the name of Earl, clothed in expensive gold lined purple clothing and black leather boots of the finest craft, came to pick her up. Star exchanged one final sad look with Marco, then stood up and walked over to the man, who offered her a hand and escorted her into the portal.

"Star!" Marco exclaimed before the girl was fully inside, causing her to turn her head around curiously. "Don't you dare give up!"

Star blinked twice and smirked. "Please, do you even know who you're talking to?" she smugly replied.

The two smiled at each other, and Star turned around and walked into the portal, which closed behind her. She was gone. Marco's expression saddened very quickly, and he felt a sting in his heart and put his right hand on it. He then clenched it glared confidently; he was going to make sure Star would stay with him on Earth, no matter the cost!

On the other end of the portal, Star was greeted by several of her family's court servants. She briefly greeted her mother and father before being escorted to her room; it was getting late and tomorrow would be a long day, so her parents wanted to make sure she was well rested. Star entered her old room and sat down on her old bed, then looked around. It all seemed so familiar to her and yet, it was all so alien at the same time. She'd gotten used to life in Marco's house so much, that she felt like a guest here.

She sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before changing into her night clothing and tucking herself in. She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The thought of what would happen tomorrow scared her, but she wasn't about to just give in to this stupid law and have her childhood essentially taken from her. She wanted to stay on Earth, she wanted to stay with her friends, she wanted to stay with Marco. Star raised her right ar! into the air and opened the palm of her hand.

On Earth, Marco was in an identical position with his hand raised and his palm wide open. All he could think about was Star and how he was going to help her. He'd made a promise to do so but, even he wasn't sure exactly how he'd do it. Marco clenched his fist and slammed it onto his bed.

 _There is a way, there simply has to be one, all I have to do it find it!'_

Those were the words echoing in both Star and Marco's heads. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep almost simultaneously, both determined to keep their promise and remain with each other.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Well, looks like their little Underworld adventure is over, and it's back to the main problem. Next time, Star will be courted by several princes, but will she refuse every one of them, or will she finally give in? And what about Marco? How will he deal with Star not being around? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!  
**

 **Bye peeps! Stay awesome!**

 **Expected update: Next Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Charming Prince

**A/N: Hello! I'm thrilled that the number of followers has gone up this week. It means a lot that so many of you are curious to know what happens next in this story. I've also gotten a couple of messages asking me to update it 'more than once per week' but sorry, 1 update is what you get :P. Putting that aside, here are the replies to the latest reviews:**

 **Rock Raider: Your ideas are interesting, but I can't really answer any of them without giving too much away, hehe.**

 **ElleFreak: The marriage is actually the main plot, but this whole mirror business was important.**

 **princess: Aww, thanks! And that part with the toilet; I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that XD**

 **Guest Sorta: OK! _That's_ going a little too far, don't you think? XD**

 **Princess: Well I can't just tell you the ending now, can I? You're just gonna have to read and find out like everyone else :). Did, uh, did I just sound like a jerk right now...?**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak **.**

 **P.S. I decided to count the number of days left until Star's 'special' day. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star  
**

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Charming Prince**

 _Mewni, 3 days until the wedding..._

 _..._

 _Star stood in front of the altar, her father having just led her to it. In a matter of minutes, she was about to marry some prince she barely knew. Well, this sucked! But she didn't really have an option now, did she? Stupid law! He stood left of her, and both of them were facing the altar, not looking at each other. She saw her parents sitting on their thrones and holding hands. Well, at least someone was enjoying himself! The music stopped, which signaled that the two could now turn and look at each other. Star closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes but was shocked to find herself standing in front of Marco's house. There was only one problem; it was in ruins, along with the rest of the town. She reached for hew wand; it wasn't there! Star ran inside the house, or what remained of it, and looked for the Diaz family, but failed to find them. She then noticed something on her left hand, she was wearing a ring! Wait, what!? Wasn't she just in front of the altar? What was going on, why was she on earth, and where was Marco? Before she could think any further, she got the sudden urge to look up into the sky where she noticed a dark spiral anomaly, which seemed to be sucking in everything around her. Star stared at it in horror, then felt a dark presence behind her, so she turned around and saw a tall black figure smiling viciously at her. Star's head began to spin and her consciousness began to slip. She fell onto the ground and looked at the figure once more. Before her vision went dark, she noticed two glowing marks on the figure's cheeks, that were shaped like... like..._

The door of Star's room slammed open and a servant walked in. "Good morning mistress!"

Star screamed and fell out of bed. She quickly stood up and looked at the servant, then looked outside the window. "The sun just barely came up!"

"Precisely!" The man replied "Your mother, the queen, ordered me to wake you at the first light of dawn so that you may have plenty of time to prepare for today"

Star let out an irritated groan. "Of course, she did!"

"Indeed" he agreed "Now, do you want breakfast in bed, or would you prefer to dine in the hall, m'lady?"

"Breakfast in bed? What am I, some old stuck up lady?"

"Very well then, I'll have our chef prepare a meal for you downstairs" he bowed and exited the room.

Star rolled her eyes. "This is exactly why I hate having servants!". Star made her way over to the huge dresser and picked up her wand, then cast a spell and, in the blink of an eye, she was fully dressed in her usual clothes and her hair was no longer a mess. She stepped outside the room.

"Good morning, young mistress" a maid greeted her the moment she opened the door.

"What?" Star asked, irritated.

"I am here to accompany you to the dining hall" the maid explained.

"Of course, you are..."

 _A few minutes later_

Star walked into the richly decorated dining hall, where the servants had already prepared a place for her to sit along with various foods. After all, a princess should never have to wait for her meal!

She walked over to it and a butler pulled back the chair and gestured her to sit down, which she did. Star ate her breakfast, which she had to admit was very tasty, as was expected from the royal chef. Nevertheless, she would have preferred a simple piece of toast and some bacon, but 'fatty' foods were considered unworthy of royalty.

"Was the mean satisfying, m'lady?" A servant, the same one from this morning, asked.

"It was alright" Star replied.

"Excellent. Now, please follow me" he told her and walked through one of the room's doors. Star stood up and followed him. He led her through several hallways before finally stopping and pointing at a door. "Your mother is waiting for you inside'

Star nodded and walked into the room, where she found her mother debating something with a small goblin.

"No no, I'm telling you, pink is the new black!" The creature stated, causing Queen Butterly to raise an eyebrow.

"Um, hi mom! You, uh, wanted to see me?"

"Ah, good morning darling. I'm glad to see you're up early and full of energy" her mother spoke to her with a smile. "Now," she continued "In case you were wondering why I wanted to meet you here, it is because your father and I hired one of the best tailors in all the kingdoms, and brought her here do measure the proportions for your new wedding dress"

" _One_ of the best?" the small goblin spoke in an offended voice "My dear, I _am_ the best!"

She then walked over to Star and eyed her from head to toe, making the girl feel a bit uncomfortable, and shook her head. "What is that rubbish you're wearing?"

"Rubbish? These are the clothes I normally wear" Star innocently explained.

"Hah! I'd hardly call those clothes, not to mention those, _things_ you're wearing on your feat!" She pointed at Star's purple boots. "Revolting!"

"Marco thinks they're cool..." Star commented.

"Well, this Marco should have his eyes examined!" The goblin angrily exclaimed and crossed her arms "Tisk, tisk, tisk! You're very lucky that I'm here so that you may learn a thing or two about proper fashion!"

The goblin-woman grabbed Star by the wrist and dragged her in front of a mirror mounted on the wall. She lifted Star's arms and ordered her to stand still, then began measuring various things, such as her waist, arm length, back etc.

After a few minutes of measuring and silent muttering, the goblin stopped and turned to queen Butterfly "I have to admit, what your daughter lacks in a sense of fashion she makes up for in the figure."

"Thanks! I think..." Star told her.

"When do you need this dress to be done?" The goblin asked Star's mother.

"The wedding ceremony is in 3 days, so I would appreciate it being ready for her to wear by then"

"3 days!" The goblin angrily exclaimed "What do you take me for, some amateur! I'll have it sown by the day after tomorrow! And if you need someone to do her hair and makeup, I know this group of gremlins, who'll make her look absolutely beautiful!"

"Splendid!" Queen Butterfly exclaimed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Star asked.

"Wearing that!? I think not!" The goblin exclaimed, causing Star to flinch, then turned back to the queen "I'll be on my way then. Here's the card for those gremlins I mentioned. Take care!" she handed her a small business card, then took out a pair of dimensional scissors, cut open a portal and walked into it.

"Jeez, where'd ya find her?" Star asked her mother.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that! And to think she had the nerve to call my old clothes rubbish!" Queen Butterfly exclaimed.

"Wait, you used to wear these clothes?" Star asked, surprised by her mother's statement. The queen nodded and smiled "But of course! I was your age once too you know! Now," her expression turned serious again "We have to get you changed into your royal dress. I hardly think any noble will be captivated by your current appearance..."

"*sigh* alright. Gimme a sec..." Star told her mother, took out her wand and lifted it into the air and cast a spell that, in the blink of an eye, replaced her usual clothes with her blue dress, fine slippers, and a tiara.

"That's better. Now come, your father is already waiting for us in the grand hall,where you shall meet your suitors" her mother told her and exited the room. Star followed.

The two soon reached the grand hall, which was packed with guardsmen that were on standby in case anyone threatened the royal family. Star's father was standing in front of the main entrance door, discussing something with one of the guards.

"Worry not m'lord!" Star heard the guard speak "These are the finest men I could muster up. Nobody will dare come close to you or your family, lest they have a death wish!"

"That may be taking things to the extreme..." the king began in a worried voice "There's not need to actually kill anyone! Just, be on the lookout for anyone who seems to be a bit... 'shady' if you will..."

The guard frowned "Ruin all the fun why don't you!" He stated and walked away with a disappointed look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Star asked as she approached her father.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, just making some last minute security checks" her father explained. He eyed his daughter and stared at her, then frowned sadly.

"What's the matter, dad?" Star asked, concerned,

"Nothing. It's just, well, I'm very proud of you right now" he told her.

"For what?"

"Taking things seriously" he began "When we first told you about this obligation, I was very worried that you would refuse to follow the law and cause trouble for us. But here you are, all dressed and serious, ready to make sacrifice for this kingdom and family. You've really matured during your days on earth, and it makes me ashamed that I had so little faith in you. Please forgive me for that" he told her.

There was an awkward silence between the three family members as Star had an expression on dismay on her. "Enough of my silly rambling! Shall we get started? Your suitors are waiting outside and are very eager to meet you!" King Butterfly spoke up.

Star nodded, and the three all sat down on their thrones, a new one having been installed for Star. The door on the other end of the room opened, causing Star to become nervous. She took a deep breath and made a determined but saddened expression. _Sorry Marco..._

Wilson was standing next to the now open door and unrolled a scroll and cleared his throat.

"Our first candidate of the day, Warlord Gorgo Unrugagh from the Orc dimension!"

Moments later, a tall, masculine orc wearing a loincloth and a horned helmet walked in, battleaxe in hand and the carcass of an animal slumped over his shoulder. As he approached the royal family, Star was forced to plug her nose because of his revolting smell. The orc stopped a few feet in front of them and threw the carcass of what looked like a deer on the floor.

"I mighty warlord Gorgo! I bring gift!" He shouted. He then pointed at Star with his axe "You marry me! Become new orc queen and together crush all!"

Star sheepishly smiled and spoke with her nose still plugged "Um, thanks for the offer but I don't think it would work between us, sorry..."

The orc glared menacingly and picked up the carcass, then stormed out of the hall. "This great insult to Gorgo! You will regret it!" He shouted before leaving through the open door.

Queen Butterfly glared at her servants. "Who invited _him_?"

The King nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Well we did have a few leftover invitations..."

The Queen rolled her eyes, then made a gesture to Charles, who nodded and cleared his throat.

"Next, Sir Lanceless from our very own Kingdom of Mewni!" He exclaimed, and in came a handsome young man with black hair and a mustache, living up to his reputation by not having a lance with himself. He stepped forward and knelt down in front of them, then looked at Star.

"Good day m'lady! I'm Sir Lanceless, son of Sir Lancenotalot, and have come here to take your hand in marriage! I have many things to offer her, and am a very rich and talented man!" He smugly spoke.

"Alright, and what exactly are you talented at?" The Queen asked.

"I'm delighted you asked!" He exclaimed and pulled out a knife from behind his back and held it up. "I will swallow this knife whole without sustaining any injuries! Look and behold!"

 _Some time later_

"Well, that's the last of the blood!" A haggy old cleaner lady stated while putting a red stained mop into a bucket filled with water.

"Thank you, Helga, you may go now,borong" the queen told her servant, who bowed and walked away.

"You think that'll leave a stain?" Star casually asked her mother, who simply shrugged. She then made a hand gesture to Wilson, indicating that he may bring forth the next candidate.

He held up his scroll and cleared his throat. "Our next suitor is Lord Boring from the Elf Kingdom"

The elf was about to set foot inside but Star glared angrily and immediately stood up from her seat. "NEXT!" She yelled, and the elf walked back out hunched over. Star sat back down.

"Star!" Her mother exclaimed.

"What!? I don't like elves! They're boring and creepy and have pointy ears!" She told her mother with crossed arms.

Her mother shook her head "Darling that is no way for a princess to behave! Besides, you cannot simply judge someone before you meet them! Prejudice isn't right and should be avoided if-"

"Next up" Wilson suddenly exclaimed "His majesty, the centaur king, Edrie-"

" **NEXT!** " Queen Butterfly shouted at the top of her lungs before Wilson could even finish reading out the name.

"Honey!" King Butterfly exclaimed with a perplexed expression.

"What!? I don't like centaurs! They're strange and wild and have four legs!" The Queen retorted and crossed her arms.

The King slapped his forehead "This is going to be a long day..."

 _Several suitors later_

"Has nobility really sunk this low..." Star asked with a bored expression on her face, her latest 'suitor' having been another boring noble who literally only rambled on about shoes for nearly two hours.

The queen sighed "It appears you can't even find a decent husband nowadays!"

"Now let's not get all negative darling!" King Butterfly spoke up as cheerfully as possible "I'm sure there are still several candidates that are well suited for our daughter waiting outside!"

"Actually, m'lord" Charles spoke up after walking over to the three "That was the last one"

"What!?" Queen Butterfly exclaimed, outraged. Star's face lit up after hearing that.

"Oh, such a shame looks like I just won't be getting married then!" The girl quickly spoke, trying to sound sincere, but her voice was very gleeful.

Queen Butterfly sighed "Well, looks like we have no choice then. We're just going to have to choose one of those oths"

"Come again?" Star asked in a panic.

"Well darling, as much as we don't like it any better than you do, you still have to get married. And given that there are no other nobles, you'll just have to pick one of them" The Queen explained..

"I'm not forcefully marrying someone I have no feelings for!" Star protested.

"But there's nobody else left!" King Butterfly exclaimed.

"I beg to differ!" They heard a voice shout from the other end of the hall and turned their heads in that direction, where they spotted a handsome young man dressed in expensive white and gold clothing, with short brown hair and blue eyes. Next to him stood an older, much taller and elderly looking man with glasses and wearing mostly black clothing with purple stripes and holding a book in his hand.

The two made their way over to the royal family and bowed respectfully.

"Well well!" The Queen exclaimed with delight "Who exactly do we have here?"

The boy straightened himself and smiled warmly, then stepped up to Star, took her hand and kissed it. He then looked up at her face with a warm smile "Where are my manners! Allow me to introduce myself; I am prince Shining from Alwaysland, and this is my royal advisor, Sir Henry Buttocks"

All three of Star's family put hands over their mouths and tried their best not to laugh.

"It's pronounced _Boot-Ox"_ the man commented.

The three managed to regain their composure and Star's parents looked at the two with happy expressions. "And to what," her mother began "Do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The prince stood up and let go of Star's hand, then placed his free hand on his chest while putting the other in his pocket "I heard rumors of a lovely princess, who is in search of a new husband to share the future with" he looked Star in the eyes and leaned in slightly closer and put his hand on her cheek, causing her to jump from surprise "But they mentioned nothing of her stunning beauty" he said.

Star appreciated the compliment, after all, it wasn't every day that someone called her beautiful, but she had felt much happier back when Marco casually told her she looked 'Good enough'. _Why am I thinking of that?_ she wondered.

The prince removed his hand from her cheek and looked her in the eyes, and noticed she was feeling uneasy. "I do realize this must be sudden for you, so I propose we get to know each other before you make your decision; I would never force you to marry me should you not want to" he stated.

"What a polite and charming young man!" The king delightfully exclaimed and turned to his daughter "He is _by far_ the best candidate you've gotten so far, and the prince of... err... what was it again?"

"Alwaysland" the young boy calmly replied.

"Why does that sound like a cheap ripoff of some story Marco told me not too long ago?" Star wondered.

"Marco?" The prince asked, "Is he your former lover or something?"

Star blushed, the hearts on her cheeks also turning a bright shade of pink. She then waved her arms frantically "No no no no no! Nothing like that! He is, um, a very close friend from Earth!" she explained, shuttering nervously with each word, and causing her mother to narrow her eyes and rub her own chin in thought.

"Earth?" The prince curiously asked.

"Yeah. My parents sent me there so I wouldn't burn the castle down for a 2nd time" Star casually explained. "It's a really cool place too! It has ice cream, nachos, not to mention tons of nice people!" She enthusiastically explained.

"Very well then, it's settled!" Prince Shining suddenly exclaimed, causing Star to raise an eyebrow "I propose we go to this 'Earth' so that I may get to see it for myself, and get to know more about you, and you about me! If you want to, that is..." the prince asked in a hopeful voice.

Star stared at him, unable to respond. He seemed nice, caring, charming and not to mention handsome! Everything any princess could wish for. She took a deep breath and thought about her father's words once more, and how refusing him would mean betraying her parents' faith in her and the kingdom of Mewni. Then she thought about Marco and how he would react to all of this, since she promised she wouldn't give in until there was truly no other way. She looked at her mother and fsther once more, then at prince Shining, and opned her mouth to say her decision.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Annnnnd another cliffhanger! Hate me yet :P? Hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and props to anyone who got all the refferences! Feel free to leave a favourite and a review! Until next time! Bye peeps!**

 **Expected update: Sunday 17th of July.**


	14. Chapter 13: Empty

**A/N: This story just hit 10k views! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Seriously, I am super grateful for the support, you guys are amazing 3! In other news, I got the results from my matura exams and I passed with flying colours :D! Now it's time for a LONG summer break and after that, Chemistry college, YAY!  
**

 **Replis to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: You'll get it soon enough, patience ;).**

 **Rock Raider: Why do you always ask questions I can't answer without spoiling the whole story XD. Good theory tho!**

 **Guest Sorta: Wow, that's a lotta NOPE XD.**

 **Jelsaforever688: Alright, since you asked so nicely, yes :P.**

 **Guest: And you will get more!**

 **Princess: Aww, thanks! I do try my best! And no worries, I think you'll be VERY happy at the end :).**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star  
**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Empty**

 _Earth, 3 days until the wedding..._

Marco groggily awoke and rubbed his eyes, stretched, and got up from his bed. He headed straight to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took a quick shower before changing into his usual red hoodie and jeans. After doing this usual morning ritual, the boy walked over to Star's room, opened the door, and let out a sigh; empty.

Well, 'empty' might not be the most appropriate word, since the room was still packed with her stuff, including numerous pieces of clothing that were scattered all over the floor, and countless kids' toys Star always got dibs on whenever they opened a new cereal box. Not that Marco minded, he found it funny that she could get so excited over some stupid toy car or something similar, since she could use magic and came from a dimension filled with strange creatures.

He suddenly heard a panicked scream from outside and looked out the window, only to see his father triumphantly waving his hands in the air as the three hellhounds chased the mailman, who was running for his life. Marco slapped his forehead, then walked away from the window.

He went downstairs, where his mother had already prepared breakfast, along with some freshly squeezed orange juice. One glass for him, one for herself, one for his father and one for...

"Um, mom" Marco awkwardly began, gaining his mother's attention.

"Yes?"

"Star won't, be joining us for breakfast today." he said in a saddened voice.

"Oh? Is she not feeling well?" Mrs. Diaz asked, "I know she must be stressed out because of that whole wedding business, but she still has to eat properly!"

"Actually, she couldn't even if she wanted to, because she went back to Mewni yesterday..." Marco explained.

"Wait, she's already left!" His mother exclaimed in a panicked fashion, and Marco swiftly waved his hands to calm her down "No! Well, yes... but, only because of that whole 'courting' thing! She'll be back soon enough" he explained.

His mother bore a troubled look on her face and sighed "Poor girl, it must be hard for her right now"

"Tell me about it. I don't think I'd ever seen Star as sad as when she left yesterday" Marco explained, then smiled slightly "But don't worry mom! I already promised Star I'd help her find a way out of this, and there's no way I'm letting her be taken away like this!"

His mother raised an eyebrow, intrigued "And how do you plan to do that?"

Marco sighed "Well I tried finding a loophole in the law, but it's just like Star's parents said; she'll get exiled if she doesn't get married to someone with royal or noble ties, and they're not allowed to remove or edit this law"

"Well, Star's a smart girl. I'm sure she'll make her decision on her own in the end"

"Oh yeah" Marco waved his hand casually "We kinda already made an overdramatic promise regarding that, so Star's probably gonna wave all those stuck up nobles away"

"I'm glad to hear that, but what if she actually meets someone she'll actually like?" His mother asked.

"Pffff! As if!" Marco exclaimed, trying to sound confident, but his face showed signs of concern "You know how royalty is! Star would never consider someone as boring as that! She-" his phone suddenly started ringing, so he took it out of his pocket and answered "Hello?"

 _"Hey Marco!"_

"Oh, hi Ferguson, what's up?"

 _"Long story short; me and Al got into some trouble because apparently hitting on girls at 2AM in the morning in a dark alley is considered 'molesting', and we gotta go and apologise to them today."_

Marco slapped himself on the forehead; typical Ferguson. "Alright, and you're telling me this because...?"

 _"I dunno, I just thought you should know. Anyway, bye!"_ Ferguson hung up.

Marco put the phone back into his pocket and sighed.

"Ferguson got into trouble again?" His mother dryly asked.

"Ferguson got into trouble again..." Marco bluntly replied. The two then heard more panicked screaming from outside, along with the loud cheering of Mr. Diaz.

"I'm going to go check on your father and see if he's alright. And, more importantly, the mailman..." His mother told him and rushed outside.

Marco, feeling indifferent, sat down and began eating his breakfast, imagining what must have been happening on Mewni right then. Although he'd tried reassuring his mother, and mainly himself, that Star would never fall for some stuck up noble, he couldn't quite get rid of that small cloud of worry that was hovering above his head. What's more, he still had no idea how exactly he could help Star, since his initial plan had gone to bust. He tried thinking of a way, absentmindedly eating his breakfast while doing so, but all it did was frustrate him.

 _I gotta go outside and clear my head!_ He decided.

Marco finished his breakfast and stood up, then walked over to the front door. He opened it and spotted his mother trying to convince his father to order the hellhounds to release the mailman, _without_ much luck. Marco swiftly closed it and instead went through the kitchen door.

 _Later, in the park _

Marco was casually walking around the park, trying not to think about anything, but his mind kept wandering back to his mother's words. _What if she really does find someone?_ He frantically shook his head; N _ot happening! This is Star! goofy, carefree, cute, rash, stubborn and childlike Star! There's no way she'd ever even consider it!_

Marco froze in place. Cute? How did **that** word get lost in there? Although, now that he thought about it, he had to admit that she _was_ definitely (very) easy to look at, specially in those clothes she always wore; they really suited her personality, even though some people gave her an odd look when they saw her. And the horns; most people got creeped out by them, but to him they looked... good on her...

Marco shook his head again; why was he suddenly thinking about this stuff! It was just some random nonsense his mother had brought up for a moment, nothing more, nothing less. Everything will turn out fine, Star will never leave and things will be back to the way they were before he knew it!

"Yep, just some random nonsense!" he exclaimed, gaining some curious looks from the people around him. He giggled nervously and started whistling, then continued his walk before things got even more awkward.

He finally got away from the small crowd of people and took a deep breath. "Ok Marco, just empty your head from all these worries and try not to think about Star. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can start coming up with an actual plan to help her" he encouraged himself. Without realising it, he'd already exited the park and was now walking in the middle of town. He spotted the arcade. Perfect! Some video games should dull his worries!

The boy made his way inside and saw several young people, such as himself, lined up at a new arcade machine. He raised an eyebrow and walked over, then tapped the kid in front of him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Um, why is everyone lined up for this one game?"

"Oh!" the kid happily exclaimed "You don't know? It's this new awesome game where you get to pilot a spaceship!" the boy gleefully exclaimed.

Marco smiled "Sounds cool! What's it called?"

"Cosmic Starfire!" the boy exclaimed.

 _Starfire..._ Marco groaned in annoyance, causing the boy to shoot him a curious look, then left the arcade without even bothering to say goodbye. "Wow, jerk!" the boy exclaimed after Marco had already left.

Marco took a deep breath. _Ok! Just forget about what just happened and try to relax! Now, where's a good place to relax...?_ Marco pondered, then snapped his fingers as a lightbulb lit up above his head. The bookstore! Of course! A good book should calm his nerves. Best part was, it was only 3 buildings away from the arcade!

He smiled and made his way over to the building, which was much larger than the arcade. He entered it and took a deep breath with his nose. Ah, the glorious smell of knowledge! Oh, and paper! He looked around and, to his surprise, saw a lot of grown ups lined up next to the counter. He walked over to an elderly woman, who was sitting away from the crowd of people and reading a book, and cleared his throat, causing her to look at him and smile warmly.

"Uh, hello mam! What's all the commotion about?" he asked and pointed at the line of people.

"Oh that!" she waved her hand and "They're all lined up to buy this new book from a young local author. Only the author's pen name is known, and apparently the book is based on a true story, although it's clearly made up, but it's still very fun to read!"

"Really? I've never heard of this..." Marco commented. "Well, what's the book about?"

"Oh, it's about some young princess who came to earth to learn how to use her magical wand, but always ends up going on wild adventures with her best friend! Thrilling, wouldn't you agree?" The woman cheerfully explained.

Marco blinked a few times. "What- a- what's the book called...?" he awkwardly asked. _Oh please don't be-_

The woman turned the cover of the book she was reading towards him. Marco read it and groaned; **The Adventures of princess Star Butterfly and Mike Diaz, by StarFan13.**

"She could have at least gotten my name right..." Marco muttered angrily, and the woman raised an eyebrow at him. He then stormed out of the bookstore, slamming the door behind him.

"Hmm, must not be a fan of fantasy..." the elderly woman commented, confused.

 _Outside of the bookstore_

"Ok, there has got to be some place I can go to to get my mind off of this!" Marco angrily stated. He couldn't think of anything, so he decided to just wander around town a bit. He went around the corner and bumped into a tall young woman, probably in her early 20-s, who was dressed like a reporter and was holding a microphone. She was being accompanied by a single cameraman.

"Whoops, sorry!" Marco apologised.

The woman turned towards him and smiled "Hello there polite young man! I'm Kerry Watson from Channel 98! What's your name?" she asked him in a very cheerful voice, then held the microphone down to him.

"Um, hi? My name's Marco Diaz" he awkwardly responded.

"Why hello there Marco! Mind if I ask you a question? Are you familiar with any reality TV shows?"

"Yeah, I know a couple of em', why?" he curiously asked.

"Good! And are you a fan of drawing?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Uh, I guess..." Marco told her, not sure where this was going.

"Then today's your lucky day!" She suddenly exclaimed, startling him "Because you have the chance to be featured on the next episode of our latest and completely original TV series that we by no chance ripped off from any other station; **Drawing with the Stars!** "

"Argh!" Marco groaned and put both hands on his head, which was seriously starting to hurt, and glared at the woman. "Gimme a break already!" he exclaimed, then ran off down the street, forcing fellow pedestrians to avoid him. Kerry was startled by his response, then turned to her cameraman "I'm guessing that's a 'no' then?"

 _Some time later, in front of the school_

Marco was sitting on a bench near the school gate, his mind completely disoriented. The only things he could think of were Star, how he still didn't have a plan, and what his life would look like, were she to leave. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He needed to come up with something in less than 3 days, if he had counted correctly, but what?

"Marco?" He suddenly heard a familiar voice ask, so he opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Oh, hi Jackie" he greeted the girl, then spotted Janna and Hope "Hey Janna, hey Hope. What are you three doing here?"

The three walked over to him and sat down, each of them holding a drink, Jackie carrying a second one.

Janna smirked "We saw you yell at some reporter and run down the street. Respect dude!" Janna exclaimed, earning a disapproving sigh from Jackie.

"Anyway, we were out getting some drinks, and thought you might need one after the long run, here" Jackie explained and handed him a drink.

"Thanks, that's really-" Marco stopped when he saw the green logo, then sighed, defeated " **Starbucks** , of course..." he dejectedly stated, and Jackie looked at him with worried eyes.

"Marco, is something troubling you?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe he just isn't a fan of Starbucks?" Hope suggested, but Marco shook his head.

"No, it's not that" he began and took a sip from his drink "It's just, Star's back on Mewni for that whole courting nonsense, and I'm worried that she'll be forced to leave earth, since I've failed to come up with a solution to this whole mess!"

Jackie noticed 2 things, 1. He wasn't stuttering like an idiot, like he usually does when talking to her. And 2. He looked seriously sad, depressed even. Jackie smiled and playfully punched his shoulder "Hey dude, no need to feel down. If I know Star, then she's probably chasing those guys around with a chainsaw or something like that"

Marco couldn't help but chuckle; that sure sounded like Star! His bad mood was lifted for a second, but it quickly came back. "I promised I'd think of something, and she promised she'd reject every one of those nobles but- what if she really falls for someone? It already happened with Oscar once, and I nearly lost her when it did!"

"Speaking of which" Janna began "Did something happen between those two? She hasn't really been talking about him lately"

"Oh, his mom found him and sent him to a boarding school in Japan. He apparently became pretty big there with his keytar and is dating some Japanese supermodel! Star didn't take it too well..." Jackie explained.

"Can we please focus here!" Marco demanded "I don't know what to do! I tried going for a walk to clear my head, but I just keep worrying about Star all the time, and the possibility that she may have to leave even is she doesn't want to, which is looking to be the case..."

"She really means alot to you, doesn't she?" Jackie sweetly asked.

"What kind of a question that? Of course she means alot to me, Jackie! She's like family to me!" Marco exclaimed, then added in a quieter voice "I care about her a lot, and I really don't wanna lose her. What should I do?"

"Truthfully, I'm as clueless as you are, Marco" Jackie stated "But if I understood correctly, Star is coming back soon, right?"

"Yeah, she'll come back to say goodbye and pack her stuff, if I don't figure something out soon... Why?" Marco replied.

"Maybe you could try talking to her parents and explaining to them why this is injustice and that they should rethink what they're doing" Jackie suggested.

"They can't really do much, since it's written in the constitution and they're unable to change it" Marco sadly explained. "I've already read through the whole thing, in case you were wondering..."

"It's worth a shot. Plus you said it yourself; Star promised not to give in so easily, and she'd kill before breaking a promise!" Jackie stated.

"She nearly did once..." Janna commented with a raised finger. "Man, why did she have to stop!"

"Ignoring that" Jackie began and put a comforting hand on Marco's shoulder "It's too early to give up Marco. If it's one thing you two have tought me, it's that anything is possible, even if the chances are practically nonexistent"

Marco finally smiled "You're right, Jackie. There's still time, and Star's worth the trouble!" He finished, then stood up. "I should get back home now, since she could be back at any moment. I'll pay you back for the drink some other time"

"No need dude" Jackie said with a smile "You just make sure that girl stays here, alright?"

"Will do!" Marco exclaimed, then started walking back home, waving the girls goodbye. Jackie had a smirk on her face and rubbed her chin in thought. "Too bad, it was way more fun when he was embarrassed to talk to me..." she muttered to herself.

"What's up with you?" Janna curiously asked.

Jackie looked at her, then at Marco, who was barely in sight anymore "Oh, nothing. I guess you could say I don't understand exactly what I just said!" She finished and chuckled.

"You're weird!" Janna commented, then glared shightly at Jackie. _She'd better not be trying to steal my reputation!_

 _At the Diaz household_

Marco had somehow managed to waste the entire day in town, as the sun was about to set when he arrived back home. He was feeling much better thanks to Jackie, and was proud that he'd managed to hold a normal conversation with her for the first time in his life! But now was not the time to be thinking about him and Jackie, Star was still counting on him!

Thinking back on Jackie's words, he decided to give that constitution one more look, since he may have missed something, and if that failed he would personally go to Star's parents and beg them to let Star make her own decisions if he had to.

He walked into Star's room and walked over to the drawer where the constitution was stored. He took it out and was about to open it,,but stopped when he heard a familiar soind. He turned around and noticed a dimensional portal wide open in the middle of the room.

Moments later, Star stepped through, wearing her royal blue dress, a crown resting stop her head.

"Star! You're back!" He cheerfully exclaimed. "Well, how'd it go?"

Star smiled, although the smile seemed a bit sad and, ashamed? Suddenly, another person came out of the portal, a handsome young boy dressed in white and gold clothing. Marco looked at him with wide eyes, then shot Star a look of horror.

Star took a deep breath "Marco, this is Prince Shining, he-"

Before she could finish, Shining walked over to Marco and shook his hand "Ah, Marco! I have heard so much about you! I am Prince Shining and I sincerely hope that you will entrust me with guarding the beautiful Star Butterfly from this day forth!"

"What?" Marco asked, shellshocked. The prince then walked over to Star and held her hand. Star tried her best to keep smiling as she looked Marco in the eyes. "Marco, I'm going to marry him."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 ***Evil laughter* So, did you like it? :P. Well, looks like Star's made up her mind, nothing I can really do aboit that, might aswell just end this fic here and now, so thank you for reading this fanfic, it's been fun! Bye! What's that, you wanna know what happens next? Well then, if you _really_ wanna know, just come back next week! ;). Till then, bye peeps!**

 **Expected update: Next Sunday**


	15. Chapter 14: A prince on Earth

**A/N: Alright, so apparently my story got mentioned on Tumblr. I don't even use Tumblr,... isn't that for pictures and stuff like that? Anyway, I don't really know if I'm supposed to do something about it, so I'm just gonna go ahead and give a shoutout to** _seddm_ **for the mention, and create an account to thank him personally; thanks, dude, stay awesome :D!** **Also, have any of you seen the latest episodes of SVTFOE Season 2? I swear to God that Nefcy is trolling the hell out of the community XD. Well, at least what I'm about to do with Tom is going to be more canon- ups :P, THAT just slipped out!**

 **Now, onto a less pleasant topic that is somewhat related to the new season, and I felt like I just had to discuss it. For whatever reason, part of the community has been divided into 2 camps; those who think Star and Marco should become a couple, and those who want them to remain as they are. That's pretty natural, but what I don't understand is why some people suddenly became really toxic about this. I mean, they started flaming each other, in the sense that the moment they find out you do/don't ship them, you're considered an idiot, or blind or stuff like that. I won't deny the fact that, yes, I do see them as a couple, however, does that give me the right to call a person who doesn't think that way blind or an idiot? No, it doesn't. I don't really get the hate because it's silly! Everyone has the right to voice their own opinion, and you really shouldn't be toxic towards someone simply because they don't think the same way as you do. And for God's sake people, it's a cartoon; does someone not shipping a cartoon couple make you so mad that you have really have to insult them? If so, then I can only pity you for being so narrow-minded. I mean, some people ship Tomco and I'm 100% cool with it. It's their choice and they aren't hurting me with it, so why should I care that they have a different mindset than me? This whole topic is just stupid and I want it to stop and people to just enjoy the show, because all they're really** **doing with it is hurting the community. Sorry for this rant, but I just had to say it, and I hope I didn't offend anyone, but I'm just tired of going onto a SVTFOE forum and seeing people argue about this...**

 **OH, and before I forget! I noticed a little, 'oopsie' I did in chapter 5. Just so we're clear, Marco and Star are not aware of Toffee's involvement. I forgot to delete that part out of the conversation between Pony Head and Star (Toffee's name is mentioned by accident, and it shouldn't be, my bad). If anyone knows how to re-post a chapter without messing everything up, please let me know, since it might confuse readers!**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **mrenteria99: So I'm guessing you don't approve of Star marrying prince Shining? Well, wait and see what I have planned.**

 **Rock Raider: I think you won't like what he's about to do...**

 **vcjb242: It's briefly mentioned in the previous chapter that her father told her something, but I'll further explain what happened in this chapter. And that's a very good theory, maybe even true ;).**

 **Angel Star Ninja: You're not the only one who thought that. I have no idea why that theory was so popular. Not to offend you, but that twist would have just been cheesy my opinion...**

 **ElleFreak: I should send you the Beta this Friday (it's Wednesday right now).**

 **Yokothesniper: You're partially right, he will get jealous, but what he's about to do might be a little much. But oh well, I'm doing it anyway!**

 **Princess: 1. I'll further explain why how she came to her decision, 2. You'll ve VERY surprised in the end, I promise you. Oh, and confused, but mostly surprised, I think...?  
**

 **NOTE to Guest Sorta: I 'sorta' deleted your review, if you can even call it a review since all you did was write the word 'NOPE' 57 times! Yes, I counted! Seriously dude, it's my job to troll people, not yours.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star  
**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A prince on Earth**

 _Somewhere..._

"This has now become a problem!" Toffee told a female figure, sitting on a big throne, shrouded in darkness.

Toffee looked at her, but it was so dark that even his night vision couldn't help him much. _How come I always end up meeting people in such places? And how am I the only one clearly visible?_ he wondered.

"Yes, it is quite problematic..." she paused "First a crucial member decides to step out, and now _he_ shows up! Things could be going more smoothly, I admit..."

"They definitely could" Toffee agreed.

"But," she began "If we play our cards right, things should still end up going our way." She smirked "After all, I still have an ace up my sleeve" she confidently stated and pointed at a smaller figure standing a few feet away from her.

"Seriously," Toffee began, spunding tired "Can't we install a few lights or something? I can't see a thing!"

"But that would ruin the whole mysterious mood!" The woman exclaimed.

"It's still overused and cliché..." Toffee bluntly stated. "I mean seriously, I feel like I'm part of some poorly-written fanfiction story!"

"Moving on!" The woman exclaimed and turned her head toward the smaller figure "You know what to do, I assume?"

The figure nodded. "I do but, I'm still not comfortable with it..." she commented. It was a girl.

"Just do what I told you," the woman commanded and turned her head back to Toffee "And you can return to your post and make sure nothing else happens that may jeopardize our plan"

Toffee bowed and left the room.

"I'll get going then" the girl stated and left as well. The woman chuckled. "That's a good girl..."

 _Earth, 2 days until the wedding_

"Marco? Marco?" the boy heard his name uttered, and opened his eyes to see Star staring at him curiously. "Are you ok?"

"Star?" the boy asked and sat upright. He rubbed his head "What are you doing in my room?"

"Actually..." Star began, and Marco looked around, then realized that he was in Star's room, lying in Star's bed, covered by Star's sheets. "You're in _my_ room" she finished.

"Huh?" his mind failed to process what was going on. "How'd I end up in here?" he then shot her a curious look "And aren't you supposed to be on Mewni right now?" he asked, then noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but her blue royal dress "And what are you wearing?"

Star put both of her hands on his shoulders "Marco, what's the last thing you remember?"

The boy blinked a few times and thought hard "I went into your room to find something, and" he pointed a finger at her "You came back from Mewni..."

"Annnnnd? _"_

"Um, I fell asleep?"

"Not exactly" Star stated and let go of his shoulders "You kinda spaced out for a few moments, screamed like a little girl, and fell unconscious on the floor" she explained.

"I did **what**?" Marco asked, not remembering any of that. "Well, why? What happened?"

"Err..." Star awkwardly began but was interrupted by a smooth voice "Dear princess of mine, is that boy awake yet?". Marco looked over to the door and saw a handsome young boy, probably his age, walking towards them.

When he was close enough, he wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead "My goodness did you scare us last night! Did I do something to offend you and cause you to react in such a wild fashion?" the boy asked with a worried voice.

"Not the best time Shining..." Star commented in a worried voice.

"Shining?" Marco suddenly jumped up, a wave of memories flooding his brain. He widened his eyes and looked at Star "Wait, don't tell me that-"

"He's my future husband?" Star finished for him with an awkward smile "Because that kinda is the case... um, Marco? Marco?"

He'd fallen unconscious.

 _Downstairs_

"This is delicious!" Shining cheerfully exclaimed, stuffing himself with the breakfast Marco's mother had prepared for them. "You know," he spoke between bites "You could become the lead chef of my kitchen!"

"Thank you, but I think I'll stick to cooking for my family" Mrs. Diaz replied.

"Well, the offer will stand should you ever change your mind!" Prince Shining stated and continued to eat his breakfast.

Marco, who'd regained consciousness, watched him and Star with a distasteful look on his face. Star was normally the first one to finish her meal, and she usually ate with her hands, but for some reason, she was eating slowly and was even using a knife and a fork, much like the prince, and it was irritating him!

 _She can't be serious, can she? There must be **some** reason she brought this chump here! _ The boy thought, not really buying Star's act.

"So," Marco's father spoke up "Who exactly is this handsome young man?"

Shining widened his eyes and wiped his mouth. "Goodness me, where are my manners? I am prince Shining, heir to the throne of Alwaysland, and hopefully-" he looked at Star "The next king of Mewni".

"Oh, is - is that so?" Marco's father awkwardly replied and looked at Star, who gave him a shy and uncomfortable smile.

"That's, um, nice" Mrs. Diaz added, then turned her head towards the man sitting next to Marco "But who's he?"

"Oh, that's my royal advisor, Sir Buttocks" Shining casually explained, and everyone, aside from Marco, stiffened a laugh.

Buttocks rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, very funny" he stated with an unamused voice. "I am here to make sure his highness returns home in time" he explained and continued eating his meal.

Mrs. Diaz then looked at Marco and saw his angry expression. He was clearly not pleased with Shining being there.

"Well," she began as cheerfully as possible "What brings you to our humble dimension, your highness?"

Shining laughed "Oh please, you're making me blush! Just call me Shining!" He told her. "Anyway, as you've probably heard, our lovely princess Star needs to be wed, and I was lucky enough to be given a chance, so I decided to spend a bit of time with her and her here on earth, so that we may get to know each other before 'sealing the deal' if you will. Haha" He explained, and Marco muttered something under his breath.

"You're certainly very nice and polite, and handsome to boot! I don't see why she wouldn't want to-" Mrs. Diaz commented, and suddenly a fork flew past her head and into the wall, startling her for a moment.

"Woops!" Marco exclaimed as he got up from his chair, his face showing clear uneasiness

The group stared at him with wide eyes, confused, except for Sir Buttocks, who really didn't care and just kept eating.

Marco retrieved his fork and sat back down. He chuckled nervously "Must have slipped!" He stated before getting back to his meal.

As they were finishing up their meals, Marco became lost in his own thoughts; there was no way Star could like that guy! Marco knew Star well, and this dude definitely wasn't her type, _at all_! He was way too smooth and polite, plus his attitude and laugh were annoying!

"Marco, you look a little on the edge. Are you alright?" Star asked.

"Who? Me? Yeah, I'm totally fine!" Marco exclaimed and pushed Star aside so that he was now in direct eye contact with Shining "So Shiny, wanna see how I and Star usually have fun here?"

The prince smiled "Really!? Of course! I would love to-"

"Great!" Marco grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the door "C'mon Star! Time to show him _exactly_ what you like!"

Star raised an eyebrow "Sure? But, why the sudden hurry?" She asked, surprised that Marco was eager to show Shining around. She'd expected him to be more, defensive and, reluctant.

"Sir Buttocks, feel free to take the day off!" Shining told his servant before he and Marco were out of the house. The man shrugged. "Your wish is my command, your highness."

Meanwhile, Marco was busy weaving together a plot in his head. _This is perfect! Once I show this smug chump how we live here on earth and what Star really likes, he'll run for the hills! And then... er... um... I'll, work on what happens after that..._

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs. Diaz." Star stood up from her chair and walked after Marco and Shining. Once they were gone, Marco's mother sighed. "Something tells me this isn't going to end well..."

* * *

Wow! Those two look wonderful together!" A woman commented to her friends when she saw Shining and Star walking down the street next to each other, their expensive clothing makong them stand out. Marco, who was leading the way, overheard this comment and rolled his eyes.

"Marco, where exactly are we going?" Star curiously asked.

"To the amusement park, " he replied

"Yay! I love amusement parks!" Star happily stated.

Shining raised a curious eyebrow. "What exactly is an 'amusement park'?"

"Oh, it's a really cool place with lots of fun rides. Speaking of which," Star turned her head towards Marco "Are you sure going to an amusement park is the best idea, since Shining isn't really familiar with them..."

"Don't worry. After all, he did say he wanted to get to know you better, right?" Marco stated a hint a malice in his voice.

"Indeed I did!" Shining happily exclaimed.

"Ok, if you're sure..." Star reluctantly agreed, not knowing what Marco was up to.

They soon arrived and were lucky that the park wasn't crowded, meaning they wouldn't have to wait in line for any ride. They made their was over to the ticket booth and Marco asked for 3 tickets. He took out his wallet, but Shining stopped him.

"You needn't pay for anything, my friend. Allow me" Shining stated and took out 3 solid-gold coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter. The woman inside the booth stared at it with wide eyes. "Is this payment not sufficient? I have more if-"

"Oh, that'll do! 3 tickets it is!" The woman frantically exclaimed and handed the three their tickets. "Have a nice day!" She told them when they walked away from the booth. Once they were out of earshot, she pocketed the coins and called someone on her phone. "Hello, is this the Grand Hawaiian hotel?"

...

"Alright, where shall we go first?" Shining asked, trusting Star and Marco to lead the way.

"I suggest we go on all of Star's favourite rides! Starting with..." Marco pointed his finger at an enormous rollercoaster "That one!"

"The death coaster?" Star asked with a hint of worry in her voice "Are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't the Ferris wheel be a better start? I doubt Shining is used to extreme stuff like that..."

"Do not worry about me!" The prince told her "If this is what you like, then I will give it a try! Besides, it can't be that bad, right?" He finished. Marco chuckled darkly while Star shrugged as the three made their way over to the said ride.

They sat inside the carts, which all had 3 seats, meaning they could all enter the same one. Star sat farthest to the left, with Marco in the middle and shining on the far right seat. The carts started moving at a slow pace and soon began ascending upward. After a minute or so, they reached the peak of the coaster and stopped.

"Well," Shining began "this isn't so-" he was cut off when the cart fell at a rapid speed, causing all the passengers inside to scream. Marco would normally have screamed as well, due to his fear of heights, and speed, and falling, and wind..., but he was instead smirking at the frightened and shocked expression Shining was making. Star was the only one not phased by the ride and was enjoying every moment of it, although she wasn't screaming like she usually did.

After a few minutes, it came to an end and the carts stopped. The people exited the walked away from the ride. Marco chuckled evilly as he saw Shining's stone-cold expression while they walked.

"So," Marco began and patted the prince on the back "What do you think? Star absolutely loves this kind of stuff! She's a pretty wild girl! But, I'm guessing such a calm prince, such as yourself, would never-"

"That...was... absolutely thrilling!" Shining exclaimed at the top of his lungs and held both hands up into the air.

"Huh?" Marco uttered, baffled.

"I'm so glad to hear that all the rumors about you were true," he told Star "I've always liked princesses who tend to be a bit 'unexpected' at times" he added.

"Really?" Star asked.

Shining nodded "Absolutely! After all, they tend to be wild in more ways than just one, like my father always told me"

Star raised an eyebrow "What does that even mean?"

Marco put his hand on shinings mouth when he saw the prince about to explain "Um, how about we leave this for another time and go on the other rides?" Marco suggested and Shining nodded. The three proceeded to do so, with Star left highly confused.

 _Some time later, around noon_

 _I don't believe this!_ Marco thought after they had gone on the last of Star's favourite rides and, to his distaste, 'Shiny' had enjoyed every one of them! Even the deadman's drop and house of horrors! In short; his plan to scare him off with extreme stuff had failed. What irritated Marco even further was people calling those two a wonderful couple when Shining won a stuffed teddy bear for Star at the shooting booth. Every time he saw him laughing and flirting with Star, Marco just really wanted to punch him in the face.

"Where to next?" Shining asked, wanting to continue this wonderful day. Star's stomach growled, and she blushed. "Sorry, guess I'm a little hungry. Hmm, we could go to the mall and get something to eat" she suggested.

"I must admit, I'm a bit peckish myself. What about you my dear friend?" He asked Marco, who tried his best to smile, then smirked.

"Oh, sure thing! We could go to Star's favourite place!" Marco told him.

"What a wonderful idea! I'm sure the food is exquisite!" Shining happily stated and looked at Star, who made a nervous expression and twirled her fingers. "Actually..."

* * *

"Welcome to Duck E. Cheese's" A big, overweight man in a duck costume greeted the three, who were seated at one of the small tables next to the ball pit "May I take your order?" (A/N: Copyright successfully avoided!)

"We'll have the usual, with extra cheese on Star's pizza" Marco replied, and the man walked away.

A small boy suddenly walked up to the three and pointed at Shining "You look funny!". He then threw a ball into Shining's face and walked away.

"Hey!" Star shouted and took out her wand, but Shining grabbed her by the wrist. "No need for that! Kids will be kids!" He swiftly stated. Star sighed and put the wand back into her pocket, or wherever she'd taken it out from her dress.

"Sorry, Star tends to turn any kid who annoys her in here into a gremlin" Marco explained.

"Oh come on! I only did that like, what, 7 or 8 times!" Star protested, and Shining stared at her with wide eyes. Marco smirked.

The fat man returned, carrying three pizzas. "Here you go" he placed the pizzas onto the table, reached into his pocket and took out a small toy car. "Who wants the free toy?"

"Uh! Me!" Star exclaimed, then quickly calmed herself and cleared her throat. "Um, I mean, I'll take it, please?"

"Sure, whatever" the man grumbled and handed her the toy. Shining raised an eyebrow at her.

 _It's working!_ Marco thought, seeing how uncomfortable Shining was.

"Do you to eat here often?" The prince asked.

"Oh, you know, once every week. It _is_ Star's favourite place, after all..." Marco smugly explained.

"Greasy food, noisy children, rude staff-" his small chair suddenly snapped and he fell to the ground. "Poorly made seating...".

"Hehe," Marco silently laughed.

"I love it!" Shining suddenly exclaimed, earning curious looks from both Star and Marco.

"You what now?" Marco swiftly asked, his expression turning sour.

"Oh, you have bo idea how nostalgic this feels! There were 38 of my siblings living with me when I was young, so we often celebrated parties in such run-down places" he turned his head towards Star "I am overjoyed that you like them as much as I do! We really have a lot in common! Yay!"

 _You have got to be kidding me!_ Marco thought, and suddenly the leg of his chair broke and he fell into the ball pit behind him and subsequently drowned in the sea of colourful plastic balls.

"Now that sure looks like fun!" Shining exclaimed and jumped into the ball pit to join Marco. Star stared at them, confused more than ever.

 _In the park_

it was official, Marco was running out of ideas. He'd been sure that showing Shining some of Star's favourite things would scare him off, given that he looked, behaved and talked like a spoiled mama's boy, but it was proving to be tougher than he'd initially thought it would. Right now they were just aimlessly walking around the park while Marco was trying to come up with something, but he was constantly getting distracted by the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' Star and Shining kept getting whenever someone saw them walking side by side. _Oh, just give it a rest already!_ Marco angrily thought, more annoyed than he'd ever been in his life.

"I must say, this is very relaxing! What a splendid idea it was, Marco!" Shining stated, cheerfully as ever. Star smiled slightly and nodded. Marco nearly threw up in his mouth...

"Hey, guys!" The suddenly heard a familiar voice greet them. It was Jackie, along with Janna, Hope and ... Brittney holding a goldfish bowl with a goldfish inside?

"Hi," Star greeted them back.

"What's with the fish?" Marco asked Brittney.

The girl let out an irritated groan. "If you must know, I was out for a walk with Goldie," she pointed at the goldfish "And saw these three walking with some weird talking fish, who apparently got the hots for my pet fish and wants to meet her! I would have said no, but my precious Goldie also wants to meet him too, right Goldie?" Britney asked her fish, who smiled and nodded. "Who am I to get in the way of two fishes, right?"

"Wait, you were taking your goldfish for a walk?" Marco asked and Brittney nodded. "Um, why?"

Brittney frowned. "What I do is none of _your_ business, Diaz!" The girl hissed back, and Marco raised his arms in defence. "OK, OK! Just wondering!" He explained.

Brittney spotted Shining and raised an eyebrow "Who's that dork?"

The prince bowed "Star's friends, I assume?" He asked and they all nodded, except for Brittney. "I am prince Shining of Alwaysland! A pleasure to meet the companions of my future bride!"

"Future bride!" Janna exclaimed and looked at Star with wide eyes "Hang on, does this mean that you and he are...?"

"Kinda, yeah..." Star shyly admitted and scratched the back of her head "We've been going to some of my favourite places all day like Marco suggested". Janna looked at Marco for confirmation, but he only looked irritated and a bit down. She didn't need long to fully understand why he'd come up with such an idea, given that she herself was very mischievous. Janna smirked and walked over to Shining "So, I bet you're curious about who exactly Star's friends are, right?"

Shining laughed. "I cannot deny it!"

Janna wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked slightly away from the group with him. "I and Star are very close, so let me give you an _exact_ picture... c'mon Hope" the said girl followed them.

Marco smiled; maybe Janna could scare him off? Or, at least creep him out, a lot, hopefully...

Jackie walked over to Marco and Star, while Brittney walked past them and started searching for that talking fish.

"So," Jackie casually began "Why is it that you three were walking around here?"

"Shiny over there wanted to learn more about Star and vice versa, so we're showing him some of her favourite places" Marco explained, clearly irritated.

"He wanted to see why I thought Earth was such a cool place" Star added.

"So, kinda like a date?" Jackie asked, causing both Star and Marco widened their eyes.

"Well, more like a 'get to know each other' kinda thing than an actual date" Star replied, sounding uncomfortable while explaining it. Marco also looked upset.

"Is that so?" Jackie asked and rubbed her chin in thought.

Meanwhile, Janna, Hope, and Shining returned, all three smiling. Janna walked over to Star and grabbed her by the shoulders "Star, this dude is awesome! Nice catch!" She exclaimed. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"You've taken the words right out of my mouth! I never thought you had friends who were interested in necromancy!" He pointed at Janna and looked at Star "You keep surprising me!".

Janna made eye contact with Marco and dropped her expression when she saw how furious he was at her. "Hehe, ups..." she muttered.

"Well, sounds like you two are getting along nicely," Jackie told Star and Shining. "But may I make a suggestion? How about you both spend some time together alone, like on an actual date?"

The whole group, except for Shining, stared with wide eyes upon hearing her suggestion. The prince instead shook his head "Oh I couldn't! Marco has been so nice to me all day long! I couldn't just leave him while going on a date with his best friend!" Shining protested. "Plus I do tend to get nervous when I'm alone with someone..." he added in a lower tone.

"Not a problem!" Jackie exclaimed, gaining curious looks. "Then how about a double-date? You go with Star, and I'll go with-" she walked over to... "Marco!"

There was a brief silence among the group. Marco turned his head towards Hope "Um, do you happen to have a juice box with you?"

Hope nodded and took one out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he told her and put a plastic straw into the juice box, took a few sips, then spit it all out at once. " **WHAT!?** "

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes;  
**

 **Annnnnd we're done for this chapter! I honestly had trouble writing this chapter, since I had to fit it all in while explaining everything well enough but not dragging it out and overexplaning things, cause that's not my style when it comes to fanfiction. Oh, and any OOC behaviour in this chapter is completely intentional and will be explained later on. My story, my rules :P!  
**

 **Next time: Marco seems to be in shock, thanks to Jackie's sudden 'offer'. But hey, he has a huge crush on her, so he's definitely happy about it, right? The day is also slowly drawing to a close, and Star will have to make a final decision, whether to marry the prince, or to hope for a miracle. More drama awaits! See you then!**

 **Expected update: Next Sunday!**


	16. Chapter 15: Double date

**A/N: 13 new reviews and nearly 15k views. I don't know what to say, I'm left speechless right now. Thank you all so much for supporting me, it really does mean a lot, and I'm happy to be part of such an awesome community :). So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not the best one, but I needed something to tie this and the next chapter together.  
**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **mrenteria99: Well then, if you hate me now I can only imagine how you'll feel after the next chapter!  
**

 **Guest Sorta: Oh, I am flattered, but trolling is kinda my thing.**

 **DonDonatek: There will be some OOC behaviour, but nothing too hard. And the prince's name is Shining, in case you misunderstood.**

 **I'mChokingOnAnOlive: I wouldn't call it the best, but I'm glad you like it :).**

 **vcjb242: Yeah, Toffee is definitely up to something. You'll find out what that is, eventually...**

 **Angel Star Ninja: I just had a rant about this in the previous chapter XD. I don't really mind, and don't worry, I think you'll be happy at the end :)!**

 **Princess: He spat it to Jackie. And I do try to keep things funny, so I'm glad you laughed.**

 **Rock Raider: I think we all know what I have in mind for Jackie. Or not... idk.**

 **ElleFreak: Thx as always! And sry that I didn't send you the Beta, but like I said, my internet decided to troll me this week...**

 **Guest: I'm really curious about what you're gonna do if that happens XD. But either way, what will happen in the end is for me to know and for you to find out.**

 **Catsreawesome: A popular theory! Idk, it may be correct, who knows? (I do)**

 **Guest #2: I kinda feel bad now... thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star  
**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Double date  
**

"I repeat, what!?" Marco exclaimed. Was he going crazy? He probably was, cause it just sounded like Jackie, _the_ Jackie Lynn Thomas, had asked him out, on a date, with her, Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok then, I guess I'll repeat myself; why don't we go with them and make it a double date?"

"By 'we' you mean...?" Marco asked, still in disbelief.

"Me and you, duh" she coolly stated, "Unless you don't want to, that is, " she said in a teasing voice.

"I..." Marco froze. Among all of the crazy things that had happened to him over the past few days, this was by far the craziest. There had to be a rational explanation for this! It suddenly dawned to him "Oh, you want us to go because they don't wanna go alone, I get it" he stated and felt a strange sense of relief.

"Well, yes, that too but-" Jackie suddenly did something nobody thought her capable of; she placed a hand on Marco's cheek and smirked seductively. "I... kinda wanna go out with you, Marco" she stated.

Marco, along with the rest of the group, excluding prince Shining, just stared at her. This was Jackie, the cool skater girl who had a 'friend with guys' only policy, who was taking the initiative of asking someone out, and this someone was Marco of all people! They were friends, but... this was just weird!

"Jackie, you're acting kinda weird..." Janna of all people commented.

"Why" Jackie retorted, "I'm a teenage girl, I wanna support my friend," she was referring to Star "And I wanna go out with the boy who has a crush on me. I don't see anything weird in that" she finished.

"Huh!?" Marco uttered, shellshocked. He swallowed nervously "W-What are you talking about... I don't-"

Jackie smirked playfully and rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Marco, you can quit the act. I've known for quite some time now, so you can't really deny it" she calmly explained.

At this point, Marco just wished he could turn invisible, or maybe just drill a hole to China and jump in; Star could probably arrange that... "Um, how exactly did you-"

"Janna read your diary and told me" Jackie cut in, causing Marco to glare at Janna, who simply shrugged it off. _I have gotta get a different lock on my door..._ he thought. Jackie chuckled at Marco's expression, "But in all seriousness, why do you have a diary? Isn' that mainly for us girls?"

"Hey, I guy needs a place to write down his thoughts too!" Marco protested.

"Of course, he does... anyway," Jackie turned her head towards Star, "You to up for it? It'll be fun!"

Star's expression grew highly, unusual. Jackie's offer sounded good, but the idea of her going out with Marco was bothering her. She was considering politely refusing Jackies offer, but it would give her some true alone time with Shining, plus she knew how strongly Marco felt for Jackie, and who was she to deny him this wonderful chance? Well, she was a royal princess and soon to be queen, plus she kinda could use magic and- _that's not the point!_ She interrupted her own trail of thoughts, _Why am I getting so worked up about this? My best friend just got asked out by his crush, so I should be happy for him!_ Star tried convincing herself, but she felt like she wasn't being truthful with herself.

She took a deep breath and smiled, "Great idea! We'd love to, right?" she looked at the prince for confirmation.

"Wonderful! A splendid idea!" he exclaimed.

Jackie turned her head back towards Marco, pretending not to have noticed Star's uncomfortable look. "Well, looks like it's settled then. So, will you go out with me, Marco?"

"Um, I..." the boy nervously began, the words refusing to leave his mouth. Jackie was actually asking him out! This was his dream come true what he'd always wanted, right? He should be happy, overjoyed even at the opportunity to go out with her! So then, why was he not feeling that said happiness? He was glad but, he'd expected the feeling to be much stronger. _I'm probably just nervous_ _. Yeah, that's gotta be it!_ he told himself.

"I'd- I'd love to!" He finally managed to stutter out.

Shining walked over to Marco and patted him on the back, "I feel so happy for you dear friend!" he exclaimed, cheerfully as ever. "So, where shall we go?"

"How about the movies?" Jackie suggested.

"Isn't that a little cliche?" Star spoke up. She liked going to the movies with Marco, since he let her pick whatever she wanted, like Mice Age 2 or Thawed, but based on the ones Mrs. Diaz always watched, a 'date' meant watching some boring soap opera in silence for 2 hours while holding hands; doesn't really sound like a lot of fun...

"It is, but it's romantic, and the 1st date should **_always_** be romantic!" Jackie explained with a raised finger.

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah but, Star isn't really into that kind of stuff..."

"But the prince looks like he likes romance, right?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Shining stated, "After all, every proper noble must have a soft spot in their heart, wouldn't you agree?"

Marco crossed his arms and frowned, "Yeah, but Star prefers to have actual fun! She'll probably get bored and-"

"Marco," Star cut in, smiling awkwardly "It's ok. That's what normal dates are supposed to look like, right? I'm sure it'll be alright"

Marco stared at her; what on Earth or Mewni or whatever had suddenly gotten into her? She'd been acting strange all day, and agreeing to _this_ was just, absurd! What exactly was going on in her head?

"Alrighty then," Jackie spoke up, cutting off his trail of thoughts, "Let's get going" she finished and grabbed Marco's hand, then began dragging him along with her. Shining also offered Star his hand, which she reluctantly accepted, and the two followed Jackie and Marco.

"Well," Janna spoke to Hope and pointed at the group "That's a trainwreck waiting to happen..." she stated. Hope nodded.

 _At the cinema_

The four had gotten their tickets and snacks and were seated inside the movie room, some romantic comedy recommended for young couples, which Jackie had suggested. Star and Shining were seated a few rows in front of Marco and Jackie since she'd had insisted that they'd be given some privacy. The room was mostly empty, with only a handful of other couples seated inside, each one with a lot of privacy.

Although Marco was seated next to Jackie, he was having trouble paying attention to her or the movie, since his eyes constantly kept wandering towards Star and 'Shiny'. That chump was smoother than Marco had expected; instead of buying two smaller bags of popcorn, like he had done for Jackie and himself, princy had bought only one big one and placed it between himself and Star.

He suddenly spotted the two reaching inside the bad at the same time, brushing their hands together. They then looked each other in the eyes, and Star turned her head away, a slight blush creeping across her face. Marco squeezed his bag of popcorn so tightly that the popcorn flew out and scattered all over the floor, some of it even falling in the row in front of him.

"Marco, everything alright?" Jackie asked, finding this behaviour unusual, even for him.

 _Meanwhile_

"Tell me again; why didn't we buy two bags of this 'popped corn' like our good friends up there?" Shining asked when he had accidentally touched his hand with Star's, yet again.

"I told you already, they were out of smaller bags. Marco and Jackie got the last two" Star explained. A small burp then escaped her mouth and she turned away while blushing. "Sorry..."

 _Back to Marco and Jackie_

Marco returned to reality and looked at Jackie, who had an eyebrow raised, and smiled from embarrassment, "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment there. I'll clean this up real quick!" he told her and proceeded to pick up the popcorn. Once he was done he sat back into his chair and pretended to pay attention to the movie.

Jackie smirked, "So, wanna hold hands?"

"Huh?" Marco muttered, his brain taking a few moments to register Jackie's words. Once it did, he widened his eyes, "Oh! Um, sure!" he managed to utter. Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly spotted Shining raising one hand in an unusual fashion.

"Ok. I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that-"

"Hold that thought!" Marco cut her off and stood up to get a better view. Shining put his hand across Star's shoulders and leaned closer to whisper something into her ear. Star jumped slightly and he then removed his hand.

Marco ground his teeth and sat back down, then pointed his finger at the two, "Can you believe that guy!? I knew he was up to something with his whole 'innocent prince' act! That little..." Marco clenched his fists and glared. Jackie let out a tired sigh; she clearly wasn't getting anywhere with this, so she decided to save her energy and enjoy the rest of the movie.

 _Meanwhile_

"Darling, there's a spider on your shoulder!" Shining whispered to Star as reached across to her other shoulder, not wanting to disturb the other couples in the cinema. This caught Star by surprise and she jumped slightly. "Got it!" Shining proudly stated and removed his hand.

"Um, thanks?" Star thanked him and turned her attention back to the movie. It was better than she thought it would be. Still boring, but not as boring as she'd expected.

 _In town, after the movie_

The movie passed in a similar fashion; Marco constantly observing Star and Shining, and complaining whenever the latter did anything out of line, while Jackie tried her best to focus on the movie. When it was over and she'd asked what he thought of the movie, Marco didn't even know what the title was. He did, however, offer her a hand standing up from her seat, which was nice of him...

Star said she'd found the movie alright, and Shining actually cried at the happy ending, so she and Jackie had to pat him on the back a few times to help him calm down. Marco rolled his eyes at the display.

They were now headed to Jackie's uncle's cousin's grandma's younger brother's fancy restaurant, which Jackie insisted they go to before calling it a day. It was getting late, the movie having been a good two and a half hours long, and she wanted to go try out some new tricks at the skate park before it got dark.

"Wow," Star uttered when Jackie explained who exactly the owner of the restaurant was "I did not follow a single word of that..."

Jackie laughed, "To be honest, me neither. But hey, it's not every day that you get to eat out for free at a fancy restaurant, right?"

Star raised an eyebrow at her, reminding Jackie of who exactly she was. "Oh, right... forgot about the whole 'royal princess' thing"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be delightful!" Shining told her.

"Probably, but..." Marco began, "Do we really have to go to a place this fancy? No offense, but Star's never actually _been_ to such a place, she doesn't even like fancy food, plus we already ate lunch" he explained.

Jackie looked at Star "Wait, so you have the option of going to places like this, but you don't actually go?"

"Duh!" Marco began, "It's Star! She doesn't even know proper table manners!"

Star raised her finger and was about to speak up, but stopped herself and made a thoughtful expression. "Can't argue with that..." she bluntly stated and shrugged.

Shining turned his head towards her, "Didn't you take classes on that subject like I had to?"

"I may or may not have snuck out and had fun instead..." she explained with a sheepish grin.

"Well now!" Shining exclaimed, causing Marco to make a hopeful expression. "I'm just going to have to teach you myself! Oh, it'll be so much fun!" Shining finished, and Marco angrily frowned.

Jackie noticed this, but acted like she didn't, and came to a halt in front of a fancy building, "Well, this is the place!" She exclaimed while pointing at the building. "Let's go inside, our table is already reserved" she explained, and the four walked in.

They were greeted by her relative, or whatever that guy was supposed to be and escorted to their table for four. Shining held out a seat for Star, which Marco saw and did the same for Jackie, after which the two boys sat down. Each couple was sitting on the opposite and of the round table, which was big enough for all four to have more than enough space to eat their meal. A waiter came over and gave each of them a menu.

"Thanks!" Jackie happily thanked the man as he walked away, "So, what do you guys wanna order?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking Spaghetti carbonara. Haven't had those in quite some time" Marco explained.

"Cool! I'll have the same then, I like spaghetti" Jackie told him and turned her head towards the other two "And what about you two?"

"Hmm..." Shining thought, "I'm not too familiar with your dishes, but this Mapo Tofu sounds interesting! I think I'll give it a shot!" He exclaimed and put the menu down.

Jackie made a concerned expression "I'd suggest trying something else. Mapo Tofu is really spicy-"

"Sweet!" Marco swiftly cut in, "It's really sweet! You should definitely try it!" He exclaimed, and Jackie shot him an angry look. She opened her mouth to say something, but to her disbelief, Marco actually put his hand over her mouth.

"Splendid! I do love sweet dishes!" Shining happily stated.

Marco removed his hand from Jackie's mouth and looked at her, after which he made a 'shh' gesture, indicating that he wanted her to stay quiet. Jackie just rolled her eyes and sighed, then put on her usual charming smile and looked at Star, "What about you? Found something?"

"I'm still choosing between the chicken fingers, the fish & chips, and the spaghetti and meatball" she replied while studying the menu.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at her, "What? I didn't see that on the menu..." she stated and reached over and turned Star's menu around so that she could now read it. "Um, Star, this is the kids' menu..."

"Told ya she doesn't like fancy foods" Marco smugly stated.

"You sure know everything about her, don't you?" Jackie asked in a suggestive voice, a slight smirk creeping across her face, which all three failed to notice.

"He indeed does! I hope to one day know just as much about her as my dear new friend here!" Shining stated, unintentionally further irritating Marco.

"I'm sure you will!" Jackie confidently told him, as if wanting to spite Marco even more. She saw his expression, and it seemed to have done the trick.

She then noticed that Star had flipped away from the kids' section of the menu and was now looking at the dishes for adults. "I think I'll try the lasagna" she stated.

Marco shot her a curious look, "But... you don't eat lasagna"

"Couldn't hurt to try, right?" Star stated as enthusiastically as she could and put the menu away.

"I guess..." Marco muttered. _What's she thinking, ordering fancy food? That stuff isn't for her!_ Marco thought.

 _Later_

"I cannot thank you enough for tricking me into eating this spicy delicacy! It's absolutely brilliant!" Shining exclaimed to Marco, seeming very satisfied with his meal.

"Don't mention it..." Marco said in a highly irritated and low voice. Jackie put a hand over her mouth, trying her best not to be caught giggling.

Shining then looked at Star and took out a tissue from his pocket, "Careful my dear! You might ruin your dress!" He told Star while wiping away a piece of lasagna from her left cheek. Star thanked him.

"There he goes again with his fancy schmancy polite attitude!" Marco muttered to Jackie. The girl was getting tired of this; every time Shining so much as said a single word to Star, Marco would complain to her about it. _Just hold out a bit longer; this is for a good cause..._ she thought.

Suddenly, something in shining's pocket began vibrating. He took out the object, which was nothing more than a small mirror, and looked into it. "Yes?" He spoke.

On the mirror, an image of his advisor, Sir Buttocks, appeared. The man bowed, "Greetings, your highness"

"Is something the matter?" Shining asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary; your father managed to lock himself in the dungeons again, and needs you to get him out"

Shining smacked his forehead, "Again? Well, can't somebody else get him out? I'm busy right now?"

Sir Buttocks shook his head, "I'm afraid not. The rest of your family went out to play mini golf, and none of the servants have access to the dungeon key." The man explained.

"Very well... tell him I'm on my way" Shining stated and ended the call, then looked at Star, "I hope you had fun today, princess Butterfly. Brief as our time was, I do hope for a positive answer. You think about it, and let me know as soon as you've decided" he told her, then turned his head towards Marco, and somehow failed to notice the death glare Marco was giving him, "I'd hate to be a bother but, would you mind accompanying me back to your household? I seem to have left my dimensional scissors there..."

"Um, why?" Marco harshly asked.

"Well I do tend to get a little scared whenever I'm forced to walk the streets alone" he casually explained.

Marco wasn't amused. "As much as I'd love to, I can't just leave the girls alone now, can I? They're still eating, and I'd hate to force them to leave with empty stomachs"

"It's ok Marco, you can go" Jackie stated, "We'll keep each other company until you get back, it's really not a big deal"

"Yeah, Marco, we'll be alright" Star added.

"Urgh, fine! I'll walk Shiny to my house" Marco finally gave in and began making his way out. "C'mon..." he told the prince, who eagerly followed him, leaving the two girls alone.

"So," Jackie spoke up after a brief silence, "I was kinda surprised when you agreed to date someone"

Star raised an eyebrow, "I could same the same thing about you"

"Touche" Jackie laughed. "But hey, Marco is a great guy, right?"

Star smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he's the best"

"I really hope you don't mind me suddenly dating him or anything"

"What!" Star jumped, "No, not at all! I... I'm really happy for you two!"

"I bet you are..." Jackie muttered while smirking.

"Come again?" Star asked.

"I said: Speaking of great guys, you seem to have found one yourself"

Star gave her a shy smile, "Oh, yeah, Shining is a really nice guy..."

"I noticed. Quite the gentleman, may I add" Jackie told her.

Star nodded, "Yeah, he's very kind and considerate, and polite. I bet every princess would die to marry him, since he's kinda perfect" she explained.

"But...?" Jackie added, and Star gave her a curious look.

"But what?" Star asked, not sounding too confident.

"C'mon Star, I'm a girl too. You have something on your mind, don't you?" Jackie more stated than asked.

Star sighed, "That obvious?"

"Pretty much all day, yeah. So, as you were saying, that dude is a really great guy, but..." she encouraged.

"Well..." Star began, "I mean, he's great and all, and I seriously doubt that I'll ever find any noble like him ever again, but I just, I don't know, I'm just not sure, ya know?"

Jackie nodded, putting on a serious expression, "I think I get what you're worried about. I mean, you literally have to decide whether you wanna marry a guy you've only known for, what, a day?"

"Two actually" Star corrected her, raising up two fingers, "But yeah, kinda. I mean, my mom and my dad like him, and so do my friends. Heck, even I like him. So, he kinda has everything I could ever want, right?"

"You wanna know what I think?" Jackie began, gaining Star's full attention, "As cheesy as this is gonna sound, I think you should listen to your heart"

"My heart?"

"Yeah. It's like this; you should always go with the person you can be yourself with; someone you feel comfortable around, someone you never wanna let go of. Someone you can always be honest with, because you know they won't judge you and will try their best to understand you. You also said this guy was perfect, right?" Star nodded, "Well, a perfect guy doesn't exist, and neither do perfect couples, trust me. Couples fight like, all the time, but at the end of the day, if they truly hold each other dear, they learn to forgive and forget and look past their flaws"

"But how do I know for sure who this person is?" Star asked.

Jackie smiled, "Just think hard about it let your heart tell you" she stood up, "And while you do that, I'm going to the lady's room cause I really gotta pee!" she finished and rushed off.

Left alone, Star decided to give it a shot. _Someone who understands me, someone I can always be myself with, someone whom I always fight and make up with..._ She froze as a single name popped up in her head. _No! It can't be my mom! Must be somebody else! But who? The only other person who fits that description is-_

Star widened her eyes. _It couldn't be! could it...?_

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Alright, so before I get any 'Jackie is totally OOC' stuff, note that 1. Her character isn't even that well explored yet, 2. She seems like a nice, caring and down to earth girl and 3. This is my fanfiction story, so I can basically do whatever the hell I want with it, and I kinda wanna develop her character myself in a way in which I think she should be portrayed. That aside, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried my best as always. Well free to leave a favorite and a review, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**

 **Expected update: Next Sunday**


	17. Chapter 16: Farewell

**A/N: Alright, you people are gonna hate me after this chapter, I just know it... exactly as planned, hehe! Also, I've been thinking about the tag. Is Humor/Drama appropriate, or should I change it to Humor/Romance or Drama/Romance or something like that? Not a big issue, but I just want to know your thoughts on this.  
**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **vcjb242: My friend, that was not the tip of the iceberg. Do not expect me to go that easy on you!**

 **I'mChokingOnAnOlive: I'm flattered that you like it so much :)!**

 **Angel Star Ninja: Why would Shining be hiding anything? He really isn't, I guarantee it 100%**

 **Guest: Thanks! And it's approaching the end-phase, just a few more chapters to go!**

 **fereality: You read it all in a single day? WOW XD! I'm glad I'm doing something right!**

 **Rock Raider: Jackie is great, isn't she? I'm developing her character the way I think it should be developed, cause I like her!**

 **Princess:. It feels kinda awkward that I'm the one giving you love advice, given that I'm a 19-year old single dude... what am I doing with my life...**

 **ElleFreak: Yeah, Jackie rocks!**

 **Guest Sorta: A legitimately have no idea when I even wrote that joke. I was reading through the whole thing, noticed it, and was confused... And really? Shining being Tom? Do you honestly expect me to make such a cheap plot twist?**

 **Joshua35: I don't really think this will hit 100k words. Maybe the sequel will- ... - you've seen nothing!**

 **EndhazomGurl: Again, I don't even know when I wrote that XD. And this the best one? Really? I'm surprised nobody got the hidden and somewhat inapropriate joke I put in chapter 14...**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Farewell**

 _Earth, 2 days until the wedding_

"Gosh, that guy is annoying!" Marco complained as he was heading back to the restaurant. He was seriously fed up with 'princy', as he called him. It wasn't because he was bad or anything, on the contrary, he seemed like the calm, polite, well-educated and well-behaved type; In short, everything that Star was not. Not that Star's characteristics bothered Marco since he couldn't really imagine her being any different than she was. This was another reason he was so irritated; she'd been behaving differently all day long, with none of her usual 'outbursts', as he liked to call them, where she would stop at nothing to do what she wanted or have fun. Maybe it had something to do with the prince? Marco did notice that she kept acting rather reserved around him, but why?

 _I seriously have to have a talk with her,_ he decided. But that would have to be later since he still had to pick her and Jackie up. Speaking of Jackie, with evening steadily approaching, he could walk her home. That's what you do at the end of dates, right? Then again, there was no real need to; Jackie could handle herself well, unlike Star, who needed his constant attention to keep herself out of trouble. Come to think of it, she'd probably be completely lost without him, especially with all that had been going on lately, so best just walk back home with her and try to come up with a plan, which he still didn't have.

Marco finally arrived at his destination and walked inside, where he saw Jackie and Star talking about something. He began walking over to their table.

 _Meanwhile_

Jackie bore a somewhat saddened expression and sighed, "Star, are-are you sure?"

Star nodded, slowly, "Yeah..."

Jackie shook her head, then became angry, "This just... isn't right!" she exclaimed.

"What isn't right?" Marco asked, having heard that last bit of conversation. Jackie scratched the back of her head, "Oh, um, the fact that Star-"she paused and started looking around in an attempt to come up with something. Luckily for her, she spotted her unfinished spaghetti, "-doesn't know that you're supposed to eat spaghetti with a spoon and a fork!" she finished.

"A spoon? Really?" Marco and Star both simultaneously asked, both equally surprised.

Jackie blinked a few times and pointed a finger at Marco, "Wait, you didn't know that either?"

"I'm pretty sure 90% of all people don't know that, Jackie" Marco replied.

Jackie sighed, "Moving on; did the prince get back safely?"

"Yeah. He and that servant of his both left," Marco explained, "And good riddance" he muttered.

"Speaking of going home, it's getting late and I still have that skate-meetup with a few pals, plus Star's date is gone, so I'd say we call it a day" Jackie suggested.

"Agreed," Marco replied. Star merely nodded.

There was a brief pause. "Well?" Jackie asked.

"Well, what?" Marco responded, unsure of what Jackie wanted.

Jackie stepped closer and smirked, "Isn't this the point where you offer to walk me home?"

"About that..." Marco awkwardly began and looked at Star.

"Say no more," Jackie cut in before Marco could finish, already predicting what he was going to say. However, she didn't show any signs of being angry or upset, which took Marco by surprise. "You just walk home with Star, and I'll go by myself"

"Are you really ok with it?" Marco asked, wanting confirmation, "I mean, we were on a date right? So shouldn't it end with me walking you home?"

Jackie chuckled, "Normally, yes. But Star looks like she has a lot on her mind, plus I bet you two have some things to talk about, unless I'm mistaken?"

 _Can she read my mind or something?_ Marco wondered, Jackie having been spot on. Then again, she was a very clever and observant girl, both of which were two of the many things he liked about her.

Marco shrugged, "Alright, I'll see you around!" Marco exclaimed and turned his head towards Star, "Well, let's get going. We've wasted enough time as it is, and we still have to come up with something to solve this mess, so cmon"

"Um Marco, actual-" Star began but was interrupted by Marco grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the restaurant.

Jackie put both hands on her hips and shook her head, "Waste of time? How thoughtful of him to say..." she commented, then sighed, "I just hope he doesn't mess things up completely"

 _Inside the Diaz household_

Marco opened the door and led Star into the house, "Boy, what a day..." Marco commented while closing the door.

"It sure was eventful" Star agreed.

"I'll say! Who'd have thought I'd end up going on a date with Jackie, one that she asked me out on!" Marco stated.

"Yeah, you must be really happy about that"

"Well, of course, I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Marco exclaimed and failed to notice the wistful smile on Star's face. He then added: "But now's not the best time to discuss this. We still gotta figure out how we're gonna make sure you don't have to marry captain wimpazoid"

Star's expression grew worried upon hearing that. She followed Marco upstairs and into her room. Marco noticed something lying on the floor, so he bent down and picked it up without Star noticing. It was the small magic mirror that Shining carried with himself. _Must have fallen out,_ Marco thought. He then slid it into his pocket and stood up. _Oh well, such a shame..._

"Marco", Star spoke up, "About that thing you said...". The boy turned his head to look at her, "You know how he told me to give him my final decision, right?"

"Yeah?" Marco confusingly stated, then widened his eyes and smiled, "Oh! I get it! All you have to do is turn him down and that's one problem out of the way!"

"Marco-"

"That's a good idea, but that still doesn't solve this whole dilemma" Marco continued, completely ignoring Star.

"Marco-" Star tried again, with no success.

"Hmm, maybe we could travel back in time in a DeLorean and-" Marco paused, "Hang on, hasn't this already been used in some famous movie before..."

"Marco! Will you please just listen to me!" Star snapped and finally gained Marco's attention. "I..." she paused.

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "What is it? Did you come up with anything?"

Star shook her head and looked at Marco, "Marco, I've been thinking and, I'm... not going to reject the prince's proposal" she managed to get out.

"Wait, you, what!?" Marco exclaimed in disbelief, "You're pulling my leg, right?"

Star pondered for a few moments, searching for the right words. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and rubbed it with one hand, "Wow, thinking hurts..." she stated, then looked back at Marco, "Marco, let's be realistic here; what are the odds that I'll ever find someone like him again?"

"Hopefully zero!" Marco retorted with his arms crossed, "I mean seriously Star, I just can't picture you together with that guy, even though I've seen the two of you together! You two just don't match!"

"Well, I've been trying my best all day long!" Star exclaimed.

"Trying your best? What do you mean?" Marco asked her, not really understanding what she meant by that, which wasn't a first.

Star scratched the back of her head and looked down at the floor, "Well, I've been trying to be more, um, what's that fancy word that only nerds use... feminine! Yeah, I'm trying to become more feminine and ladylike" she stated with a hint of enthusiasm.

Marco stared at her, blinked a couple of times, then tried his best not to laugh at her statement. He failed, however, and a few giggled escaped his mouth, earning a glare from Star, "Feminine? Ladylike? You?"

Star put both hands on her hips and kept glaring, "What's so funny about that?"

Marco composed and straightened himself, then wiped a tear from his face, "Cmon Star, be serious here!"

"But I am!" the girl protested.

"No offence Star, but there's no way that you'll ever be a real lady," Marco told her.

Star looked really mad, "Care to explain why?"

"Because I've known you for over a year, and I have plenty of reasons that support that statement" he confidently stated.

"Alright, name three!" Star exclaimed.

"Let's see," Marco held up his hand and began counting fingers, "You don't talk like a lady, you don't have any good manners," he then looked at how she was standing, "your posture is slouchy..."

"Alright, name three dozen!" Star demanded.

Marco rolled his eyes, "Star..."

"Why do you have so little faith in me, Marco?" Star asked, her voice sounding a bit saddened.

Marco's amused expression changed into a more serious one, "It's not that I don't have faith in you!" He protested, "I'd trust you with my life, you know that, but you're... _you_! And you're not a lady!"

"So! I'm gonna do my best to become one!" Star exclaimed, "I'll take retake all those classes I skipped, and I'll start listening to my mom! I'll become a proper princess in no time!"

Marco slowly approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Star, what's gotten into you, all of a sudden? Just a few days ago you were running recklessly across the Underworld and fighting hellhounds-"

"Now that you mention it, where are they?"

"Oh, Dad's decided to enter them in the local dog show- don't change the subject!" Marco exclaimed, "As I was saying, you were a loose cannon, and now you're suddenly talking about changing all of that? Why?"

Star looked away, "Because, I'm the princess of Mewni, and it's high time I started acting like it and taking responsibility for my actions"

"Did your parents talk you into this! I bet it was your mom, wasn't it!"

"What? No! It wasn't them!" Star swiftly responded and shook her hands

"Ok then, who was it?" Marco asked and crossed his arms.

"Nobody! I came to this realisation on my own!" Star exclaimed, and Marco raised a single, sceptical eyebrow at her. Star sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you what happened..."

 _Que Flashback_

Star had just heard Shining's proposal to go to Earth with him but didn't really know what to say. Her parents were sitting on their thrones and waiting for her to answer. "Um, could I, think about this?" She asked.

The prince nodded, "But of course. Take all the time you need. I and Sir Buttocks will be here, waiting for your answer, if you allow us to stay, that is" he was looking at Star's parents while saying the 2nd part.

"Of course! Please, do stay." Queen Butterfly told them.

King Butterfly nodded, "Do you want a private tour of the castle, perhaps? Something to occupy yourselves with while my daughter decides," he offered.

"A wonderful idea! Wouldn't you agree, Sir Buttocks?" Shining spoke.

"You can go ahead, m'lord. I'll just find a quiet place to sit down. My legs aren't what they use to be" the man replied.

Shining shrugged, "Very well," he looked at King Butterfly, "Shall we begin?"

Both the king and queen stood up and walked over to the prince, then began leading him around the castle, leaving Star alone with his royal servant.

"Now then," the man began talking to Star without hesitation, "Since we are alone, I shall get straight to the point; I wish for you to refuse his highness' offer"

"What, why?" Star asked

"Come now, you know precisely why" he stepped closer, "I've heard several stories of you, Princess Butterfly, and bluntly speaking, I find you completely unfit to marry anyone, let alone his highness"

Star frowned, _what a jerk!_

Sir Buttocks noticed this, "Don't misunderstand, I do not wish to offend you, I am simply stating the reality of the situation. The prince has been aware of his duties and his position for quite some time now, while you remain oblivious to those things, as your actions show"

Star was about to protest but stopped. Whether she liked it or not, the man was right; not once had she thought about her royal duties until she was suddenly forced into a tight spot a few days ago.

"Well... I can rule Mewni my way!" Star exclaimed.

"And what exactly is 'your way'? Causing mayhem and turning people into trolls?" Buttocks sarcastically asked, silencing Star, "The way I see it, a kingdom ruled by you would be nothing less than utter chaos!" He exclaimed, then added: "Do you know why rulers exist?"

"Ehh... to rule?" Star replied.

Sir Buttocks clapped his hands, "Very good! Why even bother mentioning the important parts that you learned during your training- ups! I forgot! You skipped those lectures, didn't you?"

Star had no real comebacks and looked down at the floor.

Sir Buttocks sighed, "Alright, maybe I'm being a bit too harsh, but you must understand; It is my duty to ensure that his highness finds someone appropriate, and you're simply... not. You joke around, you have no grasp of politics, and you act purely on instinct. Those are not aspects that make a good monarch" he concluded.

Star was now genuinely sad. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she truly wasn't worthy to succeed the throne of Mewni. She raised her head, "Well, what makes a good ruler?"

"Take prince Shining for example," he began, "Educated, polite, kind, always thinking of his people and putting the needs of others before his own, and that's only scratching the surface! I am confident that he will make a fine king one day" Sir Buttocks stated.

"So what you're saying is, if I wanna become a good queen, I have to be like him?"

"Well, not entirely, but it would be a step in the right direction. We all have to grow up sometimes, I suppose, the only difference is that you don't have the option to decide when; you either do it now or step down from your position so you don't cause harm to the kingdom" the man concluded.

Star took a deep breath and put on a determined expression, "You're- you're right. I'll do it! From now on, I'll take my duties seriously! No more goofing around!"

"Really now?" Sir Buttocks asked, impressed.

Just then, Star's parents returned with the prince. "Well, that went quicker than expected!" King Butterfly exclaimed. He then turned his attention to Star, "So, my daughter, have you made up your mind, or do you need more time?"

Star looked at Sir Buttocks, who gave a quick nod, then walked over to Shining and her parents, "Yeah, I have. I'll accept your offer" she told them. Queen Butterfly widened her eyes and became worried, but said nothing.

Shining smiled widely, "Wonderful! I promise you that you will not regret this! Shall we leave now? I am so excited!"

Star nodded. _No going back now, Star. You're the next queen of Mewni, and it's time you started acting like it._

 _End Flashback_

"And you listened to that guy!?" Marco exclaimed in disbelief. Out of all the times Star could have decided to actually start listening to words of advice, she'd chosen _then_!

"Well, he is a royal advisor, so I figured-"

"Star!" Marco frantically exclaimed, "Do you even realise what you're saying!? You're actually planning on marrying some royal chump and changing who you are, just because it's expected of you!?"

Star smiled wistfully, "I'm a princess, Marco. You and I both knew a day would come when I had to live up to my title, and I can't keep running away from it forever"

"But I told you I'd find a way to get you out of this!"

"Well, have you?" Star asked, and Marco remained silent. "I thought so..."

Marco glared at her, "So what, you're just gonna give up! A really noble thing of you to do, your highness!"

"What other choice do I have? If I don't marry someone, I'll lose my right to the throne, and that would devastate my parents!" Star argued.

"So what you're telling me is that you're willing to **get married** just to make your parents happy? And to a guy you don't even like?" Marco angrily asked and crossed his arms.

"No, _you_ don't like him! I never said that I didn't!" Star replied, her temper also showing. "I mean, what's not to like about him? He's always nice and sweet to me, plus he hasn't complained to me about anything, not even once, and he'll make a wonderful king one day!"

"Pardon me for not realising that the condition for marrying you was being a royal kissup!" Marco exclaimed.

"Well, at least he isn't some wannabe bad-boy who's all talk but no action!" Star fired back.

"That's it!" Marco shouted and began storming off, "I don't know what's going on in that messed-up royal head of yours, but I hope you and prince wimpy have a happy life!"

"Why are you being so unreasonable? You won't even listen to what I have to say!"

"Because everything that you've said so far is ridiculous!" Marco exclaimed, standing in the doorway, "This isn't the Star Butterfly I've known for over a year! The one I know would never just give up like this!"

"You don't understand what being a princess means, Marco, you never did..." Star stated, her expression now a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I understand perfectly what it means, but I thought you were better than this," Marco stated in an equally saddened voice. He turned around and headed out the door, "I need to cool off," he stated and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Star stood in place for a few moments and stared at the door, her eyes slowly filling with water. She quickly wiped them with one hand and took a deep breath, then sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her heart ached more than ever after the fight with Marco. The only difference was that now she knew the reason... _No going back now, this is for the best,_ she thought.

...

Marco entered his room and closed his door, then laid down on the bed. His heart was also heavy. He'd snapped at her again, even though he didn't mean to. He only wanted to talk with her but ended up hurting her feelings and her pride. She was his best friend, but was it normal to be this upset about your best friend getting married to someone you didn't approve of? Even if it was, it was still no excuse to insult her. "I have to apologise," he told himself and began standing up, but reconsidered the thought. "Better let her calm down and talk to her in the morning," he decided. He laid back down and tried to find the right words to apologise with.

That evening, at diner, neither of the two spoke up, and there was an awkward mood present, which Marco's parents didn't want to pursue. They ate in silence, which was broken only twice; the first time was when Mr. Diaz proudly showed off his 1st place medal he'd won at the dog show, and the 2nt time was when Mrs. Diaz commented that it was hardly a victory, since the rest of the contestants' dogs had run off upon laying their eyes on the massive hellhounds. But hey, a win's a win, right? Either way, Star and Marco quickly finished their meals and headed back to their rooms.

 _That night, Marco's room_

The boy was fast asleep, dreaming. Suddenly, he felt something soft and oddly moist touch his forehead for a moment and disappear. _"Goodbye..."_ he heard a soft, familiar voice whisper into his ear; it sounded almost like- "Star!" Marco exclaimed and opened his eyes, straightened himself and turned on the lights, only to find that he was the only one in there. "A dream?" He wondered. He looked at his alarm clock; 2:33 AM.

He then heard a strange cutting noise coming from Star's room, so he jumped out of bed and rushed over to her room, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. He knocked on her door a few times, but there was no answer. Star was probably still asleep. Nevertheless, his gut was telling him that something was wrong, very wrong. Marco slowly opened the door and saw the pitch-black room. "Star? You awake?" He whispered, but got no reply.

Marco reached for the light switch and turned the lights on, then nearly collapsed at the sight; The room was completely empty, not a single of Star's belongings being in there. The only thing that stood out was a small piece of paper taped to the wall on the other end of them room, with a pink crown on it. Marco ran over to it and ripped it off of the wall, read it, and dropped in onto the floor.

 _Marco,_

 _I'll never forget you or the wonderful adventures we shared together,  
_

 _I hope you don't forget me either._

 _Farewell,_

 _Star_

Marco stared at the piece of paper in dismay, and time seemed to stand still. Star was gone.

 **THE END  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOT!** (A/N: Made your heart stop for a moment, didn't I :P?)

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Ahh, the joy of writing drama and trying to keep it similar to the show. This was, hands down, the hardest chapter to write, since I didn't want to overwhelm you guys with dialogue, yet I still had to write enough of it for you guys to get a good picture of what was going on. I told you there would be drama, and more is still to come! YAY! Can't wait to break my head writing the last few chapters -.-'...**

 **Expected update: Next Sunday**


	18. Chapter 17: Revelations

**A/N: Well, looks like this story has managed to hit 100 reviews! I'm really happy about that, and sincerely thank everyone who took their time to leave a review, and also the people who have stuck with me and read this story thus far. I honestly did not expect this fanfic to get as much attention as it does, back when I started posting it because the concept isn't really anything unique, with the whole marriage thing and all.  
**

 **Also, sorry for not directly responding to anyone, but given that I do it here anyway, I figured that responding twice to the same reviews was pointless...**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **I'mChokingOnAnOlive: Thanks, I do try to be that way :)! And I will write, and update every week like I have been doing.**

 **fereality: Well, you managed to guess most of it, which is impressive!**

 **car213: Sorry 'darling' but once a week is what you get :P.**

 **Angel Star Ninja: Technically it's me doing it ;)  
**

 **Guest Sorta: Oh no, you called me a meanie, whatever shall I do? :(  
**

 **Human: Well keep reading and find out!  
**

 **Hi: I'm flattered that you think so, but I still need lots of experience and training before even considering it.**

 **Princess: What part of that isn't awkward XD? Anyway, you're right, just a few more chapters to go!**

 **ElleFreak: If you liked the last one, then you'll love this one!**

 **vcjb242: Well I did say there was going to be drama, didn't I? And thanks!**

 **Rock Raider: Forever? Dude, this fanfic isn't exactly over, ya know! And I think you'll be surprised with what I have planned!  
**

 **Catsrawesome: A bold prediction. You sure sound confident, don't you?**

 **boogiebayne: What can I say? I loves me dem cliffhangers!**

 **And PS for those of you who asked: No, that is not me on my new profile picture XD! How would that be me? I also won't bother explaining it, but let's just say it's something that happened awhile ago and had me laughing like an idiot, and this picture is a reference to it. If I have any readers from Bristol, you probably know who it is.  
**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star  
**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Revelations  
**

 _Earth, 1 day until the wedding  
_

"She's really gone..." Marco muttered to himself, alone in Sttar's room. And it wasn't just Star that was missing, but all of her stuff was absent as well; her drawers, her closet, her clothing, everything. _At least the tower's still here,_ he thought, referring to the tower Star had conjured up on the first day of her arrival to Earth, not that it made him feel any better. The boy was on the boundary between sorrow and denial, hoping that he was still fast asleep in his bed, dreaming. But this was reality and he knew it all too well.

Several thoughts floated into his mind; how was his life going to look like now that Star was gone? More peaceful, that's for sure, but he'd gotten so used to the constant mayhem she always caused that it had become part of a daily routine, and it would be boring without it. Would he ever see her again? As it was, he had now way of accessing Mewni, since he lacked a pair of dimensional scissors, nor did anyone he knew on Earth have them. Maybe she'd return one day but, given how much Marco had hurt her last night, he couldn't really blame her if she never wanted to see him again, plus the letter she had written hinted that she wasn't planning on coming back. Why else would she have left like that?

Marco stood in place for a long time, wistfully staring at Star's old room. Before he knew it, he his alarm clock rang from inside his room, indicating that it was the time when he usually got up, so he went back to his room and turned it off, changed into his usual clothes, and headed downstairs, where his father was sitting at the table reading the news, and his mother was making some bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Marco" Mr. Diaz greeted Marco as he sat down.

"Good morning, son." His mother added without turning her attention away from the food she was preparing.

"Morning..." Marco muttered and sat down on his chair. He put one elbow on the table to help support his head, which was resting in the palm of his hand as he sat hunched over on the chair. His mother placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of him and put 2 slices of toast next to it. She did the same for her husband before sitting down with a plate of her own. She looked at Marco and spoke: "We, know about Star and, how she isn't here anymore..."

Marco gave his mother a curious look, "How did you find out? I was gonna tell you after breakfast" Marco told them.

"After you'd gone to bed last night, she thanked us for letting her stay with us for so long and left shortly after" Mr. Diaz explained.

"What!?" Marco shouted, "Why didn't you tell me about it?! I could've stopped her!"

"She asked us not to tell you..." his mother calmly told him. Marco slumped back into his seat with a devastated look on his face. "I'm sorry, Marco," she added.

The boy remained silent for a few moments and let his head fall, then pushed the plate with food away and stood up. "I'm not hungry..." he muttered and made his way out of the house. His parents were both giving him sympathetic looks. "Aww, and I was shipping them too!" Mr. Diaz exclaimed after Marco closed the door.

Mrs. Diaz shot him a curious look, "Honey, as much as they look nice together, Starco is completely platonic; they're just friends" she explained.

Mr. Diaz glared and pointed a finger at her, "You just keep telling yourself that, _woman!_ "

 _With Marco_

"Star must hate my guts right now..." Marco muttered as he walked down the street, his hands in his pockets and his gaze directed at the ground. He was completely oblivious to what was going on around him, mainly because he simply didn't care and as a result bumped into several pedestrians who shot him angry looks, which he didn't even notice and frankly didn't even care, his mind being preoccupied with thinking about last night's argument and how Star had simply... left!

Marco finally arrived at his destination; Britta's Tacos. He walked inside and up to the counter. Several people were sitting at the tables and enjoying the taste of fresh tacos or just having a lively conversation. A woman walked over to the cash register and looked at Marco, "Welcome to Britta's Tacos, may I take your order?"

"One El Diablo," Marco ordered. The woman widened her eyes, and so did the rest of the guests, who all turned to look at him.

"U-Um, ok," the woman nervously replied, and put the Taco on his plate, "And, what sauce do you want with your order, sir?"

"Give me one Blair's 16 million Reserve," Marco muttered. Everyone inside the diner gasped, a woman even shrieking and falling unconscious on the floor. (A/N: This sauce actually exists, look it up. Fun fact: Only 999 bottles were made and you can actually die from consuming it!)

The woman behind the cash register stared at Marco for a few moments and, to her dismay, saw that he had a dead-serious stone-cold look on his face. She gulped nervously and pressed a button on the register. After a few moments, a masculine voice asked: "Yes, Wilma, what is it?"

"Sir, requesting authorization for code 462X" she replied.

There was a long pause. "Granted..."

The woman nodded and walked away from the counter, and returned moments later with a small, square safe with a 9 digit keypad. She entered a few numbers and the safe opened in a puff of smoke. The woman reached inside and took out a small vial in the deadly sauce, decorated with a skull, and handed it over to Marco.

"Thanks," he muttered and put some money on the counter, then walked to a nearby table and sat down. He opened the small vial and poured its contents on his Taco, which lit itself on fire for a moment or two. Marco remained indifferent.

He picked the taco up with both hands and took a big bite out of it. The people watched with amazement as he chewed and swallowed it, then took another bite. Soon enough, he was all done with it, his expression still unchanged, stood up, and exited the joint.

"Wow!" A man exclaimed, "He actually survived! That's amazing!"

"You know what they say," an elderly woman spoke up, "Can't kill what's dead inside..."

* * *

Marco sighed. Even eating dangerously spicy food wasn't fun without someone to share it with. It was really hot and his mouth felt like it was on fire, he just didn't care. Sadness was an understatement; he was feeling downright depressed. He knew that he should be sad but, _this_ sad? All he could think about was Star, all the fun times they had shared, all the wild adventures she had dragged him into, her smile, her laugh, her face when he'd hurt her...

Marco's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone so hard that it knocked the both of them onto the ground.

"Urgh... Marco?" Jackie asked him, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Jackie!" Marco exclaimed and stood up. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool," Jackie shrugged, "No harm done," she added.

"What are you doing in the middle of town, all by yourself?" he asked.

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Middle of town? Marco, we're in the skate park." she explained.

Marco looked around and noticed a few skaters staring at him before they went on with their activities. Marco turned his head back towards Jackie and just then noticed that she was wearing her helmet and holding her skateboard. "How'd I end up here?" he wondered aloud and scratched his head.

Jackie took her helmet off, letting her hair sway freely, "That's kinda what I wanted to ask. I mean, you don't skate, right?"

"Heh, no, I don't" Marco admitted with a hint of a smile, then sighed, causing Jackie to give him a worried look, "I'll just be on my-"

"What's the hurry? Let's talk for a bit! I was gonna take a break anyway" Jackie offered, and Marco gladly accepted. He then widened his eyes upon realizing something; what exactly was Jackie to him right now? They _had_ been on a date, after all. Did that mean that she was now his girlfriend? That's how it usually worked, right? Yet, she didn't seem to act any different towards him. Was that normal, too? Marco groaned, frustrated. _Relationships are confusing..._ he concluded.

Jackie led him to a nearby bench and sat down. He did the same.

"So, I'm guessing you being moody has something to do with Star leaving?" Jackie inquired.

Marco widened his eyes and pointed a finger at her, "Wait! How do you-"

"Girl talk, Marco, girl talk." Jackie casually cut in.

"Oh, right, I left you two alone yesterday," he remembered, "And I'm guessing she told you not to tell me?"

"Kinda," Jackie guiltily replied, "So, am I right about, you know...?

Marco inhaled and exhaled deeply and nodded his head, "Yeah. We had an argument last night and I may have said some pretty hurtful things to her. Anyway, I heard some strange noise coming from her room this morning, and when I went to check on her, she and all her stuff were gone." Marco sighed and looked up at the sky, "I didn't even get to apologize..." he added.

Jackie gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, understanding what he must have been going through. "Sounds rough," she commented.

"No kidding," Marco replied and chuckled, "I'm here sitting on a bench and she's on Mewni getting ready for her wedding with that royal mama's boy!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Jackie sternly asked, her arms crossed.

Marco straightened himself and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean; what are you going to do to stop it?"

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Stop it? Jackie, she's on Mewni and I have no way of getting there! And even if I did, she'd probably wave me off after what I said to her!" the boy argued.

Jackie glared at him, "So what, you're just going to give up!" she exclaimed.

"What else can I do?" Marco muttered, drowning in self-pity "I'm just some powerless Earth-kid, she's probably better off without me anyway..."

"OMG! You did **not** just say that!" Jackie shouted, causing Marco to turn his head toward her and boy, she looked mad! "You mean to tell me that you're ok with this?"

"Of course I'm not OK with it, how could I be?" Marco calmly replied, "It's just- look, Star's made up her mind, and who am I to stand in her way?"

Jackie sighed and gave him a serious look, "Marco, mind if I ask you something?", Marco remained silent, indicating for her to continue, "What is Star to you?"

"That's easy," Marco joked, "She's my best friend, or _was_..."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Alright but, did you ever think of her as anything _more_ than that?"

Marco blinked a few times, thinking hard about her words. _More?_ he wondered. "Well, she's a princess, if that's what you mean...?"

"Yes, but anything else? Anything more, _personal_?" Jackie stated, emphasizing the last word.

"Hmm... well, now that you mention it, she was my roommate" Marco muttered.

"Oh for the love of-!" Jackie exclaimed, receiving an intrigued look from Marco. She was the kind of girl who rarely, if ever, lost her temper, but Marco's thick skull was doing the trick. She took a deep breath and gave him a serious look, "Marco, I'm asking you if you _like_ Star"

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "Well duh! Of course, I like Star, but I don't see how-" Marco froze, his breath caught and his eyes wide. "Wait! You mean, like as in _like_ Star?"

Jackie playfully smirked at his reaction, "Yep!"

"Th-that's impossible!" Marc panically exclaimed.

"Impossible? Why?"

Marco looked away and scratched the back of his head, "You already know I like you... You said it yourself yesterday! A-and we went on a date and everything!" the boy argued.

Jackie sighed and looked at him dully, "Marco," she began in an equally dull and blunt voice, "I'm gonna be completely honest here; if it had been any other girl in my place yesterday, she would have slapped the living daylights out of you."

"Huh!?" The boy exclaimed, wide-eyed, "What did I do?" he asked.

"Let's review; you only talked only about Star the entire time, whenever I tried to flirt with you, you completely in ignored me and complained about the price instead, all you would talk about was how Star and that guy didn't belong together, and to top it all off, you basically called our date a waste of time and rushed home with Star instead of insisting on walking me home."

"Wow..." Marco uttered.

"Yeah, _wow_!" Jackie replied with a smirk. "Marco, face it; you were so jealous yesterday about Star dating some other guy that you didn't even think of me"

"Well... We can go on another date, and I'll do all those things you just told me about!" he exclaimed with his arms crossed.

Jackie shook her head, "Marco, be honest with yourself. Even if we were alone, Star would always be on the back of your mind, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but, that's only because of... um... this whole, _thing_!" Marco argued.

Jackie smiled softly, "Marco, look; I can't help you see the truth if you're not willing to admit it to yourself. Be honest with me and with yourself; in the next 10 or 20 or even 30 years, can you see yourself with any girl other than Star by your side?"

Marco remained silent and thought. Without Star, there would be no more constant trouble, no more mischief, he wouldn't have to babysit her 24/7 to make sure she wouldn't destroy the town. But, why was it that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see himself living such a life? He saw himself as an adult with her by his side, arguing, laughing, trying to keep her out of trouble, having fun; he couldn't see his future in any other form or way, it was simply unimaginable to him. "No... I-I can't." He finally admitted, "Star's become a part of my life"

Jackie smiled, "And do you feel ok about losing her to some other guy?"

Marco shook his head, "No, I don't want her to be by any guys side except mine!"

"And why is that?" Jackie playfully asked.

"Because-" Marco paused, "She's... someone very dear to me. I wanna protect her, I wanna see her smile and laugh, I wanna help her do crazy and stupid things... Then scold her for them!", Jackie laughed, "I don't ever wanna lose her... I..."

" ** _Like_** her?" Jackie finished for him. Marco's voice failed him, and he could only respond with a nod from his head. Jackie chuckled, "Well, it was about time!"

Marco smiled softly, then looked at Jackie, "So the only reason you went out with me was so that you could help me realize that I liked Star?"

Jackie's smiled dropped for a moment but returned soon enough. She turned her head away from him, "Well, yes but- that was only part of the reason," she stated while having her eyes on the skaters and watching them do tricks.

"What do you mean?" Marco curiously asked.

Jackie chuckled and spoke to him without turning her head, "I always had a feeling you weren't being completely honest about Star, but when I asked you out, I really did mean it..." she explained. Marco widened his eyes. "Truthfully speaking, when I heard about Star going out with someone else, I did hope, for a moment, that you would accept it and move on..." Jackie continued with a hint of shame in her voice.

" _What do you mean?_ " Marco repeated his question. His brain was completely in shambles, and he didn't even know what to think.

"When Janna showed me your diary, I was shocked," Jackie began, sounding very sincere, "I thought for certain that you liked Star, and seeing that... Anyway, I didn't take it seriously at first, and thought 'yeah, whatever, no big deal, right?'. But, then I started looking at you more, the way you behaved, the way you cherished Star," she looked at him and smirked, "The way you tried to act like a bad-boy to impress me. And, I guess I must've fallen for you somewhere along the way..."

"Oh..." Marco muttered and turned his head away. **_That_** _was unexpected..._ "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

Jackie looked up at the sky, "Because, I knew that Star needed you, and I couldn't just take you away from her. I was a little heartbroken yesterday, but hey, that's life! After seeing how frustrated you were about this whole thing, I decided to let go and help you realize that Star's the girl for you, not me," Jackie finished and smiled warmly at Marco.

He opened his mouth to say something but heard an odd buzzing sound from his pocket. It was Shiny's mirror. _Must've figured out it was missing,_ Marco thought, took it out of his pocket and answered. _  
_

"Alright, listen here chump!" Pony Head exclaimed from the other end, "When I get my horn on you, I am gonna-" she noticed that it wasn't the prince, "Marco? Why the hell do you have this mirror?"

"Oh, Shining lost it and I didn't bother bringing it back. Not that I could have..." Marco explained. "Anyway, what's up? You seem troubled about something."

"Something seriously wrong about that 'Shining' guy that wants to marry my bestie!" Pony Head exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. He's a total chump! All polite and-"

"What? No! Not that!" Pony Head cut him off, "I'm talking about something much more serious!"

Marco raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is that?"

Pony Head turned from left to right, making sure she was completely alone, "I think he's a fraud!"

"A fraud?"

"You remember that mirror Ludo stole earlier his week?" Pony Head asked.

Marco thought for a few moments, then snapped his fingers, "Yeah! I kinda forgot that, but I still remember"

"And you remember how Tom offered to return the mirror?", Marco nodded, "Yeah, well, here' the thing; he never did!"

Marco frowned, "I told you we shouldn't trust him; dude's a demon! He even has horns!" the boy stated. "Did he at least have a good excuse?"

"I don't know because we haven't been able to get into contact with neither him nor anyone at his castle for the past 3 days!"

"Well, that isn't very nice of him..." Jackie commented, trying to contribute to the conversation.

"True, but what does this whole mirror business have to do with that smug chump?" Marco asked, referring to prince Shining.

"Doesn't it seem a little too convenient to you?" Pony Head asked, "Mirror goes missing along with Tom, we have no idea what happened to him, and suddenly a picture-perfect dude shows up and manages to convince my bestie to marry him!" she explained, then added: "Now, I have no definite proof, but I think that our little 'Shining' may be the devil in disguise, literally!"

"Can't you just check and make sure?" Marco asked.

"I've tried, but I can't," Pony Head began, "Star chose me to be her maid of honor, and I've been running my glitter off all day long, getting things ready and making arrangements! I've never even done this kind of stuff before! And I can't talk to Star cause' she's busy with some fancy makeover and I'm not even allowed to enter her quarters!"

Alright, but what can I do?" Marco exclaimed.

"Simple," Pony Head smirked, "I want you to get your butt over here and crash the heck out of this wedding!"

"Crash the wedding! Won't I get in trouble for that?"

"You either crash the wedding or have my bestie get married away to Tom without even knowing it!" Pony Head told him.

Marco nodded, "You're right, I gotta stop this! But, how am I supposed to get to Mewni? Can you pick me up or something?"

"Can't; they took away all personal items when we entered the castle, so I don't have my scissors, and I'm guessing you don't have a pair of em' either?", Marco shook his head, "Then we're in a pickle... look, you just figure out how you're gonna crash the wedding, and we'll worry about the details later"

"Alright," Marco agreed.

"Good. I gotta go now before anyone catches wind of this. I'll see you soon, and **don't** be late!" she warned him and ended the call.

"Tom..." Marco angrily muttered, "This is low, even for him!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jackie asked, gaining the boy's attention, "You have a wedding to crash and a girl to get!" she exclaimed and smiled.

Marco stood up, put the mirror into his pocket and looked at Jackie, "Thanks, Jackie. Star and I are lucky to have a friend like you," he told her, then put on a determined look and sprinted away.

Jackie frowned and looked at the sky. The wind blew, playing with her hair. She sighed, "Right..."

* * *

Marco was running down the pathway in the park towards his destination; When it came to playing tricks and getting into unnecessary trouble, there were 2 people he could always rely on.

He stopped in front of a big tree in the park, with a treehouse on top.

"Ferguson! Alfonzo! You up there?" Marco yelled.

A few moments passed before the two stuck their heads out of the small windows of the treehouse. "Yo! Marco! Come on up!" Ferguson exclaimed and let down a ladder, which Marco used to climb up.

The inside of the treehouse was nothing much, just a game console with two controllers hooked up to it and a small TV screen, an old sofa, and various posters of monsters, movies etc.

"So," Ferguson began, "What brings you to our humble little hideout?"

"I'm gonna be frank here; I need your help with crashing Star's wedding," Marco told them.

"Oh, so you finally realized ya like her and are going to do something about it, am I right?"

Marco jumped, his face turning a slight shade of red, "What!? How do _you_ know about that!?"

"Marco," Ferguson began in a smug voice, "The Ferguson sees all, hears all, and knows all!" He confidently explained, then swiftly added, "Oh, and we eavesdropped on you while you were talking with Jackie" he pointed at Alfonzo, who smiled gleefully and nodded.

Marco sighed, "Moving on; Pony Head thinks Tom might be up to something, and I gotta stop him! So, can I rely on you two to help me?"

Both of the boys gave him a thumbs-up in confirmation, "Sure thing, Marco, you can count on us!"

"Great! Thanks, guys!"

"What are friends for, right?" Ferguson sarcastically asked.

"Alright, I'll leave the whole thing up to you, since you have way more experience in causing trouble than I do!"

"Aww, you'remaking me blush!" Ferguson waved his hand.

"Now I just gotta find a way to get us all to Mewni..." Marco stated and began thinking.

"Oh, you can just come with me," Alfonzo casually stated, receiving a curious look from Marco.

"What do you mean by 'come with you'?" He asked, and Alfonzo reached into his pocket, revealing an official invitation to Star's wedding and handed it to Marco, who stared at it in disbelief, "Alfonzo, how did _you_ get an invitation to Star's wedding?!"

"Um, hello!" Alfonzo exclaimed and took out his cellphone, then showed a picture of himself and the Pixie Empress the two had taken after their wedding, "Pixie Emperor!" He proudly proclaimed and crossed his arms. (A/N: Watch the episode 'Pixtopia')

"Alfonzo, you do know she's planning to eat you, right?" Marco asked for confirmation, and Alfonzo happily nodded, either not realizing the situation he was in, or simply not caring. "Ok then... I guess it's settled!" Marco happily exclaimed and looked at the invitation in his hand. _Hang on Star, I'm on my way!_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:  
**

 **Alright, I hope I satisfied all of you who like cheesy and fluffy stuff. I'm not gonna lie; I felt really awkward while writing this chapter! What makes it even more bloody awkward is that I had a conversation with one of the reviewers, and apparently some of you people still think I'm a girl! Well, I'm not! Can't a guy write about romance!? For Christ's sake people, I'm not sure whether I should be angry or just laugh about it, since it is absurd at this point XD!  
**

 **Next time: We go to Mewni and take a look what's going on there. Also, where are Ludo and Buff Frog? Find out next time! Ya know, probably...**

 **Expected Update: Hopefully next Sunday, but I'm going on vacation with my family, so idk.**


	19. Chapter 18: Final Preperations

**A/N: Alright, so you know how I said I was going on vacation? Well, our apartment doesn't have wifi, so I have no internet access there. I am literally sitting in a restaurant with my family right now, writing this on my tablet and awkwardly explaining to my parents exactly what I write. Other than that, I'm doing alright, ...aside from having to sleep on the least comfortable couch on earth; I literally think the floor would be more comfortable! Oh well, can't have everything, right? Putting that aside, the next update will be on time, this Sunday, so no worries! Also, I can't really say 'sorry for the late update' since I put 'expected' there :P.**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **Fereality: Huh, you actually managed to guess that part of the plot… dang.**

 **ElleFreak: Like I said already, I'm not really doing this for attention. I just love writing :). And sorry that I didn't send you the whole beta this week, since I am on vacation. You'll get thr next one on sunday though.**

 **Rock Raider: I did mention Oscar, actually. I had no real plans for him, so I just deported him to Japan and made him a star there. Don't know which chapter though (too lazy to check)**

 **I'mChokingOnAnOlive: I believe that, but being a girl makes it a little less awkward, in my eyes, at least. And you won't have to wait for all eternity, don't worry XD.**

 **Angel Star Ninja: Well, I'm a guy and I write fanfiction… so… yeah?**

 **Guest Sorta: I think you're an 88-year-old Giraffe named Gilbert.**

 **Guest: Thanks, glad you think so :). And I'm happy that you feel bad for Jackie; was kinda the point of the chapter.**

 **Catsrawesome: I hate rushed romance, too. I'm moving things along at a steady pace, and I think people will be pleased in the end :).**

 **Princess: Well, nobody really expects a 19-year old guy that listens to metal to love writing fanfiction stories about cartoons... It isn't' exactly a common occurrence, ya know XD! Plus, as Angel Star Ninja pointed out, not a lot of guys write fanfiction stories, especially ones that talk about romance and explore the feelings and the relationship between two people.**

 **DonDonatek: *laughs like a monkey* hang on… you thought this was the plot-twist!? Honey, please, what do you take me for? You ain't seen nothin' yet!**

 **Also, I've recently started using LibreOffice, and I must say that I am very satisfied with it. It's a free software and I'd even recommend it over Microsoft's one because I find it much more user-friendly.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Final preparations**

 _Mewni, wedding day_

"Here you go!" the small goblin tailor lady exclaimed as she handed Star her new dress, "Hand-woven from the finest and most expensive silk money can buy!"

Queen Butterfly smiled, "It looks marvelous! You've truly outdone yourself, err..."

"Call me Lydia," the goblin tailor told her. "And I apologize for the slight delay. I know I told you it'd be done sooner, but one of my idiot workers managed to order the wrong silk, so I had to wait for the correct one to arrive!"

"It's no problem, really," Star spoke up, "The ceremony isn't until evening, and the dress is really awesome!" she told the goblin.

"I'm glad you think so, dear!" the goblin thanked her, "I just know you'll look wonderful it in! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd better get back to work; the life of a high-class tailor, such as myself, is always busy, after all!"

Star smiled and nodded, "Alright, take care!"

"Goodbye," Queen Butterfly added. The goblin nodded and exited the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Well," Star cheerfully began, holding her new wedding dress, "Looks like everything's falling into place, huh?"

The queen nodded, "Yes. The food is being cooked as we speak, security is posted all over the castle, and the main hall is already decorated for the grand ceremony. All that's left is to get dressed and wait for the guests to arrive"

"Yep," Star confirmed, "In just a few hours, I'll be getting married to a wonderful guy."

"Yes, about that..." The queen began, gaining a curious look from Star, "You really surprised your father and me when you came home with such decisiveness to get married," she explained. "I thought you'd be more, _rebellious_ about it" she added.

Star was silent for a few moments before curving her lips into a faint smile, "Yeah, well, I thought about, ya know, what you said to me, and I realized that you were right; I'm the princess of Mewni. One day I'll have to take over your responsibilities as queen, and if I wanna do even half as good as you are, I'm gonna have to stop thinking about just having fun and start thinking about my duties," Star paused, "And that includes finding the right person to marry"

"I'm glad realized that but..." the queen trailed off.

"But what?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just, transition so swiftly?" The queen asked, the worry in her voice highly evident, "I know what I said, but I never demanded you to do it instantly!"

"Mom, it's ok, really," Star reassured her, "I- You had to do it, and so do I. Plus it's not like I'll have to do it on my own; you can teach me, and the prince is already educated on the subject, so I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help me out. I'll settle down here before you know it!"

"Well, that is true… but still; you were really fond of Earth. Won't you miss suddenly cutting ties will all of your friends?"

"It's not like I'll never see them again," Star said, "Shining seems to really like the place, so we'll probably visit it, every once in awhile"

"And what about that Earth-boy you lived with, Marco?" Queen Butterfly chose her next words carefully, "You two seemed so… close."

Star wryly smiled, "Marco and I were- I was his best friend," she quickly corrected herself, "But in the end, I guess he just wouldn't understand that I'm a princess, and that this is something I just have to do," Star explained, her voice unsure and regretful.

Queen Butterfly remained silent for a long time, before taking a deep breath, "Star, call me crazy if you want to but," she stopped mid-sentence and added in a much softer tone : "To me, it seemed like you were harboring feeling for him that were more than just friendship..."

"I…" Star looked down at the floor, a wistful smile on her face, "Even- Even if I did, it doesn't matter. He already has someone, and besides," her next words came out in a very low voice, "I'm a princess, and he's a common boy from Earth. We live on different worlds, literally! The way things are now…" she sighed sadly, "they're for the best," she finished.

Another silence followed. Queen Butterfly took another deep breath and put on a look of pure determination. "Star," she said loudly, gaining the girl's attention, "Listen to me very carefully now; I think it's time that you should know-"

"Ladies?" they heard a male voice ask from the doorway. Both turned their heads to look at it, and spotted one of their many servants.

"Enter," the Queen ordered.

The servant obeyed and speke in a respectful voice: "Princess Butterfly, the royal wedding planner has told me to inform you that you should meet her in the dressing room, this very instant, so that you may be made more 'presentable' for the grand ceremony. She says it will take awhile, so you should come at once!"

Star nodded and headed towards the door, her dress in hand.

"Star!" the queen exclaimed, "I still haven't finished telling you about-"

"Not now mom; kinda in a hurry!" she exited the door and briefly looked back at her mother, "We'll talk later, bye!"

"Star!" the queen again exclaimed, but to no avail; Star was already headed to her room and didn't even hear her. The queen let out a tired sigh, "Well… **_sweetcorn!_** " she angrily exclaimed.

 _Later, the king and queen's quarters_

"Honey, which cape do you think I should wear today," the king asked while holding up two identical purple-coloured capes with golden edging. He was standing in front of a huge mirror and was having his beard groomed by two servants, wanting to look as neat as possible for his daughter's wedding, given there would be plenty of other royal couples there. He lifted up the one in his right hand, "This one-" he then lifted the other one, "or this one?"

The Queen sighed. "They both look the same!"

"But how am I supposed to decide then?" he worried.

"Oh, I don't know! Go with the right one!" Queen Butterfly told her husband, clearly not in the mood for pointless discussions. He nodded and gave the other cape to a servant, who carried it away after respectfully bowing. He then gave the one his wife had chosen to another servant that began putting it on.

Once the cape was on and his beard was all tidied up, he motioned the servants to leave the room. They bowed and did as their king had ordered. Once they were gone, he looked at his wife with an expression of both concern and curiosity. "Darling, what's wrong? You seem troubled"

Queen Butterfly sighed, "Dear, I'm worried about our daughter,"

The King widened his eyes in alarm, "Is something wrong with her?"

"No, **nothing** is wrong, and that's precisely what's bothering me!" the Queen voiced her concern, "I have no idea what's gotten into her, but she's suddenly started taking her responsibilities seriously!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" The King asked.

There was a pause. Queen Butterfly finally turned to look at him. "She's... following in my footsteps..."

"Aren't you happy about that? I mean, it's what you've always wanted, right?" King Butterfly asked.

"I thought I did but, I'm not so sure anymore..." The Queen spoke in a sad voice.

King Butterly started at her as if she were someone he didn't know, "What do you mean by that? You were the one who told her to stop fooling around and take this matter seriously!"

"Because I thought she was going to rebel as usual and try burning the castle down! I didn't expect her to actually listen to me!" the queen protested, waving her arms through the air.

King Butterfly shot his wife a bewildered look. This was the first time he'd his wife act so frantically; she'd even managed to keep her cool when Star burned the castle down! "What- what do you mean?"

Queen Butterfly calmed down and remained silent. "Do you still remember when I was her age?" she suddenly asked, a warm smile creeping onto her face, "I was just as energetic and wild as her…"

"That's an understatement!" The King exclaimed and chuckled. "I remember rumors of your countless 'accidents' spreading like wildfire, day in and day out!"

Queen Butterfly also laughed, "Yes, I was so free-spirited and carefree, only had fun..." she frowned, "Until the day my mother told me those exact words I told Star..." she trailed off.

"Oh?" the king uttered, "That would explain why you were completely different from what those rumors described you as; when I met you, you were one of the most down-to-Mewni girls in the kingdom!"

"All thanks to my mother, yes," the queen confirmed and sighed, "Had you met me a week earlier, I think you wouldn't have survived the courting!" she jokingly exclaimed.

"Even that wouldn't have stopped me from marrying you!" the king chuckled.

Queen Butterfly smiled sadly, "I sometimes wonder why you agreed to it, actually; marrying someone as dull as me; do you ever regret it?"

The King gave her a serious, but tender look, "I must admit, I sometimes wonder why I agreed to it myself, and there have been times where I have questioned my decision..." he walked over to her and lovingly gazed into her eyes, "But then I remind myself that, no matter the cost, I'd do anything to see your smile, and for you to look at me with those eyes, my love."

The Queen smiled warmly at him. "You romantic goofball!" she playfully exclaimed; he merely chuckled. The two shared a companionable silence for a few moments, until Queen Butterfly sighed, "Dear, I think Star should know" she stated.

The King raise a curious eyebrow, "Know? Know what?" he asked in confusion. The queen merely stared at him, a gaze that he returned for a few moments, until realization hit him, "Oh…, you mean about…?"

"Yes, **that** ," she slowly nodded, "Star deserves to know before she makes a decision she might regret later on! We owe it to her to tell her!"

"And risk causing a huge scandal?" a man's voice cut in. King and Queen Butterfly turned their heads towards the door of their room, and noticed Sir Buttocks, Shining's advisor, standing there with a serious look on his face. "Are you sure it's a wise idea?"

"How did you get in here!?" the king exclaimed, the man's presence surprising him.

"I let myself in," he casually replied, "Now, listen closely and listen good; you will not say a single word about 'it' to your daughter, understand?" he ordered them, his voice even and commanding.

Both of them widened their eyes, shellshocked. "Hang on!" the Queen exclaimed, "How do you-"

"Please, you thought you could keep it a secret forever?" Buttocks sarcastically asked, casting the two a rather disappointed look, "I did my research on every member of your family before I even considered allowing our noble prince to marry into this family; **every member** **!** " he emphasized, looking at King Butterfly, who winced slightly.

"W-who told you about this?" Queen Butterfly asked, her voice trembling.

Buttocks smirked, and, for a moment or two, Queen Butterfly could have sworn she'd seen that smile before. The smirk quickly vanished from the man's face, "Don't think that secrets stay secret for ever," was his reply. "Now, you are not to say one word about it to your daughter while I'm here, or I will expose everything. Understand?"

The Queen glared at him, "Are you blackmailing us!?"

"Yes, I am!" he sharply replied, "And you are finished unless you do as I say! So, I ask again: do you understand?"

The king and queen exchanged worried looks. They turned to look at him and gave him a single, simultaneous, fearful nod.

"Good," Sir Buttocks uttered. "Now, in other news, the first of the wedding guests have arrived, so I'd suggest you go properly greet them." He bowed, respectfully, then exited the room.

"What do we do now?" The king asked the moment Buttocks was out of earshot. "He knows about-"

"I know!" the queen exclaimed.

"This is bad…" the king muttered, "What do we do about it?"

She pondered, "I don't know, I- I really wasn't expecting this…" she explained, referring to Sir Buttocks. She sighed, "We'll have to play along, for now, since he appears to have all of the bargaining chips…"

"Shouldn't we- call the wedding off?" he suggested.

"Not until we know exactly what's going on," the queen replied, her finger raised, "I have a feeling that there's more to this, so we shouldn't be rash just yet."

King butterfly nodded, "Alright," he agreed, "Let's go greet the guests then, shall we?"

He took her hand, and the two made their way to the reception-hall.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere inside the castle_

The guards were posted all around the place, trying to cover as much ground as possible, in order to make sure nobody got in. However, as the old saying goes, 'where there's a will, there's a way', and if that will happens to belong to a small birdlike villain...

Ludo was lurking in the shadows, carefully avoiding the guards as he snuck around the castle. He'd had a few close calls, but none of the guards had actually spotted him, and merely shrugged whenever they thought they'd seen something. Buff Frog was carefully trailing behind him, somehow going unnoticed as well.

They stopped behind a large pillar in some massive room, presumably the storage room, given that it was packed full with crates and chests containing various goods. There was only one guard posted there since nobody really expected anyone to make it this deep into the castle without being spotted.

"We're getting close, I can almost sense the scoundrel!" Ludo sharply, but silently, told his companion.

"Explain again to me; why are we in here?" Buff Frog skeptically asked the small villain. Their 'reunion' had been pretty awkward. Ivgeny was literally just wandering around in Mewni, a few friendly interdimensional merchants from the goblin dimension having been kind enough to give him and his children a ride when Ludo showed up out of nowhere. The small villain had been furious and explained to Buff Frog how Toffee had, once again, tricked him and disappeared. The joke was on the lizard, however, because Ludo had anticipated the betrayal and placed a small tracker on him, on one of the rare occasions when Toffee was distracted.

The small villain had been following the signal for a few days and had crossed three dimensions, including Earth, in order to find that two-faced bug-eating lizard, but every time he was about to close the gap and find him, the signal disappeared and reappeared in another dimension, which is what led him to Mewni; the signal had been lingering here for quite some time now, and he was able to pinpoint it to Butterflies' castle. Sadly, that scheming Toffee must have figured it out, since the transmission had stopped a few hours back; Ludo was now forced to find Toffee on his own.

Ludo turned his head towards Buff Frog, "Because, you and I both have a score to settle with Toffee!"

"And you sure he is in castle?" Buff Frog asked.

Ludo nodded, "I'm certain of it! The only questions are where and why."

"Lizardman is unpredictable," Buff Frog commented, a hint of worry in his voice, "If he is here, then little girl may be in danger"

"Butterfly?" Ludo angrily asked, "You mean to tell me you're worried about that brat!?"

"She is good girl!" Buff Frog argued.

"Whatever!" Ludo exclaimed, waving his hand, "Let's just go and find him, although it won't be easy..." Ludo muttered.

"What you mean by that?"

"I'd hate to admit it, but that guy's smart!" Ludo began, "If he's in here, then he's either extremely well hidden in a place nobody would ever look, or he's somehow managed to go incognito among everyone else"

"In-cogo- **WHAT?** " Buff Frog said loudly, nearly alerting a few nearby guards and gaining a glare from Ludo.

" _Incognito_ , you moron!" Ludo hit him lightly on the head, "It means that he may have disguised himself and assumed a false identity to get in here without trouble. And if they can't tell who he is, then it'll be even harder for us to do it!"

Ivgeny didn't appreciate being hit on the head, and wanted to punch Ludo, however, he reconsidered it, given that it would blow their cover. "Hmm... how about you and me, we split up?"

"That's- that's actually not a bad idea..." Ludo considered, "You'll search one part of the castle while I search the other, and if one of us gets caught, the other can still snoop around"

Buff Frog nodded.

"Alright. Just be careful! You aren't exactly small, and these guards aren't stupid!"

"Hello?" one of the men suddenly shouted in their direction, having heard some strange noises, "Is anyone there?"

"Fish eggs!" Ludo silently hissed, earning a sceptical look from Buff frog, "What do we do now!? We've been-"

"No!" Buff Frog casually replied to the guard, and Ludo gave him a panicked look.

"What is wrong with you!? Do you honestly think that-"

"Oh, alright then!" The guard happily replied, "Must be my imagination!" he finished and returned to his post.

Ivgeny and Ludo both remained silent, and the latter frowned angrily, "If I ever do take control of this place, I am so firing that guy!" he proclaimed. "Anyway, we'd better get started. I'll handle the upper levels, and you search the lower ones. And don't get caught!" Ludo ordered. Buff Frog nodded in agreement.

The frog-man then, quietly as a mouse, crept away in the opposite direction from Ludo. Once he was out of sight, Ludo carefully snuck around all nearby guards, and climbed a nearby pillar that lead into a sort of air-went, the same one he had used to sneak in through. It was dark, and he could only see a few feet in front of him.

Suddenly, Ludo bumped his head into something, recoiled, and let out a yelp of pain. The small villain rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes, squinted, then widened them. " _ **You!**_ " he exclaimed.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Well, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, most of which will be explained in the next one. It's actually hard to write Star so OOC, but I (obviously) know what happens next, and this behaviour of her's is simply necessary. No worries people, it won't last forever; not entirely, at least; the drama must continue! So say I!**

 **Next time: Marco manages to infiltrate the castle, and meets an unexpected 'ally'. Also, Star's wedding is about to be underway. What will happen? Will Marco succeed in stopping it in time? Find out next time!**

 **Bye!**

 **Expected update: This Sunday**


	20. Chapter 19: To the Dungeons!

**A/N: 20k views, cheers :D! Well, in other news, my vacation is over, and it feels good to be back home! Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it gets stale after a whole week. Anyway, I decided to play a bit with this chapter, and it turned out great! To me, at least :P. Also, I'm going to say this in advance, there is literally not a single Disney movie in existence, and by that I mean cartoon or modernly animated, that I haven't seen. For Pete's sake, I've even seen 'Song of the South', which is banned in most countries! Just wanted to make it clear. What can I say, I grew up with these cartoons, and I guess I'm still a child at heart. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **fereality: Yeah, I like to imagine that Moon was just like Star; _it_ is a big family secret, which I will reveal, in time. And you won the bet, btw :P!**

 **Rock Raider: Yo, I had no internet or grammar-checking programs on my tablet, so I missed a few things. Cut me some slack XD! You'll find out the question to most of your answers by the end of this fanfic, no worries.**

 **ElleFreak: And more are to come!**

 **I'mChokingOnAnOlive: I love cliffhangers, so no, no I can't :P; It's on hiatus? Really? But, they already confirmed season three...**

 **vcjb242: 1st Review: Oh, Jackie is important, you'll see. 2nd Review: You and 99% of my readers... why do I seem like a girl T.T?**

 **Guest Sorta: 1st Review: Sorry then; I hope I didn't sound speciest. Forgive me. 2nd Review: Well, pretty good for 1 minute, is all I can say! P.S. Since you mentioned Aladdin, he actually makes a cameo appearance in this chapter :P!**

 **Angel Star Ninja: They're already married, so that ship has long since sailed.**

 **Guest: WOW... that's... kinda harsh, isn't it?**

 **Princess: Um, no. 'Ally' as in Ally... you know, 'an ally'? The singular form of allies? Um, Google it. Anyway, you'll find the answer to that question of yours soon enough! But, not too soon :P.**

 **NOTE: This next reply is kinda special, since I presume that your native language is german (For those of you that don't know, I'm trilingual, meaning that I grew up learning three languages, all of which I can speak and write fluently):**

 **JocarioZero: Das erfreut mich sehr, mein Freund! Ich hoffe dass du nichts dagegen hast, dass ich dir in Deutsch antworte :P? Ich sah dass du aus Deutschland bist, und konnte mich einfach nicht zur** **ückhalten, denn ich liebe beide Sprachen! (Ich habe** ******übrigens**** das Deutsches Sprachdiplom auf einer C1 Stufe, also kannst du ruhig mit mir Deutsch reden). Dein Englisch ist sehr gut, hab keine Sorgen! Liebe Gruße aus Slowenien! ** -jolleIQ

 **DonDonatek: Then why... stop messing with my brain dude XD! Either way, I never said that this wasn't the plot-twist ;). Who knows? Spoiler: I do!**

 **Well, that just about does it! Also, cookies for anyone who guesses all of the royal couples mentioned in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star**

 **Chapter 19**

 **To the Dungeons!  
**

 _Mewni, wedding day_

While Star was in her room, still getting ready for her special day, her mother and father were, meanwhile, busy greeting the invited guests. In the back of their minds, however, they were still processing the meaning of Sir Buttock's little visit to their room. Queen Butterfly, in particular, was busy trying to remember where and when she'd seen that smug grin the man had displayed; she was confident, if not certain, that Buttock's was indeed somebody she'd been well acquainted with, and yet she didn't know the man!

The biggest, and the more important of the two mysteries was his knowledge of, _**it;**_ how had he found out? Even if he had done his research on the Butterflies (A/N: I legitimately have no idea if this plural form is correct or not...), like he had claimed, there was no way he could have obtained that piece of information; nobody except for their royal family, _nobody,_ were aware of it. At least, that's how it was supposed to have been; clearly, though, this perception had been proven to be all but true. _Could a relative have given it away?_ Queen Butterfly wondered. An impossibility, considering that they had all given their oaths to make sure the secret never saw the light of day, and would even take it to the grave with them if need be.

And yet, this was the only logical explanation she saw; unless that foul man could read minds, which was an unlikely consideration, the spell to read minds being forbidden and ridiculously complicated, its secrets only known to those who have mastered the arcane arts. Not even she, in her prime, had had the ability to get inside someone's head and sneak a peek at their thoughts.

"Dear?" her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's voice. She shook her head, rapidly, lifting the trance she'd been in. She looked at him, and noticed that he was smiling rather awkwardly. He cleared his throat, "Um, would you care to, you know, greet our guests?"

It took Queen Butterfly a few moments to comprehend her husband's words, and only when she did, did she notice the young couple standing before them, their eyebrows raised in a curious fashion. The man was hardly older than 20, the only visible sign of age on his young, smooth face, being a short, neatly trimmed brown beard, the same colour as his eyes and short hair. The woman standing next to him looked even younger than him; she was about a head shorter than him, with green eyes and short, brown hair, although a bit spikier than her husbands; it almost looked like it had been hastily but with a blade... Both were clad in white clothing; the man had a golden pin on his, in the shape of the sun.

"Oh, of course! My apologies!" Queen Butterfly spoke, feeling a bit awkward. "You must be the royal couple from... Corona, I believe?", both nodded, putting on bright smiles. "May I ask for your names?"

"I'm Eugene, but you can just call me Flynn," the man explained. "And this is my wife, Rep-"

"Oh, no need for such formalities now, is there?", King Butterfly chuckled, amused, "Please, do come in; the ceremony will begin in exactly 2 hours. Refreshments are on the tables," he pointed at them. The young couple bowed, and entered the hall, hand in hand.

Once they were out of earshot, King Butterfly shot his wife a concerned look, "Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, River," the queen responded, calling him by his name, which she rarely did; but, her mind being a blur, it just slipped out. She put the palm of her hand on her head, "I just feel a bit dizzy, is all..." she explained. This caused his worry to escalate, but she smiled softly, "I'll be alright. We have important matter to attend to."

Speaking of more important matters, the next few couples came up. First were a trio; a tall, well-built young man with short black hair and green eyes, accompanied by two girls; his wife, a beautiful young lady with long, red hair and light-blue eyes; the other was a young girl, around 12 or so, with long hair that was the same colour as her father's. She had her mother's eyes. They happily entered the grand hall, complimenting its vivid decorations.

After them came a more 'exotic' looking couple. They were of medium skin, suggesting that they came from somewhere where the sun beats down mercilessly. The woman had long black hair, tied back into a ponytail with two sea-green bands, the same colour as her dress; If one could call it that, since it was only a cropped tube top with sea-green pants and shoes, leaving her midsection exposed. On her head rested a headband, the same colour as her clothing, with a sapphire adorned into it. She also wore a golden necklace and large golden earrings.

Her husband was dressed in mostly cream, gold, and white clothing, which seemed to be very loose, almost as if it were too big for him. The one distinct feature, however, was the large turban on his head, a purple feather resting atop of it. Well, that, and the small monkey resting on his shoulder. _Why is it wearing a hat?_ Queen Butterfly wondered. Behind them trailed a large man, almost unnaturally big, who was dressed in very fancy clothing; the one thing that stood out even more than his size, however, was the fact that he was entirely blue! Once greeted, they explained that they were from the kingdom of Agrabah, which neither King nor Queen Butterfly even tried pronouncing aloud.

Several more couples and royal parties followed, all of which were happy to have been invited to the wedding. Both King and Queen, however, raised their eyebrows at one particular party as they approached; A Pixie, a boy wearing a regular T-shirt, jeans, glasses, and smiling like an idiot, one overweight guy dressed as a cowboy and riding a... mule? Both were unsure what to make of it since the 'animal' was much smaller and thinner than its rider. It also appeared to have trouble walking, its arms and legs trembling under the weight on its back.

"Hello!" The boy in glasses casually greeted King and Queen Butterfly, smiling and raising his hand. The Pixie Empress bowed.

"Howdy partners!" The fat cowboy greeted.

King and Queen Butterfly exchanged confused glances, unsure what to make of the situation, then looked back at the party. "Um, greetings...?" the queen awkwardly spoke. She recognised the Pixie Empress, but the rest of the party was unfamiliar to her, and frankly, just plain weird.

"And, you are?" King Butterfly asked, eying the group.

The Pixie Empress grabbed Alfonzo's hand. "I'm the Empress of Pixtopia, and this is my husband," she explained. Alfonzo eagerly nodded.

"Alright, that much is, err, evident. But what about _him_?" Queen Butterfly asked, still perplexed, pointing her finger at Ferguson.

"Oh, that little darling is just our bodyguard," The Pixie Empress explained, waving her hand dismissively. Ferguson tilted his hat, nearly dropping his fake moustache in the process.

"Alright then. Come in, err, I think?" King Butterfly gestured them inside, and so they did. Ferguson kicked the sides of his mule, causing it to let out a slight yelp of pain and carry him inside. The King and Queen were, as you may think, highly confused.

Once they were inside, the group, minus the Pixie Empress, who took her seat and held one for Alfonzo for when he returned, dashed behind the nearest pillar, luckily unnoticed. Alfonzo looked around to make sure, then turned to Ferguson, "Alright, the coast is clear!"

Ferguson hopped off of his mule, gracefully landing next to it. It collapsed.

"You ok dude?" Ferguson asked, taking off the head, exposing it to be none other than Marco, who was panting slightly, his muscles strained. He stood up, his back cracking.

He groaned and shot his friend an irritated look, "How come I had to be the horse!?"

"Mule," Ferguson corrected him; Marco wasn't amused. "And dude, I told ya; these are the fanciest clothes I have!" Ferguson exclaimed, pointing at his cowboy outfit. "Plus, they might have recognised you, so you needed a good disguise."

"Fair enough..." Marco muttered, "We're in, that's the important part."

"Yep. Just... make sure you don't loose that horse costume, it's a rental," Ferguson asked of Marco.

"Argh, fine, I'll be careful!" Marco stated, slightly irritated, "Anyway, what's the plan? You do have one, right?"

"What's the most important thing a wedding _must_ have?" Ferguson asked.

"Cake?" Alfonzo wondered.

"Close, but no," Ferguson dismissed the idea, "A bride, and a groom! Without those two, there can be no wedding!" the boy confidently explained.

"Hang on; you want us to _kidnap_ them?" Marco wondered. Ferguson nodded.

"Yep!" he stated, "We split up and, so long as either of us succeeds, instant profit!"

"Hmm..." Marco thought, "Well, it isn't the worst plan you've ever come up with, but how are we supposed to find them? This place is crawling with guards, and we don't even know where their rooms are."

Ferguson smirked, "Marco, the Ferguson always has a plan!" he confidently stated, then took out a blue piece of paper and unrolled it; it was the complete layout of the castle the were in.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you got that..." Marco commented.

"I know a guy, let's leave it as that," Ferguson casually explained. The three then studied the layout for a few moments; luckily, everything was marked.

Marco put his index finger on one room, "This here is Star's room. I'm guessing she's in there," Marco explained. He then pointed at another room, "And this one looks like it may be where 'Shiny' is," he pointed out, the room's location seeming appropriate.

"Alright then," Ferguson began, "We'll go for that guy, and you make your way to Star's room and sort everything out," Ferguson beckoned him.

"Alright," Marco agreed.

The two boys nodded, and turned their attention back to the map. "Look, you could easily get to Star's room via that air vent," Ferguson pointed at the wall in front of them. There was, indeed, an entrance to it right there, "As for the two of us, " Ferguson continued, pointing at himself and Alfonzo, "We'll go towards the bathrooms or, then sneak down this hallway and get to that guy's room, and confront him there" he finished, pointing at a section of the small map.

"Sounds like a plan," Marco agreed, "Just be careful; if you get caught, there's no telling what'll happen..."

"Eyy, no worries; we're experts at this kind of thing, right Al?" Ferguson crossed his arms and smirked; Alfonzo nodded.

"Ok. You two just be really careful around Shining, try to surprise him, since there's a pretty good possibility that he's Tom," the two boys gave him a thumbs up, "And once I get Star, I'll explain everything to her. She's a smart girl, she'll know what to do," Marco stated, smiling wistfully; _took me long enough to realise it,_ he thought, angry at himself. He put the thought aside and looked at the air vent, which was pretty high up; "So, can I get a boost?" he asked his friends, pointing at it. The trio walked over to it. Alfonzo and Ferguson lifted him up, and he crawled inside, making his way towards his destination.

Ferguson and Alfonzo immediately rushed the other way. Since they were invited guests, sort of, they both got through a few halls corridors without much trouble.

"Geez," Ferguson commented when the two walked past another guard, "Marco was right; this place is infested with guards! There's like, dozens of them!". They arrived at the corridor they'd been aiming for; it split in two directions; one lead into the interior of the castle, and one to the bathrooms. The two went inside the men's bathroom and waited patiently for an opening.

One of the guards walked past the bathroom, trying to switch positions with the man at the other end of the hallway. Ferguson motioned for Alfonzo to carefully sneak behind the man going towards the interior, since he had his back turned towards them and, hopefully, wouldn't notice them. So, they tiptoed behind him, holding their breaths. Luckily, neither the man nor his companion noticed either of them. Once they arrived at the correct end of the hallway, the two rushed past the man and made a break for the corner of the hallway; they looked back at him; he didn't notice them. The two let out sighs of relief and continued onward.

There were many guards in this part of the castle, but luckily for them, these men weren't on such high alert, since they didn't really consider it a possibility that someone could get this far into the castle. Ferguson and Alfonzo had a relatively easy task sneaking around them, using whatever cover they could and exploiting any opening given to them, when the guards patrolled past their hiding place.

"There it is!" Ferguson silently exclaimed, pointing his finger at the door of, presumably, Shining's room. Strangely enough, there were no guards posted in front of it. Ferguson smiled, "Lucky break, huh?" he asked Alfonzo, who nodded. The two ran across the hall and stopped in front of the door. Ferguson smiled triumphantly, then took out a huge bag from his pocket; hey, if Shining (Tom) wouldn't come peacefully...

"Ok, you know the drill," he turned his head towards Alfonzo, "We get in, get that guy, and get out,". Alfonzo nodded.

Ferguson reached for the door handle and turned it. As he was about to open the door, however, he felt somebody place a hand on his shoulder, too big to be Alfonzo's. Both boys made panicked expressions and turned their heads around.

A tall, elderly man was glaring at them and tapping his foot. They gulped.

"And _where_ do you think you're going, hmm, **trespassers!** " Sir Buttocks angrily exclaimed. Behind him, two guards showed up, pointing their swords at the two boys.

"Crud..." Ferguson uttered.

 _Meanwhile_

"Man, it's pitch black in here!" Marco complained, trying his best to crawl through the narrow corridor. This was no easy task, as he's soon realised, for he had trouble moving his arms and legs, and was making very little progress. On top of that, he had to rely purely on his memory to find the way, since he couldn't see more than a few centimetres ahead of himself.

"Ok, I turn left here-" he muttered and went left, "Then, um, left again, I think?" he thought, then headed down the said direction. He crawled for a few minutes, trying his best not to make too much noise, lest it gives away hip position, and finally spotted a spectre of light, coming through a few grids from the room below.

As he was eagerly making his was towards them, he bumped into something and sprang back. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, rapidly shaking his head.

" _ **You!**_ " Marco heard a familiar, high-pitched voice yelp. He straightened his neck and widened his eyes upon seeing the 'person' he'd bumped into.

"Ludo!" The boy exclaimed, startled by the small villain's presence.

"Earthling!" Ludo returned, "What are you doing here?", the small villain eyed him and became confused, "And what are you wearing?"

"I believe that's my question! Err, aside from the last part..." Marco retorted, "What are you up to this time? You're not planning on doing anything to Star, are you!" Marco accused.

Ludo shot Marco an angry look, and groaned, "If you must know, I'm not here for Butterfly, this time..." the small villain replied, "I'm here to find that two-timing lizard and skin him alive!" Ludo proclaimed in an even angrier voice.

"Lizard?" Marco wondered, then widened his eyes, "You mean Toffee!?"

Ludo nodded, "Yes, I do! Once I find him..." Ludo angrily muttered and clenched his fists.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Marco spoke, "What's Toffee got to do with any of this?"

"You don't know?", Marco shook his head; Ludo sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you. I struck a deal with him; I'd steal some magic mirror, and he'd help me get Mewni's throne by having me marry that little hyperactive brat you care so much about," Marco frowned angrily, "But I was a fool to trust him! When I had Butterfly drink the love potion he gave me, it turned out to be some cheap commercial prop!"

"You wanted to marry Star!?" Marco exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shhh! Do you want everyone to hear us!?" Ludo angrily hissed, noticing that a few guards were waving their heads around.

"Sorry..." Marco apologised.

"And for you information; No! I didn't _want_ to marry her, but it was the safest way to secure my hold on the throne and the wand! I'd marry her, have her under my control with the love potion, and rule Mewni **my** way!" Ludo ranted, "It would have been glorious!"

"You're sick! Sick in the head!" Marco stated.

"Hey! It was a good plan! But that _Toffee_ betrayed me, yet again!" Ludo angrily spoke.

"And what makes you so sure he's in the Castle?" Marco asked.

Ludo took out a small device from his back pocket, similar to a remote, except that it had a screen on it, "I placed a tracker on him, so that I could find him if he did something like this, and I've been tracking him for the past few days and-" Ludo looked at Marco with a raised eyebrow and pointed a finger at him, "Say... you didn't happen to encounter him, did you?"

"No, why?" Marco asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Because he was on Earth 2 days ago, in your town, if I'm not mistaken," Ludo explained, then pointed the screen of the tracked towards Marco, showing him the locations Toffee had been to; and, as Ludo had told him, one of them was in his town.

"What?" Marco muttered, startled by this information. He pondered about it for awhile, then looked at Ludo, "Say, was Tom, by any chance, involved in this whole plot of yours?"

Ludo shook his head, "No, he wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Because we trusted him with returning the mirror, but it went missing, along with him!" Marco explained to the villain.

"This all seems a little bit too convenient to me!" Ludo concluded.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it! Toffee betrays you, Tom goes missing, Star starts behaving differently after some 'perfect' prince shows up along with his royal advisor... you don't think-"

"That those two have been working together the whole time?" Ludo more stated than asked.

Marco nodded, "Yeah. And, if what we're saying is true, then..." Marco widened his eyes, "Shining really is Tom! And that Buttocks guy must be Toffee! It all makes sense!" the boy exclaimed, "Tom gets to marry Star, Toffee gets the wand, and nobody will ever find out, since that mirror thingy is really powerful!" Marco concluded, then considered something. "Hoe about we work together for once? That way, things may be easier," he suggested. Marco didn't like the idea, but if it was for Star, he was willing to put his hatred aside.

"No way!" Ludo exclaimed, "I am not joining forces with the likes od you! I don't care one bit about that little brat; all I care about is having Toffee's head on a spike and his hide as my new carpet!" Ludo thought for a few moments, "Hmm, or maybe a leather purse...?"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Ludo exclaimed and walked past Marco, somehow getting by, in spite of the narrow corridor. "I can do it on my own, thank you very much!"

"Ludo, we'll have much better chances of success if we work together, as crazy as that may sound," Marco explained, keeping his composure.

Ludo, however, ignored him and disappeared into the darkness. Marco sighed. _I don't know **what** I was expecting... _ he thought, and crawled onward.

After a few more turns, all of which were left, somehow, he finally reached his destination; Star's room. Or, the vent of it, at least.

 _Well, this is it!_ Marco thought, crawling towards the narrow vent shafts to get a look inside the room. Unfortunately, he couldn't see much, but something was telling him that Star was in there. If only there was some way to know for sure-

"Oh, splendid!" He heard a woman's voice speak, "Princess Butterfly, I know you'll look stunning in this dress!"

"Alright but, shouldn't I put it on? I mean, my wedding is kinda about to start soon..." he heard Star reply.

"Yup, that's her!" Marco told himself, then put his arms on the vent shaft's bars. "Ok, all I gotta do is slowly and carefully remove this without making too much noise and-"

Upon touching the bars, the entire thing fell down and landed on the floor, making a loud noise. Marco, who was leaning on the bars, also fell down, making a loud *thud* upon impact. He slowly sat up and rubbed his posterior. "Or do that..." he grumbled.

"Marco!?" He heard Star exclaim and turned his head around to see her staring at him with what he thought was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and shock. The women next to her were also startled.

"Star!" he shouted while standing up, delighted to see her.

" **GET OUT RIGHT NOW!** " She yelled at him, her voice utterly furious.

"What!?" Marco asked in confusion, shocked that she would dismiss him, just like that. He knew she was upset with him but... "Listen to what I have to say first! I know you're mad at me, but-" he stopped mid-sentence, giving her a better look. His face turned red and he quickly covered both of his eyes with one hand; Star was standing there in only her underwear, trying to conceal as much skin as she could with her dress, and blushing while eying him angrily. Marco then remembered what he'd overheard before bursting into the room. "Should've expected this..." he commented.

Star hastily put on her regular dress, which she had dropped onto the floor next to her, and Marco removed his hand from his eyes. Star was glaring at him, tapping her foot.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Instead of answering, Marco walked over to her, grabbed her by the hand, and began dragging her away from her servants and towards the door. "H-hey!" star exclaimed, "What're you doing?"

"Getting you outta here, that's what!" Marco replied, continuing to drag her towards the door. Star broke free from his grasp, causing Marco to turn around and face her.

"Marco," Star began, her arms crossed, "I am not moving a single inch until you tell me what's going on!"

Marco sighed, "Alright, I'll try to keep it short; that prince you're about to marry is actually Tom, who's been lying to you and using the mirror to hide his true identity! And that Butthole guy is Toffee, who's after your wand! So, we gotta get you outta here before something bad happens!"

Star blinked a few times, then frowned, "That's... it?" Star asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"That's the best you could come up with?", Marco's eyes widened, "Marco, I'm sorry but, what you're saying is just, crazy!"

"But it's true!" he exclaimed, "This is all a big plan to take control over the kingdom and get your wand! Shining really is Tom!"

"Well, do you have proof?" Star sceptically asked.

"Well, not actual proof, but-"

"Marco," Star began, "I know you don't like Shining, but coming up with such a stupid lie and expecting me to believe it..." Star looked at him with sad eyes, "Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"What? No! Of course I don't!" Marco protested, not liking the direction this conversation was going, "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"By lying to me!?" Star, accused him, "Marco, I made a choice; why can't you just accept that? I don't know what you see me as, but I'm not some helpless little kid! I'm a princess, so why are you telling me such crazy things!?"

"Because you're blind and refuse to listen!" Marco snapped. Star remained silent; he'd never talk in such a manner to her before, ever. Marco realised what he'd done, and softened his expression. "Star, I-I don't know what got into me; I'm sorry; I-"

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Star suddenly asked in a teary voice, "You already have Jackie, s-so why don't you want me to have s-someone too?"

Marco saw Star's hurt expression; she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

He reached out with one hand "Star, I-"

The door burst open, and through it entered an angry Sir Buttocks and a bunch of guards. "Found you!" he exclaimed and picked Marco up. The boy noticed Ferguson and Alfonzo standing in the back, both with sad expressions; they'd been caught.

Marco tried breaking free, but the man's grip was too strong. "Hey! Lemme go!" he demanded.

"The only place you're going is the dungeons, along with your accomplices! You... peeping Tom!" Buttocks furiously exclaimed while dragging Marco towards the door.

Marco shot star a panicked and desperate look and waved his hands frantically, "Star! Tell them to let me go!"

Star opened her mouth to say something, but shut again, not uttering a single word. She looked at the floor, her expression a mixture of sadness and shame.

"S-Star?" Marco whispered, but all she did was turn around and walk away. Marco felt defeated, dropping his arms and watching the distance between them grow as he was dragged out of the room. The door shut, and he was gone.

...

"Not good..." Buff Frog, who was hiding behind a nearby pillar, muttered, having witnessed the events unfold. Suddenly, he felt something stirring on his back, so he turned his head around and noticed that his 'children' were glowing and jumping frantically. He widened his eyes, and rushed away before he was discovered.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:  
**

 **Another cliffhanger!? Curse you** jolleIQ **! Hehe, I just had to say that, since it's probably what you guys are thinking right now :P! What can I say, love 'em! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I did put a fair amount of work into it! Also, I know I could have made the conversation between Star and Marco longer, but I wanted it to seem spontaneous and not dragged out, so I hope it turned out ok.  
**

 **Next time: The grand finale! Well, probably... I'm not sure whether it will be only one chapter or two; we'll see.  
**

 **Expected update: Next Sunday!**


	21. Chapter 20: All's well that ends weird!

**A/N: Alright, I promised you guys a grand finale, and I'm giving you one! This was one hell of a chapter to write (not to mention a long one!) and I know I could have just split it up into 2-3 chapters, but I felt that if I did it, it would ruin the whole thing for some reson, so I kept it as it is! I really hope I did a good job on this one! Please, enjoy!  
**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **vcjb242: I have everything about me written on my profile; my age, where I'm from, what I like, wat kind of music I listen to... favourite cartoons, books, couples, etc. I even have a few of my favourite songs written there! So just check out my profile, and PM me if you still have any questions; I'll gladly answer them!**

 **fereality: Why don't you just read and find out for yourself ;)?**

 **I'mChokingOnAnOlive: I'm not really amazing; I'm... just some guy. And you'll get your Starco, don't worry!  
**

 **Angel Star Ninja: What did I do XD?**

 **Princess: It's not 'jolel Q', it's 'jolleIQ'. Jolel is not my name and I am not a girl! Why is that so hard to understand XD!? Although, my real name** **  
** **begin with the letter J.**

 **JocarioZero: Ich wuchs damit auf, und war schon immer ein Fan von Deutschen Bands wie Rammstein und Eisbrecher, also hatte ich die Motivation Deutsch zu zu lernen. Und das mit den Disney-Prinzessinnen fing an als ein Scherz, aber ich fand es gut und habe es behalten! Und ob es zu StarCo kommt oder nicht, darüber entscheide ich!**

 **ElleFreak: Well you got the Beta :)! Although, I did change/add a few things since then. But sadly, NO EPILOGUE Beta for U! You're just gonna have to wait and see like everyone else :P!**

 **Catsrawesome: 1st review: The irony is that that sentence of yours is basically better than what 90% of my classmates write... 2nd review: Wanna play a game... :3?**

 **Guest Sorta: Might be the other way around? who knows :#?**

 **Rock Raider: Um, he just saw his best friend/love interest in her underwear; I doubt he was really able to focus XD!**

 **Endhazomgurl: Idk how they got there, they just did...**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

 **Cover by** Cutiecat1001 **. Check her out on DeviantArt!**

 **Beta read by** ElleFreak

 **WARNING: Cheesy, fluffy and corny stuff ahead; be prepared! Oh, and you're welcome btw ;P!  
**

* * *

 **Star vs. The Forces of Evil: My Star  
**

 **Final Chapter**

 **All's well that ends weird!**

 _Mewni dungeons, wedding day_

"And that's how we ended up in here." Marco concluded, finishing the story. He was back in his normal red hoodie and blue jeans, since the guards had taken the costume away from him. Strangely enough, they'd let Ferguson keep his cowboy costume.

"Wow," Ferguson spoke, "I can't believe you managed to tell all of that in like, what, 16 minutes?"

"It's only been 16 minutes?" Marco asked, surprised. Ferguson, Alfonzo and Ludo all nodded, "Huh, weird..."

Ferguson turned his head towards Ludo, "That still doesn't explain one thing; how did you end up in here?"

All three boys stared at the small villain. There was a brief pause; Ludo sighed, irritated, "I got caught trying to steal some of the food..." he grumbled.

There was another brief silence. "You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Ferguson commented.

"Oh, shut your mouth, fatty!" Ludo angrily exclaimed.

"Someone's mad..." Ferguson commented, not offended by Ludo's remark.

"Guys, stop it!" Alfonzo exclaimed, "Instead of arguing, let's try finding a way out of here!"

"Yes, because that's _so_ easy!" Ludo commented with sarcasm in his voice, "In case you haven't noticed, we're locked up tight; you're chained to the wall, and I have these-" he lifted his hands and looked at his shackles in anger, "So please explain to me how you intend to get out of here; I'm really curious!"

"Would it kill you to be a little optimistic?" Ferguson asked the small villain, who merely shot him an angry look.

Marco sighed, "Well, he kinda has a point; we have neither the key to these shackles nor the one to the cell we're in..."

"And there's a guard standing there!" Ludo pointed at the man, who was standing watchfully, lest anyone tried anything fishy, "And where there's one, there's easily half a dozen nearby! Even if we escape, we'd have to take them out somehow, and I presume you aren't exactly carrying any weapons with you?", all three boys shook their heads. "Great!" Ludo exclaimed with evident sarcasm.

"Quiet in there!" the guard posted near their cell warned them.

Marco lowered his head, "So this is it, huh? *sigh* In the end, I failed; I couldn't do anything for her, I-"

"Dude," Ferguson interrupted him, "Are you seriously going all emotional on us?". Ferguson didn't look impressed.

Marco glared at him, "Geez; excuse me for having emotions!"

"There must be some way out of here," Alfonzo spoke up. "Maybe someone is coming to save us?"

Ludo rolled his eyes, "Right, because convenient things like that happen _all the time_!"

As if one cue, the three heard the sound of punches, and groaning men, echoing from somewhere within the dungeon and, moments later, a guard flew across the room and knocked the one guarding their cell out. The four were confused. The fighting ended after a few moments and, to their surprise, Buff Frog showed up along with his kids, who now all had a pair of thin legs to walk with. _(A/N: I actually had this planned out before_ _**that**_ _Season 2 episode aired. Guess me and Necfy think alike...)_

 _R.I.P. Biology..._ Marco dully thought upon seeing that.

Alfonzo shot Ludo a smug look, "Never doubt in the power of convenience!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ludo retorted.

"Hello!" Buff Frog cheerfully greeted them.

"Frog-face!" Marco happily exclaimed, then raised a curious eyebrow at him, "Wait; what are you doing inside the castle?"

"He was with me before I got caught," Ludo explained. Buff Frog nodded, confirming Ludo's explanation.

"How is it, that a huge guy like him with a fountain on his back can hide better than a midget like you?" Ferguson asked the villain, who merely glared in return.

"I see you get captured, so I come save you!" Buff Frog explained.

"Ok but, why? It's not like you owe me anything..." Marco commented.

Buff Frog smiled, "You be nice to me and give me sandwich! I have to repay kindness of yours!"

"Hang on," Marco began. He then thought about something; the time Buff Frog had helped Star was shortly after the Mewnipondance Day, when she'd passed him a cob of corn. "You mean to tell me that you're willing to help and befriend anyone, _for food_?"

Buff Frog smiled and nodded rapidly. His children imitated the gesture.

They suddenly heard several pairs of footsteps and the shouting of more guards.

"Reinforcements!" Ferguson exclaimed. He shot Buff Frog a panicked look, "Dude, quick! Get us outta here!"

Buff Frog compiled by searching the knocked out guard, who'd been in charge of their cell, and taking his key. He rushed over to the cell and unlocked it. After that, he swiftly took off their shackles.

"Thanks," Marco thanked the giant Frogman, who gave him a thumbs up and shot him a smile. The group then rushed out of the cell, only to see that the escape route was blocked off by several guards.

"Crud!" Ferguson exclaimed.

"What do we do now! We're cornered!" Alfonzo added.

Ludo spotted a small hole in the wall and made a break for it. Marco glared at him, "What are you doing!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here! See you later, suckers!" The villain exclaimed and ran into the hole, it being just big enough for him to fit in it.

"That little-" Marco angrily muttered. He turned his attention back to the guards, who were slowly approaching them. "This isn't good! We've gotta get outta here! I've gotta stop that wedding!"

Upon hearing that, Buff Frog clenched his fifts put on a determined expression, and stepped in front of the three boys. "Go!" he uttered.

"What?" Marco asked, confused.

"I will hold off guards; go save little girl!" He exclaimed. His children grouped around him.

"I..." Marco paused, then smiled humbly, "Thank you..."

Buff Frog smirked. His expression turned serious again, however, when he rushed headfirst at the guards, knocking several of them aside. His children followed him and pinned down several of the guardsmen with their combined weight. Two of the guards then charged at Buff Frog, who easily overpowered them and threw them against the wall.

"GO! NOW!" He demanded, staring at the three boys.

They used the opening to quickly dash through the fight, the guardsmen being preoccupied with fighting Buff Frog and his Kids. "I owe you one!" Marco told Ivgeny before he, Alfonzo and Ferguson rushed, out of sight.

"One what?" Buff Frog asked, confused. He shrugged it off and returned his attention to the guards.

 _With Marco, Ferguson, and Alfonzo_

"Ok, we're out. Do you know where we're going?" Ferguson asked Marco.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, the main hall. I was there once, back when Star saved me from Toffee, and I still remember where it is," he explained.

"Ok then, let's hurry!" Ferguson exclaimed and the three fastened their pace.

"Just," Marco began, "When we get there, I'm going in alone."

"Why?"

"This is something I gotta do, on my own." Marco stated.

Ferguson and Alfonzo saw the determination in his eyes, and nodded. "Alright," Ferguson replied, "We'll wait for you outside the room, you just do what you have to!"

"Thanks," Marco said earnestly.

As they were running, a group of guards, who'd been informed of their escape were waiting for them, hidden in one of the nearby rooms. The men were ready to pounce on the boys, weapons in hand.

"Alright, men! When I give the signal, we-" The captain spoke, but was interrupted.

"That won't be necessary, captain," they heard a man speak up. The men were startled as they spotted Sir Henry Buttocks standing behind them.

"Sir Henry! Why are you in here? It's dangerous! And how did you get in?" The captain asked, startled by the man's presence.

"My reasons are my own. But I only came here to inform you to stand down and let those boys pass," Buttocks explained.

"With all due respect, sir," one of the guards spoke, "We obey only her highness and his majesty. We were ordered to keep all intruders out, and therefore we cannot comply!" he explained.

"I think we can come to an agreement, can't we?" Buttocks said.

"Sir?" One of the men asked, confused.

Sir Buttocks smirked, "Just do as you are told," he ordered, then took out a small leather purse. He opened it, revealing several gold coins inside. The men widened their eyes. "And if anyone asks, I was never here, alright?"

The men exchanged a few odd looks, then smiled in unison and took the bribe. "As you wish."

"Good," Buttocks finished and walked into the shadows. The guards exited the room and returned to their posts, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

 _Star's room_

Star took a long, deep breath to calm her nerves. _This is it!_ the young princess thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes, taking a final, good look at herself in the mirror while waiting for her father to come by and accompany her to the grand hall, where he would symbolically give her hand to the prince. She stared at the image in front of her; Her hair was braided into a French side braid that elegantly flowed down her right shoulder. She wore a traditional light blue sleeveless floor-length ball gown with a V-neck, whimsically decorated with white flowers woven into the bottom of the dress and also around the waist.

She looked so elegant, so beautiful, so mature; she hated it. She felt as if she were looking at someone else; an alien, a stranger. Star sighed. _Better get used to this..._ she thought. Frankly, she hated wearing fancy dresses; sure, they were alright from time to time, and on special occasions, such as this one, but having to wear them _every day_! She didn't understand how her mother could tolerate it; she felt confined in them!

Star heard the door open and saw her father, King Butterfly, who was being accompanied by a handful of guards. He smiled softly at her and gave her a quick nod. Star understood the meaning and walked over to him. She then placed her hand atop of his, and the two began walking towards the grand hall. They spoke not a single word.

While they were walking, Star looked out of a nearby window and saw a huge crowd gathered in front of the castle; no doubt waiting for her to emerge with her new husband. They were all citizens of Mewni, who, for obvious reasons, hadn't been invited. Still, they looked excited and happy. All of this made Star even more nervous.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_ she wondered. By all logic, the answer should be a resounding yes; she's taking her duties seriously, and marrying a picture-perfect prince, who'll, without a doubt, make a fine king once her parents decide that they've had enough and hand the titles of king and queen over to them. Yes, she was serving her people well, _that_ she was certain of.

So then, why did it feel so wrong? A sense of regret kept haunting her as she walked down the hall. Deep inside, she knew the answer; _Marco..._

 _Why did he have to show up!?_ , she thought, trying not to reveal her frustration to her father, who was gently holding her hand and leading her onward. After the conversation with Jackie a couple of days ago, Star thought long and hard about her words; she'd always felt close to Marco, which was logical, given that they were roommates and best friends. It wasn't until Jackie's words, however, that she started putting other options into consideration.

Lately, her feelings for Marco had become rather unusual; every time they'd hugged, she'd felt really warm inside; each time they'd fought, she'd felt sad, much sadder than when they'd initially met; when he'd promised to help her, to protect her, the joy she'd felt was indescribable; when she'd introduced him to prince Shining and they'd went on a double date with him and Jackie, her heart had felt like it was about to shatter. At first, she'd thought it was merely because she and Marco were such good friends, and that the anxiety was getting to her.

After the talk, however, she finally saw the truth. It left her confused, embarrassed, frustrated, happy and sad, and that was only in the first 10 seconds! Then, once the initial shock had worn off, for the first time in her life, she'd felt empty. Imagine; _the_ Star Butterfly, rebellious, ecstatic and fun-loving princess of Mewni, feeling empty!

Then again, she'd finally had a good reason to feel that way; Marco was her friend, her best friend, and she was his; but that was it. It was obvious that he saw her as nothing more... well, maybe a princess, but that didn't really make her feel any better. Plus, Marco had deeper feelings for Jackie, not her. There was no way she could compare herself to Jackie; kind, smart, down-to-Earth, mature Jackie, who Marco had been crushing on for years. She still remembers the brief conversation with her afterwards.

 _Que Flashback:_

 _"Jackie, I... can't tell him that..."  
_

 _"What? Why not?" Jackie had asked her_

 _"I just can't, alright!" Star had exclaimed, "He likes you, not me, you know that. And- he's not right for me..."_

 _"Not right for you!?" Jackie had furiously shouted, "You two hang out, like, all the time! He understands you unlike anyone else, you're obviously happy when he's around; so why wouldn't he be right for you?"_

 _Star had smiled in a bittersweet fashion, "I mean- he's... a commoner from another dimension and... I'm destined to marry someone of noble blood. A union between the two of us is... just not possible..."_

 _Jackie had looked shocked, "So, you're really gonna marry some guy you hardly even know, without even telling Marco the truth?"_

 _"I have to. It's for the best," she had told Jackie with a sad smile, "And besides, you two make a really cute couple. Just- take care of Marco for me, will ya?"_

 _Jackie's expression had grown sadder and she sighed, "Star, are-are you sure?"_

 _Star had nodded, slowly, "Yeah..."_

 _"This just... isn't right!" Jackie had furiously exclaimed._

 _"What isn't right?" they heard Marco ask as he returned from his little trip._

 _End of Flashback_

After the fight with Marco later that day, she just couldn't bear to face him, so she'd left him a simple note and returned to Mewni. She told herself that she'd return to Earth after the wedding, when things had cooled down a bit, and properly say goodbye to him. Then, the two of them could move on with their lives.

Well, that _was_ her plan until he fell into her room, all of a sudden! She became angry at him; not only because he'd seen her in her underwear, but also because she'd been trying her best to not think about him, and there he was, making her question her decisions, yet again, and reminding her of the strong feelings she felt for him; feelings that were forever to remain one-sided.

After that, she couldn't even remember what she'd said to him before he was dragged off; it was all a big blur to her. All she remembers is feeling hurt and sad. Hurt because he had lied to her, and sad because he didn't trust her to make her own decisions, even if those decisions were ones he didn't approve of. It's not like she was making a foolish choice; Shining was a good and honest prince, from what she'd perceived of him, and she would be in good hands.

Suddenly, she and King Butterfly stopped in front of the doors of the wedding hall, interrupting her trail of thoughts. The guards bowed and went inside ahead of them, taking their respectful positions. Star swallowed.

King Butterfly gave his daughter a soft, yet serious look. "Ready?" he asked her.

Star took a deep, deep breath, her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at her father and nodded once, "Ready." she replied.

Slowly, they lifted their feet and began their walk towards the altar. Upon entering the hall, Star was stunned; the entire floor, even the golden carpet they were walking on, was covered in a sea of white and red flower petals; around the pillars, gold and white ribbons were wrapped, and some even hung from the roof, along with a huge chandelier that had dozens of candles in it. She also noticed several Mewni-banners hanging on the walls.

The guests were all eying her, all of them bearing soft expressions. _Who are these people...?_ she wondered. They were all royalty, obviously, but why was it that people she didn't even know were invited to her wedding, simply because of their status? Royal weddings were kinda stupid, now that she thought about it. The only people she recognised was a blonde girl named Elsa, who'd once been called to extinguish a massive fire Star had caused, and her grandparents, whom she didn't really know that well. _Too bad my cousin couldn't make it..._ Star thought, her cousin being her favourite relative; a girl her age who excelled at magic, but was often very busy with her studies.

Finally, Star looked towards the altar; there he was, prince Shining, standing there with his usual smile on his face, his eyes locked onto her. He was dressed in his usual white clothing, which didn't surprise her, given that his clothes were fancy enough, as it was. A few feet away from him, she saw his father and mother sitting in the front row; they'd probably arrived with the rest of the guests, at some point. His father was a tall and slim man with a short, brown beard, a brown mustache, and brown hair. Atop his head rested golden crown with a few amethysts embedded into it. He wore a red coat with gold buttons and had fine brown boots.

His mother was much younger than he was, probably over a decade. Her long, orange dress made her stand out from the rest of the crowd. She was obviously wearing makeup, and her blonde hair was tied back into a simple ponytail. Speaking of ponies...

Star spotter her bestie and main of honor, Princess Pony Head, floating next to the altar, not really wearing anything special, aside from a golden necklace with a large red ruby, and her horn looked like it had been polished. Her expression was hard to read; Star's best guess was that she felt rather uncomfortable, but still happy. Why she was feeling like that, however, Star couldn't tell. Next to her stood a boy who looked almost exactly like prince Shining, the only notable difference being his red eyes and red hair. _Probably one of his brothers,_ Star thought. He was his best man.

Star also saw her mother, Queen Butterfly, sitting on her throne, which had been moved to the side of the hall with her father's, in order to make room for the altar and podium. She was smiling, but her smile seemed a bit odd. Then again, Star hadn't really seen her smile too often, so she couldn't tell.

After what felt like hours, the two were finally at the altar, standing in front of the few steps. Star had to take another deep breath to calm her nerves as she ascended the steps towards her soon-to-be husband. Once they were atop of it, King Butterfly bowed as he passed Star's hand over to prince Shining, who more than happily accepted it. Star smiled weakly. Her father then walked to his throne and sat down.

Star stood there for a few moments, her hand locked with Shining's. Music began playing as the officiant appeared and slowly approached the altar. He was a very old-looking man, with white hair sticking out from underneath his big hat, which had a golden corncob embedded into it, one of the holiest symbols in Mewni. His clothing was mostly yellow, green and gold coloured, and he was carrying a big book with him.

He bowed to the young couple as he passed by and walked behind the podium. The wedding music continued playing for a full minute, then everything went silent as the last chord sounded. Star gulped. _Ok, Star, here we are! Act natural and don't panic!_

"Dearly beloved," he began, his voice rich and powerful, "We are gathered here today to join these two souls in eternal companionship," he reised bot of his arms, one towards Star and the other towards prince Shining. There was a brief pause. He lowered them again and placed them on the podium. "Now, before we begin, and I will only say this once: If anyone here objects to the marriage between-" he took out a scrap of paper that had their names written on it and placed it on the podium, "princess Star Butterfly-" he looked at Star, "And prince- hang on," he looked at Shining sceptically "your last name is actually _Prince_!?"

Shining smiled, "Why yes, yes it is!" he proudly stated.

The Officiant was silent for a moment, then rolled his eyes, "Alright then, where was I? Oh yes," he cleared his throat, "The marriage between princess Star Butterfly and prince Prince Shining; Speak now, or forever hold your tongue!"

Complete silence followed. The officiant waited for a few more moments, then took up his book, "Alright then, if there is no one, we will proceed with-"

" **NO YOU WON'T!** " the entire hall heard a boy shout. They all turned their heads towards the door and saw a boy dressed in a red hoodie and blue jeans standing there, panting heavily. **  
**

"Marco!?" Star exclaimed upon spotting him.

It took him a few moments to catch his breath, and when he did, he straightened his posture and walked forward with a look of pure determination on his face. The guards readied their weapons to pounce on him, but Queen Butterfly raised her hand dismissively, and they stood down.

Shining eyed him for a few moments, then a lightbulb went off in his head and he smiled. "Oh, Marco! My dear friend from Earth! How delightful that you could join us!"

Marco said nothing, but instead stomped over to the altar, grabbed Shining's hand and separated it from Star's, then slapped him across the face, hard. The entire audience gasped, except for Shining's parents, who still seemed bored.

"Marco! What are you doing!?" Star shouted, a panicked look on her face.

Marco then grabbed the prince by the shoulders and pinned him to the podium; Shining didn't retaliate, but only seemed scared. "W-w-why a-are you doing this!?" He shuttered.

Marco rolled his eyes and kept glaring at him, "Cut the act, _Tom!_ "

"Tom?" Shining was confused, "Who's Tom!?"

"Marco, are you **crazy!?** " Star frantically yelled at him and tried to pry him away from Shining, but Marco wouldn't budge an inch.

"My," Shining's father began, completely unmoved by the fact that his son was being attacked. He turned towards his wife, who also had an emotionless expression on her face, "Quite the vivid display; wouldn't you agree, love?"

"Yes. Much more exciting than James' wedding the other week," she commented, then continued watching the 'display'.

"Me, crazy? Hah!" Marco exclaimed and glared at Shining, who was, at this point, scared out of his wits, "The one who's crazy is Tom here, thinking he can get away with this!" he leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching, "Where's your little friend Toffee? Huh!?"

"Bu- but I don't even like toffee!" Shining exclaimed, not sure what exactly Marco meant.

"Marco! Put him down and listen to me!" Star demanded.

"I'm not putting him down until he tells us the truth!" Marco loudly exclaimed.

"What truth!?" Shining shouted, "Are you mad, man!?"

"The fact that you and Toffee have been tricking us this whole time! Don't act dumb; I know what you're up to!" Marco stated and turned his head towards the crowd, "This, 'prince' here is actually a demon called Tom, who's disguised himself using The Mirror of Lies and has been manipulating with Star, just so he can marry her!"

"Marco-" Star tried getting his attention, unsuccessfully.

"And that's not all!" Marco exclaimed, cutting Star off, "That servant of his, Sir Butthole or whatever, is actually Toffee! They've been working together from the very beginning!"

"But Marco-"

"I know it sounds crazy! I know it does!" Marco interrupted her, "But, I can't let you go through with this! I can't let you marry some lying, ugly, scheming, princess-stealing demon!" Marco loudly exclaimed.

"That's a bit harsh now, isn't it?" A familiar voice from the audience asked. Marco blinked a few times, then turned his head around, towards the audience. There was Tom, in a tuxedo, in the audience, giving him an unamused look, his arms crossed...

"T-T-T- **Tom**!?" Marco shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Duh!" Tom retorted, unimpressed by the boy's display. Marco could only stare at him with wide eyes, his breath caught.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Star suddenly exclaimed, gaining Marco's attention, "Tom's one of the wedding guests! He arrived, like, two hours ago!"

Marco was, as you may imagine, more confused than he'd ever been. He put Shining back down and turned his head towards him. "So then... you're a real prince!?" Marco asked while pointing his finger at the boy.

"Of course, I am! And I have absolutely no idea why you suddenly attacked me! I thought we were friends!" Prince Shining replied, finally showing a hint of anger.

"But wait- then- this means..." Marco shook his head rapidly, " ** _What the heck is going on here!?_** "

"That's what we'd all like to know," Queen Butterfly demanded. Marco then noticed that everyone was staring at him, with nobody really having any real idea about what was going on. "So, care to explain why you disrupted my daughter's wedding?" Queen Butterfly asked, sternly.

"Well," Marco awkwardly began, searching for the right words. All eyes were on him. He noticed that Star's, in particular, looked very worried. He sighed, "A few days ago, me and Star, with Tom's and Pony Head's help, retrieved some powerful mirror from Ludo, who'd stolen it. Anyway, we trusted Tom to return it, but Pony Head called me yesterday and told me that he never did and-"

"A-about that..." Pony Head nervously began, "I may have jumped the gun there... turns out it just got mixed up at the post office..."

"Post office!?" Marco demanded and looked at Tom, "I thought you were gonna take it there yourself!"

"Didn't feel like walking," Tom casually stated and shrugged.

"But you- argh! Never mind!" Marco exclaimed in frustration, "My point is, that after finding that out, some perfect guy showing up and proposing to Star, and Tom behaving suspiciously and claiming he's changed-"

"Why does nobody believe me! It's the horns, isn't it?" Tom angrily muttered, but nobody paid any attention to him.

"-I put two and two together, and thought that he'd disguised himself so that he could marry Star! And then I found out that Toffee was involved in this whole mess-" he paused and looked at Star's parent's, "Oh, by the way, you may wanna have your walls checked for one, big 'rat'," he commented, referring to Ludo, "-and I was certain that the two were working together!"

"So, if I understand this correctly," Queen Butterfly began, "You hurt my daughter's feelings, snuck into our castle, escaped your cell, disrupted the wedding, and went around pointing wild accusations, not to mention harassed a prince, all based on some far-fetched theory without any solid evidence whatsoever?"

"Kinda..." Marco admitted. "Sorry..." he muttered while scratching the back of his head. Queen Butterfly eyed him sceptically.

"...Marco," Star began after a brief silence, "I know you're worried about me but, what's gotten into you lately? These are the kind of things _I_ usually do!"

"She does have a point," Pony Head casually commented.

Marco looked around himself and noticed that all eyes were still on him. Looked at Star and took a deep breath, "I was... frustrated." He admitted.

"Frustrated?"

"Frustrated by the fact that you were willing to just give in like that and forcefully marry someone!" Marco explained.

Star sighed, "Marco, I appreciate that you're worried about me, I-I really do! But that's still no excuse for you to have done all of that!" she exclaimed and looked at him with worried eyes, "So why did you do it?"

Marco remained silent. He looked at the floor and stared at it for a few moments, then clenched his fists and looked Star in the eyes. "Star, I need you to listen to what I'm about to say, alright? Please, just listen, and after that, if you still wanna marry prince Shining, I won't stop you, I promise... But I have to get this off my chest..."

Star was perplexed by his words. She nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll listen."

There was another brief pause. Marco took a long, deep breath. _Now or never, I guess._ He encouraged himself "When you returned from Mewni with that guy, and I saw how you were forcing yourself to act more princess-like, I was really mad. I just didn't understand what had suddenly gotten into you to make you act that way!"

"I already told you it's because-"

"Let me finish, please," he interrupted her, "The reason I was so mad was because I hated seeing you like that! You already have an amazing and fun personality, so it pained me that you were trying to change yourself!"

Star widened her eyes. The people in the audience started muttering something to each other. "Marco, I- I'm a princess, and that-"

"Doesn't mean that you can't be yourself!" Marco finished for her. His voice was a bit harsh but earnest. "And Star, you are _so_ much more than just some regular princess!" he added. Star swallowed.

Marco softened his tone, "Like I was saying, at first, I thought it was only anger, irritation; you being together with some fancy prince and all... it wasn't until I talked with Jackie that I realised that I was..." paused, "...jealous", he concluded.

"W-why were you jealous?" Star asked, her voice starting to tremble.

"Because I couldn't bare the thought of losing you to some other guy!" Marco admitted, "When we were on that double-date thing, I got irritated every time you so much as talked to Shining!"

"W-well w-we're best friends, so it makes sense that you w-were feeling that w-way, right?" Star explained, still keeping her composure.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, too," Marco replied with a soft smile on his face, further captivating the audience and Star, "Until a bunch of stuff happened, and Jackie confessed to me."

Star felt her heart sink. She tried her best to keep smiling, "Oh, well, that's great for you then! It's just like I told you, everything works out and-"

"But I turned her down," Marco cut it. Star froze. "Sort of..." he chuckled.

"But why!?" Star demanded, "She's a great girl, and you've had a crush on her for ages! You're an idiot!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I am." he chuckled. "But, you know what makes me feal like a real idiot?" he asked, gazing softly into her eyes. "For taking me over a year to realise that the perfect girl for me was right _there_ , always next to me, and I was too blind to see it."

Star's breath was shuddering, a wave of emotions flowing through her. "W-what are you saying?"

Marco walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm saying that... you're the only girl for me, Star. I know the fact I'm just some guy from Earth, and that you're the princess of Mewni, but-" he placed a hand on her cheek and made the softest smile possible, "There's no other person I'd rather be with, than you!" He finished.

"Marco..." Star said, tenderly, then smirked mischievously, "You are _terrible_ at confessions!"

Marco widened his eyes. "What? That was pretty good!" He argued.

"Meh, I'd give it a 4 outta 10..." Pony Head dully commented. Most of the guests agreed with her, to Marco's distaste. He frowned.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Marco angrily exclaimed at Star.

"Easy!" She confidently stated, taking his hand off of her cheek and holding it with both of hers. She smiled tenderly at him, causing him to blush violently.

"Urgh! I think I'm gonna puke!" Tom commented from the audience, still unimpressed.

"Marco, I'd just like to say, thank you; for everything! For being such an awesome friend, for caring about me, for always being there for me..."

Marco stared at her with wide eyes. "Yep, she's got him _good!_ " Pony Head commented to Shining, who was calmly watching the events unfold.

"But most of all, I'd like to thank you for accepting me for who I am! These last few days, I've desperately been trying to change myself because I was scared. I was scared because I realised that... I wasn't fit to rule over this kingdom. So I thought, ya know, If I find someone who is capable of doing it, he could help me change myself for the better. But when I saw how you were reacting to it all, I began regretting my choice; I had to stay strong thought, but knowing that didn't make me feel any better, because I knew that I was distancing myself from you,"

"Star..." Marco whispered, frowning.

"We both share a strong bond, I've known that for a long time but..." she paused briefly, "I didn't realise just _how_ strong that bond is until I was forced to say goodbye, and it hurt, a lot... _Then_ you dropped into my room and saw me in my underwear-"

" **Execute him where he stands, now!** " King Butterfly demanded, pointing his Staff at Marco. Queen Butterfly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now dear, let her finish..." she tried calming him down. It worked, but he still didn't look too happy.

"- and, even thought it was really embarrassing, I felt... relieved. Relieved that you were going through such lengths just to get me back; But I couldn't say anything to you, since I thought you were together with Jackie, and I didn't wanna make you feel bad," she paused, "Or break my own heart..." she silently muttered. "Plus your explanation about what was going on did kinda suck..."

"I should really work on those..." Marco noted.

"But right now, I don't care about any of that; you're here with me, and that's all that matters," Star finished, smiling softly.

Marco was completely enchanted by her confession, and the wedding guests all 'oohed' and 'aahed'. "Wow I... had no idea you felt that way..." Marco muttered.

"See!" Star cheerfully exclaimed after a few moments of silence, snapping Marco out of his trance, "Told ya I could do it better!"

Marco stared at her, then smirked and dangerously narrowed his eyes at her, "You little..."

"Princess?" Star offered, still smirking. Marco shook his head. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow smugly, "Just so we're clear; does this mean what I think it means or...?"

"Well," Marco nervously began, looking away, "If you think that this means that I want us to be like, you know, together n' stuff, then yeah," he shot her a worried look, "But if you think this means that I'll marry you then... I can't." he added.

Star widened her eyes, along with a majority of the wedding guests.

"Excuse me!" Queen Butterfly was outraged. She stood up from her chair and glared at him, "You have the nerve to refuse my daughter's hand, after all of that!?"

Marco raised his arms defensively, "No, I mean I literally _can't_ marry her! We're not old enough!"

"Come again?" The Queen was confused. She looked at Star, who was also clueless.

"Hey, you have laws, and so do we! I can't legally marry her until I'm, what, 18! Well, 16 with my parents' consent, not that they wouldn't go for it... Still, I can't just ignore that!" Marco argued. "But," he took Star's hand and spoke in a very serious manner, "I promise you that I'll stay true to my word," he looked at Star nervously, "If _you_ want to, that is..."

Star was silent for a few moments, then smiled softly and looked away from him as a slight blush crept onto her face.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Marco teased. Star playfully rolled her eyes. Her expression then grew worried as she remembered that there was one thing left to settle.

She walked over to Shining and scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "Shining, you're a really great guy, but... It just wouldn't work out between us, sorry..."

"Oh, no problem at all," he casually replied, smiling "To be honest, I'm actually relieved that he," Shining pointed a finger at Marco "Came when he did and objected to the wedding; he saved me the trouble of having to do it myself!"

Marco, Star, and a large portion of the people widened their eyes.

"What!?" Star angrily exclaimed from her throne. "You were about to object!?"

Shining nodded a serious expression on his face, "Yes, I was; You see, while I have no doubt that you are a wonderful girl, I need to confess something!" he turned his head towards his parents, who still bore the same, dull expressions, "Mother, Father, I'm terribly sorry, but my heart belongs not to princess Butterfly, but to another!"

"Um, excuse me?" Star seemed a bit offended, "I thought you liked me?"

"Well, I do," the prince admitted, "But while I was on Earth, my heart was captured by someone else, and she's been on my mind ever since."

"Wait, you were with me the whole time; when did you have time to meet someone else?" Star wondered, then turned her head towards Marco, "Did something happen while you were walking him to your house?" Marco shook his head.

"It happened while we were in the park," Shining continued, "Our meeting was brief, and she spoke only a single sentence to me, but I knew that she was the one my heart has been longing for; And I must have her!"

Marco and Star exchanged curious looks, "Well, who exactly is _she_?"

"The most angelic and beautiful creature I have ever met! I gave a description of her to our royal artist, and he drew this picture of her-" he took out the said picture and handed it over to them. They widened their eyes.

" **Brittney!?** " Both exclaimed.

"I still remember her words clearly, spoken in that angelic voice of her's: 'Who's that dork?'; Ahh! They still send chills up my spine!" Shining explained and breathed in deeply, looking completely lovestruck.

"Alright," Marco awkwardly began, handing the picture back to prince Shining, "Good luck with that, I think...?"

"Thank you," prince Shining bowed, "And just so you know, I wish the both of you nothing but joy and happiness!" he told them, his eyes closed, bowing. He then turned his head towards his father and mother. "Mother, Father, I hope you aren't angry at me and will allow me to pursue my heart's desire?"

They both blinked once and shrugged, their expressions unchanged. "Meh, do what you want," his father told him.

"Thank you!" Shining happily exclaimed.

"Gosh, and I thought my family was weird..." Marco commented.

"Welp, looks like everything worked out in the end, huh!" Star happily stated, eying Marco.

"I guess so. Except-" Marco looked around the room, searching for one particular person, but failed to find him. He looked at prince Shining, "Where's that Buttocks guy? I thought he was gonna be here. I still have to apologize for framing him," he explained.

Prince Shining opened his mouth, then widened his eyes and jumped slightly, "Wait just one bloody moment!" he exclaimed, "I just realised something; we don't have a servant named Sir Henry Buttocks!"

 ***complete silence***

"Dude, seriously?" Star asked with an irritated glare. Shining nodded. "You realised this, **now!?** "

"Sorry; I tend to be a bit slow at times..." Shining apologized.

"But if you didn't know him, then who-" Star spoke, but was interrupted by Marco.

"You know what," Marco spoke up, his face looking tired all of a sudden, "I don't even care anymore; we'll figure it out another day..."

On the side of the room, King and Queen Butterfly looked worried, but as King River was about to speak up, the Queen put her hand in front of him and shook her head; just as Marco had said, this was a problem for another day.

"Marco," Star hesitantly began, "In spite of everything that's happened," she took a deep breath, "I still wanna become the Queen of Mewni when I grow up. Is- Is that okey?"

Both her parents, Marco, and most of the audience widened their eyes upon hearing her say that.

"But I thought your dream was to raise and train battlecorns?", Marco curiously asked. "You told me that yourself, once!"

"Well, yeah but..." she paused, "I guess I could rule Mewni my way, right?" She stated.

Marco stared at her for a few moments, then smirked devilishly, "Well, in that case-" he tapped her nose playfully with one of his fingers, startling her, "I'm gonna _have_ to marry you; can't have you causing too much chaos, now, can I?"

Star blinked a few times, then returned the smirk. "No promises," she joked. Marco laughed pleasantly and smiled warmly at her.

King Butterfly walked over to them with a concerned expression on his face. They both became worried. "Well, not that I want to spoil the moment or anything, but we still have that pesky law to consider," he reminded them, the looked at Star, "If you want to retain your right to the throne of Mewni, then you need to marry someone of noble blood," he eyed Marco, "Which he, unfortunately, isn't!"

"With all due respect, King Butterfly," Marco spoke up, "But after everything that's happened, there's no way I'm letting go of her now!"

"Yeah, dad! I wanna be with Marco!" Star added, causing Marco to smile and blush, "Isn't there some other way? Please..."

King Butterfly thought for a few moments. "Well, the law can't be avoided but-" he eyed Marco sternly, "I guess if he has something noble in him... So, _do_ you have anything remotely noble in you, boy? _Anything,_ **_at all_?** "

"Um…" Marco muttered, confused, and unsure how to answer the question, "I'm… the class president…?"

King Butterfly blinked twice, "President? That means ruler, right?" he asked in a curious but hopeful voice. Marco gave a hesitant, unsure nod. "Meh, sounds noble enough to me!" the king cheerfully exclaimed and looked around at the other nobles, "Everyone agrees?"

"Aye!" the crowd replied in unison.

"Excellent, it's settled then!" King Butterfly happily exclaimed and walked over to Marco. He put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh but just so we're clear," he leaned in closer and gave Marco a dead-serious look; the boy became nervous. "If you ever back off on your word and make my daughter sad, or hurt her in any way, then I'd suggest you find a _**good**_ hiding place, understand?" the king told him, his voice full of malice.

Marco swallowed, "Y-Yes sir!" he told him, his voice cracking.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that!" King Butterfly smiled and patted Marco on the back, then stepped away, slightly.

Star's mother then walked over to the young couple; they became turned her attention towards Star.

"Star?" she questioned.

The girl swallowed, "Yes?"

"I just want you to know that... I'm proud of you, no matter what.", Star widened her eyes at her mother's statement. She walked over to her husband, King Butterfly. "All we want is for you to be happy; does this boy make you happy?"

Star blushed and looked away, embarrassed, but couldn't help but smile; "Yeah he does..." she admitted. Next to her, Marco felt like he was burning up.

The Queen looked at Marco. "So," she began, eying him sternly, "A common Earth-boy?"

"Hehe..." Marco nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. Star looked a bit embarrassed and nervous.

Queen Butterfly smiled warmly and bowed, her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at Marco, "I hope you're aware of what you're getting yourself into?" she jokingly asked.

Marco was confused for a moment, then smiled, "Yeah, well, so do I!" Marco joked He looked at Star, who dangerously narrowed her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, but couldn't hide her amused smirk.

"Take good care of her, you hear me! That's an order!" The Queen ordered him, not a hint of malice in her voice, but happiness.

"You can count on it!", Marco nodded, looking at Star and squeezing her hand, tenderly; she smiled at the gesture.

"Just one more thing," Queen Butterfly began, losing her smile and putting on her usual, serious face. The two looked at her curiously, "As you said, laws are laws, and unfortunately, until you two are wed," she looked at Star, "I am going to have to exile you, as the law demands". Star flinched.

"What!?" Marco furiously exclaimed, glaring at the woman, "You can't do that! It isn't right!" he argued.

"Let me finish! Gosh! Kids nowadays are so impatient!" Queen Butterfly told him, "So, as Queen of Mewni, I hereby exile you-" she smiled softly while looking at Star "-to Earth, where you are to continue your training until you are old enough to marry!"

The two could only stare at her, completely taken aback by her words.

"Oh, don't act so surprised now; I may be getting old, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" She proudly proclaimed.

Star and Marco looked at each other, then at Queen Butterfly, and smiled.

"Thanks, mom, you're the best!" Star exclaimed, jumping away from Marco and hugging her. "I am so happy right now!"

"Me too, my dear, me too..." Queen Butterfly told Star while hugging her back. After the hug, Star returned to Marco's side, wearing a bright smile and grabbing his hand.

"But!" Moon Butterfly began, regaining their full attention, "Don't think I'm letting you two off that easy! Even if you can't legally marry my daughter yet," her next words were mainly meant for Marco "I demand that you go through with the ceremony, to prove to us that you're serious about her!"

Star glared at her mother, "Mom! There's no need for that! I know Marco would never-"

"Alright, I'll do it." Marco cut it, surprising Star. He then eyed her for a few moments; she was still wearing her wedding dress and had her hair braided; she looked elegant, mature, sophisticated; "Under a few conditions, that is," he suddenly added.

Queen Butterfly raised an eyebrow at him, "And those are?"

Marco smirked, "Well..."

 _Some time later_

Marco was standing atop of the altar, smiling happily. He wasn't dressed in anything special, just his trademark red hoodie and blue jeans.

He eyed the people in the front row; just as he'd requested, all of his closest friends were there; Jackie, Janna, Hope, Ferguson, Alfonzo, even Glossaryck was there, not wanting to miss Star's wedding; He was eating some pudding, as always. Marco's eyes darted to Buff Frog; even though he'd beaten up several of the guards, Marco had managed to get him pardoned for his crime, feeling that he owed it to him. It had taken him a lot of convincing, but luckily for him, King and Queen Butterfly let it slide, since he had helped Star at some point, and it was a special day. Where Ludo was, however, nobody really knew; he'd vanished into thin air, and the guards were unable to find him. Marco had no doubt, however, that he'd see him again, before too long.

Marco then spotted his parents, who'd been surprisingly calm and cooperative when they'd been told to come to Mewni and for what occasion; had they been planning for this to happen? His father had a smug look on his face, and Marco could have sword he'd heard him say "Told you so!" to his mother. She rolled her eyes and smiled happily. His father gave him a thumbs-up, which Marco gladly returned.

Behind Marco stood Prince Shining; his best man. Yep! After the whole mess was sorted out, Marco thought it'd only be fair if he asked the guy to be his best man, as a token of apology. Even though Shining insisted that it wasn't necessary, Marco convinced him that he was cool with it and that he hoped that the two of them could be friends; the dude really was just a great guy, and Marco felt a little bad for threating him badly.

Marco then spotted Princess Pony Head, Star's maid of honor, who was floating next to prince Shining. She winked at him, smiling, and he winked back.

The music started playing, and shortly after, Marco's eyes fell onto the person he was most happy to see; across the hall, he spotted King Butterfly and Star, the former holding her hand as the two slowly approached the altar.

As the two walked past the rows of guests, they were all very surprised and intrigued to see that she was no longer wearing her beautiful wedding dress, nor did she have her hair neatly braided; Instead, it hung loose, casually. On her head, she was wearing a red hairband with devil horns. She was clad in a short-sleeved sea-green dress that had a pink squid on the front, and she wore orange and pink striped stockings. On her feet, she wore two magenta boots that looked like rhinos, and a star shaped side bag hung down her right side.

To most of the audience, she looked weird; in Marco's eyes, however, she looked perfect. Star blushed when she saw the way Marco was staring at her.

"Hmph!" An elderly woman huffed as Star walked past her and her husband, "That dress isn't fit to be worn at a wedding!"

"I don't know," Her husband replied with a smile, "I think it suits her!"

The two of them reached the altar and King Butterfly offered Star's hand to Marco, and the boy eagerly took it, holding it tenderly. The both smiled at each other; It felt so weird and at the same time, so right.

King Butterfly retreated to his throne and sat down. He placed his hand atop of his wife's and smiled softly at her, a smile that she gladly returned before both of them gave their undivided attention to the young couple standing atop of the altar. Moments later, the officiant walked in, not seeming the least bit phased by the sudden turn of events, and walked behind his podium. He cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved; we are gathered here today, for a second time, to bear witness to the union between these two souls-"

"A-actually," Star began, raising her finger, "That's kinda already done. Ya know; the whole Blood Moon ball n'all..."

"Huh?" Marco uttered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, right, you don't know about that," Star casually began, "So yeah, the two of us sorta became soulmates when we danced together back then and-"

"-As I was saying!" The man exclaimed with a hint of anger, regaining their attention, then his voice returned to normal, "These two souls in eternal companionship!". There was a dramatic pause as he raised both of his hands. "Any objections?"

" **YES!** " A voice exclaimed. Marco recognised it in an instant and turned his head towards his father, who was standing up with his fists in the air and a gleeful smile on his face.

"Dad? I thought you were cool with it?"

"What?" Mr. Diaz was confused for a few seconds, then remembered where he was. Everyone was staring at him. "Oh, sorry about that!" he apologized and held up his phone, "I just got informed that my lawsuit against that man putting stuff into my mailbox went through," He explained and sat down; Mrs. Diaz smacked herself on the forehead.

The officiant sighed, trying to keep his calm, "If there are no objections, we will proceed with the vows and-"

"Didn't we kinda do that already?" Star spoke up, "I mean, I already told him everything I had to say; plus I don't really like long and boring speeches! They just seem so-"

" **OK! FINE!** " the officiant finally snapped, startling everyone in the room. "You wanna have it your way!? See if I care! Why don't we just skip all the way to the end then, because everyone is always too busy with _something_ else to listen to old Pete here! Aren't they!?"

Star and Marco were a little scared of the man's sudden outburst, their eyes wide, and nobody in the entire hall dared to even breathe. Even King and Queen Butterfly could only sit still and stare at the man with wide eyes.

Suddenly, the officiant completely regained his composure. "Now then," he spoke in his calm and rich voice. "The rings, please?"

"Dang it!" Pony Head angrily exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "I knew I forgot to arrange something!"

"You forgot to organise the rings!?" Marco exclaimed with wide eyes. "Like, the most important part of the wedding!"

"Hey! Don't blame me, fool! This is the first time I had to do actual work!" Pony Head argued.

"No worries! I got this!" Star rolled her eyes and smiled, then took out her wand and conjured up two almost identical looking silver rings. The only difference was that one had a blue Topaz embedded into it, which she held onto, and the other had a brown Fire Agate in it, which she handed to Marco. The boy stared at his curiously, looked Star in the eyes, and smirked when he realised why she'd chosen those specific gems. "Wow! Don't ever call me sappy!" he stated. Star giggled. _Clever girl!_ he thought.

"You may exchange your rings!" officiant Pete told them. Marco went first, gently holding her left hand and slipping the ring she'd given him onto her ring finger, smiling gently all the while. He heard his father crying in the audience, and the voice of his mother trying to calm him down.

"Your turn," he softly told Star. She blushed, and even the hearts on her cheeks began radiating, ever so slightly.

She took his left hand and slid the ring she was holding onto his ring finger, it fit there perfectly. She looked him in the eyes, smiling. He smiled back and held both of her hands.

"Well," Marco whispered, "Look at what we've gotten ourselves into, this time!".

Star smiled softly, "Better get used to it, then!" she replied, causing Marco to chuckle lightly.

"And now!" Officiant Pete exclaimed, holding his hands into the air, proudly, "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you Mewman and Mewoman!"

"Is this guy for real?" Marco whispered to Star, not really sure how he should feel about the last bit of the man's speech.

"Meh, who cares?" Star shrugged, too happy to care.

"Yeah, you're right," Marco admitted, "After all, the most important thing is that this whole mess is sorted out, and we can finallly go back home and-"

"You man now _kiss_ the bride!" Pete finished.

"Wha!?" Marco yelped, the 'k' word taking him completely off guard. "K-k-k-k- **kiss!?** " he shot Star a panicked look. Star's parents eyed him sceptically, along with the rest of the wedding guests.

"Marco, you do know that this happens at the end of weddings, right?" Star asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"B-but I thought this was only supposed to be symbolic!" Marco exclaimed in panic. "I didn't think we were actually gonna..." he swallowed nervously. The audience laughed at his reaction.

Star stared at him for a few moments, then narrowed her eyes and smirked mischievously at him. "Marco, are you... _embarrassed_?" she asked him in a teasing voice.

"W-who!? **Me!?** Pfff! Am not!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking with every word. He tugged his collar. "It's just-" he began, scratching the back of his head, "Are you sure we're not rushing into things? I mean, what if you change your mind and-"

"Don't worry, Marco," Star laughed pleasantly, leapt into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and kissed him passionately, taking him completely off guard. Their parents smiled proudly, along with all of the wedding guests; even Tom smiled, although a bit wistfully.

Star and Marco's lips finally parted, and the former had a flirtatiously look on her face and winked at the boy, who was starstruck in every meaning of the word.

She leaned in closer so that their noses touched, and softly whispered: "I'm all yours."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AAANNNNDDD now you know how I got such a corny title :3. So yeah, I kinda came up with the plot of this story just so I could use that one sentence, and I am not even joking... Yes, you read right; The entire purpose of this WHOLE fanfic was just so I could use that one, single sentence at the end.  
**

 **Well, tell me what you think! And be brutal!**

 **Next time: The Epilogue! Yes, you heard right, I've got one more chapter in store for you guys, filled with surprises, more drama, and a little shocking twist at the end! I hope to see you here, so that we may conclude this little adventure of ours, together! See you then!**

 **Expected (final) update: SECRET!**


	22. Epilogue: Ace of Spades

**A/N: Gonna sound like an asshat here, but after reading the latest reviews, I need to tell you guys that you need to learn to be more patient! I said there would be an epilogue, didn't I? And, let's sum up a few things: We have a ton of unanswered questions; nobody knows where the hell Toffee is; the Butterflies' secret is still unknown; Sir Buttocks is gone; everything 'magically' works out; The whole 'Blood Moon Ball' thing being casually brushed off as if it were nothing important; Star mentioning a cousin who hasn't even appeared yet...**

 **What do you guys think this means... You have one guess. If you still have no clue what I'm talking about, then you'll find out at the end of the Epilogue, and probably smack yourself on the forehead for not seeing this coming; it's kinda obvious... not the plot-twist, nobody could have predicted what my sick mind came up with, but... you'll see...**

 **Replies to the latest reviews:**

 **ElleFreak: Thanks, I did my best! And thank you for Beta reading everything! You know, except for the Epilogue. I'd love to see your face when you finish reading this ;).**

 **fereality: Yep, there are a lot of unanswered questions; I assume you're one of the people that know what this means!**

 **I'mChokingOnAnOlive: There will be more SVTFOE fanfics. I'll explain everything tomorrow.**

 **vcjb242: A lot of them are unfinished, though, and are my earliest works, which, aren't that good... The only one I'm really proud of is 'Phineas and Ferb: A Christmas Tale'**

 **Rock Raider: You're smart, so you should know why I didn't explain a. and b. yet.**

 **car213: Right, because the show always takes everything seriously and has no stupid or big gags- oh wait...**

 **Anonymims: Well, you shoulda waited 1 more chapter if you wanted to post a review at the very end...  
**

 **Angel Star Ninja: Oh, you weren't thinking wrongly...**

 **ItaShootingStar: Funny that you mentioned kids; I do have plans to make a small series about Star and Marco as grownups, but not sure if I'll actually do it or not.**

 **Random Guest: Nothing warms my heart more than being set on fire. Oh, and thx!  
**

 **Guest Sorta: Wait until I actually finish the story before lashing out on me! Gaddamit!**

 **Princess: I do have Facebook (There's a FB account named jolleIQ, which isn't mine, btw) and Tumblr, yes, but I suck at drawing, plus I like to keep my real identity a secret. Believe it or not, I'm actually a shy guy, which isn't really what you'd think of me after reading my profile and my stories.  
**

 **And since you mentioned the review and me being amazing, I'll say it again: I am, by no means, an amazing writer. Like I've said it before, I'm just some guy who happens to like writing fanfiction, since it allows me to freely express myself and write about fun and silly stuff. I've also never put much value on reviews; don't get me wrong, I think it's great that people take their time to review my stories and tell me that I'm doing an awesome job, it really does mean a lot to me and I am grateful for every single review but at the same time, I don't really care about the amount of reviews I get. It can be 1 review or it can be 100 reviews, doesn't matter to me. As long as I have fun writing, I'll write. Once I stop having fun, I'll stop; simple as that.**

 **Catsrawesome: I've always found side-braids to be really attractive and cute, but I also like casual loose hair. I'm a bit old-fashioned.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from** _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ **belong to the creators of the show. The plot of this story and any original characters that may appear in it, however, do belong to me, and I would kindly ask you to inform me should you want to use anything from this story in your own fanfic.**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 **Ace of Spades  
**

The wedding was over, and what better way to end a special occasion like that than an afterparty, right?

Those were the exact thoughts of Star and Marco as they danced together, along with most of the guests, to the tunes of a Mewman band, which consisted of only the finest Bards in the kingdom. The young couple was, naturally, in the center of the event, everyone giving them enough space to maneuver freely. The two tried their best to ignore the glances of the other dancers, which they were getting a lot of!

"Sorry about the music," Marco suddenly spoke up, one hand still wrapped around Star's waist and the other locked with hers. "I know you're not really into formal stuff but everything was so last minute that-"

"Marco," Star smiled, "It's fine! You worry too much! Just relax already, will ya?"

He chuckled, "Well, I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I am!" She smugly replied. "And besides," she added, "This kinda reminds me of the 1st dance we shared."

"I'm glad you think so, actually," Marco said while smiling, then waved his hand at the band, signaling something. They stopped playing and the dance floor cleared, resulting in them being the only two left on it. Star raised an eyebrow at Marco. Then, a familiar tune started playing, which Star recognised after a few moments. She widened her eyes at Marco, who was smirking at her.

"May I have this waltz, Princess Butterfly?" he jokingly asked.

Star decided to play along, mirroring his expression, "Why yes, yes you may," she playfully replied. The two then began dancing inside the circle of people that had formed around them, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling.

Marco looked off to the side, where he saw his friends, excluding Jackie, watching them with knowing smirks. Star noticed it too. She turned her attention back to Marco. "Looks like we're gonna be in the spotlight for awhile," she stated.

Marco shrugged, "Can you blame them?" he asked, smiling happily.

Star suddenly got an idea and grinned devilishly, "Wanna add some fuel to the fire?"

Marco raised an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?"

The moment the music stopped, Star jumped forward and planted a tender kiss onto an unprepared Marco's lips, then quickly pulled away, smirking.

"Oh..." Marco muttered after he'd recovered from the shock. He blushed.

"Aww... You're so cute!" Star said, teasingly.

"Shut up!" Marco responded by shoving her lightly, smiling all the while. He then spotted Jackie over by the refreshments' table, having a conversation with Shining. Star also turned her head in the direction and spotted the girl. Her smile became more faint, as did Marco's. They'd already had a conversation about Jackie's actions, and both felt a pang of guilt in their chests.

Star shot Marco an unsure look. "Should we..."

"Yeah; We owe it to her," he nodded, grabbed Star's hand, and began walking over to Jackie.

 _Over by the table  
_

"Well, Brittney _does_ have a fire in her, that's for sure!" Jackie told Shining.

"And I hope it shall one day burn only for me!" He exclaimed, then sighed dreamily, the mere thought of Brittney giving him a warm and fuzzy feeling. He then spotted Star and Marco walking over to the table. He smiled and bowed, "If you'll excuse me, I believe that there's someone else who wants to talk to you." He pointed at Star and Marco, then walked away.

Jackie spotted the two and smirked. "Hey there, _newlyweds!_ How's it going?" She teased.

"Haha, very funny," Marco replied, smiling and rolling his eyes. "How long do you plan on calling us that?"

"About a month, give or take a few days," Jackie joked, and the three laughed. "Anyway, what bring you two lovebirds over?"

Marco and Star both exchanged a happy look, and returned their attention to Jackie, "We just came over to say, thank you..." Marco told her.

"Ok? For what?" Jackie curiously asked.

"C'mon Jackie, don't act like you don't know!" Star exclaimed.

"We'd like to thank you for being such an awesome and absolutely amazing friend. Without you, I don't know how this whole thing would have turned out..." Marco explained.

"Knowing you two, I'm pretty sure things would have worked out just fine," she casually replied, smiling.

"But what if they wouldn't have!" Marco argued, "You did soo much for us and, we don't know how to repay you for it."

"I didn't do _that_ much!" She exclaimed.

"Stop being so modest!" Star argued and walked closer to her, letting go of Marco's hand. "Marco told me about... what you said to him and... I don't know what to say. I feel like I owe soo much to you and-"

"Star," Jackie interrupted her, waving her hand dismissively and smiling, "You don't owe me anything,"

"But you-"

"Did what I felt was right," Jackie finished for her, still smiling, "And seeing you two together makes me glad I did."

Star stared at her with sad eyes, then, to Jackie's surprise, hugged her. "I just feel so bad," Star began, "I feel like I've cheated you out of something you deserved, not me..." Star was becoming emotional.

"Hey-" Jackie softly uttered pushed her away and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You don't have to worry about me, _I'm fine_. This is your happiness, so you should enjoy it!"

Star smiled and wiped a single tear from her eyes. Behind them, Marco softly smiled.

"But if you really feel like repaying me," Jackie began, eying Marco and smirking, "How about you make Bad-boy over here visit Cloud 9 a few more times? He seems to enjoy it there!"

"Hey!" Marco angrily exclaimed. Star and Jackie both laughed at his reaction.

"I think we got ourselves a deal," Star told her, smiling happily. "So, wanna dance? Just us girls?" Star asked her.

"Hmm, I don't know," Jackie smirked and crossed her arms, "I don't wanna make Marco jealous; He seems dangerous when he is..." she teased the boy.

Marco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes dangerously, somewhat irritated. Jackie and Star both giggled.

"Meh, why not?" Jackie shrugged. "Let's ask Janna, Hope, and Pony Head if they wanna join in," she added.

"Great idea!" Star agreed, then looked at Marco, "We'll be back in a bit," she told him.

Jackie and Star began walking away. The latter stopped suddenly and rushed back to Marco, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Almost forgot!" Star exclaimed and gave him a quick peck on the right cheek, then left together with Jackie, in search of the other girls. Marco placed the palm of his hand on the spot where Star had kissed him.

"I... could get used to this..." he chuckled.

"Diaz!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice shout. He turned his head around and spotted Tom, leaning against a pillar. The demon was eying him sternly. "A word, if you'd be kind enough."

Marco swallowed and gave him a hesitant nod, then walked over to him. "Ok, what-"

"Not here," Tom cut him off. "Too many people; Let's talk somewhere more... private. Follow me," Tom told him and began walking towards the balcony. Marco followed him, feeling very nervous.

Tom led them outside to the balcony and leaned over the edge, supporting his chin with one hand, his elbow on the fence. The demon remained silent.

Marco hesitantly walked over to him, and was surprised at what he saw; the streets were lit up and filled with numerous people, all celebrating and laughing. He also saw people launching fireworks into the air, which exploded into an odd shape of corn cobs.

"Wow..." Marco muttered. "I can't believe that that many people are celebrating because of me and Star-"

"No," Tom cut in, gaining Marco's attention, "All those people are celebrating an _actual_ wedding between _a prince_ and Star."

"Oh..." Marco muttered.

Tom sighed heavily, "Once this whole thing becomes public, it'll become a huge scandal; the princess of Mewni marrying a kid from Earth, the same one she just happens to have been living with, for over a year... I doubt the people will just go with it. You're gonna be put under a lot of pressure, I hope you're aware of that?"

Silence filled the air as the two watched the ongoing events. Marco was beginning to feel increasingly more tense with every passing moment; why had Tom called him out here?

"So..." Marco finally spoke up, "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

Tom walked away from the edge of the balcony and towards Marco, a dead-serious look on his face. Marco swallowed when Tom was only a few feet away from him. Tom extended his arm and opened the palm of his hand. Marco raised an eyebrow at the demon's gesture. "Um, what's that?"

"It's called a handshake, duh!" Tom rolled his eyes. Marco blinked a couple of times and stared at him in confusion. "What, you humans don't know how to shake hands?"

"Oh, uhh..." Marco awkwardly muttered and shook Tom's hand.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Tom chuckled. "Congratulations," he added.

Marco was unsure what to make of this. "Um, thanks...?". There was an awkward pause. "So you're not..." Tom raised an eyebrow at him, "Gonna kill me or something?"

"Kill you? No!" Tom protested, looking displeased, "Why would I do that?"

Marco scratched the back of his head, "Cause I know you like Star and-"

Tom sighed heavily, "Listen; I may be a demon, but I'm no sore loser." he stated, "You won fair and square, and if Star has chosen you then... who am I to stand in her way, right? If she's happy, then I'm happy." Tom smiled.

"That's... awfully nice of you..." Marco returned a wobbly smile.

Tom let go of his hand. "Yeah, well, don't make me regret it, alright?"

There was a brief pause as Marco scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess I should apologize for, ya know, all that stuff I said about you... It was wrong of me to accuse you like that, and I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." Tom cut in, his smile gone and his voice blunt. "I actually dragged you out here so that we could talk about that," the demon explained.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "What's there to talk about?"

Tom remained silent and looked away from Marco. He walked back to the edge of the balcony and assumed the same position as before.

"I was involved," he stated, his voice sounding distant. Marco widened his eyes. The boy backed off a few feet, a sudden panic overcoming him. Tom noticed this and sighed, "I _was_ involved! Get it? **Was** ," he emphasized.

Marco became curious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That stuff you said, about me lying and working with someone; you were right," Tom admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Then why didn't you say anything!?" Marco exclaimed, outraged.

Tom looked down at the floor, "I couldn't-" he paused, "I couldn't let Star find out..."

Marco crossed his arms and glared at him. "Right," he began, "Of course, you couldn't let her find out that you were involved! You wanted to save your own skin, didn't you?"

Tom shot him a panicked looked, "What!? No! That's not-"

"Well if you thought for one second that I was gonna keep quiet about this, then you've got another thing coming!"

Marco turned around and was about to walk away. Tom rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I didn't say anything because I couldn't!"

Marco was still angry at him, but also interested in his words, "Well why couldn't you?" Marco demanded.

Tom was silent, searching for the right words. "I shouldn't even be telling you this much, so at least hear me out before saying anything, ok?" Tom told him, sounding very earnest.

Marco thought hard about this and finally gave in, letting out a long sigh, "Alright. I-I'll listen, I guess..."

"I struck a deal with them," Tom continued, not waiting even a single second, "I'd get them the mirror, and they'd make Star fall in love with me..."

"Alright," Marco uttered, not liking what he'd heard.

"That was the deal until they told me the exact details; I'd pose as _you_ -" Marco widened his eyes upon hearing that, "And we'd capture you while Star was on Mewni for counting, so you wouldn't get in the way. Then, after everything was said and done, I'd give the wedding ring over to you and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Marco swiftly cut him off, "You were gonna be _me_?" Tom nodded

"Yeah. We knew about the prince, and about the likelihood that Star would choose him." Tom explained, "All I'd have to do was act out my part, and everything would have worked out, much as it did right now, except that I'd be in your place."

"Alright..." Marco stated, beginning to understand Tom. "But, why would you give the ring over to me?"

Tom made an awkward expression, then sighed, "Try taking that ring off of your finger," Tom said, pointing at Marco's ring.

Marco eyed him angrily and grabbed it, "I don't see how-" he tried pulling it off, but it didn't budge. Marco widened his eyes, "What the-" he tried again, this time, with full force, yet it wouldn't budge. "It won't come off!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Tom chuckled.

Marco glared at him, "What did you do?"

"Me!?" Tom exclaimed, "Why do people always accuse me first! I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Then why won't it come off!"

"Well if you'd let me explain myself, then maybe you'd know!" Tom retorted.

"Alright then, explain!" Marco demanded.

Tom was silent for a few moments. "I don't know the full details," he stated, "All I know is that it has _something_ to do with you and Star dancing under the Blood Moon Light. They wouldn't tell me what thought..."

"Stop speaking in riddles! Who the heck are **they**!" Marco demanded.

"The people I was working with!" Marco frowned, not satisfied with the answer. Tom noticed this, "I wish I could tell you who they are, but like I said, back when I struck the deal with them, they had me swear that I wouldn't say a thing about this to anyone."

"You're refusing to tell me who they are, because of some stupid promise!" Marco exclaimed.

"What happened the last time you couldn't keep a promise, Diaz!" Tom angrily retorted, causing Marco to scratch the back of his head. The demon sighed, "There's no telling what they'll do if I tell you who they are. They may come after you, or even worse, after Star."

Marco realised something. "So, you kept quiet about everything because you're worried about Star...?"

Tom nodded, "These guys are dangerous, and if anything were to happen to her because of me-" Tom closed his eyes and shook his head, "Anyway, as I was saying; The moment I found out about _how_ they were planning on making Star fall for me, I called the whole deal off! It wasn't right!"

Marco remained silent. Tom took this as an indication to continue speaking, "But they wouldn't just let of off that easy. After you three had left me alone with the mirror and I delivered it to them and told them I was done working with them, they told me to hand it over for one full day, otherwise, I'd pay for my betrayal. I agreed, and they returned it the next day, just like they said they would. Then I took it over to the post office and-"

"Wait," Marco raised an eyebrow, "You were serious about that?"

"I told you I didn't feel like walking!" Tom exclaimed, "And anyway, I have no idea what they did with it, but they haven't contacted me since." Tom finished.

There was a full minute of complete silence. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Tom began, "I feel guilty, and I don't want any more bad blood to be between us. I wanna keep Star safe, and I felt like I'd have a better chance of doing so if I came clean and had you as an ally!" He looked at Marco, who was eying him sceptically. "I know it doesn't account for much, and I understand if you don't trust me; All I'm asking is of you is not to tell Star a single word about this, for her own safety."

Marco considered this for a few moments, then looked through the balcony window, where he saw Star laughing and dancing with the rest of the girls. "I don't know..." he began, "Star's a pretty tough girl, and I'd hate lying to her, especially now..."

"Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as concealing the truth, by not saying anything to her." Tom commented, trying to talk Marco into it.

Marco sighed deeply. "A-alright, I'll keep quiet," he stated, then glared at Tom, "But you have a lot to make up for!"

Tom looked relieved. "Thank you. I promise I'll do everything in my power to figure out exactly what's going on."

"You'd better..." Marco muttered. A cold wind blew. "Anyway, enough of this. Let's just get back inside before they start looking for us. And you and I will discuss this some other time, alright?"

Tom nodded and began making his way back into the room but stopped around halfway there. Marco stared at him.

"One more thing," The demon began, turning his head just enough so that he could see Marco out of the corner of his eye, "The people who are closest to us, our friends, the ones we trust; they're the ones we should be weary of; they're the ones who'll hurt us the most," Tom stated and continued his walk.

"Huh?" Marco uttered, not understanding the demon, at all.

Tom took a deep breath, "A storm is coming, Diaz, and when it hits...", Tom shook his head, "This is only the beginning; when the time comes, be ready for it..." The demon finished.

"What storm!?" Marco demanded.

Tom sighed heavily, and his next words were spoken in a dark voice: "Fairytale endings don't last forever, Diaz; sooner or later, reality comes back into play. You just enjoy yours while you still can..." Tom finished and walked back inside.

Marco stood there, frozen in place. Just what did Tom mean by that? What was going on? And why shouldn't he trust his friends?

The wind began blowing ominously, giving Marco a bad feeling in his gut. He looked up at the sky and noticed several clouds approaching, and saw bolts of lightning light up the sky in the distance.

"Marco!" He suddenly heard Jackie exclaim, turned his head around and saw her standing in between the balcony doors, waving her hand. "Come back inside; Ferguson wants to do a toast for you and Star!", she cheerfully stated, then saw his worried expression. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Everything alright? You look pale..."

"It's... nothing..." Marco hesitantly told her, then put on a smile and walked over to her, "Just feeling a little light-headed," he lied. Jackie shrugged, and the two walked back inside. _What did Tom mean by that..._ he wondered.

 _Earth, later that evening_

Jackie closed the door of her house, having jus waved her friends goodbye, after arriving back to Earth. Her cheerful expression immediately disappeared. She took a deep breath, sighed heavily, and reached into her pocket, from which she pulled out a pair of black scissors. With them, she cut open a dimensional portal and walked inside. She came out in a very dark place with hardly any lights, at all.

Next to her, a second portal opened, from which Sir Buttocks emerged.

On the far end of the room was a womanly figure, shrouded in darkness, sitting on her throne. She turned her head towards Sir Buttocks, who smirked and bowed, "The mission was a success, your majesty."

"As I knew it would be, my loyal servant," the woman replied.

"I must hand it to you, my lady," Buttocks began as he held up his right hand a removed the glove from it, revealing a missing middle finger. He took off the glove on his right hand and clapped his hands together, twice. In a matter of moments, his appearance changed completely, revealing him to be none other than Toffee, "Being powerful enough to replicate the mirror's power; astounding! Although-" his tone became duller, "You could have given me a better name, you know?"

"The path is irrelevant as long as the result stays the same, correct?" The woman asked and chuckled devilishly.

Toffee smirked, "You are correct as always, my lady. Shall we commence the next phase of our plan?"

"No, it is not yet time for that. We still have much to prepare" she replied, then turned her head towards Jackie, "I must commend you for your performance as well! It was absolutely flawless; you have made me proud,". Toffee left the room without a word, seeing that the woman wanted to have a private conversation with Jackie.

"Thank you," Jackie responded and bowed humbly. "But..." she hesitantly began, "I don't like this; won't people get hurt?"

"In order to gain something, something else must be sacrificed, correct?" was the woman's reply.

"I guess..." Jackie mumbled, "But how can we be sure that it's _really_ them? What if-"

"My dear-" the woman smiled evilly, stood up, and walked over to Jackie, finally stepping out of the shadows and revealing herself. She looked exactly like Queen Moon Butterfly, and even wore a similar dress, only that he's was of a dark purple colour, matching the colour of her eyes. Her one distinct feature, however, were the two black spade symbols on her cheeks.

She reached into her pocket and took out six cards. "Everything is exactly as the prophecy foretold. All five cards are finally in play" the woman stated.

"Cards?" Jackie curiously asked.

The woman took out a wand, which looked like Star's, although a lot more sinister and darker, with the wings looking like that of a bat. It had the missing half of Star's old crystal it in, although it radiated dark energy now. She waved it through the air and a small, round table appeared in front of her and Jackie.

"Diamonds-" she placed down a card with a picture Queen Butterfly in it, the diamond symbols on her cheeks clearly visible "Clubs-" she placed down another, which had Miss Heinous in it, her club symbols faint, but recognisable, "Spades-" she placed down the 3rd card, which had a picture of herself in it. "And now, we finally have Hearts-" the woman stated and placed down the 4th card. In it was a picture of Star, cheerfully smiling. All four cards had the letter 'Q' on them. The woman handed Jackie a card and smiled.

"The four Queens have been chosen chosen, my dear," she told Jackie.

The girl sighed and placed the 5th card next to Star's. It was a picture of Marco with the letter 'K' on it. "And the King of Hearts is twice-bound to his Queen..." she muttered.

"And now, all that's left is to wait for the 'Joker' to appear." The woman finished, smiling wickedly and placing the final, 6th card onto the table. It was blank, aside from all four symbols, Diamonds, Clubs, Hearts, and Spades, in the middle of it.

"So, how do we find it?" Jackie asked.

The woman smirked, "It will find us, my dear; Or should I say, _they_ will find _it_ , and deliver it, to _us_!" She exclaimed, waved her wand through the air, causing two images to appear in front of them; One of Star, and one of Marco, who were peacefully sleeping in their respective rooms, both exhausted after the day's events. They were smiling.

Jackie stared at the images in horror, then shot the woman a desperate look.

"The pieces are already in place," she spoke in a soft but vicious voice, "The path is set. We can no longer change it, only follow it, my dear."

Jackie looked at the images once more, a look of regret on her face, then closed her eyes. Her expression grew blank when she re-opened them.

"Once all of this is over," she spoke softly, placing a hand on Jackie's shoulder, causing the girl to look up at her, "We'll both finally have what was wrongfully taken from us, by the Butterflies! The question is: Are you ready to pay the price for it? Are you willing to sacrifice everything to obtain it?"

Jackie looked at both images again and stared at them for a few seconds before they vanished into thin air. Jackie put on a determined expression. "I have to be!" her expression grew sorrowful, "I have to be..."

"I'm glad that you finally realised it, my dear," the woman took her hand off of Jackie's shoulder and walked back to her throne and sat down. "Now, return to Earth and wait for the signal; I trust you still know what to do once you see it?" Jackie nodded, "Good. Now, begone. There is still much to prepare."

"Yes," Jackie closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Mother."

 ***Screen fades to black***

 _To be continued...  
_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue end notes:_  
**

 **Well, here's a toast to my messed up head for coming up with this! For those of you who are confused as to what happened, and those of you thinking 'OK, now he's just making stuff up as he goes!'; I'm not. This was, in fact, all planned from the very start, and the Epilogue was finished before I even started posting the story, so there! + If you read the scenes with Toffee in them, closely, you'll see that everything adds up.  
**

 **Oh and btw, did I mention that I _love_ cliffhangers :P?**

 **I want to say more, but instead of flooding this epilogue with random nonsense, I've decided to make one more, truly final update. Not a chapter, just my thoughts, thanks, future plans and similar. It'll be up tomorrow.**


	23. Final words, Future plans, Sneak preview

**FINAL WORDS:**

 **So, here we are folks; _My Star_ has finally come to an end! And what a journey it's been for me, and hopefully, for you as well! It's been fun writing, replying to your comments, reading your reviews. I'm gonna miss it. Without you guys, I don't think I would have enjoyed myself as I did, so thank you again! And thanks for 25k views! You people are the best :D!  
**

 **THANKS:**

 **I'd like to thank** _ElleFreak_ **, a great person, a great writer, and most importantly, a great friend, for sticking with me and reading the Betas I sent her. Without her, the final chapter, and a few others wouldn't have been half as good as they (hopefully) are! She encouraged me, praised me, and sometimes even criticized me, all of which I am very thankful for! I hope that we can stay in touch, my friend!**

 **Next, I'd like to thank** _Axis25_ **, who, although he didn't directly help me, got me into this Fandom with his fanfiction story** _Nothing comes easy_ **; without it, I doubt I'd ever have even discovered this fandom!** **  
**

 **Next, I'd like to express my gratitude to** _Cutiecat1001 **,**_ **who let me use her amazing drawing as the cover for this story! Thank you so much for that!** _ **  
**_

 **I'd also like to thank** _Fritz X_ **, for holding lengthy conversations with me, and giving me very detailed P.M.'s about the story!  
**

 **Next, I'd like to thank** _Daron Nefcy_ **, for coming up with such an awesome show, and creating an awesome character like** _Star_ **! I hope to see great things in the future! (And StarCo, please :P?)  
**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story; It really does mean a lot to me!  
**

 **I'd also like to thank the cable-guy for fixing my internet connection, without which it'd be impossible to even post my stories!**

 **And finally, I'd like to thank _YOU_ , for sticking with me, for reading my story, and for being plain awesome! **

**FUTURE PLANS:**

 **Alright, here comes the hard part. It's obvious that I have plans to make a sequel to this story, and many of you are probably wondering 'When's it gonna be released?'. Well, my answer is: Not anytime soon!  
**

 **Let me explain. As some of you may already know, I just finished high school and am headed off to College by the end of September. I'll be moving to Maribor, where I'll study Chemistry and Chemical Technology, a pretty difficult study, mainly consisting of Mathematics, Physics, and Chemistry. As a result, I'll have little to no time to write Fanfiction stories, given that I don't wanna spent what little free time I'll havesitting behind my laptop, typing words!**

 **On top of that, I only have the plot outline written for the sequel, not the entire thing. I have the beginning, some crucial things that'll happen in the middle, and the ending. So I couldn't begin posting, even if I wanted too since there is nothing written yet!**

 **However, this doesn't mean that I'll be completely inactive. You see, as I already explained to ElleFreak, I had the following vision for this story, back when I began writing it:  
**

 **If this was part of the actual show,** _ **My Star**_ **would serve as a sort of 'movie special'. Next up, I'll write a (presumably) 12-part series, where I'll expand the plot, introduce new characters, and further develop the relationship between Star and Marco. I'll try posting it 1-2 times a month, but Fanfiction won't be my priority, so the updates will be random. Finally, after I finish that, I'll start working on the final stage of the plot. So, as you can see, I still have a lot of work ahead of me!  
**

 **That's all I have to say, for now! If you have any questions, any, at all, please PMme and I'll gladly answer them! Again, that you all for sticking with me, and I hope to see you all in the future! This is** _jolleIQ_ **, signing out!**

 **...**

 **Sneak preview:**

...

"Hey there, cuz! Long time no see!"

Marco stared at the girl in front of him with curious eyes, "Star, who's that?"

"Comet!" Star shouted and rushed over to the girl, giving her a big hug.

She returned the hug and chuckled, "Good to see you too!"

...

Marco widened his eyes upon hearing Jackie's words. "How do you know that?"

Jackie jumped and shot him a panicked look, "Uh..."

...

"And who's this precious little angel?" Mrs. Diaz asked, softly staring at the small girl Marco and Star had brought home with them.

The small girl remained silent.

"We don't know," Marco explained, "We just found her in the middle of nowhere, and she hasn't spoken a single word to us!"

"She looked really scared," Star added, her voice full of concern.

Mrs. Diaz knelt down and took the girl's hand. "It's alright sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of; Tell us your name."

After a few moments of hesitation, the girl finally opened her mouth to speak "..."

...

"What's _she_ doing here!?" Marco exclaimed, looking at Star and pointing at Miss Heinous, who was standing in front of the open door.

Star swallowed nervously and lifted her hand. "H-hi, Grandma..."

" **WHAT!?** "

...

"Oh, now I remember you," Brittney duly spoke, "You're that dork from the park, right?"

Shining smiled, "Indeed I am! At long last, we meet again, my beloved!"

Brittney rolled her eyes, "Whatever. What do you want, loser?"

...

"Do you have any idea what I had to go through because of those two!?" Jackie exclaimed with venom in her voice, pointing her finger at Star's parents.

Marco and Star looked frightened and baffled by her words.

Jackie grit her teeth, "Especially _her_!" she pointed at Queen Moon.

Star looked at her mother, who had a look of pure horror on her face.

"Mom..." Star spoke up, her voice shaky, "What did you do!"

...

"Toffee?" Queen Moon asked the lizard in a sad voice, his back turned to her.

He turned his head around and glared at her, "You don't have the right to call me that, not anymore..."

Queen Butterfly looked away, in shame.

...

Star knelt down, next to an heavily injured Marco. She had tears in her eyes. "Why..." she choked, "Why didn't you tell me about this...?"

Marco lifted his arm, placed it on her cheek, and wiped away her tears. "I wanted to protect you... If it had to be one of us-" Marco tried his best to smile, his voice sounded very weak, "I'm glad it was me..."

"You dummy..." Star whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks. Marco chuckled, then closed his eyes, hid body falling limp. Star began crying hysterically.

...

 _You think the World is fair? You think life is just? Then, you truly are nothing more than a mere child.  
_

The woman stood in front of Star, grinning evilly at the girl, who had a look of terror on her face.

 _When I am done, everything that you love, everything that you've ever cared about, will disappear.  
_


	24. Stuff

**Wasn't really expecting to post this... So, what should I say? I'm gonna get straight to it; I drew some of my OC's and posted them on my Tumblr and DeviantArt accounts. I'm not an artist, though, so I can't really judge whether they're good enough or just 'meh'. This was actually the 1st time I drew anything on my Computer, so please don't be too disappointed when you see them. You can find the links to my DeviantArt and my Tumblr on my profile, or just search "jolleIQ".**

 **Anyway, I suppose I can't just leave you guys with that, so I'm gonna tell you that the release date for the 1st chapter of the sequel to "My Star" will (presumably) be on October 1st.**

 **Also, one of the OC's I drew hasn't even appeared yet! She'll show up in the 1st chapter, though, so don't worry; I think you guys will like her :P! The second one I've drawn is Prince Shining, in case you were wondering how I imagined him to look like, in my head.**

 **Well, that's it! If you have any questions/requests, just contact me. I'll be seeing you on October 1st! Till then!**

 **jolleIQ signing out!**


	25. READ THIS!

**Alright, this is just audacious. How should I explain it once and for all? I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY HERE BECAUSE I'VE POSTED THE SEQUEL SEPARATELY XD!**

 **I'm not sure whether it's my fault for not making it clearer but here's what 'inspired' me to write this little rant: I woke up and logged back onto my fanfiction account after a good few days (To start writing the next chapter of the** **continuation of** **this story) and had 4 messages asking me why I never continued it! As I explained in the previous Author's notes (Which are to be read if you wanna find stuff out!) I have posted a sequel titled 'Staring it up!' which you can find on my Fanfiction page!**

 **If you wanna know what happens AFTER the events of this story check that story out! Again; _It is a direct sequel!_**

 **I swear, If I get one more complaint about this thing I'm literally just gonna lose it xD! This isn't the first time this has happened; I normally just respond with a PM but some people have PMing it disabled so I'm literally stuck there reading the message and thinking to myself "Well f***, how do I contact this dude and let him know!?"**

 **I'm sorry for the mildly-offensive attitude and I'm not really mad or anything but c'mon, I wrote this stuff like 3 times yet some people still didn't notice..**

 **-jolleIQ**


End file.
